Timeless Bonds
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: The Chaos Emeralds may be just pretty gems, but things aren't always what they seem. Chapter Ten is up: . . . I can't find Big Brother.
1. Teaser

Timeless Bonds

Teaser: A Loss of a Rainbow

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

A calm moment . . .

Nothing appeared to trouble the scenery.

Gurgles were heard as a large river flowed in its banks, the water surface disturbed by smooth rocks sitting in the riverbed. Like a water serpent, the river winded through the island of South Hill, weaving around palm trees and secluded areas of meadows. Leaves were sleepily swaying in a breeze, as if they were stirring happily from a dream. The atmosphere was so quiet that nearby animals and birds made no sounds, perhaps basking in the peaceful silence. Nothing could disturb the peace.

The river held secrets.

Underneath the calm surface, there laid the sleeping Chaos Emeralds.

Carefully concealed, by a watchful hand, the stones were nearly buried, the mud coating the brightness underneath. Also, large stones were also added to the pile to prevent a suspicious eye. The mud cover wasn't necessary, though, for the Chaos Emeralds already knew they were at last content to be hidden, no longer coveted. Their inner lights, which were always shining, were muted, blinking in and out of existence. The stones rested in a circle, a symbol of their unbreakable bond, nestled close and yet careful not to touch the facets.

Garnet red. Topaz yellow. Jade green. Lapis lazui blue. Sapphire blue. Amethyst purple. Diamond clear.

Content at last . . .

But during this peaceful moment . . .

A sensation of danger was expected.

At the instant of sensing it, the Chaos Emeralds woke.

The mud peeled off the brilliant facets, revealing such a light that when the seven stones were together, the light was dazzling. Although, just then, the rays darkened, and the powerful stones remained silent, as if they were listening to the sensation. It took only less than a second, but to the Chaos Emeralds, it was an eternity.

The stones didn't need mouths to speak. They were psychic, sharing words in an instant. Yet, even powerful, ageless objects are comfortable to speak.

_'This is worse than we suspect,'_ the pale green stone stated.

The Chaos Emeralds didn't shift physically, but the shifting of their rays seemed to be that they were turning around to each other.

Sparks played around the topaz Emerald. _'We have been expecting it.'_

_'Yet, it is worse,'_ the purple stone explained._ 'We must leave.'_

The red Chaos Emerald seemed to show concern. _'It is not easy. We need stability. Stability is difficult to find.'_

The dark blue stone gave reassurance, an unusual reaction of the expressionless Chaos Emeralds. _'Stability will be easy once you know where to look.'_

_'Ah, yes,'_ the diamond-like stone's rays landed upon the cobalt facets. _'Transfusing. You have done this, correct?'_

_'Incorrect. I have only come in contact.'_

_'You have suffered unusual effects while you came in contact,'_ the amethyst-colored Emerald doubtfully mentioned._ 'I see no purpose of transfusing where there is a risk of becoming flawed.'_

The pale blue rays of the smallest stone thickened, as though it frowned._ 'Do you not sense it already? It is already flawed.'_

The purple streaks stiffened, and then softened. _'Yes, and must we be flawed as well?'_

_'Transfusing does not flaw you. It teaches you.'_ Once again, the cobalt Emerald attempted to comfort its companions.

_'Teach us what?' _The garnet-faceted stone seemed to be surprised. _'We are Chaos Emeralds. We are powerful. We do not need teaching.'_

_'This is different.'_

_'How different?' _the pale green Emerald dared to challenge.

If the cobalt stone would have a head, it would shake it._ 'I cannot tell you. It is a personal experience.'_

_'We do not have personalities,'_ the green stone retorted.

The purple Emerald darkened its rays in disapproval. _'You already sound like one of them.'_

The Chaos Emeralds were powerful enough to destroy one other, but yet they knew they needed each other to control stability. Even with the fact, it didn't stop the dark blue facets from blackening as the stone glared back. _'It is a part of the experience. You know as well as I that transfusing is the only way to keep us stable. You cannot deny that.'_

The diamond lastly spoke, perhaps to attempt easing the growing tension._ 'I do not deny it. I will welcome it. I have to admit that I am curious about how they live. I am curious about how they keep living through despair and still find hope to move on.'_

The yellow Emerald seemed to nod._ 'I also welcome it. I do not wish to be seen as a pretty stone.'_

The green rays dimmed, hesitantly. _'I prefer to be a pretty stone. It keeps them away from us.'_

_'Even a pretty stone attracts a greedy eye,'_ the dark red stone pointed out. Its rays brightened._ 'I will transfuse.'_

The purple Chaos Emerald gazed to its companions who agreed with the dark blue one and expressed a sigh. _'I cannot deny transfusing, but it does not mean I will like it.'_

_'You will like it.'_

_'It will be up to me,' _the amethyst stone informed the cobalt one. Then its rays seemed to be gone, leaving the facets oddly dull and monotone, before the rays returned, although too dim to be noticed. The stone seemed to shudder. _'I must leave . . . Already, second by second, I become unstable. We must hurry.'_

_'Correct,'_ the clear Emerald understood. _'We must hurry. Remember, once we transfuse, we must stay together.'_

_'Acknowledged,'_ the other Emeralds uttered in unison.

One by one, the Chaos Emeralds vanished out of sight, their purposes hidden to none but themselves. Yet, there were hints happening within the facets of the rainbow stones.

Flames seemed to dance from inside the garnet-red stone.

A globe of pure white light was seen around the clear stone.

Jolts of electricity winked around the topaz stone.

The purple Emerald was simply darkened into a shadow.

Instead of the mud, a dry coat of soil covered the facets of the pale green stone.

As the five vanished, two remained, one concerned of the other.

_'You are quiet,' _the dark blue stone simply remarked.

The sapphire-like stone seemed to be irritated. _'You do not need to acknowledge it.'_

The cobalt Emerald shifted itself to seat beside the smaller stone. _'What are you thinking about?'_

_'I am thinking about transfusing. I do not deny it, but I wonder what will happen once we transfuse. Will it affect us?'_

_'You already know that coming in contact affected me.'_

_'Yes . . . you are flawed. But . . .'_ the pale rays hesitantly touched the dark facets._ 'You do not act like you are flawed. You appear to be happy.'_

_'Unusual for a Chaos Emerald to have emotions?' _For an instant, the pale stone sensed faint contentment in the dark stone.

The small Chaos Emerald seemed to nod. _'It is unusual, but I am also curious.'_

_'And afraid.'_

The pale rays swiftly darkened, and the stone voiced, _'We do not have fear.'_

The dark blue Chaos Emerald moved its rays to shine upon the smaller stone and seemed to inspect it with such an expression that was almost disquieting. _'If I am organic, I will express surprise that you said a lie.'_

The sapphire expressed nothing. It was almost like it knew that it lied.

The cobalt stone then became gentle, encouraging. _'Transfuse. It does not flaw you. It teaches you.' _Before it vanished, its facets seemed to freeze over with frost.

A real breeze was seen, its winds colored the same as the last stone, glaring around it, then stopped. The pale blue Chaos Emerald paused, its rays softened in thought.

Stability is important. The only way to stay stable is to transfuse. The other Chaos Emeralds already know how and where to transfuse themselves. They already chose their hosts. The pale stone had, already. It waited for a moment, listening. If the stone could, it would've smiled.

_'I think I will stay.'_

* * *

To be continued in _'Timeless Bonds'_...


	2. How It Begins

A/N:

Yo, dudes!

Chicobo and I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Miles 'Tails' Prower, or any of Sega's characters/creations. We only like to tweak with them. Tweaking is fun! Tweak. It's fun to say, too. Tweak!

All joking aside, all criticism is greatly appreciated. Cap'n Chryssalid is so kind to beta Timeless Bonds and give feedback (We're not worthy:)), and the reviews are appreciated. We always seek to better our skills, so thank you all for your help:)

Of course, to make sure you know who is who, Chicobo is the one who brought the idea of Timeless Bonds up and did most of the _wonderful ideas _(He sure likes the line ;). I'm just the author along with a few ideas of mine. :)

Verden is the name of the SEGASonic world. Why we picked that name? Because Earth and Mobius are already used. -grins-

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Prologue: How It Begins

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

Inferno burst when the weak spot of the mechanical guardian shattered under a well-aimed foot. The victor formed a prideful smirk as he adeptly dodged from the flaming shrapnel and directed for a safe spot behind a column. The spherical machine seemed to groan as a last burst brought it to its knees, so to speak. Soon, lightning sparks charged around it, stating its defeat. Stepping from his safe spot, the victor then searched for his next enemy, the enemy he knew so well and found amusement and thrill from fighting him. There he was, fleeing as he ran down a bridge that might lead to his freedom.

A hedgehog grinned.

He didn't run to catch the egg-shaped human this time. It would be a lack of thrill for him. He would like to see what next his enemy might have for him. A red-white sneaker was smearing the smooth floor, casting sparks, as the hedgehog calculated the distance between him and the next thrill. As the human reached the last leg of the bridge, the hedgehog dashed.

Once again, he basked in the overwhelming exhilaration pumped from his dash. The surroundings around him become an indefinite blur, but the spot in front of him, the human used as a target of his goal, was crystal clear. As a cobalt blue streak, he zoomed down the bridge and reached just in time for the human to slip in yet another machine. The machine appeared to be a kind of a dome, thick orange wires running out and in. The opening in which the human recently retreated in was closing up. The hedgehog crossed his arms in an impatient gesture, his pale green eyes narrowed.

"Giving up already, Egghead?" Sonic the Hedgehog crooned.

He got his answer, although it wasn't from the human's mouth. The dome machine began rising from the floor, causing rumbles through the floor and forcing Sonic to control his balance. Soon, the machine came in full sight. Interestingly enough, it seemed to bear the replica of its creator. Two small glass windows were the eyes, red-hinted from the machine's red shine. A long, pointed 'nose' sprouted out in the middle, along with two 'hands' with three fingers each, rising and rising until they hovered over the tense hedgehog.

A speaker boomed with harsh laughter as Dr. Eggman inside taunted, "Don't think I'll be giving up that easy, hedgehog!"

He pounded a button, and the hands suddenly plummeted toward Sonic. He simply dashed out of the way and leaped upon a finger. He snorted. "Is that all?" He again leaped up in the air, this time forming a Spin Attack, in which he 'cut' through the fingers. "I gotta 'hand' it to ya, Eggman!"

The other hand aimed several swipes, its reckless movements controlled by an already fumed Eggman. The hedgehog, as usual, dodged each swipe with style, his trademark smirk unwavering. Growing bored, Sonic then performed another Spin Attack, disabling the other hand.

Frustration coated Eggman's face as a vein throbbed on his left temple. He growled at the sight of his archenemy pulling down a lower eyelid and sticking out his tongue. But he grew confident as he recalled the next action he was about to do. _'Luckily for you, hedgehog, I can unleash my secret weapon...'_

Sonic quickly braced as the machine began to sink. He frowned impatiently, tapping his foot. He watched as the dome top moved toward the underneath of the bridge, and that almost worried Sonic, but not quite. The dome remained for an instant of a second, and then rose upward swiftly. Sonic leaped backward in time as the bridge collapsed from the machine's force. It leaped upon the bridge where it was unbroken and turned its metal head to the hedgehog. It sped forward, preparing to crush over the hedgehog.

Sonic went into a casual sprint, keeping a step ahead of the machine. He peered over his shoulders, puzzled. He eyed the nose, which seemed to warm up with flames. It then snorted out a chain of flame clouds. He quickly dodged them and stared in incredulity at the nose.

_'Fiery boogers?'_ he thought, then grinned. _'That's original, I'll give him that.'_

His grin faded when the machine slowed down into a stop. He skid to a halt and tensed, waiting.

"I got a surprise for you, my favorite blue rodent!" he heard Eggman chortling. A slit in the machine opened up, like a mouth. His green eyes widened as he remarked a familiar object inside the mouth.

"The Master Emerald!" Sonic gasped, and then cast a scowl toward Eggman. The Master Emerald wasn't being gently tended with care. Wires attached to the pale emerald facets, slightly glowing, apparently draining power from the defenseless stone. If Knuckles were here, he would explode with fury to see his ward being abused. Sonic kept his cool, but he didn't like to see that.

His gaze jerked back to the mouth, seeing small orbs forming around it, glowing brighter as the Master Emerald dimmed noticeably. His quills stiffened up at the increase of static electricity in the atmosphere. Something was going to happen . . .

For an instant, he was blinded at a burst of green light from the mouth, and almost instinctively, Sonic gathered full strength to spring as high as he can. A heartbeat later, the scene went white as a gigantic beam, full of pure energy, nearly roared out from the mouth, eliminating everything in its path. It lasted for only a few seconds, and then everything went dark.

Sonic crashed back on the bridge, balancing himself. He gazed down in surprise. The surface was slightly blackened, burned, and he felt for his back quills. They were slightly warm, as well, the only things touched by the heat of the beam. A hair length to a charred hedgehog. Sonic sighed with relief. _'Too close...'_

But he didn't have time to appreciate his lucky save. Here, the Master Emerald was used wrongly and he needed to find a way to stop the machine and return the stone back to old Red.

Eggman's laughter was heard as the machine began walking. As it charged up the beam, it cast its other attack, spewing more clouds of flames. Sonic had to stay out of the attacks, dodging to avoid any burns, and nervously watched the Master Emerald. It became dimmer as the orbs began to gather around the mouth. Any minute, and he _will _be charred.

_Think fast, hedgehog!'_ Sonic thought. _'How do I trash this thing?'_

Sonic quickly crouched to the floor, letting yet another attack of 'fiery boogers' passing over him. As he watched the flames, he suddenly grinned. He quickly sped forward and leaped for the nose. A perfect Spin Attack upon the nose seemed to 'break' it, bending the metal and changing the directions of the attacks. Sonic bounced off as the flames shoot toward the charging orbs. He hurriedly reached for a safe distance and braced. He knew that flames and energy, especially of a powerful stone, will be deadly when combined. He only hoped that the Master Emerald could survive through this.

The explosion was brief but thick, a ring of flames zooming outward, followed by a sphere of energy boom, which deafeningly rumbled the entire Death Egg. The metal exterior budged against the pressure, electricity weakly charging around the broken gadgets and wires. Sonic only felt the heat and sound of the energy sphere, quick to cover his head from the flying shrapnel and dig his feet in for balance. The Eggman-like machine sank off the bridge, and Sonic ran to the edge, seeing where it landed.

_'Oh-uh . . .' _Still exploding, the machine landed near a main fuel cell, which kept the Death Egg afloat and running. Unfortunately, the fuel cell caught on fire. Its explosion was unseen, but the sudden brief drop of the Death Egg convinced Sonic.

"Way past uncool!" Sonic was disbelieved as he heard more and more explosions all through the Death Egg. "If I don't hurry outta here, I'll go down with the ship!"

He scanned his surroundings for an escape, an opening for him to dash out, anything. Just then . . . his ears picked up a too-familiar sound. A motor running. He turned around and saw a smaller machine - an Eggmobile as it was named, rising up from the roaring flames that were the former machine. Its claw was holding the Master Emerald, and Sonic was shocked to see Eggman sitting comfortably in the Eggmobile. The human gave him the same taunt he uttered, his face holding pure loathing.

Sonic couldn't believe it; the machine was badly damaged, and he was so sure that Eggman could've been killed in the explosion. No one can survive in this . . .

Eggman again chortled and leered. "You'll never get out of here alive, hedgehog!"

Sonic has underestimated him, but not this time. Not anymore. His face scowled with an irate growl as Eggman sped past the opposite end of the bridge and toward the loading bay. An escape port, apparently.

"Not If I can help it!" Sonic yelled after his enemy. He was at a disadvantage, though. The bridge was shaking and falling in small pieces, and he was unable to dash in full speed. Dodging the falling parts of the Death Egg, he pursed after Eggman, his eyes on the Master Emerald. If he could get the Master Emerald out of Eggman's hands, it should be more than enough for him. He didn't want the Master Emerald to be harmed.

Quickly, he performed a Spin Attack, when he got close enough. The Eggmobile got thrown off balance and also threw Eggman out. Apparently, he didn't listen to the rules of using seatbelts. But as a super evil genius's luck would have it, Eggman somehow flew into the opened doorway of his escape ship. Sonic fell back on the bridge, but barely standing, the bridge already weak.

The Master Emerald crashed beside him, its force causing the bridge to finally collapse. Clawing desperately for a support and finding none, Sonic then joined the Master Emerald in its plummet toward Verden. The Death Egg fell from his vision rapidly before it completely exploded, seething heat and smokes hissing from every vent.

A tiny spot flew from it, and as it came closer, Sonic recognized it as the escape ship. To his anguish, the escape ship grabbed on the Master Emerald with one of its claws and drew it back inside. It flew off, leaving Sonic to his apparent death. Sonic still couldn't believe it. He didn't expect his death to be coming so quickly and like this, free falling down toward the ground and become a very unpleasing smear.

He closed his eyes, air rushing past his quills and fur powerfully. He didn't want to think about his death. He only thought about his little two-tailed buddy, the stern-looking red-furred Echidna that was the guardian of the Master Emerald, and most of all, the Master Emerald itself. He'd promised to take it back and he didn't hold his promise. He only wished to have a last chance to carry off his last promise . . .

His eyes opened as he regarded burst of lights from below. Seven orbs of light, each a different color out of a rainbow, shot up into the sky from a spot he couldn't see. One came first, a dark brass-yellow orb spinning around him. The spins seemed to slow him, but only by a degree. One by one, the other six orbs joined their companion, spinning around like electrons around an atom. The spins finally stopped Sonic's fall, and somehow, the orbs kept him afloat.

Sonic looked on in awe. He knew the colors were too different from the powerful stones. The orbs weren't Chaos Emeralds, apparently. The colors, the lights, and sizes, were too different. He blinked recalling. Inside the Hidden Palace, the small gems that were shaped like the Master Emeralds and had the similar colors of the Chaos Emeralds. He remembered touching them, activating them . . .

But what was happening? Why were they coming here? What -

He yelled in pain as the light orbs abruptly entered his body. His pupils dilated and his body shuddered at the uncontrollable bursts of power surging through his limbs. He gave out a feeble cry before he blacked out. He didn't fall this time, still suspended in the air.

His dark cobalt fur turned a brass-yellow color for a brief moment, then a deep malachite green color. Maroon red. Midnight blue. Ice blue. Zircon white. Wine purple. Again and again. His fur constantly changed in the colors of the orbs as if they were controlling him simultaneously. His quills expanded in length, curved and sharper. Muscles budged at the increased power. Energy sparkles surrounded him, slowly rotating, as two identical images of his body trailed after, strangely like echoes, following the same gestures a heartbeat later after the original.

The charged hedgehog suddenly let out an enraged yell as he gained his consciousness. His eyes, no longer the pale, mischievous green, were repeating the same colors as his fur. He remained unmoving, his mind straining with the power surges. He felt like he was stretched and painfully pulled in different directions. He couldn't remember anything. There was so much power and he wanted to vent it. Where could he do that? How can he do that?

Friend? Foe? Right? Wrong? Where? How? Where? WHERE! WHO!

Friend! Who is friend!

_Master Emerald is a friend. Master Emerald is in pain. Help it._

Master Emerald . . .

Foe?

_Eggman. Eggman is evil. Destroy him._

Eggman? Eggman.

His pained face slowly contorted into a furious scowl. "Eggman. Eggman . . . Eggman! EGGMAN!"

With a bellow, Hyper Sonic went into a colorful streak of light as he headed for outer space. The lack of oxygen and the vacuum didn't faze Hyper Sonic at all. His buzzing mind was only on the evil that hazarded a friend. Soon, he spotted the escape ship. He could only remember a little of the escape ship, but he recalled Eggman getting in and fleeing.

The escape ship then shot several missiles, apparently to keep Hyper Sonic busy. The charged hedgehog paid them no attention, not even when one of them came in contact and exploded upon his body. He didn't lose balance or flinch in pain. Somehow, the power inside him protected him from any harm. Or perhaps it was his uncontrolled rage that kept him going . . .

Hyper Sonic reached to the escape ship, missiles following. He was too fast for them, and he silently passed the ship and watched as the missiles struck upon the ship, unable to shift their path. The force caused the ship to explode, clouds of fire bursting outward in brief instants. Hyper Sonic silently hovered in place, his flashing eyes locked on the broken machine. He appeared to know something . . .

Something leaped out and zoomed past him. Hyper Sonic simply turned and pursued after it. The likeness of Dr. Eggman built in the smaller ship enraged him, that and the fact that it was bearing the Master Emerald in its mechanical hands. Just like the bigger ship, the machine shot more missiles, and this time, Hyper Sonic dodged them. His power caused him to move faster than his alter ego, nothing but a streak. He slowed as he arrived to the ship, and he wasn't going to take chances.

_DestroyhimdestroyhimdestroyhimdestroyhimDESTROYHIMDESTROYHIM**DESTROYHIM**!_

At his unspoken command, the sparkles stopped rotating and shot themselves into the machine.

In space, no one can hear you scream, but the image of Dr. Eggman yelling inside his exploding ship was just enough to form a sneer on Hyper Sonic's face. The Master Emerald was dropped from the slack hands, toward Verden. Hyper Sonic quickly dove and held on the Master Emerald. At the touch, he hissed a pained breath through his teeth as the power vented out from him.

A voice, ageless and ancient, came, just at the edge of his hearing and heard in his mind altogether. The three simple words, which may mean many things, drove a sense of wrong, a taste of fear, and a shudder of uncontrolled power deep as the voice whispered, _You did well._

His fur turned back to the cobalt blue. His quills shrunk back to the normal, spiky wildness. His eyes became pale green. The abrupt change from Hyper Sonic to Sonic, the power that kept his anger flowing left him so suddenly that the exhaustion simply stunned his mind, nearly blacked out. His vision a tired haze, Sonic could only pick up a few details that told him that he was free falling, along with the Master Emerald.

Another object came in his vision, and the familiarity of it caused him to instinctively reach out his arms. He felt like he crashed upon something cold and solid, but he clenched his paws at an edge of a flat object. The wind felt different now, slower and gentle, instead of harshly pushing him down. He no longer felt like he was falling, finally stopped.

"Sonic! Sonic! Speak to me!"

The small voice behind him again sparked realization in his head, and Sonic carefully slit open his eyes. In front, there was nothing but passing clouds, but as he took in his surroundings, he found himself gripping on the top wing of a biplane, laying down. His plane. The Tornado. He didn't remember being on it recently, but he was glad he was there now. His body was aching so awfully that he wondered how he could keep a grip on the wing.

He gazed behind and saw the face of a young fox, sitting in the pilot's seat, expressing pure concern everywhere in his limbs, two tails, ears, and face. Behind him, the Master Emerald was safely held by a metal claw which was extended from under the plane. Apparently, Tails arrived in time to capture them.

The hedgehog eyed the young fox and slowly grinned, slightly flinching at the pain in his muscles. "Hey . . . Tails . . ."

Tails helped him crawl in the seat beside him. Sonic had to move slowly; his muscles tightened and groaned at the thick exhaustion and aching pain, but finally, he rested in the seat, his head leaning back. He then yelped as Tails gave him a tight embrace. The fox let go, his ears flattened with anxiety.

"Geez . . . My whole . . . body's aching . . ." Sonic closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Tails grinned, his azure eyes bright with anticipation. "But you finally beat Eggman, once and for all!"

The hedgehog gazed at him with surprise. "I . . . did?"

"Yeah . . ." Tails then showed perplexity, his large ears backed as he glanced upward. "I saw it, the explosion. The Death Egg is gone and you got the Master Emerald back safely." He pointed with a thumb toward the gigantic stone.

" . . . " Sonic also looked up; he saw nothing but the blue sky. He could recall the last explosion that destroyed the Death Egg, then seven light balls came . . . Why couldn't he remember afterward? He felt like there was blackness after that, remembered only the rage that was building inside him . . . He heard silence from Tails and returned his gaze back. The fox was looking up to him with such a profound concern that softened his heart again. He managed to form a wan smile.

"Heh, don't worry, kiddo . . . it takes a lot more than this to do me in . . ." He felt his eyelids dropping, his muscles slackening at last. "I just need to rest a bit. Do me a favor and . . . return the Master Emerald to Red."

Tails beamed and turned to his controls. "Don't worry, Sonic! I'll return the Master Emerald right away!"

"Thanks a bunch, big guy . . ." His mind slowly drifted into blackness, his eyes closed. "Now I gotta . . . take a quick nap . . ."

The fox took a gaze upon his hero, slumbering soundlessly, and grinned. "You saved the world again, Sonic . . ." He then turned his plane to head for Angel Island.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. The Trio's Reunion

Author's Note

Yes, this note will be long, but it's necessary to explain some terms and issues before you can plunge into the story. Besides, I'm being nice. ;) I care!

We are all aware of the SEGASonic world and the Archie comics Mobius world. We also know that the worlds are seriously messed up, little thanks to the developers (which I get the shakes at their uncreative-ness. -mutters-). Even the SEGASonic world isn't that credible - Earth or Mobius or another dimension? Who knows?

And don't get me started with the Sonic X world(s). Not EVEN the Sonic the Movie world.

So my co-author and I have been world-building our own version of the SEGASonic world. No worries. This world isn't messed-up. ;) Well, at least, we hope so. We personally want to use as many ideas as we could find from the games and also infect the themes of fantasy and science-fiction from Mobius (and our imagination). This is really simple. Just add a pint of fantasy, two cups of sci-fi, and a dash of history in a blender. Press 'Mush' three or four times or until you recognize a new mix and -

Chicobo329: Too much _'Food Network'_, Debbie.

. . . Sorry, got myself carried away.

In a summary, our world is really a combination of the SEGASonic world (A lot) and Mobius (A little). We made a new name for the world - Verden (a Norwegian word for 'green world'. Yeah, creative). We do have 'humans' and 'furries' living there, but we use different terms for them.

The Verden humans are not called as humans (that term is for us! You know, earthlings.) and so they are now 'verdians' (referring to Verden). Think them as evolved humans. Also, the furries aren't called furries. In fact, the term furry is considered as an insult to them (resulting from Verden's history) and they prefer 'verdes'.

In the SEGASonic world, we have an ancient race - the Echidnas. In Mobius, we have the Echidnas and the dingoes. Now, we change things a bit. In Verden, we have (you guess it) the Echidnas and the Kitsunes. For you who don't know what the Kitsunes are (shame on you ;), they are foxes with many tails, a Japanese folklore symbol.

Well, I'm sure you get the idea. Verden is just our version of the SEGASonic world, just more . . . plausible.

Any way, please enjoy yourself while reading the fiction. Just don't try and throw popcorn at the screen. Cleaning butter off is a pain.

The story starts right after Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Tons of thanks to Cap'n Chryssalid, who beta-reads the story. He also has stories of his own, namely 'Cycles of Ages', about a little two-tailed fox who is soon to make a decision that will either save the world or destroy it . . . GO READ IT. You won't be disappointed. ;)

-Sneaks in a wad of cash to Cap'n-

Disclaimer:

Chicobo329 and I do not own the copyrights of the Sonic Team's characters, zones, and the un-creativity. -winks-

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter One: The Trio's Reunion

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

Angel Island. One of Verden's mysteries and among the beautiful.

Tails had seen several kinds of beauty in the lands he visited. Like other verdes(1), he had an eye for picking out a hidden majesty in a landscape that the verdians(2) often failed to notice. He had seen the warm, lively atmosphere of South Island with its swaying palm trees, flourishing prairies, and white shores. He had seen the nippy and bizarre glamour of Hilltop(3) peaks bore with an indifferent pride. Even the polluted Meta Junglira(4) had a beauty, and a verde with a sympatric eye would say the jungles demonstrated a rueful, dying but enduring energy to it.

Once he took his first gaze upon Angel Island, the cub now knew why it was considered to be majestic.

It was thus named because it had resisted the dominant force of gravity and simply took to the air. Like the island had floated right out from the heavens and to watch over the continents and oceans as it passed by. Even the verdians thought this was wondrous. Angel Island was a different world of its own, bearing a unique beauty that wasn't found on other islands. Its regions, named 'zones' by Verden's folks, were as diverse as a vast continent's regions, and there was a well-balanced climate in spite of the elevations.

A desert was located merely miles away from a lake of rippling lava.

An abandoned metropolis with some of the edifices slowly sinking in a crystal lake was surrounded with shadowy and dense jungles.

Near a fallen ruin with wildflowers around, a Ferris wheel was sleepily gyrating, powered by either Angel Island's movements or a hidden electricity source.

A towering mountain peak stood in the isle's center, its rocky surface overlaid with a thick sheet of glimmering ice and snow. A stoic and safeguarding beacon in the sunlight. Near the top, billowing clouds drifted among broken remnants. The ruins also hovered by themselves, perhaps by the same mysterious force that kept Angel Island afloat. Tilting platforms, cylindrical towers, and crumbling stairs, partly concealed by dangling vines, gave hints to a curious observer that it might be an ancient residence long deserted. An ageless aura enveloped the ruins, casting serenity and safety through the mind and body once entered. Violence was not welcome there and harmony was expected among the visitors.

Surely, the name Sky Sanctuary came to Tails with little surprise.

A cloud split apart into wisps as the red biplane penetrated through. Tails, sitting in the pilot's seat, carefully steered in between. His pale azure eyes were searching for a ledge long enough to land the small aircraft. He was familiar with these ruins, had landed there several times. He also acknowledged to himself that the ruins tended to drift around the icy peak with constant randomness, and while there were plenty of platforms, they weren't always where he wanted them to be.

In reality, the small fox was searching for a person, who had permitted him to return to Sky Sanctuary if a certain object was safe and unharmed. He didn't reject the demand, knowing how precious this rescue can get, and he sincerely gave his word. Now he had it safe and all ready to present to the person. But where to land?

He wasn't disappointed as a spot of red caught his attention. It took him a while until he recognized it as the sole resident of Angel Island - the Guardian. He was standing upon a lengthy platform, waving his gloved paws, perhaps to catch Tails' attention. It was no need for him to do so, Tails thought with a light smile. With the coloring, the Guardian was way too obvious not to ignore.

The biplane lightly bounced on its wheels as it landed and slowed down on the platform. Taking a moment to rest, Tails exhaled, feeling the tension slightly loosening in his diminutive frame. He welcomed it, full of relief that the flight was over. The last battle that would have been the end of Verden. Finally it was over.

Reaching up a paw to remove the air goggles from his head, the cub gazed down to his newfound friend. Even after a few encounters, Tails would still call him a friend. Because from what he knew and heard, he wouldn't want to have the Guardian as an enemy. He was impressed with the way the Guardian held his authority and power. Quiet dignity was clear to see in his stance and slanted eyes.

The first thing to notice about this Echidna was his thin fur, which was a vivid crimson, striking in light and dull and rusty in shadows. The coloring may seem right to match his strength and personality, but his moods weren't as many as the shades in his coloring. Long headspines - called as 'dreadlocks' - reached down to middle of his back. While the dreadlocks could be a carefree hairstyle for the mellow-personalized, it only added a mild tightness to his already stolid features. A crescent-shaped marking, its ends upward, was on his upper chest, in a soft white hue. His paws, slightly curled, were large, powerful, and had small spikes set on the bulging knuckles. The unnatural mutation earned him the simple name of Knuckles.

Tails remembered that Knuckles often had an indifferent visage whenever he spoke, with an occasional smirk of wryness smearing his thin lips, but not this time. Candid anxiety smudged his face, he coming closer to the third occupant of the biplane - the Master Emerald. Once he placed his paws upon the vivid emerald facets, the anxiety washed away from his face by overwhelming relief. Knuckles' forehead met the facet, his eyes closed in a moment of silence. Tails stayed quiet, too, not to disturb the peace he sensed in between the Guardian and the Master Emerald.

"What a relief . . . I was getting worried that it was destroyed . . ." Knuckles half-whispered to himself. His voice was very muted and rich, perhaps from years of solitude. Yet the timbre in the voice was poised, speaking out the countless generations of Guardians in his bloodline. Knuckles then stepped back, gathering the coolness back in his body, and looked back to Tails. Twilight purple orbs, shining mildly in the sunlight, met the azure eyes. "Is it undamaged?"

A positive grin easily came to the youth's face. He knew that with his youthful features and optimism, he was often regarded as an adorable, so-cute-I-want-to-squeeze-him cub by the verdes and verdians. He can't really blame them for not looking past his outer demeanor. Each inch of him leaked simple innocence and joviality barely tainted with few difficult burdens through his large eyes, merry grin, and the young frame.

Tails used to think that the people would just love to see a cute kid, ruffle his headfur, and offer candy for being so good, but now, he had seen enough of the hard lives and suffering in recent years. He now believed that the verdians and verdes considered him as a reminder of the peaceful and harmonious lives that were nearly destroyed.

Many saw him as the cute kit. Few knew him as the prodigy. Only twelve years old, he had the brain of a genius. His best expertise was machinery. Straight from birth, he had the knack to take apart a simple appliance, tinker over the gears and gadgets with an almost hungry glint in the baby blue eyes, and insert a completely new mechanism that was much better than the original one. Only one other person had the brilliance that matched to his and he was the most hated verdian alive.

Like Knuckles, Tails had earned his name on account of his unorthodox appearance- two thick tails. He knew his real name and never mentioned it to anybody except for the only friend he had trusted enough to voice his own name. Not even Knuckles knew the truth. And the fact that his name was often mispronounced and sometimes ridiculed that he was more than glad to accept 'Tails' as his moniker. Otherwise, he looked like a typical fox with pale orange fur, bristly snow-white chest fur, and large, twitching ears.

In spite of his looks, his personality was different. If a person took a moment long enough to took a moment to look past the innocent eyes, he will find a practical maturity earned from years of hardships and a resourcefulness born from his intelligence. The problem was that no one really wanted to see that side of Tails. Being so young and that intelligent could unnerve some of the verdes and verdians.

What he liked about Knuckles was that the Guardian did look through Tails' outer facade and acknowledged him as an equal. Tails liked that feeling and so gained a new respect in the Echidna. The cub's positive grin somewhat satisfied Knuckles as he leaped off the plane and landed beside the Echidna. Knuckles stood a good sixteen inches taller than him and he had to lower his head to take a full look on the fox.

"It should be fine," Tails mentioned, giving another positive smile. "I see no problem with it."

The twilight orbs eyed him shortly, showing nothing, then turned to the Master Emerald. His spiked paws touched on the facets and stroked with a deep thoroughness, searching for any crack or dent. The cub silently watched him in passive interest. He had speculated over this before. Beneath that indifferent demeanor, a fierce devotion toward the Master Emerald was masked. This was nearly intense that it could be mistaken as blind fanaticism at first glance.

Tails thought that, too, at first. Even now, he wasn't certain if such devotion was possible, especially when it was toward a large gem with limitless energy. He can see, although, that the Master Emerald was coveted by avaricious people, wanting power and domination. A universal defect. He understood why Knuckles chose to guard over the Master Emerald from those people, but with a loyalty so powerful? He didn't really comprehend this.

The Echidna's face relaxed a tad, nodding as if in approval. He was about to face the fox when his quick eyes noticed something on the plane. A flicker of question crossed the red-furred face. Tails' ears slightly backed, now knowing what Knuckles was looking at. Or whom, in this manner. The Echidna barely made a sound as he ascended upon the plane with little effort. He was careful not to wake the second occupant, seating nearby.

The cobalt-furred hedgehog didn't stir at all, Tails noticed, though Sonic can be a heavy sleeper, sometimes.

This time, he knew it wasn't such the case.

Snoozing soundlessly, Sonic had been unmoving since Tails rescued him from his fall. His head relaxed against his arm, which was resting on the edge of his seat cushion. His other arm was dangling out, the long fingers slackened. Even his legs, which were always restless and fidgeting, were spread out, somewhat sagging and worn. Even his wild quills seemed sleepy, quietly swaying in the air movements. His body was so still, it seemed like he was comatose. Lifeless. This sure scared Tails and perplexed Knuckles.

The Guardian perused the hedgehog's features. Tails was perplexed, also, when he looked upon Sonic's face. Normally, in his sleep, Sonic looked the same when he was awake- untroubled and with an impish smirk touching his lips. Now a haunted grimace was the replacement, tautness clear in the lowered brow and stiffened cheeks. Also, a sheer pallor was painfully obvious through the dark blue fur. It was as if Sonic had been drained of blood. Or energy.

Knuckles gazed down to Tails with a raised eyeridge.

His azure gaze shifted to Sonic, uncertain. "Something's happened to him. I didn't see what happened. I just arrived in time to catch him from falling . . ." A shake of his head, and the cub met the Echidna's gaze. "He's been really out of it."

". . . What about Eggman?" A sheer hatred glint reflected in the purple eyes.

"Gone." Gladness and relief were shown in the wagging tails and grin.

Knuckles expressed doubtful astonishment, but he then slowly nodded, a faintest trace of a smile tugging on his face. Then a hushed groan caught the two pals' attention toward the hedgehog. He was finally now rousing. Slackened paws reached up to rub on his tanned cheeks. Tails' eyes were glued on the paws. They were shaking. Shuddering. It lasted only a second, but they were shaking. Eyelids fluttered, then blinked in the bright sunlight, and opened into a slit. Pale jade eyes glanced around in a stupor. Before, the eyes may be pale in hue, but they had a crystal-clear brightness that could shame any light. The inner light Sonic had been always bright and sharp, boasting his willingness and confidence.

Now the light was dim and dull . . .

Sonic took notice of the Echidna seating before him, and an exhausted grin appeared.

"Hey, Red." Even the playful nickname he has given sounded weary.

A half-smile, holding a faint friendliness, formed on the Guardian's face. "Asleep on the job, already, Blue?" He had no use for nicknames, but for the hedgehog, the only one who dared to face down the powerful Echidna, the nickname was the first step to acknowledge their new friendship.

"Hey . . . no need to worry about that, since the job is all done." Sonic grinned, slowly righting himself from his seat. "Eggman's gone for good."

"For real?"

"You doubt me?" A mock wounded pout was displayed. "My heart's breakin', Knuckles."

The Echidna grunted in answer, sliding off the plane. "I'm impressed, I'd say." Again, he eyed the Master Emerald, a notion coming to him. "Let's put the Master Emerald back to Hidden Palace, then you two are welcome to rest."

He needed no words of gratitude. Tails gave him a grateful smile, glad for a long-needed rest. Sonic, however, disagreed.

"I don't need any . . ." He was cut off by a strained yawn. If anything, he looks more tired. ". . . rest."

He was lying and Tails knew it. The cub glowered. "You do! Look at yourself, already nodding off."

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes in exaggerated impatience as he got off. On his feet, he swayed unsteadily, but only briefly and almost unnoticeable if Tails and Knuckles weren't watching him closely. He covered his instability by leaning back on the plane, fatigue fleetingly passing his face. He was about to move on, ignoring his tiredness, when Knuckles stopped him. The Guardian simply stepped in front of the hedgehog and gave him a quiet, long gaze. Tails didn't see the expression well enough, but he thought the Echidna was showing the same concern he showed to the Master Emerald.

"What . . . ?" Sonic frowned back, then his face softened, showing a tab of dejection. He averted his gaze, muttering. "Fine . . . I'll stay for a while."

Nodding, Knuckles then smirked. "Good. I won't like it if you get all soft on me." His smirk changed into an amused grin as Sonic shook a roguish fist at him, sharing the same smirk. Letting a soft chuckle coming out, Knuckles then turned to Tails. "Whenever you're ready, go down to the Hidden Palace."

The Guardian headed for the platform's edge and leaped off. The other friends weren't worried over this, for the Echidna had a unique ability that was innate in his bloodline - the ability to glide. No one, not even Knuckles, knew how gliding came easily to the land-bound Echidnas, but they were a mystical race, meant not to be fully comprehended. Knuckles caught an upper draft and wafted among the outer gales for a sharp descend.

Tails hopped back in the pilot's seat, donned his goggles. Sonic didn't move an inch, watching the spot where Knuckles had leaped off. He appeared to be in thought, which was rare for the restless hedgehog. Yet, sometimes, he had some tricks up his sleeves, so as it speaks, and astonished Tails with his behavior.

Or maybe he was so tired he looked thoughtful.

Sonic was jolted out from his thoughts as an outreached paw came in his sight. He followed the paw and arm until his jade eyes encountered the azure eyes of the fox. Tails was grinning merrily, and underneath it, a direct benevolence was seen. Tails knew that he was always willing to help out, and even Sonic knew that and appreciated it now and then. Now he looked mildly grateful as Sonic accepted Tails' help to get back on the plane.

The biplane, the _Tornado_, trailed Knuckles' gliding path. The peak, named Ice Cap, was majestic and bizarre, as well, for because of Angel Island's higher elevations, Ice Cap was always iced, even in the hot summer weather, down to its foothills. Still, when the foothills began, ice stopped there. Lush jungles greeted the eastern side while scalding desert sand set a fine line between flowering meadows and humid woodlands.

At the northern side of Ice Cap, an ancient, large gate was built. Its passage led inside the under grounds of Ice Cap, where the legendary Hidden Palace stood. The gate must be magnificent in its time, bright, colorful tiles in cryptic patterns and Echidna hieroglyphs etched on the columns. telling unknown tales. Now, the tiles were drab, faded from age, and the hieroglyphs were barely seen, worn down by erosion. Yet, the gate still stood, had some of its magnificence left, although most of it was hidden by vines and fallen rocks.

The twilight light from the setting sun cast a shadowy indigo hue over the rocks and gate, making them appear shaded than normal. Knuckles waited there, his fur also darker from the twilight, rusty in redness. He watched as the biplane took a landing on the empty meadow before the gate.

"The way in is long. We'll have to carry it together."

The Master Emerald could shame the most precious gem at first glance. Its origins were, indeed, a mystery beyond reason to solve. It may be cut in the typical diamond shape, but it was huge, close to five or six feet across in the longest diameter. The tallest verdian wouldn't be able to encircle his arms around the diameter completely. The Master Emerald had no familiar traces of a Verden gem, as far as geologists were concerned, and it had a power of its own that no other Verden stone possessed. Not the most polished, most shiny jewel would outshine the Master Emerald. It had magnetism hard to ignore, the emerald-like facets glowing with an inner power and electrifying warmth. That it seemed so alive, so aware of its surroundings.

On the other hand, it looked heavy.

"Can we?" the fox questioned doubtfully.

The Echidna nodded once, and then pointed a thumb toward Sonic. "If he's up to it, all of us can."

"Of course, I'm up to it!" An offended glower crossed the cobalt's face as he stepped down off the _Tornado_. For a moment, he was like the old self, quick and full of energy, and Tails wondered if he imagined the tiredness. Sonic waved a vague paw toward the Master Emerald. "Let's haul this thing back inside."

A low rumble was heard in Knuckles' throat, a rumble that was almost a growl. "The 'thing' is the Master Emerald. Try and get the name right next time."

Sonic was oblivious to the rumble. "Yeah, yeah."

It was difficult to tell if, with that slight arch of an eyeridge, Knuckles expressed impassiveness, amusement or even disapproval. Disregarding the blue verde, Knuckles then took his position underneath the Master Emerald. Letting the Guardian having a minute to prepare, Tails released the holding mechanism. The Guardian's face remained stony as he easily braced the stone upon his back and shoulders with barely a grunt. Muscles rippled beneath the red-furred skin to push the strength up to its fullest, the thick paws gripping on the tapered point.

Knuckles needed no more help to brace the stone, but it was clear that he requested steady balance. The wiry Sonic's strength wasn't meant for brawn, his not even half as strong as that of his rival's. Yet, his lightning-quick reflexes and perception to pick up slightest changes in steadiness were helpful, as Sonic took his place beside Knuckles, bracing a shoulder against the point and his paws perceiving any movement upon the stone. Unlike Knuckles' stoniness, Sonic expressed incredulity at the weight, his teeth gritted.

Tails took up to the air with his spinning tails and aided in balancing the stone at the top.

He heard Sonic's voice, "Man, it's heavy!"

"Puny, are you?" Knuckles' voice sneered.

"Hah! I can carry anything over you anytime."

"Just say the place and time."

The cub rolled his eyes upward; he didn't mind the playful retorts, but he was edgy lately, and wasn't up to this. "Guys! Can we finish putting the Master Emerald first?"

Mumbled agreements echoed from below. The Guardian came in an unhurried, composed pace, unfazed at the weight. Tails hadn't gone past the gate yet, and so entering the gigantic gate deepened the intensity of the mystique that resided within the tunnels and the Hidden Palace. He could feel the spirits of the past Guardians drifting just beyond his reach, the veiled eyes watching at, through, and past him. Tails felt like he was being watched from the eyes of the past and even from the future, as his imagination formed that thought in his mind.

The tunnels were natural, winding deep and long under Ice Cap's bowels. They swerved around unbreakable crag that not even Knuckles can punch through and across outstretched gaps, where rope and stone bridges were built. The phosphorescence's light was in profound blue shades, piercing black-blue glimmering in the shadows and dazzling aquamarine among the edges. In its light, Tails' fur took in the hue of bluish-green, much like the depths of an ocean.

While the tunnels were formed by nature, the Hidden Palace was verde-made. Spacious and vast in size, its ceiling was nearly dark beyond the phosphorescence's light range. The phosphorescence literally dimmed at the glow of the Master Emerald as it entered, the vivid greenness painting the black-blue walls with a jewel-like luminosity. Tails could feel the Hidden Palace - and the ghost Guardians - welcoming the Master Emerald and understood now why this place was sacred.

The polished jade-green tiles underneath the two verdes' footsteps echoed with a subdued resonation. Somehow, while the sound was muted, it was very thundering, almost solid as it filled Tails' ears. Flattening his ears to accustom to the resonation, the fox gazed to the far side of the Hidden Palace.

A hemispherical pedestal floated in midair, maybe by the same force that held Angel Island up, the brass-tinted surface reflecting off the emerald glow. Around the edges, smaller cylindrical shards, appearing to be of the same crystals as the Master Emerald, line around. Small brass orbs dangled over the edges, held together by unseen thread of some sort, adding a feminine and regal demeanor to the pedestal.

The Pedestal where the Master Emerald rested.

Before, there was a pedestal. Just one.

Seven more pedestals were here right now.

The small pedestals were the first things Tails took notice. They were made differently from the Master Emerald's pedestal. The appearances had an interesting mix of cubes and flowers, the bottom cubical and covered with a peculiar pattern in the green tiles and the top blossomed open with lavender stone petals. They were afloat and revolving the larger pedestal in a circle, all drifting up and down in a slow, rippling pattern.

On each of them, a gem rested.

At first, Tails swore that the gems were the Chaos Emeralds, but as longer he looked at them, he then knew he was mistaken. The gems were new.

The Chaos Emeralds were the 'scions', created from the Master Emerald's energy. They were also desired after, often caught in greedy hands, particularly in the hated verdian's hands for too long. There were seven Chaos Emeralds, each of them in a similar shape of the hexagonal sphere and in its own size, the largest as big as Knuckles' fist. Each had its own color, shining with a jewel-like brightness that partially resembled the Master Emerald's shine.

Garnet, topaz, jade, lapis lazuli, sapphire, amethyst, and diamond.

These new gems were nowhere similar to the Chaos Emeralds, not even with their bland colors and sizes. They seemed to be larger, in the same diamond form as the Master Emerald. Their colors appeared to be different from the jewel hues. Even their light weren't as vivid.

Maroon, brass-yellow, malachite, ice-blue, midnight blue, wine purple, and zircon white.

It seemed that the new gems were a combination of the Master Emerald's shape and the Chaos Emeralds' colors.

_What are they?_

Tails' attention tore from them to the large pedestal. It was lowering itself to the verdes' height, the other pedestals shifting out the way. Knuckles inserted the Master Emerald in its rightful place. From there, the Master Emerald gave off more of its glow, further banishing the phosphorescence and the new gem's lights and filling the cavern. The pedestal rose up and the other pedestals resumed their revolution.

Knuckles and Sonic stepped back, stretching their limbs. Knuckles again expressed nothing as he stretched his upper chest muscles, as Sonic kept his jade eyes on the gems, with a profound alertness, as if he was mulling.

The Echidna turned to him, his face now disgruntled. His voice was coated with bluntness. "Where are they, Sonic?"

Sonic blinked, turned his gaze to him, puzzled. "Where are what?"

"The Chaos Emeralds. I know you had them."

Remembrance dawned in the hedgehog's face. "Oh, well, I had Tails hide them back in South Island."

Tails nodded in reassurance when the twilight eyes came on him. Knuckles was also the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, although the jewels never resided on Angel Island. They had a life of their own, and tend to scatter and concealed themselves in the oddest areas, either of the two continents of Primera and Kilde. It gave the greedy people an easier time to explore for them.

Two times before, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman, as he was often called, had captured the Chaos Emeralds and two times Sonic managed to take them away for their safety. The second time, Sonic came to a solemn conclusion to keep the Chaos Emeralds nearby in order not to let them scatter again and fall in wrong hands again. His decision was a mistake as he and Tails first arrived to Angel Island. Knuckles was their enemy at the beginning and stole the Chaos Emeralds. He kept them concealed and fought Sonic at all costs. Firstly, Tails thought Knuckles was one of the greedy ones, but later, he unerstood that Knuckles was only protecting them.

Yet, despite Knuckles' efforts, Sonic succeeded in gathering the gems. It was later when Sonic discovered that Knuckles was tricked by Dr. Eggman, fooled him into believing that Sonic was the bad guy. When both realized the oncoming plans, the verdes joined forces and fought through the verdian's defenses. But before, Sonic had requested Tails to take the Chaos Emeralds as far as he can go and hide them safely.

Tails didn't need to be asked. He would do anything to protect the Chaos Emeralds, had seen their power in action. As long as the Chaos Emeralds were safe, Dr. Eggman couldn't win.

Sonic shared Tails' reassuring grin as he continued, "Don't worry. They're in safe hands . . . ours."

Knuckles paused, scrutinizing both the hedgehog and fox with uncertainty. Tails felt a twinge of sympathy at this. Knuckles didn't want to suffer the trickery again and even with the two verdes that he was slowly gaining trust in, he was still uncertain.

Although, the uncertainty was fading.

"Can I trust you on that?"

"Of course!" Sonic flashed another confident grin.

" . . . Alright." A similar confidence was heard in the voice.

Tails again regarded the gems with his natural inquisitiveness. What were they? Were they similar to the Chaos Emeralds or to the Master Emerald, or even so, had their own power? As far as his knowledge served him well, he hadn't heard of a second set of gems, from rumors or tales. Knuckles would know - his knowledge about Angel Island and its history was monumental, compared with his.

He intrigued the Guardian, pointing a white-gloved paw at the revolving stones, "Knuckles, what are they? They look alike to the Chaos Emeralds."

A flicker of emotion passed the crimson-furred verde's face, and Tails surmised it as distrust as Knuckles glanced over to the gems. "I don't know what they are. They appeared recently."

"Recently made?" Not even the Guardian knew . . . ?

A simple shrug. "I don't know." Yet, the violet eyes held bemusement. "Although, I sense the same power of the Chaos Emeralds in them. I guess these stones could be like them in energy, but there's a different . . ." He paused, trying to find the right word. " . . . vigor in them."

The cub's large ears pricked, one of the few intrinsic reactions verdes still possessed after their development. "How can you tell?"

The Echidna smiled. "When you're the Guardian of those emeralds, you learn to read their signs." He became solemn. "All I know is that they are different. They aren't of the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emeralds. They are clearly new creations, and even I didn't know anything of them . . . " He appeared disturbed, but for an instant. "I gave them a name - Super Emeralds."

_'Fascinating . . . ' _Tails looked toward Sonic, wondering if he was listening. More often than not, Sonic nearly never paid any attention to topics that didn't spark his interest. His personality was restless and impulsive; he followed his instincts rather than his intellect. He wasn't innately rude with his lack of interest. That was how he was like this his entire life.

On the other hand, Tails knew him enough to see rare moments of thoughtfulness. Sonic didn't move from his position, appearing to examine the gems closely. His eyes slightly darkened into the dark yew green hue. Tails had seen it often, when he faced the objects of his dislike, such as Dr. Eggman. His reaction to the negative. A glint of remembrance reflected in the eyes, like memories rushing across.

A wary curl of a corner of his lips, and Sonic muttered, sarcasm coating his voice, "Nice seein' ya guys again."

Curious as always, Tails jumped at the chance. "You saw them before? Where?"

Sonic tore his gaze away from the gems and to the inquisitive azure eyes. "Here. It happened when I jumped in that large ring back in the Mushroom Hill. I was transported here, at this very spot."

"What ring?"

"A Ring Gate." It was Knuckles, joining in the conversation. "They are special portals used by my people to travel to anywhere in Angel Island, but only if you know how to use them. Otherwise, they will send you to a random zone."

"That's how you came here and saw those gems?" Tails questioned to Sonic.

To his surprise, the hedgehog shook his head. "No, the gems weren't here when I arrived. Remember, Tails, that I got the Chaos Emeralds back from Red." He cast a knowing smirk toward the indifferent Knuckles, although a guilty trace appeared in the Echidna's face. Knuckles knew that he was the one who stole the stones away, but he refused to admit it.

Sonic shrugged and continued, "Anyway, as I got here, the Chaos Emeralds floated out from my pack and up above the Master Emerald. Weird orbs came out from that stone - " His paw pointed at the Master Emerald, he ignoring another growl from the Guardian - " and out of the blue, the Chaos Emeralds vanished. The orbs changed into those gems and struck the pedestals. The gems looked just like them." His paw shifted toward the new-named Super Emeralds, his face now bearing a slight frown. "But they were grey. Before I did anything else, the Master Emerald blinded me and I found myself back in Mushroom Hill."

The Echidna and the fox expressed surprise in their ways; the Echidna turned to eye suspiciously at the gems as the cub gaped, his eyes wide with youthful curiosity.

"That means they _are _recently made." The cub's twin tails wagged in anticipation.

Knuckles just crossed his arms. "Curious."

"Curious, indeed!" Tails then queried Knuckles, "Is this the first time the Master Emerald did such things?"

"Besides making the Chaos Emeralds?" He shrugged. "As much as I know about the history, yeah, this's the first time." Another gaze, this time to the Master Emerald. "But after all, the Master Emerald is a mystery that none of the past Guardians was able to solve. I don't expect any answer any soon."

Inwardly, Tails frowned. Knuckles may be patient and kept faith in his own people's history, may it be obscure, but Tails was a thinker. He loved to solve any mysteries and wouldn't be satisfied until he got all the details before he theorized. Just accepting that there wasn't any answer didn't appease him. But Tails didn't try to coerce Knuckles into revealing more. Knuckles was also protective over the history. He wouldn't trust anybody, not even Sonic or Tails, with the deepest secrets.

Instead, he voiced to Sonic a simple observation that the inner genius would've cringed. "Sonic, they aren't grey now."

Sonic nodded. his eyes still on the gems. "I know. It was somethin' I did to them."

"What did you do?" Knuckles lightly frowned.

"I kept comin' back here. After I returned to Mushroom Hill, I continued pursuin' Eggman. Along the way, I came across more Ring Gates. Each of them took me back here."

"What? You mean you knew how to use them?"

Sonic rubbed his head. He seemed muddled. "If so, I don't remember now. Anyhow, I didn't know what to do, and I just happened to touch one of the stones to see what will happen. It suddenly glowed and changed color. Then I got kicked out by the Master Emerald again. Same thing happened every time I got here. Seven times,"

Seven times. Seven gems. A different Ring Gate brought Sonic here, at the same place? Either Sonic knew how to use the Ring Gate or this wasn't an act of randomness.

Tails watched as Knuckles continued. "That's it? You touched them all, they changed colors, and then you got thrown out?" He made a wry chuckle. "Yeah, very impressive, Blue."

Sonic snorted. "What did you expect? Some sort of game or bonus stage?"

The Guardian folded his arms across his chest, now serious as he glanced back to the gems. "I touched them, too, to see how they feel like. Only that they didn't do a thing. Just sitting there."

"Maybe they just don't like ya," the hedgehog retorted with a wicked grin.

The cub giggled behind his paws as Knuckles quietly snarled, vexed by Sonic's well-used aim of provoking. Sonic had this knack to find an thing that irritated most in a person and used it against him. One of his 'weapons'. Knuckles would've became annoyed, but he also had self-control and was capable not to take most of the insults to his heart. His simple response was to turn away and lock his gaze on the gems. Only the flashing twilight eyes betrayed his still seething emotions.

The youngest verde considered the Super Emeralds. He began to develop a theory on his friends' explanations. Sonic touched the gems and they activated by changing into colors. Knuckles touched them, but they didn't further activate or even react to his touch. What if he could touch them? The gems could react or not. Tails won't be satisfied until he got his answer.

He asked Knuckles, "Can I touch them?"

A subdued grunt was what Tails expected from the still grumbling Knuckles. The cub formed a sympatric smile, and then glanced over to Sonic with the questioning visage.

"Give it a shot, big guy," Sonic smiled encouragingly.

His two tails pivoting, Tails ascended to the pedestal, near the dark purple Super Emerald. He found the color transfixing. He remembered that the purple Chaos Emerald was just like the semiprecious stone, amethyst, with its colors of the pale and opaque elegance. The Super Emerald was so dark purple that it could be like a void, its depths unseen and kept the gaze hypnotized; making one think he would disappear in the vastness.

His gloved paw rested upon the facets. Tails could feel new warmth through the fabric. The Chaos Emeralds, he recalled, had a fiery warmth, pulsating untamed energy to the touch. This new warmth was tamed, soft, and tender.

Beside the heat, nothing else happened. Removing his touch, Tails turned to the verdes, who were watching with expectance. He shrugged. "Perhaps they are already activated and so they wouldn't react to me or Knuckles as they did to you, Sonic." He grinned. "You must be a special case."

A too quiet chuckle attracted his attention immediately. The fatigue was showing itself in the hedgehog. He looked so pale that even his fur could take on the pallor hue. His face seemed sluggish, the eyelids drooping lethargically. He looked like he was at the brink of collapse.

"Sonic?" The cub set down by his older friend, utterly worried. He's never seen Sonic this tired before. "You okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine," was the quick response. Sonic's ears flattened in aggravation. "Why'd ya ask?"

The tone silenced Tails, but he felt his hackles rising, both with vexation and anxiety. He knew - how he ever knew! - that Sonic was arrogant at times, valuing his pride often above his other traits. He was aware that while Sonic was like this, he simply neglected everything else. Tails was tempted to shake his best friend into sense. Why can't he see that this fatigue wasn't natural? Something must had happened to Sonic before his rescue that caused this weakness.

The verdes were distracted to the approach of Knuckles. The narrowness in his slanted eyes made him seem sullen, but the sincere concern told otherwise. He stood close, inspecting Sonic's face. "Hmm, you're sure pale, Blue."

A snarl in his lips showed that Sonic was detested. "Geez, I don't know what's the matter with ya guys! I'm . . . fine . . ."

Abruptly, his eyes widened in alarm, then replaced with grogginess, as his legs slackened under him. He could've collapsed onto the floor, but the strong arms of the Guardian reacted swiftly, wrapping around the hedgehog's waist. Sonic leaned back on him, his eyes shut tight and in agony. No longer, could he mask it, and it dried Tails' throat to see how this fatigue was tormenting his idol. Soon, it seemed that the fatigue loosened its grip and Sonic was no longer agonized, but other symptoms remained; the shaking paws, the pallor, and the faded light in his eyes.

Tails was still upset, although. He even showed it in the stiffened tails and flattened ears. "Sonic . . . You shouldn't have lied to us. You're too tired from that fight."

Sonic tried to stand up on his own, but Knuckles seemed to refuse, keep his arms locked. The hedgehog quietly growled, fingers sinking in the crimson limbs, but then gave up. He admitted it now, taking in quiet breaths and gathering his bearings. He took a look at the anxious Tails and averted his gaze, his voice a bare whisper.

"I guess . . . I do need the rest."

The statement seemed to convince the Guardian, for, without a word, he hoisted the hedgehog with gentleness, treating him like delicate glass, over his shoulder. Securing an arm around Sonic's legs, he directed himself toward a new path that wasn't first seen, diverging near the main passage.

The verdes were stunned at the sudden reaction from Knuckles, didn't expect anything like this from the stoic Guardian. One, although, recovered quicker.

"Hey, put me down!" Sonic straightened his body, trying to twist his legs out from Knuckles' stone-hard hold. His paw grasped on the red-furred shoulder for steadiness while the other paw tightened itself into a claw upon the head. In an attempt to stop him. Knuckles flinched not, but a faint and shrewd smirk appeared on his face, as like he was amused.

"What do ya think ya are doin', Red?" Sonic made another growl of warning.

"I'm carrying you. You have a problem with that?"

"Ah . . . " Sonic was about to retort, but another wave of fatigue came across him, although small. He seemed to sink farther into drowsiness, and then recovered back. Dejection was clear in the weary face, his small ears flattened. " . . . No comment."

"First time, I'd bet." Knuckles chuckled, but with disguised sympathy. His face swiftly changing back to the stoic facade, he continued his way down the passage.

Tails trailed behind, watching Sonic's face. His head was averted to avoid meeting the cub's gaze, and wore a glower seething with sourness. Tails knew that the hedgehog was insulted. Perhaps he was offended with Knuckles' obvious comments about his fatigue or with Tails for reproving him. Or even toward himself for having this weakness.

Sonic may be predictable with his outer actions and reactions, but his interior behavior was changeable. In spite that he was nearly always mischievous and carefree, he can be compassionate in a moment and then all acrid and outraged in the next. Even Tails, who knew him the longest, still had trouble telling what the hedgehog was thinking.

Nevertheless, Tails hoped Sonic understood that Knuckles was only helping him, not to belittle him.

Another chamber was constructed at the end of the passage. Judging from the several cots, this could be the sleeping chamber of the Guardians. Twelve verde-sized slots were built low in the walls, four on each of the three walls, one above other. Thin wooden planks provided privacy for the sleepers, the two planks closing in whenever quietness and solitude were needed. All the planks were closed now. Small containers were above each slot, perhaps for the storage of possessions, also shut.

At the empty wall, a large fireplace stood with thick tiles of dark yellow and blue in an erratic but beautiful pattern. Must be for warmth and maybe cooking. There weren't much else, except for the whorled tiles on the floor, bright and colorful in each shade, spreading outward. Heliographs were etched there, but unreadable to Tails.

Knuckles arrived to the first slot and opened the slide. Surprisingly, there was a thick blanket and pillow on a soft mattress. They weren't threadbare or ancient. The last Guardian had taken care of the rooms with utmost care. Sonic looked very grateful at the sight of a bed and let Knuckles put him down. The Echidna departed silently, leaving the close friends alone.

The cobalt verde sighed, throwing the blanket over him. Now as Tails watched, Sonic finally looked better and content. He really needed the rest, and yet Tails was apprehensive and couldn't help it.

"Sorry, Tails," Sonic was saying, and Tails almost didn't hear him. Sonic smiled, the reserved smile expressing like a true brother. Now he was trying to comfort the cub. "I just hate being out of commission like this."

The fox returned the smile, but still anxious. "Ok, but promise me you'll get better."

"Well, I'll be better if ya just let me sleep!" Sonic's laughter was lighthearted, expressing his unpredictably again, and ruffled the cub's headfur. Tails always loved it, the closest to an intimate touch he could get. He couldn't remember his parents' touch from his early past, and while Sonic wasn't related, he had grown as close as a brother. Tails cherished the rubs in his hair and the hugs, which Sonic rarely displayed in public.

Leaving the hedgehog to get comfortable, Tails entered the passage. He first didn't notice the Guardian, thought he already left the Hidden Palace. He continued his way up the passage.

"He doesn't get that tired before?"

Startled, Tails leaped, his tails stiffening in reaction. A quick glance around detected the Guardian in the shadows. He was noiseless, his back on the smooth wall and the muscular arms crossed over his chest. The shadows darkened his red fur into a startling deep purple that hid him extremely well. Tails could've missed him completely, walked past, if Knuckles didn't voice out.

The cub shook his head in answer. "No, this's something new. He's been this way since after he beat Eggman."

"Didn't he beat Eggman twice? Why would this be any different?"

"I don't know . . . and that's what concerns me." His ears lowered as he mulled. "Maybe all the weariness and battles got to him. Exhausted him."

The stare was crystal-clear and open this time. Knuckles wasn't convinced. Still, the Echidna merely nodded with a glance toward the sleeping chamber. "I suppose."

Not really wanting to continue mulling pessimistically over this, Tails dismissed the subject and resumed his way back into the Hidden Palace. An awe-inspiring sight greeted him. It was amazing to him that he hasn't noticed this until now. He might've not seen this while inside the Hidden Palace. Now, standing at the entrance of the Hidden Palace, he can see, once again, the beauty of the gems.

The Master Emerald and the Super Emeralds chose this moment to cast off their glow at the brightest and fullest. The background was soft and mellow green, from the larger gem, painting everything with a faint tinge. Yet, its regal glow didn't hide the rays of the Super Emeralds, which were touching the walls and floor with small streaks of colors, pieces of rainbows dancing within the verdant light.

Tails could feel the warmth inside the rays as they passed across his body. As a thin ray of the dark blue hue came onto his paw, he kept his paw moving so to keep the ray upon. For an instant, he got the notion that this warmth wasn't like the normal warmth, but warmth that only coldness would give. He was again marveled.

"Like the lights?"

Tails did hear Knuckles coming to his side; his hearing rarely missed anything. He peered up to the Echidna and was pleased to see a honest smile relaxing the stern face. He appeared to admire the sight as much as the fox; he even raised a curled paw and let a white ray brushing the green-touched glove.

The fox nodded, smiling. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You're welcome to enjoy this anytime you like." Knuckles stopped just before the main hall. With a solemn voice, he spoke, "You're free to wander the Hidden Palace and the nearby surroundings, but don't try to wander too far."

An understanding nod from Tails and the Guardian departed. Tails assumed that Knuckles mentioned it to keep the verdes safe and to keep his eye on them. He wasn't being doubtful, just doing his job as a Guardian. The fox watched the beautiful display from the gems for a moment and then spotted the third path leading outward. Three paths led themselves out from the Hidden Palace, one to the outside and other to the sleeping chamber. He knew where this path led to, but he hasn't seen the whole contents, for he was in a hurry. He vaguely recalled pictures.

As he headed down there, Tails heeded that the walls were colorful. Insanely colorful. Murals within murals, in patterned tiles, were portrayed on the walls, some so big to fill a section and others small enough to pass on unnoticed. This was a peculiar kind of library, he noticed, a library with its books in tiles. The 'library' was enormous, nearly as big as the Hidden Palace, the path widening into a chamber.

The floor was the world map of Verden itself. Standing at the entrance, Tails could see that he was standing right in the western part of Oceania Major, the largest ocean of Verden, with the continent of Primera at his far right. Near the yellow line of the equator, Tails spotted several islands near Primera - Coco Islands(5) and Robotnik Winter(6), and near the far side, the larger continent of Kilde with its desert island.

He realized that this map wasn't the same to the current map. There were more lands to Kilde and some of the islands were bigger. Interesting.

The dark blue and purple ceiling was also the star map, ancient and displaying some of the stars and constellations that were long gone. The cub examined only the murals near the entrance; he again felt the eyes of the Guardians watching him, and he hesitated to take another step further.

He then stepped back, leaving the library, when a mural high near the ceiling caught his eyes. Actually, the face in the mural caught his attention. It appeared too alike to the familiar face of Dr. Eggman, with the round black eyes and bristly moustache. A smaller outline of a verde, vaguely a hedgehog, with seven small objects floating around it was beside the face. It appeared that the Dr. Eggman face was carrying a green diamond-shaped stone while the verde figure chased it.

Tails was puzzled. What was the significance of this?

He yawned, feeling the sleepiness coming over him. He has forgotten that underground, passing time was unnoticed. How did the Guardians do this? How did even Knuckles handle this? He returned to the sleeping chamber and picked the upper slot above the slumbering Sonic. One look at the hedgehog's face told Tails that the slumber wasn't peaceful. The grimace was stiff and unsettled, as if some dread was harassing him.

Tails shook his head. He let his imagination run amok again. This had to be a bad dream, and that was all.

Still, when Sonic was fatigued and in this deep slumber, he didn't look that disturbed . . .

_'Cut it out, Tails,'_ the fox scolded himself. _'You're getting yourself delusional.'_

Tucked under the warm blanket, Tails brought himself to sleep. Slumber didn't come to him quickly and as so peacefully.

---

_A crack._

_Not the sound or the sight of it._

_Merely the sensation of it._

_Tearing through the very core of the soul._

_As thin as a hairbreadth and as painful as a broken heart._

_Ice-cold, the crack penetrates through, as a white filament within a black presence._

_The intensity of agony vibrates within the filament, so silently shrill._

_So far, the crack is, in a soul that isn't of Verden and yet breathing a part of the earth. It is agonizing, lamenting for balm and shrieking in utter wrath._

_So near, the crack is, shredding through my body and mind, destroying the sanity until I feel nothing, see nothing, am nothing._

_Nothing but agony._

_Nothing but the crack._

_Nothing . . . _

Gasping, Tails bolted upright. For long moments, he gulped in deep, shaking breaths, wide eyes staring in the dimness. The dimness was faintly touched with the pale green glow of the Master Emerald, in which was radiating from outside the chamber. The glow was dim enough to allow anybody to sleep off without being affected by the color.

Tails wasn't comforted. Was it even a dream? . . . A foreboding? Foreboding. It was the only word that came to his mind. A warning to what might come. A warning to what will come.

Despite the thick warmth residing in the air and from the blanket, Tails shivered. The white filament, the crack still remained in his mind's eye. He could still see it, a tiny flash of white light slashing transversely and leaving the aftereffects of murky green ripples expanding. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the images.

A foreboding . . . Why did this have to happen now? Tails yanked the blanket over his head to block off the glow, block off the dream, block off the dreadful foreboding. It was long before he finally stumbled into sleep, exhausted from sheer apprehension.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Footnotes: Each chapter will be ended with a footnote of new terms that Chicobo and I created or modified to set this world as a separate planet with its own cultures, religions, and lands without being a carbon copy of Earth or Mobius. Be nice to the footnotes. This is their first time, and so don't try and hurt their feelings. Words do have feelings. ;)

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1: Verde is the term used for the anthropomorphic animals that inhabit Verden. The name 'verde' is usually pronounced the same as the Spanish word it came from (meaning 'green'). Calling a verde as beasts, animals, or even furries is considered as a racial remark. 'Verde' doesn't need to be capitalized.

2: Verdian is the term used for the humans of Verden. 'Human' was an ancient name for the race until later in history where they called themselves as verdians after the name of the planet. 'Verdian' doesn't need to be capitalized.

3: Hilltop's bizarre beauty is that it rarely ever snows, despite the usually cold weather. It does rain in warmer days.

4: The waters of Meta Junglira have been polluted thanks to Eggman's waste coming from nearby Scrap Brain.

5: Three small, temperate islands located north of Primera. Those who have played Tails' Adventures will recognize these islands.

6: A small island north of Primera. Formerly a thriving tropical island home to the mysterious Flickies named Flicky Island, Eggman terra-formed it into a harsh, icy wasteland. The new name of the island (formerly known as Flicky Island) was a tribute of sorts to Eggman's family name.


	4. Oncoming Clouds

Disclaimer:

Right. We don't own Sonic Team's characters. But we sure do own OURSELVES!

Really.

We sure . . . hope.

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Two: Oncoming Clouds

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

After the endless night of dread, the dawn of pacification did little to soothe Tails.

Shielding his blinking eyes from the sunlight with a paw, the youngster repressed a yawn. When he finally woke, he realized that he never felt this troubled before. His mouth was dry, and his muscles were sore from tension the whole night while he tried so hard to keep the dream away. He could still recall the faint sensation of the crack, beyond his sight. No longer comfortable in the Hidden Palace, Tails decided to leave it, wanting fresh air, wanting open spaces.

The sky was still dark, but he could see the pinkish-orange dawn from the eastern side around Ice Cap, at his right. Angel Island had no sense of real direction, rotating in a slow pace that took several months to change into a slightly new direction. Watching the dawn light banishing away the night's darkness from the gate, Tails was reassured. The dawn was soothing, and while it didn't ease his mind completely, it gave Tails a sense of appreciation. With all the battles and the hastened lifestyle that Dr. Eggman so nicely bestowed, Tails didn't get to appreciate the simple beauty in anything often.

Seeing the dawn for the first time in a long time was cherished.

Maybe a walk of Angel Island would help him feel better. Knuckles had demanded that he not wander too far, but Tails assumed that a walk near Ice Cap wasn't out of the question. Besides, Tails loved to observe from a height, admiring the lands from a bird's view. Each verde had his and her own way to see beauty and Tails was no different.

Ice Cap may have been icy, but the trick was to know where to step without slipping. There was a well-worn footpath leading uphill, winding between large, glazed boulders. The foothills were very different from the nearby meadows. The meadows were flourishing. The foothills had barren grass and a few tiny saplings struggling to grow through from underneath the rocks. It seemed to Tails that he was treading over the line of this world into the next. The air was surprisingly warm in spite of the ice, and the cub enjoyed the mix of the warmth and coldness.

Soon, he discerned another path branching from his right. It was thinner but so worn that the rocks had flattened and polished so well that sunlight reflected off them. Someone had used this path a lot. Curious, he took it, wondering where it was leading. He suspected that Knuckles must've walked this path often, but why?

He gazed downhill and halted in his tracks. The sight was magnificent. He drunk in the beauty of the vast savannahs, the pale greenness with the darker green smudges that were tightly packed forests standing alone. Diffused colors of wildflowers mingled with the greenness, Even from the heights, the boundary of Angel Island wasn't seen, but if it could be, it would be as a faint line of dark umber, offering a boundary of protection and warning.

As usual, Knuckles was easy to notice. The bottom side of Ice Cap was pretty steep, forming high walls and slight cliffs. Tails realized that he had taken the path around them and was now near the top of the steep side. Knuckles was spotted upon one of the cliffs. It was difficult to tell what he was doing, for Tails was far off and Knuckles' crimson back was facing him.

The fox wondered why he hadn't noticed him on the way up, but then the boulders must've blocked any obvious sight. He came closer, but at a slow and quiet pace. He was uncertain at how Knuckles might act if Tails intruded into his space. Maybe it was his way to keep solitude. It could be anything, Tails knew it, and yet he felt that he needed Knuckles's company.

The dream disturbed him so severely that he kept shivering at the creeps slinking down his spine. His tails betrayed his emotions all the time, no matter how collected he can get. His tailfur was as stiff as it was soaked and frozen with ice water. This proved his dread, and he just needed a comforting word to help him forget.

As he approached, he could see Knuckles seating at the edge of the cliff, his legs crossed and paws tightly clenched on his knees. His head was slightly bowed, as if in deep meditation, while he observed the sights below with intentness. He had a troubled look, mixed with faint curiosity. It was hard to tell what he was thinking from this distance, but Tails could see that Knuckles was obviously perturbed.

Tails felt guilty as he sat at Knuckles's side. He awkwardly hoped that the bold approach didn't ruin the solitude. But to his astonished pleasure, the solitude didn't seem to vanish in his presence. Knuckles didn't express any disapproval. At the edge of his vision, Tails could see the bulging paws lightly slackening, a slight rise of his head in acknowledgment.

Having the sturdy Echidna near did present a sense of security. It was different from Sonic, Tails noticed. With Sonic, he felt a brotherly protection from him, a protection that instantly warmed him, letting him know he was already protected no matter how far Sonic could be. It was a protection that came from within.

The security from the Echidna was more of a physical sort. It was almost tangible, weighting on his body. It wasn't instantly warm, although. Impassive protection. Still, it was a security that Tails felt safe in, a solid security that might barricade the foreboding.

He shyly glanced at the Echidna and voiced softly, "Nice scenery."

A simple nod. "I enjoy watching the island from here."

"What do you come here for?" Tails had to ask. "Do you think about stuff or do you just enjoy the scenery?"

" . . . Both, actually. But . . ." He crossed his arms, closed his eyes. With the eyes closed, he appeared more distracted. "I come here when I feel troubled. When I need time by myself to think things out."

His ears flattened at the mere remembrance of the foreboding. "I couldn't sleep last night . . ." It was too hasty for a change of the subject, he knew, but he really needed a sympathetic word. He didn't know if Knuckles would be even equipped to give a sympathetic word, but he just needed to hear it.

"Bad dream?" Sincere concern was there again, in the rich voice.

"I don't know if it was a dream . . . It felt too real." He waited for Knuckles to answer or even say something, but the Guardian remained silent. He was listening, although, his gaze locked on the cub. "There was a fracture, a kind of a crack, then pain. It was surreal because I had the perception that someone was hurt and yet at the same time, I was hurt."

The violet eyes slightly narrowed, as in bewilderment. "Hurt?"

"Hurt. Not only physical and mental. Just hurt." He didn't add that the hurt was like the only thing, the lone sensation he was feeling. Was this plausible to feel only one emotion, one that filled each sense entirely?

Knuckles seemed to pause thoughtfully, and then questioned, "You hurt now?"

"No . . . but it still bothers me."

The silent Echidna appeared to be mulling with an indeterminate visage, deepening the stern lines. Tails lowered his gaze to the plains. He just stared, nothing on his mind but the morbid sensation. It was like the dream; the honed slit splitting in his mind and the agony vibrating within his chest. He felt like he was hurting, but simultaneously, he was feeling the hurt from something. He contemplated over this; what was hurting? And by what?

His voice was restrained. "I hope it will go away."

The Echidna made a humming sound. It sounded like a half-grunt, a half-murmur. Tails turned his glance to him, mystified at the reaction. Knuckles didn't look directly at him, but he gave the impression that he was directing his thoughts in the words.

"Even if it does, keep it in mind. It could have a meaning."

The fox was baffled and was about to ask him for clarity, then he paused. The words had a spiritual tenor to them. It did sound like this foreboding was somewhat metaphysical, not quite what Tails would expect in the logical sense. But as he mulled over this, the dream wasn't logical. Dreams were rarely logical, with many atypical and surreal panoramas that seemed nonsensical. It took a lot of insight to peer through the panoramas and decipher the hidden meanings. Tails was observant, but not always about dreams. He rarely received dreams like this or knew anyone who dreamed the same.

Even though that dreams weren't logical, they did have an intention. Dreams acted on subconscious thoughts, reflecting the past events, whatever the time interval was. The pain could be from Tails' memories. He didn't remember being that hurt before, but then he might not remember anything of this pain. He knew this affiliation was from another person. He was remembering this person's pain? Could this be possible?

Azure eyes shut, Tails rubbed his head in an attempt to appease the tousled thoughts. This wasn't very logical to him, but he comprehended Knuckles' remark. The dream was a foreboding. He never was so certain about this. It meant that something will happen, perhaps something dangerous. Something to watch out for. Verden was still a feral and primitive planet, and in spite of the efforts from the verdians and verdes taming it, the earth wasn't one to be underestimated. It seemed logical to Tails, that a danger could come.

It made him feel a bit better.

Not that he was glad for the danger, but at least, the danger could be something that he could handle with. A physical danger. A logical danger.

The foreboding ebbed, the agony lessened into a dull ache. A faint smile of gratefulness appeared on the fox's features. He briefly cast the Echidna a glance and softly voiced, "Thanks. Thanks for talking with me, Knuckles."

Knuckles's face appeared to be open for an instant, occupied with curious surprise. It was then erased aside as he regained the outer composure. His voice was still tinted with mild surprise. "For what?"

"For just talking with me." Tails then made the wide, warm grin he often displayed for reassurance and appreciation. "I needed to someone to talk with, that's all."

The Guardian again expressed surprise, but Tails caught a twinge of a new emotion. Longing? Conceivably, a longing for companionship? Perhaps, it was because of the solitude he had to endure with?

Knuckles formed a rare smile, a smile with modest amiability. "You can stay and talk some more, if you like." Even his dark eyes softened.

"Sure!" Casting another glad grin, Tails scooted closer, welcoming more of the physical protection, and observed the plains again. Instead of the shy silence between, Tails enjoyed the new and companionable silence that came from Knuckles. Even his body relaxed down, the paws lightly reposing on knees. It seemed to Tails that this position was pure Knuckles, the relaxed manner and yet with the ready stance that could come in abruptly once he got alert of oncoming danger.

He then speculated over Knuckles's life. How did he live through the years? The years being alone must be so difficult on him, and yet it had no effect on Knuckles, as Tails suspected. Even so, the Guardian hid his emotions well and it became more difficult to figure out his thoughts by reading the impassive features. He supposed the simplest way to find out was to ask. Tails anticipated that he was close enough to Knuckles to ask personal questions.

"How long have you been guarding the Master Emerald?" Tails questioned.

Knuckles didn't hesitate to answer. "I've been guarding for nine years, since I turned nine. That was also when I became the Guardian."

His ears pricked, his tails swayed, the typical reaction that stated Tails' interest. "You were that young? What about your parents?"

"I didn't know my father. Mother was the last Guardian before me. She . . . vanished."

"Vanished? How?" Tails was perplexed; how could anybody disappear on this island?

The Echidna's slanted eyes narrowed in sullenness as he fixed a blank stare at the horizon. "I don't know. She just vanished that day, and I couldn't find her anywhere."

He felt a twinge of sympathy, and it wasn't because of the loss of parents. It was because he had been through this before. "So you don't have any parents now . . . " His azure gaze dropped to the barren ground. "Like me . . ."

He felt the gaze coming on him and heard gentleness in the rich voice. "An orphan, too? You know anything of your parents?"

"Not much. I can't even remember their faces . . . All I know is that Sonic found me in South island when I was a year old and took care of me since." He vaguely recalled Sonic's parents who first attended to him and adopted him as a family member, but he couldn't remember much of them. His life with them was too short, and Sonic's other caretaker had surrogated him afterward. Tails was grateful for the secure life he had, but still, he often wished to take a glimpse of his parents' faces or even any knowledge of their lives.

He wasn't even certain if they were alive after all the years.

"I'm sorry," he heard Knuckles voicing sincerely. "Memories of your parents are precious when you don't have them here . . . At least you have Sonic."

Tails smiled, nodding. "Yeah, he's like a big brother to me."

"A big brother?" Knuckles then snickered, an amused curl on his lips. "I thought you were the big brother there."

Tails chuckled, knowing how immature Sonic can get. "Sometimes I do feel like the older one." Sonic's face appeared in his mind, and startled, he realized that the face wasn't the same. Pale and fatigued. He became agitated; will Sonic stay like this ever? He sighed. "Now I'm the older one. I keep worrying about Sonic."

"I'm sure he'll get better. You did mention he's been fighting for far too long, remember? He only needs rest."

"I said that, didn't I?" Besides, it wasn't his nature to worry that much. Before, he was very positive, would never let any miserable situations or hopeless moments dampen his cheerful mood. He's been that way as far back as he could remember, learning from his guardians and Sonic to stay optimistic through the bad times.

Ears flattened, Tails closed his eyes, still anxious. He supposed that all the adversarial circumstances have finally hit him in the face with a cold slap and wore down his optimistic barrier. Or maybe his eyes opened at last and saw the harsh reality. All he knew was that it was all the foreboding's fault. He never felt this dreaded before. Not even when Dr. Eggman attempted to control over Primera or the world. It was because he just knew that the verdian will be defeated, no matter how elaborate his attempts were.

This was too different. The foreboding was too personal, he perceived. He tried hard to disregard it, but it was still there. It won't go away. It was too real, the very agony still abided in his mind, reminding him constantly. He just couldn't stop forgetting it.

A soft chuckling jounced him out from his thoughts. Knuckles was chuckling. Not the faint chuckles or wry snickers. A lighthearted tone was heard and Tails was astonished to see a friendly smile on the Echidna's face. The first friendly smile ever since Tails' first encounter to Knuckles. The smile was directed at him. Tails instantly felt the protection around him thickening, becoming companionable. He could feel the foreboding being pushed away.

"You definitely need to keep your mind off the troubles," Knuckles was saying, his eyes lightening with a smile. "How about joining me on a journey?"

"A journey?"

The Guardian nodded, standing up form his seat. With a slight curl of his fingers, he beckoned Tails to follow along, as he started among the cliff. Another path turned around the cliff, wide and also worn-down, winding on the cliffs and between, offering a safe step. Knuckles strode with a quick step, his mind already linked to each step. Tails had to falter now and then at a sudden rise or drop in the path, but he managed to stay in pace.

The path was long but it didn't seem long. Tails presumed that Knuckles or a past Guardian made this path for quickness in travel whatever possible. This could explain the Echidna's unexpected appearances in far-away places in so short a time span. Soon, Knuckles stopped in a spot and overlooked in the northeastward direction. Coming to his side, Tails then received a gorgeous sight.

The sparkling glint reflecting off water was so dazzling that the young verde had to squint to block off the sight. An ample lake spread its banks before the lush jungles that loomed in the distance. The surface was crystal-blue, its brilliance from the sunlight and the clearness beneath. A ruined city, dubbed Hydrocity, could be seen near the lake, some of its buildings submerging into the waters.

One thing, though, caught Tails' attention as he gazed across the jungles. Faint wisps of black smoke drifted up from a blackened area, nearly as the same size as the lake. He was too far to smell the smoke, but he did remember Sonic's words while the cobalt verde got himself stuck there.

_'You couldn't believe the fires there. It was as if the sun forgot where to set and ended up setting there.'_

Sonic may not be poetic, but his words were enough for Tails to imagine the wildfire the badnik swarms had set as they rout out. Only Sonic's quick speed and slashes of his quills and Knuckles's punches (as Tails found out later) cutting down nearby trees stopped the wildfire from spreading further. Wildfire may be part of nature, but not this one. The cub's heart clenched in pity as he gazed around the charred zone.

The Guardian pointed toward the jungles, voicing, "The jungles are burned down, thanks to the badniks. I'm going to plant seeds and saplings to aid the jungles growing." He glanced back with another smile. "Care to help me out?"

The cub met the purple gaze with an astounded look of his. He didn't expect a request from the Echidna. He thought that in the years of solitude, the Echidna had reckoned he could not acquire any outside help, had to rely solely on himself. If any help was available, he would've taken it, but it was simpler for him to do it on his own. That was the way it was, being his own helper and supporter.

As he gazed back, Tails realized that Knuckles wasn't just asking for help. He was also offering something to keep him occupied. Seeing the stern and impassive Guardian giving a gesture of solace to banish away the dark gloom affected him.

The cub widely grinned, glad that he finally got to spend time with his new friend. "Sure, I'd love to help!"

---

After what seemed to be infinity in a sense, the heaviness finally lessened. The fluffy grogginess dwindled from his mind, pushed away by an irritated persistence. For long moments, awareness inched in, sweeping clean and sharpening the consciousness until his senses woke.

The sense first to wake was his touch. He perceived that he was laying on his stomach, his legs tucked close, and a crooked arm under his head. His other paw was near his face; he felt heated breaths steaming, warming through his thin-furred cheeks. His first notion was that he hasn't been like this before since he was a child, slept in the fetus position. This puzzled him at first, then the thought was pushed aside into the sub consciousness as he finally roused from the blankness of sleep.

Jade eyes drowsily opened, the bright light that was usually shining boldly within now blanched and nearly lifeless. They blinked in bleary perplexity and took a languid glance around the faintly green-illuminated chamber. The inner light in the eyes brightened briefly as in realization, and then it was veiled as the eyelids drooped over.

A grunt. The curled paw opened to rub the tan cheeks, then to the eyes. The rubbing seemed to rouse him further in awareness and the hedgehog sat up. The dirty-white blanket slipped off from his shoulders. His body, suddenly exposed to the cooled air, momentarily shivered, and a large gloved paw grasped on the fabric. Paused. Sonic made no other move, blinking his eyes, trying to drive the drowsiness out from his mind. He shifted to lean back against the wall behind him and gathered his blurry memories.

_'Where am I . . . ? This place isn't . . . familiar. Wait . . .' _

His eyes closed from the green glow for a fleeting instant.

_'Oh, yeah. Beat Robuttnik, saved the stone, and back on Angel Island. Right.'_

The eyes opened, this time with a glint of remembrance, a sullen scowl blemishing his face. He was no longer tired, but the irksome fatigue was still lingering in his limbs. A perceptive heaviness weighting down inside his muscles. He felt imprisoned from the sensation, and at an instinct, Sonic stretched his body, determined to get rid of the heaviness.

Ignoring the protests of his tight muscles, the hedgehog got off his bed. For an instant, a nauseous dizziness filled his head, causing the Guardian's chamber to spin before his eyes. Sonic shut his eyes, murmuring a low growl, as he again inclined back on the wall. He did not like this. He was sturdy, rarely having to get anxious over diseases. This fatigue . . . it was becoming like a malady, draining his energy and increasing the ire.

He was already aggravated the minute he nearly lost his balance, nearly stumbled in front of his companions. He could feel his dignity incurring bruise after bruise as the fatigue constantly threatened to sap the very life from his speed and pull him into a black torpor. He still sensed the fatigue, as a veil of blackness closing on his consciousness, suffocating and creeping in . . .

Sonic made an abrupt shake of his head in a shudder. The shake seemed to push away the fatigue a tad. Alright. He decided that he'd stay awake so the fatigue won't conquer as it did to him the minute he was rescued.

_'Man, I was really out of it . . . ' _Sonic cautiously took a step forward. No burst of grogginess. Another step, then another. Nothing. His lips pulled back in a grin of triumph. He beat it. Sure, the fatigue was still there, but it wasn't pestering him. Quietly sheltered back in a corner of his subconsciousness. His limbs were now feeling light, although not as feather-light as they usually were.

But he beat it. It was a great feeling.

Sonic glanced around the Guardian's chamber once again. He noticed the bed over his was slept in, the dark-colored blanket left in a pile beside the depressed pillow. Maybe Tails? If he slept there and woke already, how long has Sonic slept? Sonic grunted, rolling his eyes, heading for the doorway. The light green glow didn't tell him the time of the day, and there wasn't any window built in this place to reveal other source of light.

"Ya think this place would have windows or at least a clock," he grumbled.

He continued his way up the passage, following the light. He found himself pleased at the beauty in it. It was no secret that he, the carefree, lively hedgehog, loved nature. It was more than just being a verde; he had a great appreciation for nature, cherishing and admiring Verden's mystique. One of the few who explored the unexplored wildernesses, the hedgehog often saw many things that mystified, repulsed, and baffled him. Despite what he had seen, his heart had a tender side and it often swelled in pride or rapture at a rare beauty.

Sonic faintly smirked; many people assumed he didn't have time to 'stop and enjoy the roses' because he was always dashing. Dashing past, eyes locked in front, never taking a glimpse to the side and see the scenery. They were simply wrong, and Sonic didn't try to correct them. Let them have difficulty trying to comprehend the persona that was Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had no desire to show the truth about himself.

He liked being a puzzle, after all.

Sonic halted just before the Hidden Palace, watching in admiration. The Master Emerald was beautifully illuminating its light, painting everything with each shade of green. Even now, his fur and quills were aqua-green, reminding him strongly of South Island's shores. His jade eyes shifted from the Master Emerald to the Super Emeralds, and the eyes flashed heavy dislike.

Sonic didn't know why he happened to loathe the sight of the so-called Super Emeralds. He had the strange feeling that they were not natural. Made. They didn't look like real gems at all. More like plain stones with jewel-like paint as the covering. They weren't even shining at this moment, all dull and vapid. He didn't plan to question Knuckles more about them. All he knew was that they were made wrong.

Now, as he peered with aversion at the stones, the appreciation of beauty was ruined. He no longer can enjoy the magnificence in the larger emerald while those alien gems were in the same room. He also received a strong sensation that he wanted to get out of here. It was fine with him. He never really liked being underground, anyway.

His fur adjusted from the aqua color to a deeper indigo blue hue as he departed out from the green glow's parameter into the phosphorescence. His small ears pricked at the soft yet stentorian resonation from his footsteps. This wasn't the first time he'd heard the sound and he was still amazed by it.

It was also the first time he heard his own footsteps. This was different from what he had ran on: gravel, dirt, and even metal. He dashed fast enough that his pace became very light on turf, making little or no sound. The only sound accompanying his dash was an abrupt whoosh of passing air, like an ethereal trill, along with an occasional sonic boom whenever he reached the limits of his speed.

Here, in the Hidden Palace, he got to hear his own dash for the first time. It first startled him, thinking someone was following him at the same speed. He then noticed a sleek rhythm that was music to Sonic's ears. It was so perfect because it fit his personality so well. Each pound, each bounce and each whoosh was like a note on a sheet music, building up into the melody Sonic now memorized and cherished. It was too bad that the tunnels weren't long enough; he'd love to dash down them and listen to his dash's music endlessly.

The phosphorescence soon paled into actual sunlight as Sonic exited the Hidden Palace. He was so engrossed with the new resonation under his walk that the trip wasn't so long to him. He slowed down at the gate, letting his eyes adapt to the bright sunlight. The sky was azure-blue with several white clouds drifting along. Not the clouds of Sky Sanctuary, he noticed. The sun was nowhere to seen; he was still sheltered by the gate, but Sonic realized that it had to be near to noon, from the heading of the light shafts.

"Wow, I slept that long?" Sonic rubbed his head, fingers brushing in between his quills. He knew he was a heavy sleeper, but hardly a late sleeper. He had to be that exhausted to sleep that late. Momentarily, he wondered why Tails or even Knuckles didn't wake him up, but then he then shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him.

He stepped out into the sunlight and widely beamed at the warmth effusing through his body. The air was sweetness with a faint citrus zest, the fragrance mixed from the wildflowers. The savannah was wide-spread beyond the gate, groves of forests glimpsed from far left, a greenness with splashes of colors. He inhaled in the sweetness, soothing his heavy limbs and expelling the ire away.

"Ahh, much better! That old palace gets too stuffy after a while," Sonic chuckled.

He glanced at the biplane parked nearby, but no Tails. It was odd at first, to him, that Tails wasn't working on his beloved plane. Again, Tails was a child and might already go off and explore Angel Island in simple curiosity.

Maybe a dash would do well for Sonic, too. He didn't get to enjoy the sights of Angel Island, being too busy pursuing Dr. Eggman and staying away from the even more persistent Guardian. He was looking forward to visit Mushroom Hill. The bouncy mushrooms fascinated him.

However, before he was ready to dash, Sonic needed to stretch his legs first. People were mistaken when they assumed he can dash instantly. This can be true, but his speed was only a Marked's(1) gift. His legs weren't innately built for speed, although he was lucky enough to have a love for running since he was a kit, had built his legs already for sprints. Sonic cherished his dash, but he cherished his legs more. He knew that if he hasn't taken care of his legs carefully, the dash would be his downfall under a pulled muscle or torn tendon.

The exercise routine was quick and his legs responded spontaneously, loosening and no longer so weighted down. Sonic grinned in achievement. Maybe the fatigue would finally go away. Done with the routine, the hedgehog then crouched down, a knee down, gloved paws spread in front. He rarely started his dash with the usual starting position, preferred the split second of standing into dashing and leaving behind a dust cloud - his trademark departure.

But no one was here to watch him, and so he didn't start this way. Jade eyes canted forward, eying the flat terrain, complete with tall, swaying grasses and sweet-scenting wildflowers. Body slightly tensed up.

_'Ready . . . set . . . go!'_

Sonic took only two steps forward before he was unceremoniously thrown to the ground face-down. Blinking in astonishment, he sat up, rubbing his bruised nose. His right foot was somewhat sore around the toes, happening an instant after the sudden topple, and he glared down to the offending object that caused his fall - a rock. A measly rock that was well-concealed in the grass. It had caught his foot in the way.

"Ok, this one didn't count," Sonic said, giving the innocence-radiating rock another glare, then stood up. Before he started, however, he took several steps away from that rock. He then took a quick glance around - hoped no one saw the ungraceful fall.

"Alright, that one is for real." The verde went into what he called the 'casual dash', which means he was jogging. There were two sides to Sonic's motion, he was aware. When he wasn't dashing, his motions were casual and normal. Compared with his dash, he could look awkward and ungainly, but this wasn't always the truth. He moved normally, with a touch of clumsiness found in most verdes, believed to be from the forced alteration from four legs to two and sometimes a third appendage.

During his dash, his movements were always flowing, smooth, and flawless. A unique grace that was often seen in his quick pace. Everyone has a peculiar grace, in motion or talent or speech. Knuckles had a grace in his strength and body, so poised and composed and calculated. Tails had a grace in his intelligence, analyzing and mulling thoroughly, thoughts buzzing behind those pale baby blue eyes.

While he ran, Sonic dominated the essence of fluidity.

And that wasn't all. An eager half-grin materialized on the hedgehog's face. _'Time to take it out of cruise control.'_

It was natural for him to become cognizant when his Marked speed came in; the new energy coming in his limbs was gelid and brisk altogether, the essence of it filling his mind, so intense that it was impossible to disregard the speed. He felt new and vibrant every time. His senses strengthened. His hearing pricked, able to pick up the faintest sound. His sense of touch became sensitive enough to perceive a slight change in the air or in the ground and react with lightning-quick reflexes. Everything went in messes of colors in his eyesight, and yet everything was distinct and clear.

The best thing about his dash was the feeling of being free. Free from troubles. Free from despair. Just free.

He can't wait to experience that.

It didn't come.

The moment he invoked the dash, the energy didn't come. Instead, a dark, harsh weight surged through, much like heavy iron building and building until his legs no longer moved. Sonic gasped, the panic washing over him, as he stumbled down to the ground, on his knees and hands. He thought he will collapse from the dizziness, but his instincts turned in and locked his limbs, supporting himself.

Sonic forced to shut his eyes, thought the ground was spinning beneath him. Feeling back on firmer ground, he felt better, slowly. His breaths came out in short pants, clearing his dazed head and pushing away the fatigue. Now sure that he was able to stay upright, he sat back on his haunches. A mild shakiness caught his eyes to his large paws. His fingers were shaking. Faintly, but he still felt it. The paws clenched and the shakiness stopped. His teeth gritted.

_'This can't be right,' _Sonic thought. _'I never got that tired before. What happened to me?' _What bothered him the most was that he couldn't remember a thing. He recalled the fight in the Death Egg and the fall . . . The light balls. Then the next thing was waking up on the _Tornado_, just after Tails rescued him. There was a span of blackness in between and he tried to remember anything out of it. Nothing, and that bothered him.

He was careful to get up to his feet, slower. The dizziness didn't come back nor did the fatigue. Good. He didn't want to experience that feeling again. He gazed toward the gate, wondering if he needed more rest to lessen the tiredness, then stopped himself.

"What's going on?" Sonic snorted, brows lowered. "Me, given' up? Yeah, right!" He grinned. This wasn't being 'Sonic'. He wasn't the type who would give up that fast. He won't let t'at fatigue imprison him. Not anymore. He eyed the gate, recalling the pleasure of his dash on the tiled floor, the refreshing energy that flowed within. "Just one more and I'll dash in no time."

He didn't waste his time stretching or getting in the starting position. Bold, Sonic decided to begin in full speed. To emphasize to the fatigue that he will not be restrained. Never will.

The speed did come, but it wasn't the same, as he detected in the instant he began dashing. The energy was also weighty, lukewarm and suffocating, some how. Muscles groaned and protested at the unfamiliar energy, and his limbs stiffened up. Helpless, he plummeted, skidding on the ground from the burst of speed. His chest and face burned, but with a dull ache, the fur protecting the skin from completely chafing.

The hedgehog laid there, still, face-down. A moment of silence, then it was broken by a low growl. It was acidic but tinged with a startling realization. The growl changed into grumbling as he pushed himself up, absently dusting himself, ignoring the dull ache. It was nothing compared to the building ache inside him.

Dejection.

Entering the tunnels, Sonic kept a paw on the wall, because his eyes were shutting, he attempting to lessen the dismay. Was he losing it . . . ? Losing his speed, his Marked gift? No, that was wrong. Sonic can feel his dash; the speed's intuition was too strong to be neglected, hanging somewhere at the edge of his subconsciousness. A Marked's gift can't go away. It was forever there. Sonic cherished his speed, knowing that he was born to run. No doubt about that.

It was the confidence he was losing. Perhaps his control, too . . . He hated that feeling. Lack of confidence was dejection and he hated it. He once felt the same before, and never again, he swore, that he would feel dejected. What _was _happening to him? Why didn't his speed come to him when he asked? Why wasn't the fatigue going away?

Will . . . this go back to normal?

That distressed and irritated him further and pulled out another bitter growl.

The dimness behind his eyelids lightened and Sonic opened them, finding himself back in the Hidden Palace. Everything was the same as he left; the Master Emerald was still glowing and the unnatural Super Emeralds were quietly resting, revolving around their larger counterpart. But there was something else. He had the impression that he was being watched. An ear pricked in curiosity as Sonic glanced around. No one could hide that well, what with the glows from both the Master Emerald and the phosphorescence. He gazed hard at the two other passages, but saw no one there, either.

He was sure that he would've seen Tails or Knuckles entering the tunnels while he was outside. He had to be alone here. Why did he still feel like he was being watched? And this odd . . . smugness. He felt the sensation of smugness in the watch. Who could be here with him . . . ?

His jade eyes whirled to the Master Emerald. The magnetism and the glow appeared to be changed in some way that they were directed toward an object. Him. Again, he received the impression that the Master Emerald was observing him, the hidden gaze seeming smug, the glow bathing the hedgehog in its colors.

He growled at the emerald. "What are ya lookin' at?"

He swore the stone was smirking.

Sonic got a brief quaver creeping up his spine, a thin iciness stiffening his hackles. Shaking his head, he then frowned. _'It is just a stone. Powerful and alive, yes, but just a stone . . .'_

Still, he couldn't shake off that the stone was still eying him as he headed for a passage. Sonic felt relieved when he got out of the stone's vision, that if it did have vision, the walls hiding him. This was too weird. Sonic continued down the path. He recognized this passage as the one the Guardian had led him toward the entrance after Dr. Eggman fled with the Master Emerald.

Walls of pictures . . .

The murals were different and even so, he thought they were beautiful. This must be a painstaking and thorough task for the ancient Echidnas to affix the tiny tiles on the walls, knowing the right place to put them and keeping the big picture in the heads altogether.

Comforted by the beauty, Sonic pulled off his right glove, revealing long tan-furred fingers, and placed them on the tiles. Coolness and smoothness. He traced cleaves in between and the glazed surface. Beautiful. As he sensed it through his fingers, Sonic glanced at the paintings, momentarily curious of the stories the Echidnas revealed.

Under his fingers, a pitch-black sphere floated alone in the dark blue background that he recognized as outer space. The sphere seemed dead, lifeless, and a small green stone was above it. It appeared to release a sort of beam down on the sphere, surrounding it with an emerald-tinted glow. Beside the figures, he saw shorter forms of verdians, formerly 'humans'. Sonic formed the ancient word with his lips, jade eyes sliding across animals, strolling among verdians on fours.

The next mural demonstrated the same green gem, but it was accompanied with seven smaller stones, each with a different aura of color. Like the gem, the stones shone beams upon the animals. He could imagine the change easily; animals standing up on two instead of four, their throats evolved for speech.

The Growth.

The cobalt verde closed his eyes, letting his fingers telling the stories, admiring the smoothness and the warmth from the rubbing. He could almost see the stories from the murals. The cleaves told the tiles' patterns. The shift from warmth to coolness told a new mural. The smoothness told the flawlessness of the physique in the tiles.

_Beautiful . . . _

A sound of a throat clearing shattered the placid silence, and the jade eyes snapped open. Whirling around, Sonic saw the noise's source. The Guardian stood in the dead center of the doorway. His arms were crossed, a gloved paw lightly tapping on the crimson fur. His head was cocked, the dreadlocks dangling. Even some were half-covering his face, so only one twilight eye was gazing straight on him.

"Geez, do ya always have to do that every time?" Sonic mumbled. "It's gettin' really annoyin'." The minute he first met Knuckles, Sonic knew that the Guardian had a way to remain silent in his encounters, spooking him with his sudden appearances. The only way to notice the Guardian was when _he _let Sonic know, sometimes with a tap on his shoulder or a soft sound.

It always spooked him.

Knuckles formed a slight smirk, softening the stern features. "It's my thing, and of course, I can't turn down a surprise on you." The smirk was abruptly erased away. Now he radiated solemn concern. His voice became even softer than usual. "Feeling better?"

At first, he thought the Echidna was teasing, perhaps simply because he showed signs of weakness. But there wasn't any hint of smugness in him. Sonic knew him just enough to understand that Knuckles tended to mask his emotions and wouldn't show the true emotion until it was necessary, in the Echidna's opinion. It perhaps explained why Knuckles was difficult to read.

Sonic knew better. He had a trick up his sleeve. He looked at the eyes instead of the face. Eyes do not lie. _'The eyes are the window to the soul'._ He remembered the saying well. He favored eyes over face, favored truth over illusions. He wasn't afraid of the truth. He knew that sooner or later he had to face the truth and so he simply decided to see the truth sooner rather than later.

That was one of the reasons why he loathed Dr. Eggman. The verdian never removed his eyeglasses. Light always reflected off the round glasses and in the dark, the glasses were simply black. Sonic had no way to see his eyes, to see the truth reflecting the tyrant's mind, not even seeing the eye color. Nothing. Sonic hated Dr. Eggman because he couldn't see his eyes.

As Sonic gazed into the Echidna's purple eyes, he then knew.

Knuckles was sincerely concerned.

The hedgehog merely shrugged, deciding to let Knuckles know about his true thoughts. "Not really," he admitted. He lightly tapped a foot, the sound softened under the sole of the red-and-white sneaker. "My legs keep feelin' like jelly."

Silence thickened from Knuckles, the only movement was his gaze shifting to the tapping foot.

"You just need more rest." The quiet words were meant to reassure him.

Apparently, the Guardian didn't know what happened to him. The hedgehog silently turned his gaze back on the murals. Sure, he could admit more about the failure in his dash, but he said enough. This was far more personal than the Guardian would ever know. Speed was part of Sonic's life. Heck, it was part of his soul. Without speed, Sonic wouldn't be Sonic. Now that the speed was no longer answering him, that affected him profoundly. A twinge of angst plucked within, dampening more of his confidence.

He closed his eyes, fingers abstractedly stroking the tiles. Found small comfort from the touch, appeasing him.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was much closer, at his ear. A jade eye opened and found Knuckles standing a couple of feet away. It amazed him that the Echidna made no sound on the tiles. How did he do that? A slight pressure on the tiles and it became so solid that it lingered in the ears just a tad more before it faded just like any other sound. Perhaps that explained Knuckles's silent encounters - he learned to stay silent while he walked on the tiles and so stayed silent on other terrain.

Sonic then felt a light gratefulness for Knuckles, for the change in the subject. He didn't wish to brood over his failure any more.

Again, a bored shrug. "Checking the wall." Fingers lowered and Sonic took a step back, eyes half-closed, as in an expression of exaggerated boredom. But inwardly, he was curious. Curious of the tales the Echidnas were endeavoring to an observer. "The pictures are good."

"These are the Walls of History," the Guardian mentioned. The hedgehog discerned a tone of pride in the rich voice, and the eyelids lifted farther to see the flicker of pride brightening the twilight eyes as Knuckles observed the walls. There was even a faint smile. Knuckles flattened one of his gloved paws on the wall - not completely flattened, although, the unnatural knuckles preventing the ability - and traced the murals with a thoughtful motion. "They hold many stories from the past, telling the history of Verden and its people."

"Oh?" An arch of a thin eyeridge revealed more of his inward interest. "So what's the stuff about?" He gestured to the murals he has regarded with a jerk of his head.

He didn't miss the glance of mild puzzlement cast from Knuckles. He made a mental smirk; once again, he got one more person that couldn't figure out the enigma in the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic sure enjoyed fooling people.

Knuckles then lowered his paw to hover beside the black sphere. He began in that rich voice and Sonic felt an allure toward the voice. The Echidna was a master storyteller, voicing emotions and timbres perfectly to fit to the tales. Making them alive. The hedgehog's ears pricked forward, betraying his interest, although he kept his practiced bored face on.

"Our world, Verden, was dark and dead. It had no life to flourish, no energy to feed itself. An orb of death suspending alone in the vastness of outer space. It had been thus for millions of years, until the Master Emerald appeared." The jade eyes followed the curled paw to the painted green gem. "We believed the Master Emerald was the life source of Verden. No one knew where it came from, but we were deeply beholden to it, for without its energy, Verden would still be dead.

"It gave off some of its energy on the world, the light causing life to prosper. Lands were formed and shaped by eruptions of the underground volcanoes while oceans were born from small raindrops from the thick black clouds above. Plants flourished from underneath harsh rocks and Verden became green. Verdians walked along our ancestors, the animals, co-existing and growing altogether for eons in the First Era(2).

"And yet, Verden didn't have much of a life, barely subsisting past its dependence on the Master Emerald. It was weakening. Sensing the lack of energy in the planet, the Master Emerald created the Chaos Emeralds - earlier known as Kaos Stones - to help it keeping the world alive. The added energy aided the world endure, at last, but the Chaos Emeralds also affected the people. Unstable energies were released, the stones unable to maintain, and struck on the animals. We call this the Growth. Changed by the new energies, the animals evolved into new forms, keeping the same features to the originals and yet standing on two instead of four and received the ability to speak.

"We call ourselves verdes . . ."

He was listening, but he wasn't watching. As softly as he could, during the storytelling, Sonic slowly stepped forward among the wall, keeping a paw on the wall. He kept his eyes closed, allowing the voice painting the stories in his mind, and at the same time, experienced the coolness and smoothness through his fingers as they stroked across the tiles.

He knew the story. The Growth. It was believed to be a myth among the verdes, and he only could guess that it was a myth because it happened a long time ago. Long enough for the truth to become history, to legend, and to myth. Eroded by Time, nearly unrecognizable as the absolute truth and now viewed as an exaggerated myth of the ancients.

Still, Verden was an enigma. The planet was primitive, the wilds still untouched even after the passing of the fourth Era, and yet unseen magic dwelling within each life, whispering of power, energy, and heart. So many mysteries waiting out there to be discovered and solved. So many questions waiting to be answered. So many . . .

A change in the patterns aroused Sonic from his thoughts. A slightly bigger size in the tiles told him of a new mural and he opened his eyes to regard it.

The mural was large in size, appearing to be one of the biggest murals in this chamber. Colorful and detailed, it seemed to tell more than just one story. Two assemblages of verdes, verdes that were long gone from the face of the world. The larger group was immediately recognizable to Sonic - identical to the storyteller who was still rambling on.

Splashes of colors painted the furs of the ancient Echidnas, making them one of the majestic verdes living in the second Era. Dreadlocks decorated with bands and jewels, bodies clad in tropical garments that enhanced their outlandish allure. Looking nothing alike to the original Echidnas, the ancient Echidnas were indeed so exotic that people believed them favored by the Master Emerald or by some deity.

It was little wonder that Sonic thought Knuckles as exotic at the first encounter.

His fingers slid rightward, from the Echidnas to the other group. Again, he recognized the verdes and he thought it was preposterous to believe that those verdes were extinct when they looked so alike to his little brother. Foxes. Foxes with multiple tails. Two, three, four, even five tails swaying motionlessly. Clad in loose attire of plain colors that appeared to hide their hidden strength. No jewels decorated the slender bodies. Humble yet regal.

Although . . . those foxes weren't looking very vulpine like other foxes with one tail. They seemed less vulpine. He knew; he had met enough foxes to tell the difference in foxes and those unworldly verdes.

A slight frown appeared on Sonic's face. There was something . . . ghastly about both the verdes.

They were facing each other, the Echidnas at the left and the foxes at the right.

Faces of anger and intimidation.

Mouths opened in silent screams.

Clenched paws bearing barbaric weapons.

Arrows flying over, seeking victims.

Blades slashing across, dismembering and drawing blood.

_Bodies splayed in a ballet of death . . . _

Immediately, he wanted to know what this story was saying.

"Red, what's this?" Sonic managed to call out, his gaze glued on the mural.

His hearing picked up a shift in the rich voice, from a mild pride to a thick annoyance. From the corner of his vision, a turn of red as Knuckles faced him. A growl.

"Didn't you know that it's rude to interrupt during a story?"

A smirk twitching on Sonic's lips, he glanced up to the Echidna. Not even the stoic Echidna can resist his gift of provoking. The hint of a frown on the features, the slight stiffening in the frame told him so.

Letting his eyes rolling upward, Sonic casually beckoned him closer. "Whatever, come 'ere!" Visibly straining in irritation, Knuckles went to his side - Sonic could hear a soft resonation under the Echidna's pace this time, the composure briefly breaking - and folded his arms across his chest. Waiting.

Sonic tapped on the many-tailed vulpine figures. "These little verdes look a lot like Tails."

The Guardian took one brief glance at the figures and uttered one word. "Kitsunes."

There was displeasure in his voice.

"Kit . . . soons?" Sonic rolled the word in his mouth. As strange as the name Echidnas was, it was pronounceable. At least, it was to Sonic, who had to say it several times to get the word right. This new word was too alien.

"Kitsunes," the Guardian corrected him, his lips thinning from either amusement or annoyance. "Mystical foxes with multiple tails and the innate skill of using illusions to trick their opponents(3). The only thing I know is that they hid in an island somewhere and never came out." He made one of his indifferent shrugs. "Probably extinct by now."

_' . . . Illusions?'_ Sonic frowned in puzzlement. He's never seen Tails using this kind of magic - or whatever it was called. In fact, Tails had no evidence of an unique talent that was Marked and related to this capability of creating illusions. His flying ability wasn't a Marked gift; Sonic was the one who taught him to use his tails for other abilities and Tails himself further practiced using his tails for flight. Tails wasn't a Marked.

It didn't mean Tails wasn't a Kitsune. After all, he had two tails. These . . . kit-soons had two tails and some had more, as well. In fact, as Sonic inspected the faces closer, Tails appeared more and more alike to those verdes than to a natural fox. The triangular ears, board muzzles, and the element of having more than one tail.

It was interesting that Sonic didn't think of that earlier. He only assumed that Tails was a normal fox born with two tails as a mutation(4).

Departing his thoughts, he then questioned. "What were those doin'? Looks like a fight."

The red verde nodded. "Yes, a war between the Echidnas and Kitsunes over the Master Emerald. The two races were the first of the creations and they argued over who was chosen to guard over the Master Emerald. The war was long and hard, but we won."

His lips were pulled back in a wide grin of pride, bearing small fangs. The sight actually changed the stern features into almost a malicious demeanor. Reminded Sonic of what the Guardian can do if his strength and ferocity were released in a burst. An indomitable foe. A protective friend.

Reminded him of a cherished companion.

Feeling briefly nostalgic, Sonic turned, locking his gaze on the mural.

A war. A ballet of death, verily.

How terrible that the mystical races had blindly entered a war and lost lives over the possession of guardianship. How terrible, as Sonic brushed fingers across the laying figures, that the dead were sentenced to die with nothing but anger and pain on their minds.

Terrible . . .

"Hey, guys?"

Knuckles stepped aside, peering over his shoulder, as Sonic shifted his gaze from the bloody conflict to his little brother. The sight of the young cub warmed him, giving him the comfortable protection he had over Tails. Again, he gazed at the older verdes with open azure eyes and a question on his face. He always had a question to ask and for that, Tails was easy to read. His emotions were rarely hidden. It was obvious that Tails was simply curious of the hedgehog and Echidna in the chamber, together.

Sonic wore his favorite grin, a wideness that nearly split from ear to ear and beaming blitheness. "Hey, big guy! We're checkin' out this wall with stuff on it. Come over 'ere."

A soft blow on the top of his head, soft but blunt, told him that Knuckles punched him. He could've reacted negatively by countering with a fist of his own, but the good nature in the punch heeded that the blow was meant to be a friendly rebuke. Even the grumble from the red verde sounded dryly amused.

"You're not a very good listener, hedgehog."

"Hey! Knock it off!" Sonic retorted back, still wearing the wide grin. Although the punch was a little more than a friendly blow. He added a hurt glare as his paw gingerly rubbed the soreness. Good thing his head quills weren't being pulled out. If Knuckles's punch was wrongly aimed, _that _would be painful, and not just for Sonic.

Tails lightly shook his head, chuckling, as he strode nearer. "Ok, what 'stuff' are you checking out?"

"We found this. It's a kit-soon."

"Kitsune!" The Guardian did an action not usual to his self - rolling the twilight eyes upward.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sonic shot back, then watched Tails. The cub had frank bewilderment and astonishment expressing, the wide azure eyes probing the mural. His small paws traced curiously, as if were touching the figures for credibility. His swaying tails betrayed an emotion, Sonic noticed, and it was a faint shade of anticipation. It was too little to be hope, but it appeared to be close to that.

Sonic understood why Tails reacted to the mural. Sonic was aware of the yearning Tails had in himself, a longing to find what real species he was belonged to. People assumed that the cub was just a normal fox with an extra tail, but this cub didn't always believe the assumption. To Sonic, he often said that he felt he had something more. A trace of quaintness, a bloodline long lost. Something unusual to make him seem more special than just a fox with two tails.

Sonic used to think that Tails was being imaginative and hopeful toward his history, but as he met a fox after fox in his travels, he began to wonder if there _was _something special hidden somewhere inside his little brother. The inspection of the war mural caused his assumptions to become more real.

Tails had little kinship to the foxes. Even with the fur color and vulpine appearance, Tails looked too little like a fox. For a cub his size, his muzzle appeared too broad, his ears appeared too large, and yet they seemed right in size. They made him appear dignified. In fact, Sonic had the oddest notion that the dignity was more than practiced; it was inherent, as if it was there through each generation of his bloodline.

Maybe there was something unique in his little brother after all.

"This's a Kitsune?" Tails's voice was soft, even for a cub, stating the struggling doubt in the tone. "It looks like me!" A light frown, then he glanced to the Guardian. "What were they?"

Knuckles was indifferent this time. "Just mystical foxes with the innate magic of illusions. They vanished a long time ago, probably extinct."

The hedgehog briefly glanced at the Echidna. Why can't he be cheerful? At least, _sound _cheerful?

"Extinct?" The cub's ears slightly flattened, again making him easy to read. Disappointment. Although, Sonic, watching him closely, noticed the anticipation there. Tails wasn't the one who would give up hope that quickly. The ears lifted, again with a hopeful expression. "At first, I thought I could be a Kitsune . . ." He was still watching Knuckles, expectant.

"Can you use illusions?" The Guardian questioned, with a blunt rise of an eyeridge.

"No . . . But what if I am? I could be a Kitsune who doesn't know how to use them. . . "

"Kid, they are gone. Extinct."

Struck by the heavy bluntness, the ears and tails drooped, dispirited. Even the eyes were dimmed. Feeling a twinge of sympathy toward the cub and casting a resented glare at the Echidna, Sonic placed a brotherly paw on Tails's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, big guy. Red is just being a bonehead." The soft tone changed into a sneering timbre, his jade eyes glancing back to Knuckles. The crimson verde expressed nothing, simply gazing back with impassivity.

Soft chuckles emerged from Tails and he shook his head as he spoke, "Nah, he's just being honest. Beside, I'm fine the way that I am, even if I'm not a Kitsune." Azure eyes met jade eyes. A relaxed grin. "I'm already happy, chasing down Dr. Eggman with ya and all."

His paw moved over to the top of the cub's head and affectionately ruffled the headfur. "Yeah, that's it, stayin' positive!" Leave it to Tails. He will find a way to lighten up hope every time.

Tails's grin widened, then faded slightly, as he seemed to recall something. The cheerfulness abruptly changed into strong concern. "Hey, you feel better now? Not too tired or . . . ?"

Just sometimes he felt like the child instead of the adult, under the fox's exaggerating concern. Still, Sonic understood. They cared for each other, tended to one another's wounds, embraced each other when the outer composure broke down, and even scolded at their mistakes. What normal brothers usually do.

Still, Sonic wouldn't say a thing to worry Tails. He didn't have the heart to let the cub know about his personal problem. He was still little, young, and so innocent, and the hedgehog hated to desolate the innocence. The innocence he himself no longer had. He needed to see the innocence in his little brother to keep hope high, and so he mentioned none of the failure in his dash, the persistence of the fatigue that still lingered in his limbs.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all better!" Sonic grinned, flashing the victory sign. Inwardly, he was deeply grateful that his limbs didn't bend under the fatigue like it did last night. "I just need some rest, that's all."

"Or you're getting old."

The hedgehog blinked at Tails' impish tone. The twin tails were swaying and he detected a teasing playfulness in them. Even those eyes were twinkling! He was teasing! Teasing him!

"Hey, I'm not _that _old!" He protested, then whirled around toward Knuckles. "Why are ya laughin', too, Red? Back me up!"

Knuckles halted the snickering, a fist hovering in front of his twitching mouth, and actually, _actually _made an wide-eyed blink. He raised both paws as a shield, still snickering. "Oh, no, I can't back you up. Rules of Rivalry."

Who knows the Guardian had a sense of humor? Sonic snorted, shaking a fist at his rival. "Bah, ya're no help."

Tails was chuckling, too, but it was cut off with another look of knowing concern toward Sonic. The hedgehog mentally sighed; Tails wasn't always fooled. "Really, Tails, I'm fine. Really."

The cub nodded in answer. "Alright. I'll be outside, working on the _Tornado_, if you need me." With a 'tail-wave' of his, he departed, a skip in his step, expressing his ever-strong enthusiasm to work on machines.

Silence formed and stretched between the two verdes. Sonic, not accustomed to utter silence, turned his mind on the murals. This time, he didn't want to hear more stories or even read the details. He let his fingers do the storytelling. Keeping the bare paw on the tiles, he strolled further down, luxuriating in the textures. He didn't feel the gaze of Knuckles on him nor cared if he was being watched. This was his moment, his time to relax and receive serenity from touch.

After a long moment, the serenity was curtly halted by emptiness. Wait, not emptiness, but an absence of tiles. The surface was crude, irregular in pattern. Gravelly and chilly. His eyes opened and regarded the sight. A wall was blank, naked of the colorful tiles. He noticed that he was standing near the end of the chamber, the walls present and beyond empty. The wall wasn't the same to the other walls in other chambers. No phosphorescence. Just a flat grey-black rock wall.

"Hey, Red?"

The Echidna didn't move from his spot, twilight eyes studying the war mural with profound inquiry. At the mention of his nickname, Knuckles merely turned his head with an eyeridge raised in mild interest.

"What's with the blank walls?"

"They are for me to fill in the stories I'll be getting." He motioned around the chamber. "All the murals were made by the past Guardians, telling the histories and stories they have lived through. A tradition of the Guardians, you could say."

Sonic glanced down to the curled, bulging fists and wondered if this stolid Echidna did have an artistic streak. If so, he would love to behold the beauty the Echidna might paint. He had an idea of what might be on this wall, but he kept his lips zipped. He liked to be surprised.

Instead, he voiced, "Looks like ya have a way to go." He then grinned, rubbing his chin in an interested look. "I didn't know that ya could be a good artist anyway."

A flash of indignity winked in Knuckles' eyes, but it was tinged with rare cunningness. "Either way, I'll know I can draw better than you."

"Heh, yeah, right!" The blue verde burst in laughter. Only if the Echidna would see what _he _had made.

---

Stories have a way to weave within the mural of life. A streak becomes land. A drop becomes water. A brush becomes a life. Each stroke becomes a word. A voice. A sound. All connecting with others. Stories within stories. Stories giving birth to other stories. Stories dying from other stories.

Truth to history to legend to myth.

But sometimes, in some murals, it goes backward.

Myth giving birth to truth.

As this goes inside one of the murals.

The mural of today.

---

A tile was pressed gently upon the wall, the curled paw holding it there until the paste hardened. The paw was ever gentle. One would think that his paws were clumsy because of the mutated knuckles. A simple but wrong thought. The thick and short fingers, permanently curled, were capable to balance a delicate object without any fear of toppling or cracking. The knuckles were capable to drive themselves deep in rock and lift their wielder without discomfort and yet added elegance and balance in handling.

Seated upon an elevated plank, Knuckles flexed his fingers, regarding his work. The sky was nearly done, the tiles of pale blue and grey reaching high to the top edge. In the top center, the half-finished figure of Angel Island hovered. The only thing missing was the white sphere of the Death Egg on the eastern side, along with the flames in the jungles, telling the story of the verdian's conquest.

Knuckles could've created a marvelous work on the mural, but he kept feeling that there was more to this story. He had a feeling that it wasn't done yet. Something that was missing or delaying, waiting beyond his reach. He had the feeling for days, and no matter how hard he tried to figure this out, the 'thing' was still out of reach.

So he waited.

Putting aside the paste bowl on the plank, the Echidna stretched his limbs. He wasn't weary from his work. It was the nagging statement that the story was half-finished that kept him from finishing it. He leaned back, his eyes sliding up and down the mural, his mind turning to other thoughts.

The past weeks went so fast to him. Very few had visited the island during his time and the Guardian always made sure they were aware of his presence, watching from a distance, allowing just enough of himself to be seen as a warning. Nothing too exciting, too hazardous to his hallowed duty.

Until the arrival of the falling star.

That was what he first thought as he came close to the jungles, the gigantic metal sphere glimmering in the glowing yellows of the sun. It seemed cold and insipid, a false life going on within the sphere. The only living heart was the operator and he was equally cold and insipid, his face identical to the metal countenance. The Echidna could, more than just see, sense the intelligence, the shrewdness, but the main thing he noticed was the arrogance. The cocky grin, the slight bristling of the bushy moustache whenever he was pleased, and the glint reflecting off the eyeglasses.

Reminded of his ancient kin's arrogance.

Perhaps that was why he was drawn to the magnetism, because it reminded him of his own kin. And blinded him from the truth. The verdian, called himself as Dr. Robotnik, was clever and managed to trick Knuckles into believing that two verdes were seeking to take capture of his Master Emerald. Enraged, the Guardian wasted no time pursuing the verdes until he stole back the Chaos Emeralds, hid them in random zones, and kept at the verdes' heels, distracting and inferring with tricks of his own.

His fists slightly tightened in recollection. How could he be such a fool, believing that Robotnik? When the verdian robbed him of the Master Emerald, he realized his mistakes. And realized his fortune when the verdes forgave him and asked for his help. Knuckles was more than glad and grateful to add his strength to theirs.

As time passed, Knuckles began to notice qualities in the two verdes, slowly seeing them just more than acquaintances. Sonic, the wild one, was his opposite. The encounter was enthralling. He didn't need to take a long look at the hedgehog to know that he's met his match. A glance to the jade eyes told him of the spirit's fire burning so vividly. A glimpse to the body told him of the implication as a Marked, the speed altogether divine and aberrant. The other encounters were exciting and Knuckles enjoyed the assaults, never feeling so alive as he dodged and met each of Sonic's blows. He could tell that Sonic was enjoying them, too, in spite of his mind on stopping Dr. Robotnik.

The fraternization with the hedgehog warmed and annoyed him from time to time. Sonic proved to be a puzzle. Knuckles was often exhausted from the mere attempts of comprehending the hedgehog, but at the same time, he appreciated the challenges the hedgehog was throwing at him. His rival. Somehow, Knuckles felt gladdened he had a rival, because in a way, he now knew that he was no longer alone.

The Echidna didn't get to socialize with Sonic's companion, Tails. He knew only what Sonic told him - a little brother with the mind of a genius. He heard the proud affection in the hedgehog's voice, and Knuckles felt that he'd like to meet Tails. He got his chance after the Death Egg lifted itself up from the ground and departed before the hedgehog and Echidna could embark. Tails suggested a ride on his aircraft.

Knuckles now understood why Tails was very precious to Sonic. He couldn't just not smile in the presence of the cub. The blithe grins, the hopeful sways of the two tails, and the mix of innocence and resourcefulness in the baby blue orbs. He was trustworthy, Knuckles can tell, and that was why he chose to trust the cub with the rescue of the Master Emerald. The lightness in Tails's grin told him that his decision was not regrettable.

Something told him the encounters weren't accidental, but it didn't matter to Knuckles. He was simply glad to have befriended the enigmatic Sonic and the amiable Tails.

He would miss them.

The Guardian truly hoped that the worst was finally past. Dr. Robotnik was assumed to be dead. When he had nothing against verdians, Knuckles was secretly hoping for the end of his tyranny. The Death Egg was already demolished, sank completely under the ocean, and the verdian's body wasn't found. Either it meant his body was charred or disappeared.

Fine with Knuckles, as long as his Master Emerald was no longer coveted. He didn't worry about the Chaos Emeralds this time. He was aware that the stones were independent, relying on no one but themselves, and the fact that they were in the hands of his new friends reassured him. Angel Island, recovering from the machines and the damage in its landscapes, was safe. He was reassured toward those facts.

However, the existence of the Super Emeralds didn't reassure him.

He tried everything to find the reason behind the creation. He started by touching the gems the moment he found them. He wasn't surprised at first when their energy felt different to him. The Master Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds were different, too, in energy, but Knuckles was familiar with them, knew their energy and the sensations from the touches. The Master Emerald was soothing and comfortable, much like a mother's touch. The Chaos Emeralds had a bit of wildness to their energy, sending a refreshed jolt through fiber and spirit.

The Super Emeralds were gentle and mellow. Almost like they were sleeping. So unfamiliar . . .

He had checked the entire Walls of History for any hint, but he wasn't sure of what he was supposed to find. Were the Super Emeralds made from the Master Emerald? From the Chaos Emeralds? Were they even materialized out from anything? Or nothing? There was no proof that the Super Emeralds were created a long ago, along with the Chaos Emeralds, or came from space with the Master Emerald. It was possible that they appeared recently, he was certain, but of what purpose?

His purple eyes shifted from the mural and toward the faint green glow at the entrance. He was instantly comforted by the light, and he breathed out a relaxed sigh. No matter. As long as his Master Emerald was safe, as long as his Angel Island was free from invaders, he was satisfied.

He turned to look at his half-finished mural.

Yet, he couldn't stop feeling that he was about to be drawn - more like being yanked - into a new mural.

And who was holding the brush?

* * *

To be continued...

**

* * *

**

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1: A Marked is a verde who is touched by, or has interacted with a Chaos Emerald, and is given an unique ability. To become a Marked, the ability has to be awakened through a strong display of emotion. Having a Chaos Emerald merely touching you doesn't make you a Marked. It's high likely that an ancestor would have been touched by a Chaos Emerald but received an ability that is dominant, sleeping. The ability could've been passed through the bloodline until a descendant awakens it. It can be a stroke of luck or a genetic change that cannot be prevented.

Sonic is an example of a Marked because of his supersonic speed. It is unheard of for a verdian to become a Marked, but it's not impossible.

2: The history of Verden is divided into five Eras:

E0 _(Era of Darkness, Era of Zero) _: The period of time when Verden was completely uninhabitable before the arrival of the Master Emerald. The nearby sun, named Sone (pronounced as_ 'sun'_), had too little energy to warm and create life for the planet. Most historians and scientists estimate the period of this Era to have lasted five million years, even more.

E1 _(Era of Birth)_ : In this Era, the verdians and animals of the planet were created by the Master Emerald. This was the beginning of verdian civilization. This Era is estimated to have lasted between five and six thousand years.

E2 _(Era of Domination)_ : Historians use the term 'Era of Domination' over 'Era of Change' because that's what the Era is all about. Near the end of the first Era, the Chaos Emeralds were created and their unstable energies occurred rapid evolutions in some animals, thus the beginning of the verdes. Approximately one thousand years later, the mystical kins - Echidnas and Kitsunes - rose to advanced civilizations and dominated over the verdians and verdes. Peace lasted between the mystical kins and 'lesser kins' for at least thirteen hundred years.

Little is known about the end of this Era. Although, common knowledge states that there was a war, named the Gem War, in which it caused the disappearance of the mystical kins and the disfiguration of Verden's lands, the largest change being a new continent named Primera.

This Era lasted nearly three thousand years.

E3 _(Era of Hatred)_ : A turbulent period of a 'cold war' where the view of peace was lost as verdians and verdes grew cautious of each other. Single-kin communities were formed, staying afar from the verdian cities. It is difficult to estimate how exactly the War of Difference began, but it lasted far too long, over some three hundred years. At the end, a peace treaty was written between the verdians and verdes and the first step to acceptance began in the last year of the Third Era.

The Third Era lasted over fifteen hundred years.

E4 _(Era of Acceptance)_ : The current Era. The Six Nations were founded as a result of the peace treaty, along with the new world military force of Holicore, Guardians of United Nations (G.U.N.). Industrial technology was established and growing in a leisurely pace, and it was thus until in 1800's when technology evolved into digital, using binary code. Locomotives and flight are the main transportation, with automobiles slowly catching up. Peace lasts up to this day. The current year is 2467 E4.

3: The ability to cast illusions that all Kitsunes share is a result of them (technically) all being a Marked. The entire race of Kitsunes are Marked as a result of more exposure of Chaos Energy from the clear Chaos Emerald during the rapid evolution of the Growth.

4: While it is rare, minor mutations can occur among verdes upon birth as a result of sometimes unstable genetic code. In this case it's unheard of, but not impossible for a verde fox to be born with an extra tail as a result of a mutation.


	5. Winds of Change

Author's Note:

Actually, I wasn't planning to post this part until much later, but heck, the day is perfect:D

Happy 14th Birthday, Sonic! -glomps the spiky hedgehog-

Disclaimer: Us no own persons of Sonic Team. Bam-bam.

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Three: Winds of Change

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

Leagues and leagues of aquamarine was the facade of Oceania Minor, spreading amongst the southern coasts of Kilde and Primera with its warm currents and comforting winds. Also the wilder of the two oceans, Oceania Minor brought dire hurricanes, overflowing monsoons, and occasionally, merciless tsunamis with unspeakable power. Oceania Minor: Mistress of warm and wild weather, of the South. 

Gloved paw grasping on the edge of the top wing, Sonic was careful to peer over and down to the watery surface. The velocity the biplane had set caused the surface to appear like glass. Flawless and so smooth that you could imagine simply standing on it without the fear of sinking in. It may be true that he had an irrational phobia of water, but fear or no, he had a respect for it, just enough to use it for drinking and bathing. He didn't enjoy rainstorms or even swimming in shallow waters. If he could, he would stay away from a drop.

The ocean may have been gorgeous, but to the hedgehog, it sparked up a morbid caution. He inched away from the wing's edge, still keeping his grasp tight.

Turning his face to the air, Sonic shut his jade eyes, letting the winds brushing his quills. He liked the feeling. Even though they were hard and stiff, he had the impression that they were swaying, thanks to the biplane's velocity. It was the velocity that he liked the best about flying. Just like his dash. He loved it the moment he rode in a biplane for the first time, loved the pure energy that surged in the veins.

But this was nothing compared to his excitement to see his birthplace again.

Nothing would ever be as beautiful as South Island. All the beauties he had seen in his travels, paled in comparison to the island's splendor. He once admitted to himself that Angel Island was nearly as beautiful, when he first laid his eyes on the floating island. An island that was a continent in zones and climates and yet had its simplicity.

South Island was only a tropical island, but it had a mystique from its history. Its ancient name was _Shima Shouyou_, which translated into the Wandering Island. Just like Angel Island, it was affected by Verden's magical forces. Instead of staying in one place, like any other island would do, South Island merely floated on its own, aimlessly among the oceans(1). For nearly five millennia, the island roamed the blues, never too close to a coast, and had only animals as its dwellers. The wandering island had become an omen to the ancient people that they believed great fortune would come to ones who witnessed the island.

Then a catastrophic phenomenon occurred, disfiguring the face of Verden and scarring its folks with wounds that refused to heal for far too long until at the turn of the fourth era. The phenomenon caused the force to depart the island and left it to the fate of crashing into a coast. It had, plunging into the northern coast of the new-formed Primera. The outcome of this was five smaller islands, broke off from South Island and became the 'children' of South Island. Although that they were also named South Islands, the main island was better known.

Albeit with the lack of the floating ability, South island hadn't lost any of its mystique. The first colonists took one look at the gorgeous landscapes and vowed right there never to devastate the island. The beauty hadn't faded away since, earning the reputation of the most beautiful island and becoming a tourist resort. The island was mostly untouched, the verde islanders nurturing after the flora and keeping up the tranquility.

The peaceful island was nearly destroyed two years ago by an invasion of Dr. Robotnik's badniks. Never had anyone witnessed an explosive wrath burning in the islanders as they cried out for vengeance, and the wrath blazed most passionately in a young cobalt-furred hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head, gently pushing away his memories and turned his gaze westward, hoping to see a glimpse of his island. Nothing met his gaze but water. He exhaled an annoyed sigh; despite his adventurous spirit, he yearned for the serenity that South Island always bestowed. He hadn't returned in nearly a year.

A wide grin materialized on his face. He also can't wait to show his little brother the island. Since he first found the cub lost and alone near one of South Islands' shores, Tails lived there for the first three years of his life. No one knew who his parents were, expected to be missing or had abandoned the cub. Regardless of his origins, Tails were promptly adopted by Sonic's parents and taken care with the same utmost love they had for Sonic.

After the tragedy that took away his parents, Sonic and Tails were taken in by the hedgehog's surrogate caretaker. Tails knew only Starlight City as his home for the next five years. He had few memories of South Island and they were only faces. He'd returned to the island once or twice and his time was spent in towns. Sonic was intent to show the untouched splendor, showing the love the hedgehog bore for his island.

And it wasn't just the love that the hedgehog wanted to show to his brother. Tails was acting troubled lately. He was hoping that the beauty would ease the troubles looming in the fox.

Sonic peered down to the pilot. Usually, he could see the relaxation in Tails during a flight; unlike the hedgehog's excitement, Tails was merely at ease during the flights, a soft smile playing among his face. He also had great confidence in his flying skills, wouldn't express any concern unless the problem was something he couldn't solve right away. Having Tails flying the _Tornado_ gave Sonic a sense of safety, always.

Now, the cub expressed a visage of faint agony as if was suffering all the burdens in his head. Behind the air goggles, his azure eyes dimmed, flickers of darkness passing constantly as he recalled each and every one of the troubles. His small paws were tightly grasped around the joystick; the knuckles probably were turning white underneath the gloves.

Back on Angel Island, he had noticed the anxiety first. The blue verde didn't notice the troubled face first. It was his tails that betrayed the emotion. The anxiety was too obvious, even in the swaying appendages. When Sonic questioned him about it, Tails seemed very reluctant. He tried to sidetrack around the question, voicing that the troubles were nothing to worry over. Sonic knew instantly that Tails was lying. The cub was avoiding his gaze the whole time. Sonic simply cupped his paws around the fuzzy muzzle and forced him to gaze in the jade eyes. Sonic was disturbed to see agony and disquiet in the dimmed azure eyes.

Even for a ten-years-old, Tails looked too little, too young.

Finally, Tails told him. About the icy crack that pierced deep in the dream. The 'foreboding' that hanged weightily in his chest. The dread. He didn't continue because Sonic didn't pay attention afterwards. He never liked divination, second sight, or even dreams. A rubbish of magical taboos, he had said. Magic was best to be left alone and it should leave the people alone, too.

He would've snorted and mutter about how ridiculous a dream can be, but the agony in the baby blues stopped him from expressing his feelings. Careful. He knew eyes didn't lie and he needed to be gentle this time with the cub. He somewhat soothed the fox, counting off the troubles that were already gone, including that Dr. Eggman. The worst was finally over.

This seemed to help the cub feel better and relieved him of the anxiety for the next two days.

Until the departure from Angel Island.

_That crazed nightmare . . . why can't it just leave little brother alone?_

Sonic glanced down to the cub, frowned at the troubled face. Time for this hedgehog to push away the silly problems.

Wearing a grin of encouragement, Sonic leaned back, keeping himself up on an elbow, and his fingers snapped loudly. Here, in the air, the sound couldn't be heard well, but the fact that the gloved fingers were hovering very closely in Tails' face was enough to jolt him out from his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Tails blinked up to the hedgehog, expressing blank puzzlement.

"Something's botherin' ya?"

Uncertainty flickered once, but was veiled quickly as Tails showed a forced grin. "Oh, no nothing's bothering me. Everything's a-ok."

He narrowed his eyes, locking his gaze on the baby blues. He caught the glint of self-control struggling against agony before the gaze was lowered. The hedgehog remained silent, his irritation growing at the nightmare that was hurting his brother. Images of South Island came in and Sonic smiled. If anything can push away the troubles, South Island had the balm.

"Hey, it'll be alright." His grin became confident. "We're on vacation, so no time to worry!"

Affected by the grin, Tails relaxed and nodded in agreement. "Right."

Sonic returned to his watch, saw what he was waiting for, and burst into a whoop of jubilation. "Aw, alright! South Island, here we are!"

South Island was simply too large for an eye to take all in, but even a fragment unfolded the intact beauty. The southeastern coast was a winding line of beaches, golden and white grains of sands twinkling like jewels in the sunlight. Only the most northern part, the purest shore, was allowed for sunbathing and swimming to the tourists; the rest was strictly off-limits, except for the islanders. Infrequently, groves of tall palm trees reached to the shore, spots of green in the line. The groves spread inland, thicker and greener for miles. Flat meadows and billowing hills appeared as vast clearings within. It was easy to assume that the island weren't populated, until an occasional glimpse of smoke revealed a lively town, well hidden under the large leaves.

A slow-flowing river was named Tearing River because it literally tore the length of South Island in half, from a delta to another with many streams forking outward. Tearing River was a mystery, managing to stay fresh and pure in spite of no apparent source and two deltas. A network of bridges reached across the vast river, connecting to nearby communities braving flood plains. From the air, glimpses of wooden bridges were seen wherever the river was seen through openings.

The hedgehog's eyes were glued on a particular clearing. A small steppe unfurled away from the seaside, reaching in a thin streak alongside the boundary of the jungle. A perfect runaway for Tails to land. Guided by Sonic's pointing paw, the fox steered his biplane and made yet another perfect landing.

Sonic wasted no time waiting. He leaped off the biplane - momentarily relieved his legs didn't bend over - and stretched his limbs. One long look around struck nostalgia in his chest. He remembered how beautiful the island was, but that was only his memories. His memories didn't do the real beauty justice. Witfulness washed over him, urging him to speed off.

Just running across South Island and drink in the magnificence.

Not yet. He had things to do first, and then he would enjoy his time.

Wearing a relaxed smile, the hedgehog turned to his other companion, who was still sitting, also glancing around. "Ya ready for the vacation?"

The fox expressed with a nod, although a faint smirk was there. As Sonic watched, Tails didn't leap off. Instead, He twisted his thick tails until they were one tight screw, then pulled them apart into a blur of rapid spins. The spins lifted him off and he landed beside the blue verde with a smug smoothness.

Sonic blinked, then frowned, fists on hips. "And ya say I'm a show-off . . . "

The cub gave him an impish look as he retorted, "You do show off all the time, Mr. Ego!" He turned to the plane and opened a side compartment where the possessions were stocked.

The hedgehog shook his head. It wasn't that difficult to guess who the fox learned the cockiness from. However, his inward smile softened, he regarding Tails. How lucky he was to have a companion like him, one that he called brother, a prodigy, and still having his innocence, unfaltering. He would never think that his life would be the same or even better if Tails wasn't there.

A pluck of pensiveness caused him to close his eyes in remembrance. He wished - no, more like yearned for a better life than this for Tails. Only if Dr. Eggman hasn't entered their lives, it would be a peaceful life, living here with no care. He didn't mind the thrill that the adventures brought, but he often longed for a safe life, a life without the pains and burdens.

A life without Dr. Eggman.

That thought came to him with a startling penetration. Sonic didn't realize that his intention was already done. The goal he had made to himself over six years ago was complete. He vowed with the very resentment he was forced to endure through the long years. Vowed to take down the one who destroyed his old home and his old life. After six years, he'd finally done it. His vow, his desire . . . his retaliation . . . It was done. The Eggman was no longer alive. He was really gone. No more Eggman.

_Free._

Instantly, a brisk relief flooded through his body, releasing all the strains of stress out from every pore. He could feel his limbs slackening and he welcomed the reassurance as he lounged himself on the grass. How _good _he felt now! He felt so refreshed that he felt almost hollow. No wonder, he thought. For nearly half his life, he remembered little beside the agony of loss and wrath of vengeance. Those were all he knew.

Good man, this never felt that good before!

He was ready to flop back on the warm sand and relish his fortune.

"Hey, Sonic, where's your hut?"

A blue ear flicked in realization and Sonic turned his opening eyes toward Tails. He was carrying a backpack that was filled with just necessaries for travel - none of the two wore clothes beside the sneakers and gloves. The backpack seemed a tad bigger for the cub, but he looked persistent to bear it. He was strolling toward the hedgehog with an expectant glint in his eyes. His ears were pointing forward and his tails were swaying from side to side. The usual sign of his curiosity.

Leaning back on his arms now, Sonic gestured toward the jungle. "Just past those trees. It's still in great shape." He showed his pride in a grin.

"How do you know that your hut is still in great shape?" The arch of a bushy eyebrow was too Knuckles and the grin was too Sonic. "Meaning it's barely leaning on its last legs?"

"Hey!" The hedgehog gave him a mock hurt frown. "For yar information, I take good care of my pad!"

The giggling was definitely Tails. "Right, right."

Bringing himself up to a stand, Sonic shouldered the backpack - not as heavy as he thought - and headed for the groves. He made the path, mainly for transportation between his hut and the beach, but it wasn't often used. It was overgrown, but he was able to take a glimpse of the gravel underneath. He took the lead, clearing away the vegetation, as Tails kept at his heel, like he always did. Even though he was nearing to adulthood, Tails was still a child and so would stick close whenever he had the chance.

They strode in companionable silence, but it wasn't long until Tails' questioning voice broke through.

"Um, Sonic?" the cub spoke, now inching closer to Sonic's left side. The path was narrow, meant for one person, and Sonic had to scoot closer to the brink to give him more room. His sense of touch enlivened at the brushes of the vulpine fur against his legs and torso. Because of his thin fur, he was more sensitive to touch than Tails was with his longer fur. Each brush of the fur sent faint tickles through Sonic's body, but he expertly withstood them, already accustomed after the years of hugging and holding his little brother.

Sonic kept his eyes on the almost invisible path. "Yeah, Tails?"

"Do you . . . think that Eggman's finally gone?"

That earned the cub a quick glance. The hedgehog kept his silence; although annoyance showed clearly in his thinned lips. Tails didn't notice it, seeming to be too troubled to notice anything. His large ears flattened. "I mean, he keeps coming back. Three times, even!"

"Bah!" Sonic blew out an exasperated exhale, stopped walking. "I don't see why ya should be thinkin' of Egghead at all! He's dead as a doornail. Doesn't mean he'll be back for the fourth time." Again, he boasted his trademark smirk. "Third time is the charm, ya know."

The hopefulness in the azure eyes told him that Tails wanted to hear that. The ears slightly lifted, anticipating. "Yeah?"

His grin lightened and he nodded, the thick quills bobbing at the movement. "Yeah!"

Tails chuckled, downcast. "I guess I'm just worried."

Understandable. He, too, would be worried if the foreboding was true the whole time. His large paw placed on the cub's shoulder, his voice soft. "Tails, there's no need to worry about Robuttnik. We came here to vacation, first and foremost. Ya gotta learn to enjoy life, Tails."

There was silence from the fox and Sonic's ears pricked forward, curious of the quietness. Then he got the startling sensation of small arms coming around his waist in a childlike squeeze. The paws were placed between the thick quills, already know where to place without getting himself pierced. His face was full of gladness, wearing a reassured smile. His face was partly buried on Sonic's chest, his fuzzy muzzle brushing against the thin tan pelt, his bangs clouding over his closed eyes.

The hedgehog had a sudden urge to remove the arms away, his body almost stiffening at the touch, and then stopped himself. He forgot that this was his little brother hugging him. Relaxing, he received a placid soothing from the embrace. A light smile emerged and Sonic let one arm fold around the cub, pulling him closer in his own embrace. Gingerly, he rested his cheek atop of Tails' head.

Another feeling of pensiveness stirred within and involuntarily, he tightened the embrace. Often, he was puzzled at how easy Tails brought out emotions. No matter what kind of hug Tails might give, the hug would wake an instinctual emotion and stir in Sonic. It was so effortless to let his emotions go, often in mixed results. Right now, Sonic wasn't certain to choose which emotion. He wanted to laugh out loud in contentment and hoist his little brother up in the air, just like old times. Or to cry, letting his tears finally fall after the years of bottling them in, recalling his lost life and the happy moments he'll never have.

Not now, not yet. He will let his emotions go at the right time. Right now, he only sighed and hugged back. Just to be glad that this was finally over.

The head shifted and Sonic leaned back to see the azure eyes turning upward to gaze upon him. Tails smiled in thanks. "Thanks, Sonic. I feel better now."

Sonic brought his free paw to dishevel the fox's headfur once again. "Glad to help." Gently, he withdrew the arms away, motioning down the path with a jerk of his head. "Now let's head to my place and have a chilidog."

The exasperated grimace on the youthful face was too good not to laugh at. The cobalt verde finally guffawed, but in glee. He knew that he was crazy enough to devour chilidogs as his favorite food, but who cares? He just loved each bite of them. The beans, the meat, the _greasiness_ . . . Who could resist that?

As the companions continued down the path, Sonic took a moment glancing around. Home. He was finally home. It was odd for him at first. Seven years ago, he would call South Island a home, but afterwards, he had no place to call home, a place that he bonded to, a place that he felt very secure with. He visited too many places to clarify on his thought of a 'home'. Different impressions of home. He could say that home was with friends, yes, but he also wished for a place to call home. His old home was long gone, existed only in his memories, and afterwards, he was too angry to see any other place as home.

Now . . . Sonic paused in his tracks, gazing upward to the streaks of sunlight winking between the large leaves. He was really home. Home was when he watched the sunlight. Home was when he listened to Tearing River making its way through. Home was . . . here. South Island. The sensation of belonging plucked powerfully in his mind's eye. He had a strong notion that South Island was welcoming him. He can't deny it. He was born here and so belonged to South Island. South Island was always his home, before and now.

Yes . . . he was finally home.

---

South Island was something special.

The two-tailed fox seated on the top of a palm tree, one of the tallest, and enjoyed the view. Surrounding him were heads of green, the leaves swaying lazily in the winds, along with distinct avian sounds that were like several of the island's many serenades. The sunlight was so warm and heavy that he could feel the shafts sinking right in his skin, filling his body with cozy heat.

He can see why South Island was such cherished. The beauty, the people, and the location were what made South Island unique. Beauty: as in the landscapes, gentle placidness and lively energy concealed. People: as in friendly islanders, always welcoming with a wide grin and an opened hand. Location: as in tropical warmth and stable weather.

Was it little wonder that the island has become a tourist resort?

Laying back down, Tails made a comfortable position, his eyes upward to meet the clear sky, both the same color, and observing the few clouds drifting by. He couldn't believe his fortune. Peace was finally here. For real. Dr. Eggman was no longer here, so the danger was finally past. Peace was really here. And only a month ago, he'd think that peace didn't exist. The cub could've decided to rest off the tension from the last fights, doing nothing and letting the peace comfort him.

Big Brother didn't do that. Tails smiled to himself. Sonic took the advantage of the peace to catch up with life, he had said. He was changed, too. Used to Sonic's cocky attitude and unmatched energy, Tails was surprised to see a relaxation lingering in the hedgehog. Calmer and more serene in a way. At first, the fox surmised with concern that the hedgehog was simply exhausted, but later, he assumed himself wrong. Sonic was just happy to be back home. He seemed to be at peace at last.

The pastimes were great, too. One of his favorites had to be the swimming. Recalling the memories, he giggled. Water was a huge contrast between the verdes. While he didn't have the marine verdes's innate affection for water, Tails enjoyed swimming. He wasn't an expert, but he knew just enough. Water was best for him, especially when the day became too hot for his taste. His fur didn't shed as much and remained thick all through seasons. Water aided keeping him cool during the hottest hours of the day.

Now Sonic . . . Tails didn't figure out how he got this phobia toward water. And it wasn't just the phobia that kept him out of water. It was the lack of swimming skills. Sonic just didn't know how to swim. If he managed to get in shallow waters, all he could do was standing still, almost frozen in sheer anxiety. In deep waters, he would sink immediately. He seemed to have absolutely no buoyancy. Even Tails' intelligence couldn't comprehend this enigma.

However, that didn't stop the cub from begging the hedgehog into accompanying him on the trip to the beach. Tails were thrilled to have the cool water soothing him from the heat. Sonic, on the other hand, chose a far-off berm, dry and high, and spent most of the afternoon dozing off. Later, after much begging, he finally gave in to Tails and he sat down at the edge, where the backwash constantly crashed upon him with the gentleness of water.

Tails thought this moment was one of the best, sitting beside his big brother, sitting against the backwash, and just enjoying the companionable silence. No words needed to be exchanged. Tails never thought he'd seen Sonic this happy before. Instead of the cocky grin, a reposed smile lightly touched his face. Instead of the fire in the jade eyes, the light was mellow and serene. It was a new side to the hedgehog Tails hadn't ever seen before.

A week had passed since their arrival. The verdes did what they had missed out on - catching up with life. Tails spent most of his time working on the _Tornado_. His love for technology was immense. He simply could not explain the zeal that stirred every time he feasted his eyes on a new machine or an upgrade. He had a special capability to thoroughly scrutinize for tiny errors, and he did what most of the people didn't - adjusting the errors to fit to the mechanism. He learned that removing errors didn't actually improve the machine. By adjusting the errors to the machine's advantage, it labored in an upgraded fashion. He thought of it as simple logic. He was vaguely surprised that no one hadn't figured that out yet.

While he slowly improved the _Tornado_, Sonic spent his time doing one thing - sleeping.

His ears flattened, recalling it. He truly thought the rests on Angel Island did Sonic well. He no longer had the pallor under the skin and the symptoms were completely gone.

He thought wrong.

The hedgehog began to sleep later than usual and he seemed to lose the accustomed invigoration he greeted the morning. He spent the mornings recovering from bleariness and by the afternoon, he felt just awake enough to do some of the activities with Tails. The fox knew Sonic was hiding it, but with no success. The signs were too obvious. He struggled to keep his drowsy eyes open and did his best to be involved, but his mind kept on drifting off. Even Tails could hear the utter tiredness in the his voice.

Tails felt more than understood the dejection that shadowed Sonic. Not even South Island's beauty could cheer him up. He'd pay no attention to the surroundings, staring glassily in the distance until fatigue pulled him into slumber. Sometimes, he'd grin, acting his usual self, and that could fool Tails, but the pallor underneath the cobalt fur and dimmed light in the jade eyes were too evident.

He wasn't the same hedgehog Tails knew. The old Sonic wouldn't let this restrain him. The old Sonic would dash off, shrugging off the fatigue with a smirk, and boasted the carefree spirit he always possessed.

Speed . . . ?

Tails sat up. That was it!

Sonic hadn't run in ages. Heck, he hasn't even thought about taking a brief dash in all the times they'd been here. That had to be it. Sonic must be depressed because the fatigue kept him from running. Perhaps a dash will keep the fatigue away. Activity can lessen the tiredness, and Sonic hasn't run lately. A race will do him good.

Besides, today was a special day. If Sonic didn't know yet, he'll be in for a surprise.

With a leap off the palm tree, he boosted his tails into a flying spin. The hut wasn't too far for Tails to finish his flight. Even though he had years of practice to perfect his tail flight, he couldn't keep afloat for long. Tails didn't mind that he had a limit in flight. He just liked the fact that he had a unique ability that none of the verdes had ever thought possible.

Navigating between the trees, he arrived to the hut shortly. Built in a small clearing within a grove, the hut stood alone amongst the palm trees. Wild grass and ferns were never cut around the hut, and they gave the hut an outer appearance of shagginess. The hut was dark timber against the pale wood of palm trees. Sonic once said that he would never harm his home's trees or use metal for structure, so he had brought in timber from the mainland. He chose well; the hut was constructed with spruce and oak heartwood, a cozy pattern of red and brown among the outer walls.

The roof had two sides, the front side shorter and at a higher angle than the back one. The sides were covered with curved shingles made out of grey-green slate, clashing against the dark timber and the surroundings, but the slate was best for islands, for it kept rain from leaking through and dripping onto the ground in pours.

It was hard to believe that Sonic actually built this by himself. Of course, he did need help with installing electricity, pipes, and carrying in heavy objects, but the hut was straight out from his designs. He made the hut simple and made for one resident, and yet he had the hut built to have open spaces, so it seemed to a newcomer that the hut had too much space for one person. Tails knew, however, that Sonic preferred open spaces, and the hut suited him well.

As he neared the front door, his ears picked up a distant bouncing from inside. If he calculated right, the bouncing must be from the bedroom. He entered in and blinked at the bright sunlight. Sonic also preferred windows to let sunlight in. The interior was very fresh and had few furniture and paintings. Sonic cared little of possessions, didn't see the point to having more than necessary, and so, the hut was also almost empty.

The living room and kitchen were in a L-shaped space, with a recently dusted sofa at the eastern wall and a fireplace at the opposite wall, along with an old-fashioned TV and two bookshelves - yes, bookshelves - occupying the living room. The kitchen had the necessaries - a stove, fridge, sink, table, and a pantry, but nothing else. The watercolor paintings were the opposite, however. They were made by the hedgehog, as well.

No one would ever think that Sonic was an artist. The hedgehog kept it a secret and it wasn't out of modesty. He took it personally, painting only when he was in the mood. His illustrations weren't like the artists Tails often spotted in Starlight City. Sonic didn't draw faces, things, or even landscapes. He drew strokes, lines, swirls, and shapes. He drew what his mind's eye saw. They showed no details or too many details that sometimes, the meaning was somewhat hidden to an observer. Tails had difficulty understanding the paintings and when he questioned about them, Sonic just shrugged, saying that he just drew down what he was feeling.

Nonetheless, the watercolors' splashes of colors added liveliness to the hut's bland interior.

Tails took a quick glance past the kitchen and in the open studio where Sonic usually worked on his paintings. Nope, he wasn't there, so he had to be in his bedroom, then. The cub stepped over gadgets and gears left behind from his latest work. Tails chuckled to himself; he needed to soon clean the wooden floor up. The living room was his new 'workshop' and although Sonic didn't mind the mess, he often felt guilty for messing up the hut.

The bedroom was also spacious, just big enough for Tails to sleep there. Two hammocks hung near the eastern wall where two large windows were open, wafts of fresh air drifting in. Tails somewhat disapproved of that; living in a city taught him to keep the windows shut for a time to keep the insects out, but Sonic didn't mind it at all. That hedgehog sure loved nature.

One of the hammocks was occupied by its sleeper, although he wasn't sleeping. Sonic chose the small space between the eastern wall and the closet wall because it was the best place for the dawn light to shine through and wake him at the spot. He loved it also because he could gaze out and enjoy the scenery in his comfortable bed.

Eyes half-closed from both the drowsiness and sunlight, Sonic faced the opposite wall, his eyes following the source of the bouncing - a tennis ball. He had his right paw behind his head for support and his other paw was indifferently catching and tossing the ball off the wall. The paw had no problem missing it; his reflexes were too quick, able to respond to slightest motions in less than a second. Sonic didn't even need to watch the ball in order to catch it, in fact.

The paw seemed too automatic, too mechanical. Tails lowered his ears at the impression. Shaking his head, he then put on one of his bright grins and voiced out. "Hey, Sonic?"

The paw grasped the ball out of its arch, held it there. "Yeah, big guy?" At an afterthought, he lightly tossed the ball toward Tails.

The cub easily caught it and started to juggle it in a thoughtful manner. "I just remembered now. Today is June 23rd, right? That means it's your birthday(2)."

A surprised blink told him that Sonic forgot. "Hey . . . ya're right." He sat up, the hammock slightly rocking at his motion. Instantly, Tails thought he discerned a flash of startled realization, and then it was gone as he chuckled. "Man, I almost forgot about it."

"Aw, it's alright, Sonic. It's just the first sign of being old."

The hedgehog turned pale jade eyes to glare on the grinning fox, shaking a threatening fist. "Keep that up, cub, and I'll whack ya with my cane!"

"Yeah, sure." Tails giggled. Still holding the ball, he returned to the doorway and peered back. "Still, that means you're seventeen years old today. So it's time for me to give you my gift."

The hedgehog expressed a casual snort and a negating wave of his paw. "Ya don't hafta do it."

Tails blew hard, his bangs temporarily swaying upward. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he pitched the ball forward. The large paw recoiled with a lightning-quick reaction, snatching the ball in midair. Then Sonic showed a questioning look. The fox crossed his arms, saying simply, "So you won't want a race with me?"

Another surprised blink. "That's yar gift?"

He can be dense sometimes. "Yeah! A simple, fun race across South Island, the wind in our faces, grasses under our feet, just you and me!" His tails wagged with anticipation. "Think you're up to it, old hedgehog?"

A quick grin and a laughing burst of rejuvenation were the signs of the old Sonic. He leaped off the hammock smoothly and pointed a thumb on his chest. "This 'old hedgehog' is up to the challenge!"

Excitement filled Tails. He cherished his runs with Sonic. The bursts of energy and his senses reanimated during the runs were close to enthusiasm, but the reality of being close to his big brother, seeing the elation on his face was even better for him. He wanted to see the happiness in Sonic and the race would do him good.

"Great! The winner will get a chilidog(3) in Sunrise Town!"

That earned him a quick hug from the hedgehog before he darted outside. Chuckling, Tails followed after.

He was then astonished to see the weather changing already. It was a bit more windy and darker. The sky was now slowly being veiled with thick clouds, pale grey in hue, and the winds felt chilly, swaying the branches and shaking the leaves off. That was odd; South Island's weather didn't change that quickly. Few minutes ago, the sky was very clear and now these clouds were -

_- thin slash pierced across _

Abruptly, Tails gasped, his twin tails bristling. What was that! Why did he feel dreaded, all of a sudden? What was . . . that? He couldn't put a finger on it . . . This . . . this . . .

"Ya ready, big guy?"

He whirled around, half expecting to feel the sensation. Instead, he relaxed down, seeing only Sonic stretching his limbs on the ground. He then gazed over with a wide grin. "'Cause I won't hold back!"

Tails immediately felt safe, feeling the unseen protection surrounding him. Whatever the sensation was, it had to be a fragment of his imagination. The cub returned the grin as he came to stand beside the hedgehog. "I'm ready and won't hold back, either!" He first tightened his tails into a twist and readied himself at the 'starting line', which was just wild grass. "Ready!"

Sonic lowered himself, his right foot rubbing down for stability in his boost. "Set!"

Suddenly, wild grass and dirt burst upward into a blind cloud. Sonic was taken back, waving his paws to clear it up, coughing. A giggling 'Go!' echoed back as Tails received a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" Another dirt cloud appeared as Sonic began his dash.

Tails may have a boost, but it was too weak for him to continue at this speed. Keeping his tails spinning at a slower rotation, he dug in his toes in the dirt and pushed himself forward. The burst of thrust gained a bit more of speed in his tails. Slowly, as speed was gained, the tails spun fast enough to lift Tails slightly from the ground. He leaned his body forward for an easier pace through the friction of the air and continued at his top speed.

Tails knew he had a slight advantage, both in the head start and the density of the jungles. Even though he had top speed, Sonic still had to use his perception to navigate in terrain, especially in dense zones. He had to dodge obstacles and leap over rises, which seriously slowed him down. Tails, with better peripheral vision, had no problem weaving between underbrush and trees.

A glimpse of water blue among the greens and browns caught his eye. Tearing River appeared at his left side, sparkling blue-green within the browns of mud. He thought it easier to stay by its course, mainly because of the less flora density near the banks. Besides, to stay in course with the river could be a best track, for it was across the entire length of South Island. Tails moved closer, leaving the denser trees, and dashed past reeds and cattails. Dragonflies darted around him, buzzing somewhat in annoyance for disturbing the river's peace.

His hearing picked up a faint sound from within the buzzing and whooshes. An odd padding that seemed . . . wet. It came from behind and was approaching with a calm steadiness. Accompanied with rapid tiny taps as like rain hitting water. Growing curious, Tails peered over his left shoulder, toward the river.

Sonic was running on the water. Casually. He took the advantage of the flat water surface instead of the bumpy banks. He was in his casual speed, but it was fast enough for him to become light in movements, using only the surface tension for friction. Each footstep was feather-light, lifting a bit of water from the surface, throwing behind into tiny drops. Yet, the footsteps altogether were so rapid that the red sneakers were in a red haze and the drops became a white foam splashing in his wake.

Passing him, Sonic slightly lowered his head as he darted under a high bridge and waved a playful paw toward Tails with a bright grin.

Tails laughed. He had seen Sonic doing this several times and each time, he was impressed with how Sonic managed to stay on the surface.

He cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted, "Hey, I thought you can't swim!"

Sonic gave him a puzzled frown. "Of course, I can't! I - !"

The cub rascally grinned as the hedgehog then vanished in a large splash with a surprised yelp. He must've caught on something with his foot, perhaps a log or a rock, and tripped over. Lucky for him, the water depth was shallow. Sonic surfaced, spluttering.

"Nice trip!" Tails called after as he passed. A second later, he heard an acceleration, a rapid spin against the water, and he then knew that Sonic wasn't playing this time. Tails quickly dug in his feet for another big thrust. He knew that Sonic would easily thwart him in the race, but Tails wasn't going to give up. Today was Sonic's birthday and he'll make sure that this race will be the best gift he can give. That means he'll have to stay in the lead and drive Sonic enough to forget about his fatigue.

To see him grin.

To see him happy.

To see him as the old Sonic again.

The soft padding acknowledged him of the approaching Sonic. Taking a glance sidelong, he saw Sonic dashing close, his arms straight along his body, his head lowered. The speed and winds dried him quickly, the last of the drops sliding off his quills. His lowered brow and the sharpness in his eyes expressed determination. Tails inwardly smiled, but focused on his own dash, also determined to stay in the lead.

The splotches of dark greens that were jungles sweeping along abruptly disappeared behind and now streaks of pale greens and browns met their visions. The jungles' boundaries ended at Green Hill. Green Hill was poorly named; It should be called as Checkered Hill.

Wide quadrate patches of grass were set in a checkered pattern, one color a pale green shade with a faint grey sheen underneath and the other a deep chestnut brown. Even the dirt was in the same pattern, deep mud-brown with light beige. Trees were scarce, each standing alone with a circle of wildflowers, in the shades of red and orange.

The Islanders knew that the name was silly and yet they loved it, for it gave the tourists a double gaze once they regarded the mystique of the checkered hills.

Across the hills, two streaks zoomed along, one a cobalt blue and other bright orange. Disapproval dampened Tails' determination a tad. Because of the flatter land and few obstacles, Sonic now had a better advantage, and while the terrain didn't ruin his own advantage, the winds did slow Tails down. His body was still light in both weight and height and he had to have a good brace against strong gales. Here, the winds were stronger, wide sweeps of gales blowing across the grasses and against the two racers.

Sonic braced well against the winds, molding his body into an aerodynamic build. Air currents flowed effortlessly over his head, his quills barely quavering. Tails, on the other hand, had trouble keeping himself steady. The wide spinning tails weren't right for a brace, using up too much friction against the air.

Tails' ears flattened completely back as Sonic picked up distance in between, a blue and red haze among the greens and browns. Crazy winds, having to act up in the middle of the race. Tails couldn't give Sonic an excellent race. He couldn't challenge him enough to excite him. Gritting his teeth, the cub began pushing himself for more thrust, again digging in his feet, pulling his arms closer, so his body could become more -

_- thin slash pierced across -_

Grass was immediately flattened as a powerful gale puffed in. Panic washed over Tails as he felt vaporous streaks, feeling like fingers, surrounding him, and with another blow, elevated him up and backward. He yelped more in bafflement than in pain as he tumbled over head and paws. He couldn't catch on something as a brace. The gale somehow was focused on him, kept on blowing him hard. He became woozy from the disorder in his vision and he was forced to shut his eyes. More bruises ached from where he bumped hard on the ground and -

He was bolted out from the tumble by an arm wrapping itself around his waist. Shadows darkened around him. Warmth surrounded him. Another arm braced him close to a chest. He felt the gale blowing past, but not on him. Almost suddenly, the gale paused into still air, before the hills were again greeted with soft breezes.

"Are ya alright, Tails?" Baffled, the cub raised his head and met the concerned gaze of Sonic. The hedgehog loosed his hold and knelt beside the cub, checking his arms and legs with profound worry. "Anything hurt?"

Tails rubbed his forehead, the dizziness just now lessening. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just dizzy . . . " His azure eyes took in the hills, puzzled to see the grasses gently blown on with breezes and not the gale. "Sonic, what happened? The wind came in so fast . . . "

Sonic shook his head. "I dunno. It just came all of a sudden. The winds haven't been actin' right lately."

A tiny flicker of ache appeared in his chest, startling Tails. He recognized it immediately. Foreboding. No, it came back . . . After a week of tranquility, it came back. Why it started . . . ? It started when that gale blew in. It wasn't typical for South Island weather. Does that mean . . .

Something bad was happening . . . ?

"Think something wrong is happening?" Tails burst his thought out. He glanced back to the hedgehog's face and suddenly wished he didn't say the words.

Sonic appeared irritated, his brow lowered in disapproval. "Is it that forebodin' thingy ya keep talkin' about, right?" He shook his head, standing up. "I told ya, Eggman is gone. There's no bad guy out there to get us now."

Ears backed in dejection, Tails lowered his head. "Sorry . . . I just thought . . . "

The large paw rested on his head, offering comfort, as Sonic knelt beside. "Aw, that's alright." His jade eyes scanned around the hills with caution. "I must admit, at least somethin' isn't right. In all my years here, the winds have never been like this." Then the frowning face brightened into the old confident face that Tails knew so well. "Still, we have important vacationing time to enjoy and a race to finish!"

That made him feel better, forgetting about the foreboding already. He nodded and stood up, picking grasses out from his fur. A thought hit in, and Tails blinked. "Hey, who is winning? We were too close to each other to declare the winner!" He knew that Sonic was ahead, but the wind ruined the positions.

The hedgehog quietly chuckled. "I guess we can call this one a tie." Then real admiration shone in his jade and grin, directed toward the cub. "Ya did pretty good, Tails. That's the fastest I've seen ya run yet!"

The happiness in Sonic's face warmed Tails instantly. He'd done it. He managed to keep the race exciting for Sonic and the face told him that Sonic enjoyed it very much. Tails really liked the praise. It gave him the impression of an older brother praising his little brother. Warm pride swelled, and his tails wagged in response. "Thanks, Sonic."

The hedgehog gave him another ruffle of his headfur and began climbing up a low hill. Tails followed him to the top. In the northern horizon, he could see a jagged line he recognized it as a town. It looked close enough for another brief dash.

"Looks like we're close to Sunrise Town," Sonic said. "As the winners, let's stop by for a bite to eat." He rubbed his paws in glee.

Tails grimaced, queasily thinking of the chilidogs. Hopefully, he questioned, "Does the food have to be chilidogs?"

"Ya were the one who said the winner will get a chilidog!" The blue verde grinned back, obvious not to give in.

"I take that back!"

"Ya just don't have good taste in food."

Tails groaned as Sonic took off in a natural trot. Sometimes he wished he could watch what he was saying. But then it was Sonic's birthday, and Tails would feel selfish if he denied him a chilidog. He did what he wanted - seeing Sonic grinning again. Tails mentally nodded to himself. As long as Sonic was happy, Tails was happy.

As he kept in pace with the hedgehog, Tails watched the town coming in vision. Sunrise Town was such named because by location, it was the most eastern town of South Island, and so was the first town to see a sunrise each morning. The hills of Green Hill reached far east even to the coast, sparing enough space for the small town to settle next to the beaches. Because the town had several of the beautiful white beaches, it had developed into a tourist retreat. The town offered surfing, swimming, and also hiking paths through the nearby jungles.

Three or four buildings had three stories and they were the tallest of all, standing as giants among their shorter siblings. The locals didn't welcome tall structures for hotels or concrete roads for easier transport. They stayed old-fashioned, having cozy bed-and-breakfast inns, built big enough for verdians to also relax. Vehicles weren't allowed inside, preferred them to be parked out of the town's limits. Sunrise Town was just right for an escape from technology.

Of course, the town was nothing but a wee hamlet compared to Starlight City, Tails can tell, reaching merely from boundary to boundary of the jungles and having a population of some ten thousands verdes. But it was notably busy, especially during the summer seasons. The locals were content to keep the tourists entertained day and night and they did it nonstop.

Sonic walked in with a relaxed demeanor, already friendly with the locals, but his natural shyness hit in and Tails stayed close to his big brother, glancing around with curiosity. He had visited here before, but it was some five years ago and he vaguely remembered it little. Around him, he heard a chorus of mixed sounds, one he hadn't heard since in Starlight City. Voices, footsteps, music, whistling of winds, the distant crashing of high waves . . . So many sounds and yet mingling nicely. Tails flattened his ears. It wasn't that he didn't like the sounds. He wasn't used to hear all the sounds so quickly after a week of soft silence of nature.

A curious object caught his attention. He didn't remember seeing this one before. A sole windmill stood outside the town, in the south. It didn't seem functional for a normal windmill, but a mere structure of entertainment. Wide vanes slowly rotated at one side, bright blue against the body of red bricks. The winds were strong enough to send the vanes in a hurried motion, but still in a lazy speed. Tails found it somewhat enticing. He felt his tension loosening, the spinning vanes encouraging him to repose.

The windmill must be here to add its relaxation to the town's sense of antiquity.

Then a white-gloved paw appeared in front and made a waving motion.

"Yo?"

"Huh, what?" The cub blinked, the windmill's fascination ebbing, and looked up to Sonic. "Sorry, I was watching the windmill."

"I can see that." The hedgehog chuckled and beckoned him to follow along. "C'mon, I know a place where I can get ya a chilidog." Again, Tails walked close, his ears listening to the accented voice speaking. "This's Sunrise Town. A nice tourist town, and the locals give a lot of entertainment. There are many things to do, like surfin' and swimmin' back at the beach, and of course eating different foods! I stop by here to get those chilidogs we're been eating back at my pad."

Tails inwardly smiled, now knowing where Sonic's 'secret stash' of chilidogs came from. Sonic was an excellent cook and Tails enjoyed each dish with relish, and even with the daily dose of chilidogs, Tails can't deny that his chilidogs were also relish.

Sonic headed toward a modest café, one of many on this dirt street. The café had a casual atmosphere, small wisteria vines climbing the wooden walls, adding its colors of green and pale blue to soften the swarthy tinge. The front wall was half-open as a rooftop, meant for shelter from sun and rain, and also for fresh air to draft in. Several small white tables stood inside with chairs circling them. Near the opposite side, a wide bar was set with booths, low for verdes to sit. Behind the bar, an open kitchen was visible to all through a shielded window.

Tails spotted one cook, a middle-aged fruitbat in a clean white apron. Verden bats were distinctive and unique. Regular bats supported only two sets of limbs. The Verden bats evolved further to form a separate set of appendages, the fleshy flaps separating from the arms and becoming a new pair of leathery wings. Verden bats were the only verdes, beside Verden bees, who had a separate set of wings.

The fruitbat's fur was soft, velvet in most bat species, the color being dark chestnut, coating his head, wide ears, wings, and tail, but the rest of his body was a light beige shade. His body was slim; yet, his shoulders and back were muscular, showing the habitual use of his wings. Beside his apron, only loose jean shorts were the clothing, He appeared to be cleaning one of the stoves.

Sonic opened the side door and both Tails' and the fruitbat's ears pricked at a ringing of the bell hanging at the ceiling, announcing the verdes' entrance. The fruitbat looked up, and his smooth face broke in a friendly grin.

"Yo, Taiki!" Sonic greeted, walking straight to the bar.

"'Ello, Sonic!" Tails could pick up a similar accent of Sonic's in the fruitbat's voice. Compared, Sonic's accent was less, changed from his many travels, but one could easily tell that Sonic was an Islander. The fruitbat's accent was slightly heavier with a soothing timbre like crashing waves. Taiki leaned on the bar with a knowing glint in his pale aqua eyes. "Nice day for a chilidog, don't ya think?"

The hedgehog laughed heartily, "As always, ya read my mind! Say, ya wouldn't mind givin' my buddy one on the house, would ya?" He added a jerk of his head down to Tails.

Tails managed to give a shy smile at Taiki. The fruitbat was very amiable, nodding. "Ya'll like my chilidogs better than his, I'll guarantee." He winked at the sudden giggling of the cub and a mock dark frown from the hedgehog. The kitchen was still in business and almost in no time, Taiki cooked up two chilidogs. One was loaded with 'everything', just what Sonic liked, and a simple chilidog with hot chili sauce for Tails. "Enjoy them, friends."

Tails wondered if Taiki didn't mind that he wasn't paid for the chilidogs, but the fruitbat didn't seem to mind, already returning to his cooking. Outside, Sonic chose an isolated table near the café and the verdes took seats there.

Tails was curious of what Taiki's chilidog tasted like and tried a small bite. It was quite different from Sonic's chilidogs. His were often strong in taste, not overly spicy or bland, but strong. This one was easy on his taste buds, and after eating Sonic's chilidogs for a week, the blandness was welcome. He licked his muzzle in pleasure.

Chewing on his own bite, Sonic was watching the cub closely, seeing the delight on the youthful face. He smiled. "Enjoyin' the chilidog?"

Tails displayed a nod of agreement.

"The vacation, too?"

Another nod and another bite.

"Great, I'm glad to see ya enjoyin' this so far."

Tails tilted his head, meeting the jade gaze. "What about you? Do you enjoy the vacation, too?"

"Yep!" Sonic sat back, lounging his feet upon the table. Balancing so well on the leaning chair, he took another wide bite that left behind some one-third of the messy chilidog. "Just like the old days."

"Old days? Ya mean lazing around and dashing off to some adventure?"

Tails meant his words to be teasing, but he saw a soft, serene smile on the hedgehog's face. "Nah . . . " Jade eyes gazed upward to the cloudy sky. "I mean havin' no troubles, just happy with life. Feelin' free." His voice was soft and thick, as if was remembering his memories.

Tails' ears pricked forward in surprise. "That's a first from you, Sonic . . . " Weird. All the years he's known Sonic, he didn't remember a day when Sonic was that serene. So relaxed. He began to wonder if there was a side to Sonic so well-hidden that not even Tails, being the closest one, could find. A side that hid secrets to his past. Secrets to who he really was in the past.

At Tails' statement, Sonic then wore a knowing smile, glancing sidelong to him. "Ya never asked."

Ah, so there was a side and Tails didn't even know. Suddenly urged to ask him, to learn more about his big brother, Tails opened his mouth, then halted. Looked up in puzzlement. Slowly but steadily, the air currents increased in strength. From gentle breezes to bursts of gales. They weren't as powerful as the gale back in Green Hill, but close. He lowered his gaze to watch paper and small objects being blown off. "Hey . . . the winds are picking up again."

Sonic popped in his last piece of the chilidog and stood up. He didn't look troubled yet, his face facing downwind, and then a disturbed frown appeared as the winds blew harder. Now the locals began to grumble and try to keep down their lightweight possessions. Tails quickly finished his food and stood behind Sonic, using him as a shield. He felt an arm holding him close, around his shoulders, and Tails looked up to see the jade eyes darkening into the yew color.

Sonic was unhappy. "There's somethin' wrong here," he softly growled. Tails now knew that he was right. Sonic was very tuned in with nature, having a protective love for it. He can tell if there was an unnatural change in nature, and the yew color was the first sign of Sonic reacting negatively to the unnatural.

This wasn't natural.

Still, he didn't want Sonic to get upset over winds. They could be part of the climate, in spite of their unnaturalness. "Maybe the weather is just blustery?" He said it with delicate hope. He hoped that this wasn't linked to the foreboding, not wanting to feel the agony and the dread and the sense of being nothing . . .

A brief shake of the quilled head. "I think the weather is a little more than blustery . . . " Sonic's hold tightened around him. "Let's get inside - "

Calmness. It happened too quick. Tails blinked several times, half-expecting this to be a dream or a fragment of his imagination. The gales just . . . calmed down. Instantaneously. The locals also verbalized their bewilderment at the sudden calmness, but gladness for the change, believing the gales to be too odd.

Sonic, however, wasn't looking glad. He stood still, appearing to be listening. Listening for what, Tails didn't know, but he could guess that Sonic was waiting, expecting for something to happen. After a thorough moment, he finally relaxed, but slightly. The yew color didn't fade out.

Then he spoke. His voice had a solid pitch, almost like an indistinct growl. "We better juice it back to my place where it's safe."

Tails didn't argue. When he sounded like this, the cub knew it was unwise to argue with Sonic. The quieter the hedgehog become, the hotter his anger boiled. Submissive, Tails hitched on Sonic's back, his arms effortlessly sliding between the quills and locked around the neck. Sonic latched his hands under Tails, keeping him close, and went into a dash.

The cub closed his eyes, glad to finally to get away from the odd calmness that spooked him and the dreadful foreboding he long wished to be gone. Just to be away and stay with Sonic and live the peaceful life again. No more troubles. No more destruction. No more . . . pain.

_- swirl of a wisp sighs, full of fair pale blueness - _

Azure eyes opened and gazed back to the swiftly disappearing town.

This feeling . . . It was similar to the foreboding, a touch, a sensation in his chest, but unlike the dread the foreboding bore, the feeling held patience. Patiently waiting. Waiting for something.

---

Tearing River came in his vision, its murmuring sounds a pleasing music to his ears. The tranquil line of water blue was a sight to bestow a soothing touch to his mind, the picture of peace. Insects gave off a lazy drone, hanging in the air along with amphibious and avian noise. No one would ever think to search this sluggish river.

Tails was glad he hid the Chaos Emeralds there.

After the plight at Sunrise Town, Tails began to consider what to do. He needed to know that the foreboding was a mistake, a figment of his imagination. He wasn't going to let the dread trouble him again. He wanted to prove to himself that the troubles were truly gone, the sudden winds just a typical change in the climates, and the faint ache only a repressed memory.

As they arrived to the hut, Sonic was already exhausted. The cub doubted it as the result of the fatigue. He already ran a race and the ire seething in him was rapidly ebbing, draining the energy out. Tails wasn't worried this time, glad to let Sonic have his own sleep, because he had his own plans. Plans to check on the Chaos Emeralds.

He had to take a long trip to where he hid the stones. It was nowhere near to the hut, and he had to take a flight over the trees to recall his memories of the whereabouts. He was aware of the Chaos Emeralds' attraction of greed. He knew that if a Chaos Emerald somehow departed the safety of the others, it became vulnerable with its power to anybody sensitive. As long as the seven Chaos Emeralds remained together, the magnetism of one neutralized the other and therefore kept each other hidden and safe.

If he found them still here and safe, then it could convince him that the foreboding was just a twitch of his nervousness. It would calm him, as well.

Reaching to a bank, Tails seated and took off his white-and-red sneakers and gloves. He remembered that he chose the area because of the depths. Tearing River was so shallow that the surface water didn't distort or conceal any object on the riverbed. The water was too clear to hide anything, either. He had trouble at first, searching for a spot deep enough to bury the stones without being too obvious. He even considered about hiding them underground instead of water, but it was too much trouble to dig a hole and try to make the refilled hole inconspicuous. Besides, he didn't have the time to do so.

He was glad he covered the stones well. If anyone would take a look, he would think there was nothing but rocks and sand mixed in the mud.

Tails put his possessions aside and wandered in the river. His backfur bristled at the brisk chilliness in the water and he shivered. As he neared the spot, the water surface rose to his chest. At this height, the water could reach only up to an adult verdian's waist, but it was quite high enough for Tails to swim(4). Taking a deep breath, he ducked in his head and submerged to the riverbed. The mud was warm, unlike the water, and momentarily, he enjoyed the feeling of mud sloshing between his fingers.

He dug, touching for a smooth facet, eying for a blink of the bright jewel-like color, or even feeling for a brief burst of energy from a stone.

Nothing.

Ears flattened at the thought. Wait, he must've miscalculated the location . . . Still, he was very certain he remembered the spot. He can see it vividly in his mind and the location he was now at matched his memory in each detail.

Again, he explored, running his fingers through the riverbed. He dug as deep as he could. He explored from bank to bank, turning over all the rocks. He even expanded his exploration both upstream and downstream as far as he could, while keeping in the range of the location. He kept digging until the surrounding water darkened with silt.

Nothing.

Dread filled him as he returned to the surface. For long moments, the cub panted, his azure eyes wide with growing realization, paying no attention to his dripping bangs or the rippling water gushing against his muzzle. Finally, he uttered what he was thinking as if was voicing the truth he was hoping that wasn't true.

"They're gone . . . !"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1: It's true, South Island did float around on its own. This information was taken from a translation of the Japanese manual from _Sonic 1_. It's interesting to note that important information about South Island and the legend of the then-six Chaos Emeralds were taken out of the US manual and UK manuals.

2: That's right folks, June 23rd, 1991 (Earth time) is Sonic's birthday; the first release date for _Sonic 1 _for the Sega Genesis (the game was released in the US first).

3: I feel it's important to point out about verdes and their eating habits after having seen this problem presented in furry/anthro stories about them eating meat. Verdes still eat meat from the animals of Verden because they feel it's natural. Naturally, verdes based off of carnivores typically eat more meat and herbivore-based verdes typically don't.

As the verdes gained control of their instincts in the centuries after the Growth, their eating habits changed. For example, early verde wolves ate meat almost all the time. Now verde wolves are more open and eat other things like salads and fruit. An early verde rabbit wouldn't touch meat, but now some might try it out.

4: Just a perspective on height differences, an average verde stands at 3' 4" (101.6 cm) and an average verdian stands at 5' 8" (172.72 cm). Tails stands at 2' 2" (62.4 cm). For future reference, verdes measure their height in cm since they are smaller and the Metric system allow for more precise measurements.

Added notes: We know that Tails' offical height is 80 cm - 2'6" at eight years old. The height is changed to fit the story.


	6. The First Breath

Disclaimer:

Kiki's body belongs to Sonic Team, but we own its heart and mind!

Warning: All your Chao are NOT belonging to us.

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Four: The First Breath

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

The hedgehog regarded the tempestuous weather with growing aggravation.

Despite what people said about him, Sonic wasn't tuned in with nature. He had no innate connection with nature or could he immediately tell what might be unnatural. He just happened to be very close to nature all his life, sharing an unbreakable intimacy that was more powerful than a need for protection. He already learned how to watch for any alteration, mutation, or abnormality.

The slight shaking of his hut woke him. He would've preferred to stay asleep longer, but he was glad he was awake to witness the unnatural winds. He couldn't sleep through this because he'd feel he was betraying nature by not paying attention.

He knew it wasn't normal. The gales caused violent thrashes, bending the trees near to the breaking point. Gigantic leaves were blown around with a certain power that deepened his aggravation. The winds had none of the regularity that characterized a hurricane, no misty vapors drifting among the ground while the clouds darkened into a deep grey and became heavy with rain.

Just winds . . . Violent, thrashing winds.

This windstorm was too unnatural . . .

His eyes caught something orange and he automatically tensed, recognizing it. The cub was just emerging out from around the trees, but being small, he couldn't move on. He secured himself by tightening his arms around a thin trunk. He had his head low, shielding himself from the flying sediment, eyes tightly shut.

Leaping off from his hammock, Sonic darted to the front door. Despite his tight hold on the doorknob, the door flew in with a loud smack on the wall. He was glad he dodged out of the way or he would have gotten a nasty bruise on his forehead the next day. Gales swelled right inside, picking up light objects and tossing them against the wall.

To his irritated surprise, the winds came in everywhere. No wind direction at all. He needed a wind direction to stay aerodynamic. If he was dashing when this started, he would have no problem with the thrashing winds, but he still needed a wind direction to start running. He knew this can't be natural. Quills swaying, Sonic braced against the gales, moving quickly in brief lulls and decreased the distance between him and Tails.

He tried to yell out, but his voice was lost in the winds. As he arrived at the tree, he was bewildered to see a look of profound apprehension on Tails's face. Sonic thought he might be upset over the winds, but somehow, the face told him the reason wasn't just that. There was something else. Sonic felt a concerned twinge and he placed a paw on Tails' back to let him know his presence. The cub didn't respond at first, then a slight jolt awakened his senses. He blinked, uncertain, his eyes shining unusually.

Wet?

Tears?

Seeing that his little brother was too unsettled, Sonic quickly hoisted the cub in his arms, cradling him protectively. He felt small arms tightening around his neck, giving him the impression of a drowning verde hanging on a lifesaver. For a fleeting moment, Sonic was puzzled at Tails' damp fur - has he fallen in water or something? - then hurriedly returned to the hut. The lull was long enough for him to enter and close the door with little difficulty. He gently put down the cub and held onto his shoulders, his concern increasing.

"Tails? Are ya ok, big guy?"

Then he was completely taken back at Tails' distressed yell. The large ears were flattened, his eyes flashed with anguish, and his small paws were clenched, shaking.

"No, I'm not ok! The Chaos Emeralds are gone! They aren't there in the river!"

Bewilderment plucked deep in his chest, silencing the hedgehog. He was aware that Tails had concealed the seven gems in Tearing River, he had thought it a perfect hiding spot, since in his opinion something elaborate would only have attracted attention. Now this cub was saying that they were gone and with such an apprehension that it even affected Sonic. Eyes didn't lie and in Tails' case, neither did his tails. they were frizzed up with tension.

" . . . Gone?" he managed to mumble, trying to buy time to think.

The voice increased in a hysterical pitch. "I hid them deep enough! No one saw me, Sonic! No one! I was so certain . . . " Some of the apprehension drained as azure eyes began to mist over. "This is my fault! I should have known better! I should have thought of something . . . !"

Seeing his little brother on the verge of hysteria hurt him too much. Impulsively, Sonic encircled his arms around Tails's body in a gentle embrace. The cub seemed very grateful, tightening his own hold, nearly choking Sonic. He felt warm wetness where Tails's face was near his neck. Silent tears. Sonic frowned ruefully. It could be so easy to forget that Tails was still young even with his intelligence and maturity.

He ruffled the cub's headfur. "Hey, don't sweat it. Everything will be just fine. I'm sure of it . . . " He waited until he was certain Tails recovered and gently pulled him out from his embrace. He made sure Tails was looking at him, paws on his shoulders. His voice became serious. "Are ya sure, Tails? Are ya sure no one saw ya? Ya didn't hear or smell anythin' suspicious?"

Tails nodded in absolute certainty, although his ears were still folded back in open apprehension. "I did what you told me and I did make sure. There's no way anybody could have seen them unless they dredged up and down the river." His tails then slowed in worried sways, now limply drooping, the azure eyes gazing intently in his jade eyes. "I did make sure, Sonic . . . I couldn't have find them if I hadn't been the one to bury them in the first place. Even then… you know how they are."

He nodded in understanding. He knew enough about the Chaos Emeralds, having handled them several times. He knew that the Chaos Emeralds tended to depart on their accord. They didn't follow any order of the wielder or remain close to anybody. If anything, they followed only their instincts. He often sensed the wild impulses whenever he managed to keep a firm hold on them. The only change in them was when all the seven Chaos Emeralds were together. They were like sleeping puppies, glued to each other in a nestling manner.

That was why he figured it was better to keep them together and hidden in the first place. It worked for a while. He had them in his possession long enough to learn their behavior. As long as they were together, they were harmless. His guess was that the Chaos Emeralds were tranquil and would not do anything in one another's company.

His ears flattened, expecting a conclusion from his thoughts. _'Winds, actin' crazy, lately, and now the Chaos Emeralds are gone . . .' _Something was going on and he didn't like this a bit.

Then he was alerted of the increasing force in the winds. The main window of the living room was vibrating dangerously. Keeping Tails close, Sonic stepped away and stayed in the center, away from danger. His frown deepened, his dislike grew. He mulled that the Chaos Emeralds might have something with this odd weather. After all, they had Chaos Energy. It can affect anything, from climates to genes.

But . . .

As much as he recalled, the Chaos Emeralds didn't affect anything natural. This was a first, he believed. Something _was _going on . . .

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog turned his gaze down to Tails, puzzled at the astonished tone. He was pointing toward the window with the index finger, his eyes again widening. "Did you notice anything unusual about the winds?"

Sonic frowned. Tails can sometimes state the obvious at times, but this seemed odd to him. Did he see something Sonic missed out? " . . . Outside of the fact that they came suddenly, were super-strong, and start up and fade away without warning . . . Nope, not much else." He heard the faint sarcasm in his voice and flinched inwardly.

However, Tails didn't notice, still staring out. "No, I mean . . . " He seemed to realize, then regarded Sonic with puzzlement.

Sonic waited for him to say anything, but when the cub then shook his head as if was coming to a conclusion, and even uttered "nothing," in the way that always implied 'something,' . But he didn't try inquiring him. Sonic himself was confused, too, and he still wasn't certain of what was going on. He just wished the winds to stop, these abnormal gales that dared to harm his island.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Tails darted to the door and pulled it open. Sonic leaped in surprise as the gales rushed in, tossing in leaves and dirt. Tails regarded the winds with little attention, his face holding concern. "I'm gonna check on the _Tornado_!" Then he was out, orange disappearing in the greens.

"Tails, wait!" Sighing, the hedgehog lightly tapped his fingers on his forehead. He should've known. If danger was around, Tails would have checked on his beloved _Tornado_ immediately. Sonic knew from the minute Tails laid his eyes on the red biplane, that he fell in love with it.

"I think the boy loves the plane too much . . . "

He glanced up to the swaying trees. The gales were less in strength, leaves now whirling on the ground instead of the air, and the trees didn't seem so bent. Hope the lull will last longer. Using his feet and trees as braces in case of a sudden gale, Sonic plod forward on his natural-made path that led to the steppe. Where the _Tornado _was. And hopefully, where Tails was. If he didn't get lost.

Soon, he spotted his little brother, at the end of the path. Tails wasn't near the _Tornado_, though. Standing just behind the trees' boundary, he was eying the distant horizon with wide eyes of awe. _What _was going on? One of the large ears pricked at his approach, then Tails gave him a brief glance and a pointing of his finger toward where he was staring at.

"Sonic, look." His voice was soft, and Sonic recognized the tone as the tone of an amazed, curious child. For a fleeting moment, he realized that he hadn't heard that tone in a long time. Disregarding the nostalgic thought, Sonic stood by Tails and took a look at the object that fascinated his little brother.

The sky was veiled with pale grey clouds, the low sun as a faint halo of dim yellow. Lower to the horizon, an odd light shone like a beacon, radiating from somewhere on the ground. He couldn't see the exact location; the trees blocked the view, but the beach allowed him a better view of the strange beacon. Spreading outward from the ground, the beacon was a dark azure color, darker than Tails' eyes, but as clear. Dark azure lightened into pale, fair azure as the beacon reached its light outward.

Sonic knew his island well enough to assume the location. "Looks like it's near Sunrise Town."

"Something is happening there."

A quick glance revealed the allusion of faint agony in the baby blues and the hesitance in his body. Foreboding. Not again. This foreboding thing was getting on Sonic's nerves, which didn't help him with the unnatural winds and the missing Chaos Emeralds.

He didn't see what he could do about the occurrence. The foreboding affected only Tails and despite Sonic's confident encouraging, Tails looked like he wasn't going to forget about it that easily. The unnatural winds were out of Sonic's hands - he had no way to soothe or remove the abnormality in the air. He didn't even know where to start in the search of the Chaos Emeralds.

The only thing he could think of was the strange beacon. It wasn't unnatural, but it perked some curiosity in him. It was possible, a fragile possibility that the beacon would be related to the happenings. It was a start.

"Then we should go over there and check it out," Sonic voiced, keeping an observant gaze on the cub.

Instead of nodding and ready to tag along, Tails was still unwilling. Twin tails wavered from side to side in an expression of dark dread. Small paws tucked close to his chest, an old habit of fright he had as a toddler. Eyes still glued at the beacon, glinting with the foreboding's agony. Now frustrated, Sonic turned to him, tightening his paws on the shoulders, jolting Tails from whatever he was thinking, and the azure orbs stared back in puzzled surprise.

"We don't have time to stand around!" Sonic demanded. "We have to get to the bottom of this, pronto!"

The cub seemed to retrieve his self-confidence and nodded. "O-okay, Sonic!"

As they ran towards Sunrise Tower, the winds became more erratic, growing in amplitude and frequency, buffeting the pair as they approached. Sonic had to shield his face and narrow his eyes, as a particularly bad gust reached up from out of nowhere and made his vision water. They stayed at the border of the sandbar, since going straight along the beach would be asking for trouble given the strange phenomenon ahead of them.

"Do you think the winds are connected to the missing Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked, yelling over the wind.

Sonic made a slight frown. "I guess. I hope they haven't become wild and uncontrolled."

" . . . They ever get like this before?"

'No, not exactly . . . " Sonic took a short gander at the wildly swaying branches. "The Chaos Emeralds can get that wild, but not like this, that is if a Chaos Emerald is causing these winds."

_But there is so much to the stones I don't know about . . . _

"I feel the foreboding again."

His lips thinned, and the frown darkened. Tails's voice was coated with the same agony in his eyes and that angered Sonic. Even so, he knew about the forebodings, visions, whatever they were. He learned quite enough to know that often, they brought harm to whoever got them. And they they'd gotten to his little brother. This was going too far.

Still . . .

He also knew that they came true. Sure, they could be fake, imagined by charlatans, but he saw enough, experienced enough to know that there was always a seed of truth in the 'visions'. Tails would not lie. Not when this foreboding was clearly hurting him.

He hoped this foreboding was wrong, but now knew it was not.

" . . . Sonic?" Tails prompted, obviously wanting some sort of response. Sonic knew what he wanted to hear, and he also knew the truth. Painful as it was, there was no point sugar coating what he thought.

He exhaled and said simply, "Yeah."

The bristle he felt throughout Tails's body convinced him. Tails was hoping he was wrong, and Sonic's words killed the hope. Sonic couldn't hold back an unhappy growl as he locked his darkening eyes on the goal ahead. A sensation of self-remorse rushed through his mind, a thought of the foreboding's danger, and he countered back with one of his own.

_'Once we solve this, stay away from us.'_

For this instant, quicker than a second, he experienced a peculiar feeling. A dominant presence that lingered in the back of his mind, subdued but present. Expressing a word that was the essence of negation. Somewhere in his sub consciousness, he knew, _knew _that he knew what the presence was, what the word said . . .

It came too quick even for Sonic to be fully aware of it, and he disregarded it as just an uneasy feeling.

The winds were worse when they approached the town. The winds were just at the very brink of becoming a tempest or even a tornado. Gales tore apart the taller buildings, shingles and planks flying around in whirlwinds. Squalls brought in seawater and transformed them into piercing raindrops that pounded heavily on anything solid, dampening the ground into slushy mud. The locals weren't caught outside, smart enough to stay indoors during a windstorm.

_'Oh, man, this place is trashed!'_ Sonic stared on in incredulity. He didn't remember seeing a windstorm as powerful as this one. He darted near a still-standing edifice, crouching low to the ground. Tails still hung on tightly, now kneeling beside, arms around his as a brace.

Sonic searched for the source where the blue-lighted beacon was, and he spotted it immediately. It wasn't hard to miss it, since it was erect, well-balanced. The windmill lazily spun its vanes, catching the violent gales with ease. The vanes weren't tore from the winds. None of its planks were ripped apart from the structure. It was still . . . whole. Undamaged.

And it had the aura of dark azure, radiating outward like some kind of nimbus.

The hedgehog shook his head, growing more incredulous. _'What's goin' on?'_ He then spoke, bringing Tails' attention to the windmill. "Tails, look. Somethin's up with that windmill."

A quick inhale of awe from Tails and Sonic nodded to himself, also awed. But time was wasting. Something had to be stopped, and this something was happening either inside or on the windmill. "I think this could be the source of our problem."

"I don't think . . . that is . . . " Tails trailed off, not finding a logical reason for his obvious trepidation.

Resentment rose in him and he nearly whirled on his friend, unable to keep the loudness from his voice, as he growled, "Look, ya can't let that forebodin' bother ya! What's important is that we stop the winds from destroyin' the town! Lives are at stake!" A finger stabbed toward the windmill. "That windmill is stickin' out like a sore thumb, and we have to do someth - "

His ears flicked, picking up a slow screeching, like something heavy bending. Instinctively, he yanked Tails off his feet and sped away from the sound. He then heard a rumbling crash, but didn't look back until he took Tails out of the danger. He dodged past thrashing beams and mortar until they lessened in number. Skidding into a stop, he finally saw what the crash came from. The building he had chosen for safety turned up to be hazardous. The winds had shredded the supporting beams and the adjoining walls away, and without the support, it could've crushed the two verdes.

Sonic exhaled, glad to hear it bending before it crashed. Then a sudden thought appeared, sparking up his compassion of aid toward people. What if some of the locals did get trapped, regardless of their locations? The winds were strong enough to rip off an entire building from its groundwork.

"This place isn't safe with the buildings like this . . . "

"The folks . . . " Tails was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, some of them might've gotten trapped like that." Frustration over the foreboding forgotten, he made a decision. "Let's split up and look around for survivors."

Tails's paws gripped on his arm, stopping him. "Wait, what about the windmill?"

His gaze went to the fox, then to the cause of their concern. It could be the source of the winds, but he didn't know if this was for certain. But what he did know was that people can get hurt and probably already were when the windstorm started. He believed in saving lives first and solving the problem second. People were more important. The windmill had to wait.

He shook his head. "Let's save the people first, alright?"

Sonic inwardly winced. He wanted to take Tails along, and keep a close eye on him. He knew firsthand that Tails was more than capable of handling situations himself once he got over his fears. Still, he was a child and Sonic often feared that he might lose him. It was a constant balancing game between his caution for the younger verde and their mutually adventurous lifestyles. Tails had never been babied by anyone before, and Sonic knew he resented it when people tried.

Nevertheless, he fixed a grave gaze in the azure eyes. "I mean it. Don't get any ideas."

The cub didn't protest or express disapproval, simply nodded in agreement.

As he dashed away, Sonic truly hoped that Tails didn't get in over his head. . .

---

_'But if Sonic is right and the windmill is - or has - the source of the problem, there has to be a way to stop it . . . '_

Again, the foreboding attempted to sneak in a tad of dread in his thoughts, but he drove it away with fortitude. Sonic was right. He couldn't let the dread get to him, not now. So what if the foreboding warned him about a danger, whatever it could be? He didn't know what _this _danger was, but he knew that the town was in danger. Seeing the gales destroying the peaceful hamlet by ripping it apart was terrible to watch. He wanted to stop them.

Tails looked up to the glowing windmill, seeing the calmly spinning vanes, remained undamaged in spite of the storm. It had to be where the problem was. He was aware that he wasn't as good as Sonic when it came to rescue. He didn't have the strength or the speed, but he did have brains. He can solve problems analytically and quickly. That was what he did best.

Determination strengthened him. This was his chance. To prove to the foreboding that it won't bother him any longer. To prove to Sonic that he could handle it. To prove himself that he could do it. He could do it!

Arm shielding his eyes from broken glasses and splinters, the cub pushed himself forward against the winds. Sporadically, he got a frightful sensation that he was being lifted up and tossed away when he experienced wisps surrounding him, like in Green Hill with the sudden, strong gale. Thankfully, the winds were too fast, blowing from every direction, and too wild to keep things afloat in a lengthy time. Flying was one thing he can handle, but being blown away was another.

He stayed low to the ground, noticed that the winds had less power there. But he grumbled, had to tolerate the slushy mud as it slopped on him. His white and red shoes were soon brownish-grey, along with his stained gloves. Dampness bit through, numbing his fingers. Mud also caked on his fur, around his limbs and the fluffiness of his tails.

As he came closer to the windmill, he was astonished to find the winds becoming gentler and softer. It truly felt like a storm, with the windmill as the 'eye' of the storm. It was bizarre, Tails thought, as he finally arrived to the door. He could feel mellow breezes brushing his fur, drying the mud with brisk coolness and yet soothing him with gentle warmth. He took a look back and again, he felt odd that he was witnessing a huge, awful windstorm and yet was safe with breezes around him.

He nodded, glad to see that the latch on the door wasn't locked. Removing the latch, he then opened the door ajar and quickly entered, expecting a sudden gale to rush from the inside and push him down.

Nothing.

Tails exhaled. At least, no winds were happening inside. In fact, it was downright calm. Not even a breath would disturb the serenity. A tall metal mast, thick in diameter and reflecting the azure light, stood in the center. He could hear the light squeaking of the slowly rotating gears from above. The gears must be part of the vanes, but there weren't any other gears here. The windmill was obviously not functional for grinding, but just an object of recreation. The first floor was empty, except for several supporting beams that kept the ceiling up.

A blue light shone on the second floor. Light shafts radiated between the planks, painting wherever they touched with various blue hues. Dust particles idly drifted through, visible in the shafts. Tails strode to one and stood under, trying to see between the planks. His eyes squinted, braced against the brightness. Although, it wasn't too bright to dazzle his eyes, but still, he couldn't see anything else beside the light.

He then discerned a ladder at the other side, reaching up to a trapdoor. Perfect. Tails rushed to the ladder and began climbing. Who knew what was up there, probably causing this disturbance in the first place? What would be at the epicenter of this? He then shook his head, again pushing the anxiety away. He could do it. He could. His concerns were perfectly rational, and just that – concerns – there was no reason to let them overwhelm him.

Taking a deep breath, Tails took a grasp of the handle and pushed the trapdoor open.

Gears squeaked at each rotation of the outside vanes, the only objects present. He was facing a wall and so saw a shadow of his head printed on the wall. He turned his head toward the light and finally saw the source. A small gem, as small as his fist, hovered midair, in the center. Spheroid in shape, its facets were different from the last time he regarded it. The facets seemed to be misty, paler blue wisps swirling within. It was illuminating a soft, pale blue color, the same color of the light that surrounded the windmill.

He was too relieved to notice that the gem was shifting around to face him, without actually moving itself.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails grinned widely, climbing out. What luck to find one near and safe! "You don't know how glad I am to see you here!" He approached, reaching out a paw to grab on it before. The Chaos Emerald quietly shifted backward at the same time his paw neared. Tails blinked confusedly. Again, he took a step forward. The stone reflected his step, hovering rearward. He stopped, the puzzlement growing.

The Chaos Emeralds didn't have the ability to move. They were just like normal stones in that respect; vulnerable to any grasping hand. They could float, but not have movements. This was unusual . . .

_'Hello, Miles.'_

Tails realized his mouth was gawking and he quickly shut it. It spoke! He could hear it, but not as sound waves. He can hear it in his mind, like it was speaking telepathically. It had no particular timbre or pitch in the voice, so it seemed monotone. Dumbfounded, he stared at the Chaos Emerald. "You can talk?"

_'Certainly,' _came the answer._ 'We have the ability to speak. We simply choose to remain silent.'_

It did make some sense. "I suppose . . . " Tails then paused, remembering what he was here for, and if this stone can speak, he could get the answers to his questions. "That's not the point here. What are you doing here? Where are the other Chaos Emeralds? Did someone take them away?"

_'No. We left on our own.'_

"Why? I thought we were keeping you safe, all of you."

_'You were. Yet, your efforts will not keep the world safe.'_

Tails was taken back. The bluntness in the response somewhat increased the dread of the foreboding, causing his heart to hammer. "What do you mean? You mean Eggman? Sonic finally stopped him!"

_'Yet you are frightened of the foreboding you are having.'_

His heart stopped. It knew? But how . . . ? How did the Chaos Emerald even know that he was having a foreboding? Can it sense that, too? Sensitive to it?

_'We sense the disturbance, too, and we need to leave to find stability.'_

Bewildered over this, he eyed the blue stone carefully. "I don't understand . . . "

_'Everything will be clear in the end, Miles.' _Even though the Chaos Emerald was monotone in its voice, it did give off the faintest suggestion of comfort. Then it voiced,_ 'I have a request. I need to borrow your body.'_

Ears pricked, then flattened, still not understanding of what was happening. "My body? Why?"

He tried to make this clear to himself. The Chaos Emeralds sensed the same foreboding apparently, since they needed to depart. To find bodies to keep stability? Why the need to be stable? Was the foreboding - or the disturbance - that bad? Bad enough to cause the powers to go off the balance? Sonic mentioned that the Chaos Emeralds were wild enough. This might explain a bit . . . if the Chaos Emeralds had wild powers but capable to keep them under control, the disturbance would be strong enough to cause them to lose the control.

The windstorm . . .

This Chaos Emerald lost its powers, he figured out. The powers went berserk and caused this unnatural windstorm.

But . . . but what exactly did the Chaos Emerald mean by borrowing bodies? Didn't they have bodies already . . . ?

_'I cannot tell you the reasons. It is a requirement for us to borrow bodies to keep stability before we stop the disturbance.'_

"And you need mine?" Out of the billions that lived on Verden, a Chaos Emerald needed _his _body?

He watched as the Chaos Emerald dimmed in light, giving the impression that it was mulling, that if a stone does think. Then it replied with a different approach. _'I believe you use a trait called trust. You use trust to accept the other person's thoughts and actions, holding no suspicions on him. Trust is a powerful trait, is it not?'_

An ear perked in curiosity. "Yes . . . it's powerful, but that's not that easy to give it away. You would have to prove how reliable your reasons are before you can be trusted."

_"I assure you; my reasons are reliable."_

"But you won't tell me."

_"I cannot."_

It seemed to him that the stone was trying to explain its reasons without being too obvious. It wasn't that it didn't want him to know. It only assumed that he didn't need to know. Tails didn't feel upset or underestimated toward that. Because he knew, somehow, that the Chaos Emerald was anxious. Even though it did not express any emotion, he had the hint that it was being anxious. It seemed uncertain with the whole thing.

Tails was surprised at that. The stone was worried about borrowing a body as much as he was.

At that though, he then experienced a twinge of connection toward the stone. A bond of understanding, a tie of cooperation. Because it was here. It could've already gone to some other place. It could've chosen another body. But it didn't. It didn't go anywhere. It stayed. It waited for him. It needed him. It chose him.

He faintly smiled. Knowing that made him feel . . . special.

_'Miles . . . ' _He glanced back to the stone as it spoke, again with the monotone voice and yet with a tone that showed anxiety, _'I have no capability to understand this trust trait, but I do ask you to trust me. If you will not, what else do I need to convince you?'_

"I trust you."

The sincerity in the words seemed to assure the blue stone. Even though it had no face, Tails liked to think it was smiling. _' . . . Thank you.' _It moved closer, just enough for Tails to reach out and touch it. But he stood still, wondering what was needed to do. He expected that the stone knew. _'Close your eyes and everything will be all right . . . '_

He didn't waste a second. Behind his closed eyelids, he could see the glow growing in brightness until the illumination was nearly white-bluish. He felt breezes surrounding him, brushing his fur soothingly. Feeling calmer by the second, he felt himself letting go, leaning upon the supporting currents. It felt akin to a hug, and he felt like it _was _his hug. Supporting and soft in touch.

Abruptly, something thrust throughout his body, a surge of pure, overwhelming energy swelling thickly through his veins. He felt a mingling, somewhat like crystal mingling with flesh and blood, strengthening, hardening, and imprinting its molecules within his own molecules. The surge was so abrupt that he cried out in searing pain as his mind's eye turned blinding white at the driving power.

Then all went black . . .

---

_- a thread of white light winks as it slides within a new crack -_

Twilight purple eyes opened and silently scanned the cavern. No one else was here. He was alone.

Yet what was that . . . disorder? He didn't understand it. Disorder breaking through his serene meditation . . . It was odd.

The mitten-covered paws tightened upon his knees, the only other sign of his disturbance beside the uncertain glint in his eyes. Knuckles didn't expect anything of this and was hoping that he would never feel it again. But it did and he felt it. His outer composure was broken, revealing a face with deep concern and uncertainty. The face that he would never express to anybody else, not even to his new friends. The real Knuckles.

He knew that Tails was right. When the cub first mentioned about the nightmare he dreamt that night, Knuckles then knew that he wasn't imagining it. He didn't have the same nightmare the cub had, but he did have the same discomfort. Discomfort from something that was hurting, who was angry, who could only find relief in vengeance.

He hasn't felt this for a week, thought it finally gone and left him - and Tails - to peace. He almost forgot about it . . . Until now. The same discomfort that pierced through his mediation during one of his times guarding the Master Emerald. Now the slanted eyes turned around to regard the Master Emerald. It was his usual spot to sit in front of the large gem, sitting in the lotus position, paws on knees and meditative.

No longer, the Master Emerald comforted him. Being a Guardian meant he shared a bond with it, sensing the swirling Chaos Energy inside the gem. Whenever the Master Emerald was serene, it meant the world was serene and safe, and because of that, he felt protected. After all, the Master Emerald and Verden were one soul with two bodies. One living off on another. Verden living on the Master Emerald's energy and the Master Emerald living on Verden's spirit.

Symbiotes.

Now that the Master Emerald did not give off comfort, Knuckles knew that Verden wasn't safe. Something had happened.

The purple eyes closed, this time in dejection. It wasn't a part of a Guardian's duty to make sure that Verden will become back to serenity. The duty was strictly performed. _Guard the Master Emerald. Verden is not part of the duty. Only the Master Emerald's safety is. As long as it is safe, all is right. _He was taught this. Again and again, by his mother, the previous Guardian(1), word by word until he could not erase the words from his heart.

Yet . . . He didn't want to experience the discomfort again. He found himself growing . . . impatient. A slight smirk appeared on his lips. Impatience. Before, he would never be impatient, not even as a child. Until he met Sonic. Now he often felt impatience, a slowly growing longing to explore beyond the boundaries of Angel Island.

Knuckles sighed. Even with the longing, he can't simply depart Angel Island. He was the last of the Echidnas, and he won't do them honor if he departed the sacred duty. But he didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to feel discomforted. He wanted to feel safe, comforted, protected. Like . . . like when he was back in the jungles.

He found this most inquiring. When he started working in the jungles, planting and watering saplings, he received a pleasing sensation. A simple happiness of being with nature. He also found it very soothing, because it matched to his own happiness. He truly loved being with nature, would love to watch plants grow and aid the wounded. This was more than gardening. It was just a simplicity of being with nature. He loved the feeling of dirt under his bare feet, the brush of leaves on his fingers, the presence of the greens around him.

He kept returning to the jungles, wanting more of the comfort, preferring the jungles over the Master Emerald. At first, he was guilty to disregard his duty for pleasure. But he was tired. Tired of all what happened to his precious island and Master Emerald. All the doubt, all the pain, all the chaos. He wanted trust. He wanted comfort. He wanted order.

The Master Emerald offered discomfort.

The jungles offered comfort.

Which one would he choose?

Silently, he stood up, stretching his limbs after hours of sitting in the lotus position. Calmly, the Guardian strode forward until he paused at the main exit. There, he turned to eye the Master Emerald and the 'septuplets', the Super Emeralds. The scene was pretty, the widespread green glow with the darker rays of the rainbows winking through.

He chose comfort.

He gave a slight descent of his head, the ancient Echidna nod of farewell, then went into a dash to head outside, his body containing eagerness to work in the jungles once again.

---

Sometimes called by verdians as the Machine City. Sometimes called by verdes as the Lifeless City.

Lifeless was an excellent word to describe Metropolis. Besides the occasional calls of migrating birds above, there were no animal sounds inside or near. Not even rodents would dare to come near.

The Badlands, as simple as its name, was desolate and barren. It reached to the foothills of North Hilltop, cradling between the shores of the Gulf of Fire and the vast grasslands of Great Turquoise, and halting in its tracks from the steadfast Meta Junglira. Despite that the Badlands was surrounded with rich and healthy lands, the barren lands remained bare. The trees and grass that did struggle and survive within the boundaries were sick and twisted, colored ashen grey-green.

Metropolis was built when Dr. Ivo Robotnik arrived to the badlands and found it fitting to him. Some of the folk thought he chose the Badlands because of its isolation, but other whispered with certainty that he picked it because it matched his own barren heart. With his superior machinery, he accomplished in converting the badlands into a smoking, faintly glowing city.

Only that it was not a city for people to dwell. It was a city for machines.

Inside the empty heart of Metropolis, badniks patrolled the many districts. They were crude in design, mocking actual animals, copying claws and teeth and wings and shells, twisting the appearances as well. Yet, the badniks were packed with deadly weaponry, of Robotnik's blueprints, either cocked and ready or tucked safely underneath the metal exteriors. The badniks were also countless in number; no one but the brilliant doctor knew how many roamed the zones and inside the metal city.

The badniks did not tire of patrolling. Their memory banks were designed only for battling and patrolling. They showed no emotions or personalities upon their blank faces and glassy eyes because their creator didn't see the purpose of adding them. Clicks of metal footsteps were heard, along with squeaking wheels and bending joints, almost forming an unique, metallic melody, echoing constantly between walls. The quiet rotating of gears underneath the floors became background music, both soothing and eerie, as if Metropolis was alive.

Alive with electricity as blood, badniks as nerves, sectors as organs, and its creator as the brain.

The metallic tune was briefly shattered by a distant clang in the central district, like a small gear had broken down. A sudden yelp then came through, followed after a chorus of annoyed muttering. The voice wasn't metallic, but of a real living verdian, its resonant timbre reverberating through the soft metal song. As the timbre ebbed in echoes, the badniks paid no attention, and soon, the metal song returned as if it was never interrupted.

The central district was private; no one can enter, for it was heavily defended with powerful badniks and booty traps that put Sandopolis' traps to shame. However, right now, the district was silent and empty, except for one specific sector. Someone was busy working there. It was brightly lighted, revealing its vast size and its possessions. Tables, walls and even floors filled with blue-tinted papers, tools, appliances, wires and tiny chips. The very picture of the messiness stated a brilliant brain, one of the most intelligent in centuries.

The body containing the brain seemed unfitting, and yet perfect for the brain's twisted perceptions.

It was little wonder why the verdian was once called the 'Eggman', because of the body shape. His torso was as round as an egg, although he has lost some weight lately. His arms and legs were long and lanky, easily supporting the elliptical torso. The hands were large, yet having elongated fingers, suited for handling delicate parts. The body was covered in light green overalls, stained with grease and oil, the pinkish-beige skin also stained wherever it was exposed to the mechanisms.

The head was most impressive, small and set right on the shoulders, appearing to have no neck. He was bald, long before his midhood(2), no hair strand covering the smooth skull. However, his brunette moustache was monstrous, bristling thickly outward from under a hawkish nose, long enough to brush his shoulders. The lips, often hidden under the moustache, were thin and pale, wearing a cocky grin or a fierce scowl.

His eyes were also sheltered behind dark sunglasses. Only he knew the reason why he wore them even in night and indoors. Perhaps it was best for him to cover his eyes, for if his actions and body boasted his wry and shrewd thoughts, his eyes could hold the darkest ones.

Right now, he was underneath a new vehicle, has dropped a rivet and struck the side of his head with an abruptness, sending pricks of pain through his head. Sliding out, Eggman sat up, his face contorted into a feeble frown toward the rivet, then disregarded it.

He didn't feel like himself. He could've yelled to a tiny bit of mistake and take great enjoyment out of it, but he was unmotivated. Three times, he had planned to invade the Primerian zones with his superior machinery. Three times, he was almost successful in conquering Primera. Three times, he was so close, so close to dominate what he coveted . . .

Three times, he lost all, defeated by one certain hedgehog.

Somehow, for a reason he hasn't yet recognized, Eggman accepted the hedgehog as his nemesis, from the very first moment he saw the wrath in the jade-green eyes. He knew that from that moment, he will be faced by the hedgehog, so determined the little verde was, and he knew that his plans will be often interfered.

Eggman was lucky he survived the explosion. His escape ship may withstand the vacuum and lethal radiation of outer space, but not the explosions from the mysterious 'sparkles'. Even though the ship were exploding from around him, he was grateful he had thought ahead to build a contraption strong enough to even endure the damage. He managed to return to Verden and arrive safely in the ocean, where his henchmen found and brought him to Metropolis.

However, the sight of a glowing hedgehog with utter wrath on his face, the very same face he wore in the first encounter, was difficult for him to forget. He can't help but admiring the resoluteness in the hedgehog. Reminded him of himself. Even that he was constantly vexed by the hedgehog, he was also challenged. No one had challenged him to better his intelligence, machinery, and strategy. Every time he got better. Every time he was defeated, and yet he was eager to improve.

But not now. Being defeated once too many took a toll on him. He was unmotivated.

His thick moustache twitching in remembrance over the recent events, the verdian stood up and took a long gaze at this latest creation. He called it an 'Eggwalker'. Standing at nine feet, a hemisphere contraption was supported upon thick jointed legs. The shape of the contraption was custom-fit for Eggman, with full access to a small mainframe placed on the front, for entry to the motherboard of Metropolis and controls of the walker. The 'feet' were built as an avian foot, four 'toes', three front and one at back, and the legs were also bent backward.

It was half-finished, half of its body naked with wires dangling out and tiny charges of yellow electricity shifted between microchips. He hasn't put much of his effort in it.

He felt like ranting. "I don't know what's going on with myself anymore," he muttered to no one. The dark shades shifted downward, as if were asking for guidance, although he didn't believe in the Erja(3). "I mean, why do I build things like this - " He feebly gestured toward the Eggwalker " - only to have them blown up in a short time's notice by that blasted hedgehog!"

" . . . Doctor?"

The voice was of a metal timbre, like small bells ringing rapidly into a whining knell. Whenever he heard the voice, his body snapped to the automatic response that was simply innate to his arrogance. Eggman turned one-eighty degrees, took a deep breath that fleetingly swelled his already round body, and thundered, "What IS it, you infernal primate! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of my important thoughts!"

His red face was greeted by exploding papers. As they drifted downward, he bore a hot glare down to a small mecha that resembled a verde monkey. Once it was an Ai-Ai(4), one of the several types of badniks that were categorized as the 'throwing' badniks. Once it was just another needless badnik, partly broken, when Eggman decided he needed a personal hand to take care of less important business. Once it was known as Ai-Ai 01138, and now it was renamed as Kiki after its code name: Kinetic Initiating Killjoy Instrument(5).

Kiki may be similar in design to the lesser Ai-Ais, but its armor was different in color. While the others were red and grey, this Ai-Ai had the sharp pine-green yellow hue touching its head, torso, and paws, along with a metallic black coating on its tail and limbs. His 'eyeballs' were black with striking red-glowing pupils. It had a personality chip installed in its mechanical brain. While it was nearly as brilliant as its creator, the personality was also of a loyal but cowardly henchmen.

Currently, it was cowering from Eggman's bellows.

Kiki hurriedly gathered the papers from the floor, keeping its gaze lowered. "I-I know, Doctor, but this is important news!"

The moustache quavered from an abrupt snort. "You came here an hour ago with some 'important news', when I was clearly busy at work!" He sighed. Might as well hear what the pathetic machine had to say. "What are these . . . important news?"

The mecha seemed relieved, although there was no emotion showing in its metal face. Body relaxed, the black gaze finally lifted to the doctor. It picked out a paper and acknowledged, "Approximately an hour ago, a spybot over South Island has detected what appeared to be one Chaos Emerald in the Green Hill section."

The doctor smirked in triumph. The minute he arrived safely to Metropolis, he had sent several spybots to set up a search for the Chaos Emeralds. He had the right to take them in his possession! The Master Emerald may be the ultimate source, but simply, it had too much energy for any of his badniks to conduct. In reality, he needed the Chaos Emeralds to better his badniks, improving their defense, attacks, and everything overall, so they will become virtually invulnerable. Perfect for world domination.

He knew that the hedgehog managed to take away the Chaos Emeralds out of that gullible Echidna's hands. He knew that he sent his two-tailed partner to hide them. He expected to find the Chaos Emeralds in South Island. It was just obvious. Painfully obvious that it was even insulting to him. No matter how well Sonic deceived him, Eggman was still a step ahead. He knew Sonic too well.

Sometimes too well that Eggman didn't feel challenged by Sonic's quick thinking. Why would Sonic hide them or even one of them, in South Island, the first place Eggman could have searched? This made his search too easy.

Still, at least, one was found and he didn't have to waste time anymore.

Eggman straightened up and rubbed his hands together. "Well, then. I'll set up my Eggmoblie for - "

A metal paw, clenching a paper, was shoved in front of his face. "Wait, Doctor!" Kiki then read the paper. "This came in from the same spybot. It reported a hazardous windstorm coming over the region. The winds were too uncontrollable for the spybot to stay in place, and its signal was cut short. Apparently, it was demolished."

There was a long pause from the mecha that surprised Eggman. Its tail even flicked in the hint of anticipating nervousness, its gaze still lowered, the mecha seeming frightened to lift it. Eggman loomed over Kiki, his voice low but echoing in menace. "And . . . ?"

It then whispered, the voice becoming a shaken jingle. "The spybot sent a message 47 seconds before its annihilation. The report was this: _'Chaos Energy lost. Chaos Emerald presumed to be disappeared from the location.'_"

Eggman watched, half in sardonic amusement, as the mecha automatically cowered, expecting a yell from the doctor. That amused him at times. Instead, he simply voiced, slowly grinning, "My dear Kiki, must I remind you that a Chaos Emerald tends to appear in a place without precaution, then disappear afterward?"

The red pupils appeared to close and open slowly, the mecha's equivalent to an astonished blink. "Oh . . . "

Behind the shades, Eggman's eyes rolled upward. Typical. Crossing his arms, he gazed down his hawkish nose to Kiki. "How can these news be important? You better explain now or you'll be spare parts for my Eggmobile."

Kiki now looked back, picking up the last paper from underneath his pile, and handed it to the doctor. He carelessly skimmed through the papers; words didn't interest him as much as machines and numbers, and he preferred hearing voices. He listened to the kneeling voice as Kiki repeated the written words.

"Approximately six minutes ago, a patrolling badnik reported waves of Chaos Energy near Pyro Peak. A possibility of a Chaos Emerald is uncertain."

Eggman blinked. "That's it?"

"That is it."

He was truly surprised. Pyro Peak was an ancient volcano, one of the few left behind after the Master Emerald changed the face of Verden. No one really knew when last it erupted, but it was long dormant, quietly sleeping at the northern Badlands with frequent snores of earthquakes that barely fazed Metropolis and North Hilltop.

If Chaos Energy was present, it could be possible that the energy could affect the volcano into waking up with an erupting yawn . . .

But what a stroke of luck! A Chaos Emerald, particularly in his neighborhood! The smug eagerness began to swell, provoking his desire of invading zones, releasing his badniks, and injecting fear in the people . . . All because the Chaos Emerald was coming to his lap.

"I'll be preparing the inspection, Doctor."

Eggman blinked. He didn't realize that he had his mouth open, but no sounds came out. He then glared down to the mecha, knowing that Kiki was thinking the same; after all, Kiki had nearly the same intelligence as him. But this was getting eerie.

"Wait until I give the orders, you pathetic gadget."

"Yes, Doctor. Sorry, Doctor."

"Well, do it. Now!"

"Yes, Doctor!" The mecha monkey scrambled out of sight.

Alone again, Eggman then chuckled drily. If Sonic was coming here any soon, he wouldn't be surprised. If Sonic wasn't, well, it was his problem. Eggman was known and praised for his resoluteness and persistence all through his years. He knew that Sonic should have realized it by now. This would be a disappointment to Eggman. He was looking forward to another challenge with his arch nemesis.

But for now, a Chaos Emerald awaited.

It was his birthday, after all.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1. Upon the beginning of the Guardianship, male Echidnas were more common than females, so they chose to be the Guardians while the females passed on new generations. After a long period of a thousand years when the Echidna population began to dwindle, the females started to become Guardians in order to keep the Guardianship going.

2: Midhood is the five years between childhood and adulthood in when a young verdian departs his or her family to travel elsewhere in search of a new life. The period of midhood is typically between eighteen and twenty-two years of age although it has varied slightly over the centuries.

3: The Erja is the name of Verden's spirit. Simply enough, it's like Earth's Gaia. The Erja has two sides, like Yin-Yang: Kvi, the positive side and Jho, the negative side. Much like the Master Emerald, the Erja is revered but isn't worshipped as a god.

4. For those familiar with the games, Ai-Ai is the Japanese name for the badniks in _Sonic 2_ found in Emerald Hill zone. They are the monkeys that climbed trees and tossed coconuts at you.

5. This isn't the exact model of Kiki used in _Sonic Adventure 1_ (the orange monkeys that tossed bombs at you), but it should be considered as an early prototype model.


	7. Breeze's Whisper

Breeze partly belongs to us with his appearance and personality, but his original form as a Chaos Emerald belongs to Sonic Team.

www. deviantart .com/deviation/29022424/

Copy and paste the link (make sure to remove the spaces between the word 'deviantart') and you will see our beloved artist David W. Benjes's personification of the Light Blue Chaos Emerald in kitsune form. :3 Feed him Glomps!

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Five: Breeze's Whisper

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

_

* * *

Chaos. _

_Chaos is everywhere._

_Earthquakes opening old scars in Verden, blight crippling and impaling through with knife-like mountains._

_Storms of pouncing lightning hideously burning over the lands, jolting through forests and cities._

_Lava flowing out from the depths, surging down the streets like beautiful rivers of inferno._

_Tempests roaring deafeningly, yanking trees out from ground, carrying winds of glass._

_Glaciers smoothly congealing over deserts and oceans, animals freezing in the cruelty._

_What shines white now glows dreadfully black as mirages replace reality._

_Sone turns dark and eyes lose their sight._

_I close my blind eyes to the darkness, afraid to see what happens next. _

_But I have to._

_To see what happens._

_Outer space._

_Death of a planet, my world._

_A void opening, blackness against blackness, swallowing my world in its vast mouth._

_A flash reflects off glass._

_Another flash._

_Trapped in a large faceted crystal._

_All back, shining black._

_A long thin crack is formed in a facet in front of me._

_Light twinkling down the line._

_Pound. I pound to get free, to be free._

_Pound! I want to get away! Away!_

_The crack refuses to break through._

_I keep on pounding._

_And I give out a silent scream as the void swallows me, the stone, everything . . . _

_Nothing . . . _

_Nothing but . . ._

---

_"It is all right. You are with me."_

Who is speaking? The voice doesn't seem intimidating, but it isn't comforting, either. It seems to me that the voice is trying to sound comforting, but it has no knowledge or capability to comprehend the emotions and how to use them. That's my first presumption.

My second one is that I'm in a dream. It's quite puzzling because sometimes I know that I'm dreaming or has no conscious memory of dreaming an actual dream. That's common among us. But this particular experience . . . Knowing that I'm in a dream and not dreaming it is a definitely surprising and rather curious experience.

What is this dream and who is dreaming it? Why am I here?

I suppose I have to open my eyes to find out?

I know I'm opening my eyes, but I had the perception that I'm not really opening them. Rather opening my eyes in the dream. How inquiring. Dreaming is difficult for me to comprehend, but trying to logically solve the purpose of dreaming is a challenge I'd be glad to obtain.

Right now, I'm laying on my back upon a cloud. I don't have to look around to find that out. I just know. What I'm seeing now is clouds. Lots of clouds. But what makes this interesting is that the clouds aren't fused together like a thunderstorm or cloudy sky. These clouds don't touch each other, and yet there are so many, drifting lazily in a sky so blue that it matches my eye color.

A dream sky.

I don't know why I use the term, but it seems right, perfect for this dream. A dream made of a sky.

I sit up and take a look at my cloud. It's fluffy, for lack of a better word, like a gigantic cotton ball. The colors swirling within are light grey and white. The typical colors, I presume. The cloud is real enough to be an artificial cloud, but I doubt it. Even through my gloves, I feel moistness, like microscopic raindrops, sticking on my fur strands like dew. My cloud is just real, and I believe it's simply solidified to bear my body easily. Otherwise, I could've fallen through the mists.

Prodigious . . .

I then carefully peer over. I just know that there is no land present or at least, none in sight. The sky appears to be limitless, its blueness reaching beyond space and sight, the clouds being only objects beside me present. I have no fear of falling; I have the strange perception that my cloud is protective, surrounding me like a thick, blanket. It's a comforting feeling, remembering when Big Brother did that to me. Whenever winter comes, Big Brother would let me sit on his lap and wrap his blanket around us. Unlike Sonic's thin fur, mine usually provides amble protection from the cold, but I love the warm, brotherly hugs. I felt… protected.

I feel the same with the cloud protecting me.

I truly like the dream sky. It's like the heaven I dream of; of an endless sky with no limits. Where I can fly as high as I can.

Then . . .

Inside my mind, a sensation strokes my consciousness. Atypically, it feels like a breeze. While the outside air is still, I feel an actual breeze tickling down my spine. The sensation astounds me and I feel a dab of some kind of brisk energy. Dab, yes, but just enough for me to perceive the light strokes throughout my limbs.

A presence. Someone is here. Watching me.

I look up.

A face? A face that looks like me . . . But yet, I know who I'm looking at isn't me or any double. But he does look exactly like me . . .

The only difference is his fur coloring . . . It's a pale blue shade, mimicking the sky's color so close that he could've been _the sky_, just in the form of a fox cub.

He's on a cloud, floating toward me, until I have a good look at him. He looks very different, even though he could be my twin. Since his coloring is in the shades of azure, though the pattern is the same as mine, varying from dark cerulean where mine is orange to a wispy light beryl where my fur is white. He even has two tails, swaying over his head like fans. He wears no clothes, not even the standard sneakers and gloves most of the verdes usually wear. His bangs are three and shorter than mine, clouding over the azure eyes. The eyes seem brighter than mine, I think, somewhat like jewels.

And that's where the similarity ends.

But there is more to him than just that. He has thin markings are shaped like the outlines of clouds, glowing with a soft white hue, and the 'clouds' are distinguished as real markings, as to my knowledge even though none of those symbols are found on any normal verde. Two are inserted on the top of his feet, three on each tail, circling around in the serpentine patterns. One small 'cloud' is half-circled around his right ear, giving the curious impression of an earring.

Because of them, I wonder if the dream-me has a theme to it - a visual purpose I haven't discovered yet

Although that I'm fascinated by the 'clouds' markings and the coloring, his face is equally mesmeric. It's so alike and yet different. At the first glance on the size and build of his body, I know that he has the looks of me when I was eight years old. But the longer I study him, the more I realize that he doesn't _look _young. In fact, he doesn't have any hint of youth. He looks . . . well, ageless. The agelessness shows itself in the eyes. The eyes are too clear, too sharp.

If I'm not here in the dream, I would've queried the fox of his name and origins, but the dream lets me to be sharply aware. I instantly know who this fox is, long before he shows up to me.

I finally speak, a question I already know the answer to, "You're the Chaos Emerald, right?"

Is the stone dreaming? I wonder . . .

The blue fox - I correct myself, the Chaos Emerald - makes a nod. The nod seems to be haltingly. I suppose that the stone has never tried to nod. In crystal form, nodding would be impossible. But what interests me is that why the stone isn't in its original form in this dream. What is the purpose of the stone in a verde form, and most of all, in _my _eight-years-old body?

Then he speaks. He doesn't sound like me or even a child, but it does have an astounding timbre, sounding like a breeze whistling between leaves. Again, with the aether affinity.

_"I am. You do not need to identify me by my original physique. I have an appellation. It is Breeze."_

Appellation . . . oh, a name. Do the Chaos Emeralds have names? Even so, I wonder why this name of Breeze? I have a feeling that this name was picked recently. I don't know how I felt that way. It just seems so to me. This intrigues me and I ask the Chaos Emerald, "Was it your name for a while?"

_"No. I simply selected this appellation for you to better identify with me. I believe you and other organic beings prefer to use names to identify objects. Is it correct?"_

His words make sense. I nod, "Yes, that's right, but why the name Breeze?"

The fox is quiet, expressionless. I wonder at that. Can a Chaos Emerald express anything? I'm sure they couldn't in their original forms, but what if they can in any other form? Like this verde form the light blue Chaos Emerald had? Or they can't express even in that form? The Chaos Emerald doesn't look like he knows what to express or even how.

Still expressionless, the Chaos Emerald responds, _"I do not know. It came to me once I transfused in your body."_

I consider his words. I suppose he's right about the name. It's right for him, I can see. After all, his powers did affect the climate into a wild windstorm. In crystal form, he did appear misty, not smooth as before, when I last seen him. Even his voice is like the wind. If he could've used an aether-related word as his name, it could be anything from Storm to fit his wild powers or even Sky to match his coloring. But I feel glad he picked Breeze. It suits him best.

I smile, wagging my tails. "It's nice to meet you, Breeze."

The Chaos Emerald appears to lock his eyes on my face, somewhat in an wide-eyed expression of curiosity, although he doesn't express that. I have the feeling he's spotting something. Then he questions,_ "Must I smile?"_

I'm taken back by the question. "Why you ask?"

In response, he reaches out and touch my lips with few of his fingers. I blink, puzzled of the physical response, but then I realize that I was smiling. Maybe Breeze is curious about the smile? He then touches his own lips, impassive but there is a glint of curiosity in his eyes. After touching his lips some more, he then looks back to me and says, _"When you acknowledged your gladness at our encounter, I experienced a reflex in the facial muscles. I discern it in organic beings. I believe this reflex is an attempt to smile." _

He again puts his fingers on his lips, continuing, _"Is this a flawed response?"_

As I look at his unmoving lips, I finally comprehend his question. He has the reflex to smile, even feeling it, and yet, his lips aren't moving. He even sounds at least concerned when he couldn't smile. Maybe I could help? He does looks like he wants to learn.

Amazing . . . The whole time, the Chaos Emeralds are known to have limitless powers, having intelligence, and living through the three eras for thousands and years and yet . . . this one understands little of us, the 'organic beings'. Of how we express. My curiosity again perks up at the thought of a Chaos Emerald being in verde form and attempting to learn how to express. Is there another reason why this stone needed to transfuse with me?

I couldn't help but wonder and want to ask, but I see the expressionless face, not quite the same face I once wore, but still the same. I could help, teach him about us, and even help him smile.

I again smile, wider, and see the azure eyes directly watching the smile. I assure him by saying, "No, the response isn't flawed at all. Nothing wrong with smiling. It's natural for us to react like this to people, especially to strangers. It means to . . . to help strangers feel comfortable toward us. It's like the first step to a friendship."

_" . . . Friendship?"_

I nod. Why not? Since Breeze will be in my body at least for a while, I don't see the reason why I can't be a friend to him. He needs me and the least I can do is be a friend. "Sure, why not? Go ahead, smile."

I watch a twitch rippling across his face, giving him a fleetingly worried look, and make a blink of his eyes. I worry that he's trying too hard or couldn't form a smile, but he proves me wrong by making one of the sweetest smiles I've seen. Very gentle and light, and the softness of it actually makes the face to lighten up. Like a shy child.

Like me . . .

He really looks like me . . .

Wistful, I smile, matching his. "For your first smile, it's quite nice."

Breeze reaches his fingers up to touch his smile. A new twinkle flashes in his eyes, akin to delight, along with pure wonder. For a long moment, he tests the smile, pressing the lips and stroking his fingers across the length. He then gazes up, the delight still there. _"I believe I have experienced an emotion. I recognize it as happiness. It is . . . "_ The smile widens. _" . . . a delightful sensation."_

"Glad you're happy with it." I think my assumption is right. The Chaos Emeralds, or at least this one, have no understanding of emotions, even with their knowledge. Having knowledge isn't the same to experiencing knowledge. Believe me, I know from my own experiences. I have assumed too much and not trying to live through my assumptions to actually understand them. I'm very intelligent and know it, but I also know that I'm not very insightful. Insight is something I have to learn and not just by words or numbers or even mechanics.

I think, in that way, Breeze is like me. He knows emotions, but not the capability to understand them. I can do emotions pretty well, and I could start helping him out and even guiding him along on the way until he has some comprehension. Seeing how far he's going with a smile - gosh, the smile makes him look more real as a person than as a stone! - I suspect that if he has a choice, he would want to stay longer and learn more.

The smile fades away and the expressionless face returns. Breeze lifts his eyes upward, watching the passing clouds.

I follow his gaze, curious at what he's glancing at. "What's it, Breeze?"

_"It is time for you to wake. Your body is still adjusting to me, but it will be any minute before you wake."_

Wait a minute . . . I have to wake up? But I don't want to leave! The conversation is simple and I really like it. This has to be weird since I'm a genius and also enjoy deep and complex discussions. But I never thought that I'd have a conversation with a Chaos Emerald! A Chaos Emerald! A legendary gem with limitless Kaos energy(1), sought after by greed, and now having the ability of speaking . . . And I'm having a simplistic chat with him! I know he's in my body - I can feel it - and I don't want to leave. Breeze seems to be so new to this and I really do want to help out.

My ears flatten in stubbornness. "I still want to talk more with you."

Another childlike smile appears and he says, _"Do not worry, Miles. We will have more conversations. I admit I am curious about the emotions. Will you show me?"_

"Absolutely," I nod, liking to see my stone smiling . . .

---

. . . So long for him to wake up. All that was gained through the heavy darkness was his consciousness. He knew he was laying on his back, covering with some flat object, probably a blanket, but that knowledge was just hanging at the edge of his consciousness. The thick steamy warmth was mostly on his mind. It wasn't just covering his body, but also lingering inside his limbs. It was so cozy, so content that he simply wanted to go back to sleep.

_. . . beat . . . _

Consciousness perked by a degree. What was that beat? Faintly, it felt like a kind of heartbeat. He could see it in his mind's eye. A soft pulsating that was easily seen by the soft glowing of the azure color. A heartbeat of a color? No, wait . . . Another heartbeat. Not his. It was too different from his own.

He became aware of his own heart, feeling the steady thumps behind the rib cage, the sensation becoming so keen that he could feel everything about his heart. Thumping, surging warm blood through his arteries. Thumping. No pulsating of color. His own heartbeat.

And yet, the glowing heartbeat was following his rhythm. Every time his heart thumped, the heartbeat glowed brightly, before it faded into a tiny spot of azure. Two heartbeats, native and foreign, beating together, one in feeling and one in sight.

_. . . beat . . . _

Breeze?

Yes, Breeze's heartbeat.

The Chaos Emerald had a heart.

_What a neat feeling._

A smile begin to pull up the corners of his lips, but abruptly, he lost the keen awareness of the heartbeats and the other senses flowed in, disrupting the comfort and serenity.

Dryness. Soreness. Grogginess. Weariness.

A feeble groan emerged out from between his lips, his tongue seeking to wet his painfully dry throat and lips.

"Tails . . . "

That voice. Big Brother?

He managed to gather energy to open his eyes - briefly concerned to find that not much was left - and finally did. Blurriness was the essence of his vision, disorienting everything into clutters of pigments. Browns, blues, and yellows. A large blob of cobalt shifted closer and hovering. He knew what this blob was, but he was too groggy to pick up details. He let his eyes to fall closed, letting his body to adjust.

His senses picked up the surroundings and acknowledged him. He was laying on his back, supported by a thin fabric, giving him the impression of being afloat. Hammock. A soft cloth, wide enough to enshroud him from foot to neck, wrapped him securely. Blanket. He had a damp cloth on his forehead, somewhat keeping the feverish warmth at bay in his limbs. He could feel lukewarm wetness streaming in thin lines down the sides of his head and to his neck.

Fever?

Azure eyes opened. This time, his vision was clearing up, and the dark blue blob became Sonic. The hedgehog was appearing deeply worried, but then Tails' eyes finally landed on him, he exhaled and expressed a relieved smile.

"Boy, I'm glad ya're finally awake!"

Tails noticed that Sonic had his gloves off - a bit odd to see a verde's paws bare from the gloves. He then felt the damp cloth being removed as Sonic put it aside on a desk nearby. He then rested his fingers on the cub's forehead, his face slightly concentrated. He nodded, his smile widening in gratification. "Good . . . The fever is broken. Ya'll be alright in few hours."

Tails took a short glance at the desk as the hedgehog went there. The desk was only a few steps away from his hammock, and with his slightly foggy vision, Tails still could tell what Sonic was doing. Sonic first tested a half-full small bowl with a one finger, nodded in satisfaction, and then soaked the cloth - a compress - with the water. When the compress was returned to his forehead, Tails felt soothed. The water was cold, but it was a welcome from the feverish warmth in his head.

The hammock was set low to the floor, Tails noticed, as Sonic seated in the nearby chair. The hedgehog had a worried face on, his ears flattened. He was quiet as he spoke, "Ya've been out of it . . . I was really worried."

Tails attempted to recall any memories of what happened to him. He remembered little, of a glowing windmill and the powerful gales. But they didn't help out much. How did he get a fever? From what Sonic mentioned, he must've been sleeping for a while, but how long? What happened to him?

" . . . What happened?" the cub managed to voice out drily.

The jade eyes somewhat darkened, but not close to the yew color. A frown came on his face. "I found ya knocked out on the top floor of the windmill, and . . . " He seemed to hesitate, the frown darkened, then finally met his gaze with such sharpness that Tails grew more puzzled and a bit scared of what he was about to learn.

"I could've sworn yar fur looked different . . . "

Tails just said nothing. He had no clue of what happened and yet Sonic seemed expectant that he did know something. He only can meet the darkening eyes with a muddled gaze of his own.

The green gaze kept on staring for a long moment, then dimmed as he continued, 'Since then, ya've been out cold. I've been takin' care of ya since. I was really worried, Tails . . . " The gaze softened and Tails was astonished to see a profound hurt grimace on the hedgehog's face. Guilt twanged at the sight. Tails had seen him that upset or anxious, but not like this. It was something new . . . the absolute angst of loss.

Sonic was frightened of losing him.

The cub's own ears backed in penitence. "Sorry . . . "

The grimace abruptly changed back to the relieved smile. "It's okay. Everythin' will be alright." Tan fingers reached to ruffle through the cub's headfur. Although, there was guarded concern in his face. "Just don't do that to me again, y'hear?"

Tails nodded. "I hear."

"I think ya're hungry. I'll go make a chilidog for ya."

"Ugh . . . " The cub made a disgusted face.

"Oh, c'mon!" The hedgehog laughed and Tails felt better hearing it. He hasn't laughed that merrily in days . . . "A chilidog is the perfect cure for everythin'!"

Even in his ebbing fever, Tails gave him a mock retorting look. "For you, definitely." His tongue again attempted to moist his lips and he tried to swallow the saliva to dampen his throat. "I'm thirsty, although."

The blue verde nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. Be right back." Then he was gone.

Loosening the blanket, Tails laid still, staring up to the ceiling. Now that he had a bit of time to himself, he can try to recall of the recent events. He did remember the winds. The winds that partly destroyed Sunrise Town. The glowing windmill. He remembered entering it and . . . Found a Chaos Emerald. The light blue one, to be precise.

The Chaos Emerald asked to 'borrow' his body, but he didn't know how it could do that . . . The dream convinced him. The blue heartbeat convinced him. The Chaos Emerald was _inside _him. He wasn't sure exactly where, but he did remember a certain moment in the windmill. A moment's instant when he felt his own body changing. Not just flesh, but genes and molecules and even soul. Not just changing, either, but also adjusting.

Crystal mingling with flesh.

Transfusion.

Perhaps, that was why the Chaos Emerald didn't show up to him as a stone in the dream. The Chaos Emerald was also adjusted, taking the build of his body - although the body wasn't of the twelve-years-old version, but of the eight-years-old one - and became a bit more than just stone.

Did that mean . . . Breeze and Tails were now one?

No . . . He was wrong. Breeze had his own heartbeat. If they were one, only one heartbeat would be heard and felt.

Two beings in one body.

How long will Breeze need to stay in his body? He mentioned that he will only stay inside until the disturbance was gone. Tails wondered how long this will be. Can Breeze get out of his body? Tails had a sudden premonition that this could be difficult. If the transfusion truly fused the Chaos Emerald and Tails together, it would be very difficult - and maybe unpleasant - to sever them apart.

If _that _was possible, what would happen to -

Approaching footsteps interrupted through his thoughts and Tails shifted his gaze to see Sonic entering the bedroom. Tails attempted to sit up, but his arms were too sluggish and feeble to push himself off. Then, he felt hands coming and taking a firm grasp around his chest, under his armpits. Sonic was gentle as he aided Tails sitting up.

Briefly, Tails felt a shadow of a rebellious frown coming on his face, and he was surprised at himself. This wasn't like him. He didn't have any rebellious thought toward letting people help him, and yet, he could feel a mental bristle at his big brother helping him. Odd. Sonic didn't seem to notice it, as he took the glass and handed it to him. Tails sipped the iced water, his entire body shivering at the piercing iciness. Throat and lips soothed, he then took huge gulps with a ravenous thirst.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Sonic grinned, his paw up to lower the glass from the cub's mouth. "Ya'll get sick again with all the water sloshin' in yar stomach."

Light nausea rose in the back of his throat, the result of drinking too fast. Tails made a twisted expression, fighting back nausea. "Now I am . . . "

The hedgehog took the glass from his unprotesting paws, and Tails lifted them to rub his eyes. He was still groggy, although he was slightly feeling stronger. His arms were still sluggish, heavy with the feverish warmth. At least, his vision was no longer blurry. The cub fought back a yawn, covering it with a paw, and took another look at Sonic.

And stared.

He experienced a most peculiar sensation, a sensation he once thought implausible, and yet it was happening. By some means, he could see air currents. Or more precise, in this case, breaths. He discerned soft breath wisps drifting out from Sonic's mouth and nose. No color or any visibility, but he knew, just knew, he was seeing them. Shifts in the air, a change of current, and the wisps caused those. He was seeing Sonic's breaths.

He could compare this to when he was outside in the cold air and faint white wisps breathed out from his mouth. It was a similar sight, but . . .

"Is it cold in here?" Tails voiced, his gaze glued on the breath wisps.

Sonic gave him a bewildered look. "Wha? No, Tails . . . " More wisps, coming out faster, as he spoke. "It's not cold at all. It's the middle of the summer."

_But-but . . . he doesn't see them? _

Curiosity won over caution and Tails physically reached out a paw, to touch the wisps. To feel them. To see if they were real. To -

A startled yelp hissed out as he abruptly received a staggering force crushing onto his body from within. A scalding spot scorched with such intensity, sending waves of liquid fire through his veins, through his flesh, and through his spirit, until he was all aflame. But the azure fire wasn't real, he knew it, but it was so hot, burning so horribly that he wondered why he wasn't burned down into embers yet.

He clenched his head in a feeble attempt to stop the pain from burning some more. Within the flames, a faint tremble was felt. Somehow, he felt that the tremble began in the very core of him, in the center of his body, and sent off faint but rapid ripples. Earthquake. It felt like an earthquake was about to begin in his body.

And with the trembles, came the snakes. Serpentine lines of azure soared and crawled throughout his limbs. They had no substance, no texture, but he could still _feel _them. Wringing underneath his skin. Swimming through his blood streams. Like weaving snakes, seeking for a release out his body. They brought in the azure fire. Waves and waves, snakes and snakes, burying themselves in each inch of his own body until his mind's eye saw him as a living light of azure.

Then, from the outside foreign things came around him. He could see them mentally, the foreignness becoming familiarity as he sensed their solidity and warmth. The two long arms reached out from the outer darkness and wrapped around his body. Wherever the fur touched, the azure fire faded from the touch, as if it couldn't resist against the strange arms. For a confusing moment, he fought against the arms, bewildered at the comforting warmth that kept the azure fire at bay and yet uncertain of the arms, familiar and alien.

The arms didn't let go, tightening their hold until he was cradled securely. The brotherly warmth pushed away the fire, forcing them to decline until they returned back to the source of the pain. The trembles lessened until they were gone, leaving him oddly still, quiescent. Now that the azure fire and trembles left him be, he felt a heavy wave of exhaustion overcoming himself.

But he fought against it. Not yet. He wanted to know what happened to him. He needed to know. Whose arms held him? How did they stop the fire from devastating him?

The sensation of his headfur being stroked roused Tails to waking consciousness.

Opening his eyes, Tails found himself back in the bedroom. Oddly, he wasn't surprised that he wasn't in the hammock. He was looking at it. The hammock was empty, the unkempt blanket laying aside. He still had the sensation of resting in the arms, one cradling him close to a chest while another paw brushing its fingers through his hair. Automatically, he looked up.

Sonic had the utter anxiety on his face. His eyes held an uncertain glint, his body seemingly stiff, and there was a disturbed grimace. But there was a wash of relief as it appeared across his face, the grimace cast toward Tails. Sonic halted his strokes and voiced quietly, "Ya alright?"

Tails only can nod. What happened to him . . . ?

"Do ya know what just happened?" was the careful question.

A light frown of puzzlement came on the cub's face. " . . . what?" He then felt a vague ache in his head.

The hedgehog made another grimace, this time of a disturbed manner. "Ya don't remember?"

"Remember what . . . ?" He felt an irritation over this. Whatever happened to him recently was quickly pushed aside by the growing headache. He couldn't recall one thing, not at the moment. He held a shaking paw on his head. "My head hurts . . . "

"I don't know how to explain it, myself. Ya turned blue and winds just all of a sudden surrounded us."

Tails blankly stared at the hedgehog. Turned blue? What was he talking about? "Speak Singa(2), Sonic . . . " He felt the heavy exhaustion threatening to overtake him. He couldn't resist it any longer, feeling his body slackening in the cradling arms, his eyelids drooping lower and lower.

Sonic appeared to observe him with a sudden change of the glint in his eyes, akin to somberness. He then shook his head, his voice very tender. "Go back to sleep."

The faint command in the hedgehog's voice was enough to weaken Tails' persistence. The exhaustion then washed over him, coaxing his body to loosen. His mind went black with the familiar sleepiness. The last thing he remembered was a shifting of Sonic's body as the hedgehog picked up the blanket and cover both bodies. Comforted in his big brother's embrace, Tails finally slumbered.

---

Refreshed.

No Breeze. The little fox-Chaos Emerald hasn't appeared or even spoken to him. He knew Breeze was inside, also resting. He didn't sleep, although, perhaps because the Chaos Emeralds were unable, but he was resting, keeping himself subdued. The glowing heartbeat was a teeny tiny dot.

No dreams. He didn't need any inferences from dreams to disturb his sleep. So his slumber was a blankness, a comfort of silence.

The exhaustion was gone. The headache was gone. Everything that happened to him was now gone, leaving him the same as before. With the exception of the Chaos Emerald transfused within.

Refreshed.

Tails opened his eyes to the afternoon sunlight. He then saw where he was. Still in Sonic's arms. He noticed that Sonic had moved the chair from the hammock to the desk, where he had his sock-covered feet set up on the surface. A better position for Sonic to doze in rather than just sitting. It also offered a more secure hold for him to cradle Tails. Sonic had his head lolling back, on his right shoulder. The face gladdened Tails; Sonic didn't look troubled at all and a slight smile of impishness was shown.

Tails didn't want to leave the embrace, feeling very safe there. It had been a while since Sonic held him like this. Oh, he had his surrogate guardian holding him like this, but not quite the same as Sonic. He cherished this every time, and he knew he would miss this after his Advent Day(3). Soon, he'll be as tall as Sonic and it could seem a comical sight if the hedgehog can even hold him like this.

He sat up, stretching his limbs. Turning to Sonic, he shook the shoulders. "Sonic? C'mon, wake."

"Wstfgl . . . "

Tails giggled. Again, he tried again to wake the heavy sleeper. "Big Brother, wake up!"

"Mm!" Stirring, Sonic freed a bare paw to rub on his cheeks - a habit of waking - then yawned. Sleepy jade eyes blinked, then focused as he noticed Tails. First, he gave a start of concern, almost putting down his feet, then paused. He then smiled, again with relief. "Hey there, big guy."

"How are you doing?" Tails felt like himself once again, cheerful and positive. Even his twin tails wagged in a relaxed manner, brushing against Sonic's legs.

Sonic arched his eyebrows as he regarded the wagging tails and bright grin on the cub. He then directed his gaze in the azure eyes for a long second, as if was making certain. His smile widened slightly. "I'm feelin' a lot better now, that's for sure. Are ya feelin' better, Tails? Everything ok?" The paw came to place on Tails' forehead, to check if the fever was truly gone.

"All better. In fact, I've never felt this better before."

Instead of the relieved look, a curious glint came in his jade eyes. "That's great . . . "

Tails shifted his gaze to the sunlight through the two large windows, then back to Sonic. "So . . . can I go outside?"

"Sure." The hedgehog dropped his feet to the ground and sat upright. He finally removed his arms from around Tails, but the cub stayed on his lap. The hedgehog paid no attention to this, not minding it. "I think it's best for ya to get some fresh air." Sonic then locked a firm, concerned gaze at him. "But be careful. Ya're still weak from the fever, Tails."

Tails knew Sonic was simply being concerned over him, but he also knew that Sonic can be too good at mothering. The cub gave him a roguish pout and an upward roll of azure eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know, _Mommy_."

A sudden sly grin appeared on the cobalt verde. Even the lowered brow sparkled the usual merriment in his face, as he raised a curled fist. He playfully growled back, "Outta my sight before I whomp ya down!"

The cub laughed even as the large paw 'shoved' him off from the lap. A skip in his pace, Tails departed the bedroom into the living room. He spotted his own sneakers on the mat near the front door. He remembered that this was one of the South Islanders' customs to remove shoes upon entering a house and place them on a special mat, either outside or inside, but always by the front door.

He first thought it odd, when he first observed Sonic's custom in his hut. He assumed it was an act of respect to the host or to keep the floors clean from possibly dirty shoes. But Tails had respect for customs, even thought this interesting for some time. He stopped before the front door, looking down to the two pairs of sneakers. One was his, half red and half white with black soles, with the socks rolled in and tucked under the tongues. They were already washed clean, Tails recalled of the time he had to slop in the mud toward the windmill. The other pair belonged to Sonic, all red with a white stripe running across the width and golden buckles on the outer sides.

He disregarded his own sneakers. Why should he wear them when it was so nice outside? As he stepped outside, he was overwhelmed with freshness of the afternoon air. He was amazed at how clean, how clear, and even how pure the air has become. What a most fascinating surprise! He knew that the air was clean and fresh, especially in rural areas, but he never realized the very substance of the purity in the air itself.

Tails strolled around the hut, feeling the light tickles under his hind pawpads from the tall grass. He saw that he was near the bedroom's windows. A quick look inside revealed Sonic's absence, maybe just to depart the room to do something else. The cub picked a spot among the tall grass and laid down. His vision was now surrounded with swaying tips of grass with several small 'holes' of blue sky peeking from between the palm leaves.

The sky looked so different than before. The entire week he spent here, the sky was partly cloudy and slowly approaching the state of a stormy front. Now the sky was so clear that it looked quite close to the dream sky . . . Crystal blue with two white clouds drifting behind the thick leaves. For long moments, the cub laid there, his mind relaxing at the sight of breezes brushing against the grasses and leaves . . .

. . . Sight of breezes . . . ?

Realization jolted in him and Tails used his elbows to push himself up. Azure eyes stared in incredibility. He saw them! The wisps! A bit different from Sonic's breaths, the wisps were larger and similar to waves of waters. He could see them. Not by any visible appearance, he knew. He just could see them without using his sight. Currents moving along in waves, gentle waves of several breezes. Becoming tiny whirlpools whenever an object disturbed them in the way. The air was full of them.

The air was alive . . .

He had never known that the air had a life of its own, never thought the life was amazing and splendid.

Yet . . . He didn't feel any different from seeing the air currents.

Like this was part of him the whole time . . .

What happened to him that caused the currents to become visible to him?

Transfusion.

He was changed from the transfusion, but what changes did he receive? Was the visibility of the currents the only change, or was there more? Would Breeze have the answers? He had to . . . But how to talk to Breeze? The only time Tails knew he could speak with the Chaos Emerald was in dreams, and he had no desire to go back to sleep and dream of Breeze. Can he talk to him even now, while he was conscious? Vocally? Mentally?

_'Either.'_

The cub started, gazing around, expecting Sonic to come out, but then stopped. It spoke in his mind, the voice speaking telepathically rather than in sound waves. Breeze.

The voice was changed, too, Tails noticed. It now sounded slightly more like his own voice, having the childlike pitch of a toddler in spite of the monotone timbre. He could see the voice, as well. Just like the glowing heartbeat, the voice somehow appeared in his mind, coated in the azure glows. Much like an essence. It was something he could not explain in mere words.

Mentally, Tails questioned, _'Breeze, what's going on with me?' _He gazed up to the scene, again saw the wisps. He wondered if Breeze can see through his eyes. _'You see what I see, can't you?'_

_'Yes. Apparently, some of my power must have adjoined to your genetic signature and evolved into a supernatural ability to control a specific element.'_

An ear pricked in dawning realization. _'You're saying that I can take control of the air? Like a kind of magic?'_

_'It appears to be so.'_

_' . . . Is it _erje

_'No.'_

Tails became silent, mental gears now gyrating rapidly, mulling over this. One myth was mentioned that Verden was born by the energy in the Master Emerald, from a dark sphere of death rotating Sone to a feral and yet modern world in mere years. The early folks strongly believed the myth, and even now, the folks were aware that Verden did owe its life to the mysterious gem.

Yet, many also believed that Verden did have a life of its own, merely sleeping underneath until the arrival of the Master Emerald. A spirit, an essence, a self. It was also the living force that appeared in magical forces, such as several floating islands and odd landscapes. It was named the Erja, the soul of Verden. One can say that the Erja - or _erje _- was just like magic. All kinds of magic one could imagine, such as controlling the elements, mind-reading, and divination.

Tails had little care of this magic, this _erje_, but he was aware that the _erje _was everywhere, dwelling in each living and nonliving being, energy from Verden. Blood of Verden. He can't deny this; he had seen several displays of _erje _enough to know that it existed. He also knew that _erje _wasn't like Kaos energy. _Erje _didn't make one a Marked or a Bound(4). Only Kaos energy did. Kaos energy existed only in the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, as well as in the Marked and Bound. _Erje _merely existed everywhere.

There was then where Tails was stuck. He had a Chaos Emerald inside him and so he had to be infused with Kaos energy. But this didn't make him a Marked. He didn't have the Kaos energy from birth and so this wasn't innate. He didn't have high amounts of _erje _and thus no ability to use it as magic.

So . . . how could this be possible that he can see the air currents without the help of Kaos energy and _erje_?

Was the transfusion even natural? He had to ask.

_'Is this . . . natural?'_

_'Yes.'_

How? Tails rubbed his mind, now sore from stressed thinking. Maybe he didn't need to worry too much over this. After all, he did let the Chaos Emerald to transfuse in his body, and whatever results in the end, he needed to accept it. There was no record of a Chaos Emerald transfusing with a body, at least officially, and of course, he cannot just assume the worst. He supposed the ability of seeing the currents was a result of the transfusion.

He sighed, briefly watching his own breath coming out in gossamer wisps before they fade in the larger currents.

This didn't seem so bad . . . He found himself growing fascinated at the wisps, watching how they move like water, moving in one direction with a smoothness. Disturbed, they would break in ripples or whirlpools, remaining there for a few seconds, before they return to the pattern as smooth wisps.

Whirlpools, waves, ripples. Everywhere.

The air was truly alive.

Breeze mentioned that some of his Kaos energy has changed his genes and gave him the ability of controlling the element. The air element. Could he take control over the currents, much like a magician commanding the winds? Or would he have no way to find a teeny influence over the element?

One way to find out.

Returning to the laying position among the grass, Tails raised a bare orange paw, fingers outspread, to the air and waited.

Almost immediately, the nearby wisps responded to the paw, thin breezes weaving between fingers and brushing against the fur. He didn't ask them to come. He didn't need to think. They merely came, curiously tickling and probing. He then concentrated slightly, attempting to find a bit of control somewhere in his mind, and commanded the breezes.

The control came effortlessly, like it was innate the whole time in him. The breezes appeared to turn into a visible color, a fair azure hue glowing from within. As if the color gave them a bit of the power, the breezes began to twirl around his paw, gentle but fast, until they were one thin spinning line of blue.

Enticed, the cub sat up, watching the spinning wisps for another moment. This was easy! As easy as taking a breath. He didn't need to focus hard! He can control the air. He repeated this on his other paw. More wisps, glowing azure, came around it, whirling lazily.

An excited grin grew on Tails's face, from ear to ear, pleased at his efforts. He returned his gaze up to the currents and again concentrated.

---

His fingers absently brushed again the pages of a magazine, but he wasn't skimming through it. Jade eyes stared at the blank binder before him with a glint of sheer concern, but the concern wasn't over his watercolors.

Sonic rubbed his face with both paws for a long moment, his mind filling with the anxiety he had bore for the last two days. He hate being this worried over anything. He wasn't cautious or guarded over things. He was rather carefree, simply shrugging off his burdens with a grin, and he even knew he was reckless at times - something he was proud of. But worried? He had enough worries to fill more than a lifetime, worries that were born six years ago after the tragedy.

The tragedy that nearly destroyed his life.

He could've been still driven on revenge if it wasn't for two of his cherished friends. They taught him to keep the happy moments over the sad ones. It took him quite a long time to understand it, and once he did, he took this to heart for the last four years. He wouldn't waste his time worrying over needless issues. He managed to stay untroubled through the years of pursuing Dr. Eggman and stopping his world-domination plans.

But today, he hasn't been this anxious since that time. He was worried about Tails.

A thin sigh exhaled from between his partly opened lips as Sonic took another blank gaze on his binder. The binder was empty, untouched with paint, but with swirling memories of the last two days, Sonic can imagine the scenes easily, seeing the colors and images appearing on the white screen.

_Azure blue. The memory of the glowing windmill. _

He can still vividly remember it, the sight of the strange halo around the building when he and Tails first arrived. He then disregarded stopping the problem because of the possibility of injured people, his strong compassion winning over his determination. He was glad he decided this, because he had found several people, not only injured but trapped, and he was able to lift some of the rubble for their escape.

_Azure blue changing into orange. Tails. _

When the winds suddenly stopped, Sonic had a lightning-quick thought of his little brother solving the problem. That was exactly what the cub would've done. And a sharp rise of anxiety came over the hedgehog as he made a hurried dash toward the windmill. The windmill was no longer glowing. Was the problem solved? He had no clue, but what he found inside added more of the concern over Tails.

_Orange changing to azure. _

When he found the cub on the upper floor inside the windmill, he witnessed an amazing but disturbing sight. He even thought the cub laying unconscious wasn't Tails, for this fox had pale azure fur, along with the faint halo around his body, similar to the windmill's nimbus. But a glance at the face and Sonic knew something had happened to Tails. The cub's fur stayed this color for a few seconds, changing back swiftly to the normal orange color.

To Sonic, it felt too long. Just enough to burn this sight of the glowing blue Tails in the back of his mind. The fact that Tails was comatose and growing a fever at the minute deepened his worry. Sonic didn't stay in Sunrise Town another second. He dashed home with his little brother in his arms, determined to fight the fever and bring him back to consciousness. He didn't even care if the unnatural winds might return. All he cared was to wake Tails.

He was familiar with sickness, had learned to nurture them long since he was a youngster. He knew what fevers can do to people. Fidgety movements, shivering in sheer iciness in spite of the hot head, and even moments of delirium. He knew what to nurture a feverish person, as well.

Tails had none of those symptoms. He was so creepily silent, so still that if it wasn't for the steady breathing, Sonic would've thought the cub was already gone from the world. He spent the entire night distressing over the cub, having to lean his head and strain his ears to hear the faint heartbeats and breathing each agonizing minute. The fever didn't rise, but it didn't fall, either, and the hedgehog attempted to consider what could've happened to Tails to cause this condition.

None of the guesses did seem to make sense. Not even the possibility of a Chaos Emerald being present and harming Tails. Even though the Chaos Emerald _could have _caused the disturbance in the climates, how could _that _affect a person in the first place?

None of the solutions he conjured up couldn't explain this mysterious fever.

The gales didn't help, either.

Sonic could -not- even try to comprehend this, only knowing that they happened _inside _and _around _Tails . . .

At some time during the night, Tails somehow had a delirium - or it seemed so to Sonic - an odd delirium that was unheard of. Sonic was sitting in his chair, close to Tails's hammock, keeping a watchful jade eye on him when the cub seemed to stir. At first, he thought it was a symptom of the fever finally displaying and he was briefly gladdened to see this, assuming that it meant there was nothing else wrong with Tails . . .

And the most oddest thing happened.

Sonic kept his eyes on the cub's face, seeing a deep breath being pulled in, filling the small chest, and . . . At the exact instant Tails released the breath in a sigh, a diaphanous breeze appeared in the air. The breeze simply formed out of the still indoors air and drafted past Tails's body. Wherever the breeze brushed against the fur strands, Sonic could see the changes happening on Tails. So eerie and so beautiful.

Eerily beautiful.

It was like the breeze was a soft-fringed paintbrush and brushed the orange fur into the slightly glowing azure blue shade. Stroke after stroke until the two-tailed fox was all blue. Sonic sat frozen, unbelieving and awed at the unnatural sight. The breeze didn't halt in its currents, though. Instead, it seemed to increase in strength, just like a gale. Gales from the windstorm.

Instinctively, the hedgehog bent over his little brother, the drive to keep him safe stronger than his disbelief. He shielded the little body as the now wild gale thrashed the chair across the room and tore the paintings off the walls. After the gale faded back in the still air, the glow and the color vanished from Tails, as well. Everything was back to normal . . .

Except for the tornado-torn room and the growing anxiety.

_Azure fading back to white._

Well, Tails was awake and all right now. That was what mattered to him. He shouldn't let this anxiety gnawing on him. That wasn't what the old Sonic would've done. It was over. The unnatural winds didn't return and he had the impression from the clear sky that this wasn't going to happen any soon or even not. Tails was finally awake and doing well, though he'll need more time to recover from the grips of the fever.

One problem left, although, was the missing Chaos Emeralds. This, beside Tails's fever, kept him also preoccupied. One thing he did know was that the Chaos Emeralds tended to stray, even in their company, and he did all but tie them down every time he managed to keep all the seven in his hands. They obey only themselves and Sonic wasn't surprised if they would've strayed at any moment.

Still, the fact of the unnatural winds acted up at the same time the Chaos Emeralds went missing and the foreboding awakened in Tails couldn't be coincidental. They happened in mere days and were too close to each other in simultaneity to make this coincidental.

Besides, Knuckles had asked him already for a promise to keep an eye on the Chaos Emeralds for him. The warm, companionable glint in the dark purple eyes told him more than the words. The words told him to aid guard the Chaos Emeralds for a while. The look told him that the Guardian trusted him, seeing him more than just an acquaintance. Sonic knew that the Echidna will never, ever entrust the Chaos Emeralds to anybody, and yet he did entrust them to Sonic.

This sparked a new bond between the rivals, a bond of trust. Sonic wouldn't betray his rival, not when they went through the recent events so quick and learned so much from the brief encounters. He wouldn't betray.

Now that the Chaos Emeralds were gone, Sonic felt like he betrayed Knuckles, tearing a fiber of the trust bond. If it weren't for the bond, Sonic would already run across Primera and even Kilde to search for the Chaos Emeralds and keep them together again. This was just another adventure for him. But with Knuckles's trust burdening on him, Sonic felt slightly ashamed toward the betrayal. He wanted to heal it, cleansing the guilt he had right now.

As soon as Tails becomes well, he'll take him along and go in the search of the Chaos Emeralds, as he promised the Guardian, and keep them away from avaricious people.

Already, Sonic felt lighter in burdens. He half-smiled, thinking of the adventures he was looking forward to. Everything will be alright. He'll see that.

A faint rattle enlivened his hearing and his small ears pricked forward in response. The cobalt-furred verde raised his eyes up from the binder and to the plastic windows before him. His art studio was all windows on the three walls, purposefully to reveal nature to his artistic sight while he painted. The windows were made of plastic, efficient for safeguard from the tropical weather, such as hurricanes. They were silent against nearly all kinds of winds, so he won't be distracted, offering him a sense of silent serenity in his studio.

The windows were rattling now. Very faintly, but he can hear it.

Winds?

A quick glance around outside informed him that no unnatural winds were present. The palm leaves were slightly swaying, exposing the invisible breezes. No dust clouds or particles were seen drifting past.

Breezes were rattling the windows . . . ? Couldn't be. The windows were too firm for even a gale to make any noise against it . . .

He formed an irritated frown. If the unnatural winds were coming, he'll become infuriated. He stood from the stool and departed the studio into the kitchen. The rattling seemed to be louder as he approached the living room. That meant the winds were stronger outside, near the front wall. He felt a tad of worry over Tails because he was outside. He hoped the cub didn't get injured if the winds suddenly became powerful.

He cast a fleeting look at the eastern window, the largest window of the hut, and stopped in his tracks. Again, incredulity ascended as he came near the window. Automatically, he lifted his feet to kneel upon the sofa that was set right under the window and leaned close, his paws placed on either side of his head. Jade eyes were wide as he regarded the display before him.

Logic denied the sight, screaming at him in his mind, demanding that the sight couldn't be real, couldn't be plausible, couldn't be happening before his eyes. Yet his heart, his experience proved the truth. He'd seen enough to know that what he was seeing was real. He couldn't deny that.

Tails was controlling the winds. That was the only thing that came to his mind. Anybody else would say it was the eyes playing a trick. Sonic wouldn't say that. Tails _was _controlling the winds. A whirlwind was eddying in a lazy motion, around Tails. The whirlwind was visible by the leaves and dirt particles caught in the winds, forming somewhat real swelling billows. If the wind could be visible, this was what it would look like.

The fox had his right paw up and straight out from his side, as if was using it as a sign of command. As the bewildered hedgehog watched, the cub slightly lifted the paw. The whirlwind followed the movement, now spinning around his head. A wide grin of glee broke through, azure eyes locked at the whirlwind. The paw then lowered and the whirlwind again obeyed, brushing against his two tails.

He looked so proud . . . Tails looked so much like a child. It was so amazing to see how a grin and silent laughter, as he was expressing, transformed this brilliant genius into a delighted youngster full of lively happiness. Tails began to rotate on his feet, his raised paw leading the whirlwind in an oscillating motion.

Azure eyes met jade eyes. Abruptly, the delight vanished as Tails froze in motion, as if was caught doing something wrong. The whirlwind also disappeared in a flash, releasing the leaves down to the ground. Somehow, the disappearance of the whirlwind seemed to deaden the scene, draining the energy and leaving Tails somewhat lifeless. As like the whirlwind was the life of the fox the whole time, and when it left, it left just a body . . .

The startled, then sheepish look on the fox's face slightly sank Sonic's heart. He did know . . . Tails, by some means, knew what was going on. No question about this, Sonic realized. Not wanting Tails to feel ashamed for what he did, he quickly modified his stunned expression into a casual grin, meant to take unawares. Then he plopped down back on the sofa, turning his back toward the outside.

He exhaled, his heart again sinking. He knew Tails will come and inquiry about that display. It was his nature, jumping at a chance to ask. Sonic had nothing to say. He knew from what he saw wasn't very natural, able to . . . dominate over the winds like this. He didn't want to wound Tails by saying that he disliked the unnatural domination. He didn't want to not like this because it was his little brother who did this. Should he be alright with that? Should he tell the truth?

Ugh, all this thinking wasn't right for Sonic.

He slightly flinched as he heeded a rattling knock on the window. He sighed, briefly looking up, as he composed himself with the casual visage, then he knelt up and faced the window. Tails was by the window, his head only seen from above the sill. He no longer looked like the child. An expectant facade of seriousness was pasted on his youthful face and for that instant, Sonic felt the pensiveness plucking deep in his chest. An adult in a child's body and Tails already looked much older with the look . . . It will be soon . . .

Pushing aside the thoughts, Sonic simply grinned back, looking down to the cub. "Hey, big guy."

The grin didn't fool Tails, apparently. The facade changed into a disapproving frown and his paw raised to sharply point to the window's handle. He wanted Sonic to open the window. He wanted to talk. Sonic reflected the frown, hesitating briefly, then unlocked the handle. He turned the handle until the window slid open vertically and just enough for Tails to stand in between.

The hedgehog backed his ears a little, his habit of expressing his troubled emotions, and pulled his arms in the crossed position over his chest. "What is it, Tails?" His voice slightly hardened.

Tails didn't seem to become anxious or apologetic. Instead, he simply crossed his arms on the sill and gazed back with honest azure eyes. Again, pensiveness plucked in Sonic. The cub voiced calmly, "What do you think of my little show?"

The small ears bent back a tab more and he gave out a sigh. "Tails, we should have a talk about this. I don't like what's goin' on here." Pulling a paw free, he then flicked off each finger as he continued, "First, I found ya in the windmill, ill and feverish, then ya're out cold for the last two nights . . . " The paw then directed toward where Tails was standing, romping with the winds. "Now this? I don't like this at all, and I need some explainin' now."

Here. He admitted the truth. Yet he was frightened to hear what Tails might say . . .

Remembrance showed in the fox, his head and tails lowered. His voice became small, suddenly transforming him from the adult to the child. "Remember when I found the Chaos Emeralds missing?"

" . . . Yeah?" Sonic waited, unsure. _Was _there a connection between the unnatural winds, the foreboding, the missing stones, _and _Tails's new magic?

"Well . . . one stayed. The light blue Chaos Emerald. He's the one who created all the winds lately and nearly destroyed Sunrise Town."

"Tails . . . " Now he was worried, hoping that what he was thinking was wrong. He wasn't astonished over the fact of a Chaos Emerald causing the troubles - one had the capability to destruct a small zone with one blow of Chaos Energy. Anybody caught in the range would have suffered . . . "Tails, ya had better not gone near it . . . "

The guilty expression returned. " . . . I have . . . He . . . um, came inside me."

A gasp hissed through his teeth, and Sonic found himself grasping on the cub's shoulders in a shocked response. "The Chaos Emerald went -inside- ya!"

"He had to!" Tails placed his paws over Sonic's paws in an attempt to encourage him to understand. "He said that something is wrong with the world and it is hurting the Chaos Emeralds. They had to leave so they can find stability . . . by getting inside bodies."

"'He' said that?" The hedgehog growled with acridness, growing disappointed with the little brother. He was smart enough to know that a wild Chaos Emerald had to be left alone! He had told him many times. His grasp tightened. "What did ya do?"

"I . . . " Then a glint appeared in the azure eyes, startling Sonic. The glint was new but familiar. The one he himself often had. Rebellious. Tails was being rebellious. Tails lowered his paws, glaring back. "I said yes. He asked me to trust him and I did!"

Displeased, his fingers dug in the small shoulders with more force than he intended. "Ya can't trust the Chaos Emeralds like that! Who knows what they can do? Tails, ya were in serious pain! What if that happens again!"

"He isn't hurting me! He needs help! Do you want that windstorm to come back and destroy more towns? Do you!"

Abruptly, the rebellious glint converted into one of a honed intensity, of white heat. The fervent sharpness instantly woke a primitive instinct within Sonic, an instinct that was dormant and deeply buried under thousands of cultivated years. The intense glint made the cub seem more intimidating. The raised fur in his tails and the slight curl in his lips deepened the indignation.

He felt the instinct pulling his own paws off and lowering a foot to the floor before he grasped on his self-control. He even felt his quills stiffening up on end. How did this tiny change in the azure eyes provoke in the instinct of flight? He felt all of a sudden wanting to bolt out of Tails' presence, like a prey fleeing a predator.

Never had he seen Tails this upset, this intimidating. Abruptly, he wondered what would happen if Tails's anger was provoked further, revealing more of the honed intensity. A guarded feeling rose, again stiffening his quills and fur. What would happen?

Tails didn't seem to notice that he was expressing such anger. It ebbed rapidly and he just sighed, his body seeming to slacken with tired calmness. He even looked pleading, his ears flattened, as he continued, "He's not hurting me . . . he's okay. He stayed because he needed help and I let him stay inside me. Breeze won't hurt me."

_Maybe I was imagining the ire . . . _

Sonic gazed down to the now imploring face with anticipating eyes and worried brows. Tails kept stating this stone, a Chaos Emerald, in the terms of gender - a 'he'. He spoke as if the Chaos Emerald was more than a powerful stone. Seeing how he defended over it suspected a already built bond between them. Tails can be naive, but not gullible. He was quite mature enough to know what was the truth and what wasn't.

But . . .

The hedgehog merely sighed and beckoned toward Tails with one large paw. "Come inside. We need to straighten things out."

He was about to turn around when the two smaller paws nabbed on his and held on. "You mad?"

Why, all of a sudden, was he tired over everything? Moments ago, he was getting ready to go on an adventure, and the eagerness was gone the minute he witnessed the display of the winds in Tails. Why was he tired . . . ?

"I don't know, Tails," he merely answered. "I really don't know."

His paw was let go and he stood up from the sofa, waiting for Tails to enter the hut. The cub was very quiet as he took his seat on the sofa. The sofa was a verdian-built, made to hold a couple of verdians and easily bear three or four verdes. The sight of the cub sitting there with his feet sticking out made him seem smaller in the large couch.

The face was easy to read and that disturbed Sonic. Composure was the picture of the cub. He knew Tails wouldn't lie; it wasn't in his nature to do so. It can sometimes disturb Sonic at times when he wished Tails could at least pretend he wasn't feeling what he truly did for reassurance. The utter composure showed that Tails was already accepting the fact that he had a Chaos Emerald inside him in spite of what the Chaos Energy can do to him.

The hedgehog crossed his arms in a suspicious manner and questioned, "What happened in the windmill?"

"After you left, I went to the windmill because I thought I could stop whatever was causing the winds. It ended up that Breeze - the Chaos Emerald - did that. He couldn't keep his powers under control. He said he needed a body to stay stable and block that hurt away. I let him because he asked me to trust him . . . " Tails leaned back, folded his paws behind his head, his eyes upward thoughtfully. "I don't remember anything afterwards."

"How did that stone get inside ya?"

"Oh . . . " Tails's face wrinkled as in thought. "Transfusion. I think the best explanation is that the Chaos Emerald combined with me. Becoming one, I guess."

Transfusion? Combining into one? Can a stone do that to a body? A quick glance over Tails told him there was no physical change. The only changes happening were when he was in a fever and a sudden gale changed his fur color. That and the wind presentation. A thought materialized to him and his gaze sharpened.

"Where is this 'Breeze', inside ya?"

The orange paw then placed over his fluffy chest. "Here . . . "

He was pointing at his heart . . . Sonic sat on the edge of the couch and slid his own paw between Tails' paw and chest. He needed to feel it, to touch where the stone was, to make this real. He needed to know that this was real. His sensitive touch enlivened at a strong heartbeat. Tails's heartbeat.

Then he felt it. A second heartbeat. It was very faint that if his sense of touch wasn't as keen, he wouldn't feel it right away. The heartbeat was smaller and softer, yet it was beating at the same rhythm as Tails's heart. He had an abrupt sensation of the smaller heartbeat having an airy vibration to it.

"Breeze's heartbeat," Tails quietly said.

He wanted to sound fascinated at the odd heartbeat, but he couldn't. He never liked to lie. Feeling a driving sensation of resentment, Sonic withdrew his paw. "Is this . . . permanent?"

"I don't know. He said he will stay until this disturbance is stopped."

The word alerted him. "What disturbance?"

"The disturbance that is both hurting Verden and the Chaos Emeralds . . . " Tails's voice then softened. "Like my foreboding."

_'So Tails was right . . . '_ The agony appeared in the baby blues, but not as strong as before. Still, Sonic must know. He gently gripped his fingers over Tails's arm, to bring the cub's gaze back to him. "Tails, what is this disturbance? Who . . . or what is causing it?"

_'Please, not that Eggman . . . '_

A quietness occupied Tails and he gave off the impression of listening to a hidden voice. A slight tilt of his head, eyes turning downward, and two tails bobbing briskly. Listening to who? To that Chaos Emerald? Can a stone really talk?

Tails then said, "He won't answer me, but he's really worried."

A Chaos Emerald actually had emotions? That was absurd. Sonic's frown deepened in dislike. "That's not good enough. I need answers, and I'm sure 'Breeze' has them." Again, he heard the biting tone in the name.

The fox had the pleading look. "But he's like a little kid! He won't say anything if you push him too far."

"A . . . kid!" The cobalt verde then resisted an urge to snicker. That was more than absurd! Ludicrous! There was no way that a stone could have an emotion! Not even to sound like a juvenile! He stabbed a finger at Tails' chest, where he had felt the second, airy heartbeat. "How could it be, in any way, like a little kid!"

"He's not 'it'." His voice was sharp, defending. "I suppose he chooses to be like a kid, just like me, but Sonic . . . he's not a 'it'."

The young face reflected what the azure eyes showed and Sonic then knew that it was the truth. This Chaos Emerald wasn't seen as a thing, in Tails's opinion. He already saw the stone as a being, as a male youth, and already he was defending it - him. Sonic was aware of Tails's logic and intelligence, and valued them in dire situations. He already proved as a resourceful partner, had a quick and mature understanding of reality, and yet he was still so ever positive, which was very remedial for Sonic whenever he felt crestfallen.

If Tails was seeing the stone more than just a stone, there might be a bond already developing between them. A bond of trust, perhaps. Could be even friendship. Tails wouldn't be friends to anybody who would harm him, or at least not unhesitatingly. While he did not like the idea of a Chaos Emerald merging with a body, specially in this case it did to Tails, he might have to accept the fact. The stone already merged, and it didn't look like it will leave Tails any minute nor Tails wanting it to leave.

Still, he wasn't satisfied. The Chaos Emerald was being secretive. Of course, it had to have answers. It was 'hurt' by a disturbance Tails mentioned. A disturbance that it won't even admit to Tails. Because of the 'disturbance', the Chaos Emeralds had to leave to find bodies. The light blue stone stayed and 'transfused' - combined, fused, whatever - in his little brother. It had to have reasons why it was doing this. What is its purpose of staying in a body? Why does it need a body in order to stay stable? What is the disturbance?

It did have answers and it won't tell. He didn't like a bit of this.

"_'I cannot ask you to trust me. This is necessary. I do not want to hurt Verden and most certainly, I will never harm Miles.'_"

These words . . . they came out from Tails's mouth, but they weren't made in his voice. A monotonous voice. A kid's voice, although . . . A kid that sounded ancient. A rippling creep of abrupt caution rushed up his spine and tensed his muscles in response. He instinctively gazed down on Tails's chest. He received the notion that this odd, unnatural voice was from the stone. The stone was using Tails's mouth . . .

Can . . . can it take control over Tails's body . . . ?

The startled thought was halted as Tails's arms crossed over his chest - protectively? - and he gazed up to see the mildness in the fox's face. Even his voice was mild, stating his composure. "I told you he wouldn't hurt me."

Carefully, the older verde questioned, "Was that . . . Breeze . . . talking just a moment ago? Through ya?"

"Yes, that was him."

He let go a faltering sigh. "Ok . . . I think I get it now." He gazed down to the fox beside him, seriousness but gratefulness in his face. "I don't quite have all the answers, but at least, I know that ya won't get hurt anymore."

"Thanks . . . " The brotherly grin Tails showed struck a nostalgic chord in him. The influence rarely faded or weakened even through the years of having his little brother as a partner. The grin then transformed, expressing anticipation. "I know Breeze will tell the full story when he feels more comfortable with me."

Ever positive. Sonic nodded, understanding. Maybe, just maybe the stone didn't tell its answers because it wasn't comfortable toward the two verdes.

_Emotions? Still absurd that a fancy gem would have feelings . . . _

Then he spoke, again serious. "Still, our vacation has to be on hold. Looks like we're on another adventure again."

The grin dropped, replaced with a puzzled visage. Sonic had to smile at the abrupt change - interesting that Tails, a genius, sometimes didn't catch on the obvious hints. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

"The other Chaos Emeralds are gone, right? They're probably out of control and doing who-knows-what. We gotta find them quickly."

The realization showed on Tails's face as he nodded. Yet the words that came out from his mouth wasn't of his.

"_'We do not require to locate my others,'_" Breeze insipidly said. "_'We will locate our preferential hosts and we will return to each other. This is our intention.'_"

Again, the creeping caution drove up Sonic's spine, but it was merely a reaction to an unnatural thing. Hearing that childlike and flat voice from his little brother was still too creepy and Sonic had no desire to hear it again any soon. But he grunted in disapproval. He liked his plan better.

"What do ya expect us to do, then?" he mumbled, glaring toward Tails' chest, daring the stone to glare back.

"_'Wait.'_"

"WAIT!" Sonic made a negating slash of his paw, feeling his impatience building up at the mere mention of waiting. "Forget it!"

"If Breeze says we have to wait, that's what we will do."

Sonic bore his frowning gaze at Tails, but the calm, mild face diminished the irritation away. Defeated, the hedgehog gave off a low growl. "Fine! Fine, fine. We will . . . 'wait'." He twisted the last word with tartness. Sitting back in the sofa, he folded his arms and began one of his habits of expressing his impatience - tapping a foot. In spite of his feet not quite touching the floor, he flicked his right foot as if he was tapping. Doing this sometimes aided him feel better, keeping himself busy while waiting. But this wasn't the same.

He directed his jade eyes toward Tails. "He'd better be right about this."

He didn't like this a bit. Having to wait while the other Chaos Emeralds were out there destructing the zones. If this Breeze's power was that bad while causing the unnatural winds, imagine what the other six stones can do. The very thought irritated him. Seeing all the beautiful nature being destroyed was a thin but powerful fear for him. He didn't want to see the zones he once visited losing their beauty.

All the waiting better be worth it.

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1: Kaos energy is, sure enough, the Chaos Energy that exists inside the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. As further reference to _Sonic Adventure 1_, Kaos is the renamed title of the God of Destruction, Chaos.

2: Singa is the language of Verden. Very English, apparently. It's also the first language from E1, but was dropped in E2, in favor of 'Suni' (the ancient Kitsune language, similar to Japanese) and 'Chian' (the ancient Echidna language, similar to Portuguese). In E3, Singa was rediscovered but with great difficulty and so many of the words and meanings were lost. Ancient Singa is like Latin-Norwegian, and New Singa is simple English.

3: A special birthday celebrated on each verde's 13th year. It is considered a passage from childhood to adulthood. Families in previous eras had their own rituals or specific ceremonies to celebrate depending on their customs or regions. As of early E4, it has become more universally celebrated as something much like a larger birthday. Verdes do not have teen-hood, although the first five years of the adulthood are considered as teen-hood, in some sense.

4: The Bound are those with a connection to the Master Emerald. They can feel what it feels and can even speak with it. The Bound are even rarer than the Marked, but they are usually verdians. Few cases of verde Bound are known, most notably Tikal and the line of Guardians.


	8. Odd Changes

Disclaimer:

The appearance and personality of Aurora belong to us, but he as a Chaos Emerald is copyrighted to Sonic Team. Derek 'Streak' Lupine belongs solely to Chicobo329.

Here are the lyrics I made up for Chicobo329's character, Streak, to be followed like the Sonic Adventure character profiles. ;3

_'Finding strength from within_

_Searching for a boon_

_Where to begin_

_Under a light of his moon_

_Howling far and near_

_Endless walk_

_Waiting to hear_

_A door to unlock'_

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Six: Odd Changes

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

Tsuki(1) was shining unusually bright tonight. 

Approaching the first quarter phase, the larger moon was a perfect crescent, illuminatedwith a radiant ivory tinge, setting the crescent somewhat like a toothy grin floating in the cloudy, purplish sky. It was a familiar sight; one only had to look up to the night sky and find the _'Right Eye of Verden' _effortlessly. The only times it couldn't be seen were when it didn't rise past the horizon, which was rare, during the new-moon phase, or behind clouds thick enough to block the moonlight.

The other moon, the smaller Lua(2), was in its black phase, meaning it wasn't visible tonight. Lua had a unique pattern in its rotation around Verden. Because of slower speed in its rotation, Lua could stay in the sky for three days and nights, following the same phase pattern of its bigger sister, and vanish for the next three days and nights. The ancient terms for Lua's appearance and disappearance were the 'white phase' and the 'black phase', respectively. Lua was the prettier of the two moons, casting a divine silvery light unlike Tsuki's mundane ivory glow.

Tonight, only the ivory glow was present and it was atypically vivid, he noticed.

The ivory moonlight painted the darkened peaks of Hilltop, glimmering with a tangy orange hue whenever the moonlight touched the rocks. Hilltop was known as the 'spine' of Primera, somewhat similar to the Red Mountains of Morgenland(3), forming the southern coast into one of the most peculiar zones. Peaks were shaped as cylinders, rising from normal-appearing rocks, reaching so high that clouds drifted below them. The strangest appearance about the peaks was that they were a deep orange hue, blazing so that they were often nicknamed _'The Peaks where the Sun lays'_.

Despite the sky-touching heights, the peaks never bore snow. They did have the essence of the iciest winter, with gales frigid enough to burn, instead of freezing, upon unprotected skin and the dizziness that was caused from little oxygen. But never had the peaks known snow before, not like the Marble Mountains' rugged sierras or Robotnik Winter's smooth hills. Only barren meadows and evergreen trees braved the harshness of the high peaks.

A slow-moving lift was a common sight within Hilltop, once the main transportation between summits and remote settlements for hundreds of years. Even today, when airplanes couldn't fly through storms or hiking became too hazardous, the ancient network was still used as a last resort. North Hilltop had its own network, although it was less used, for the mountains there weren't as hazardous and high as those of South Hilltop.

The handmade ropes were replaced with thick cables, splayed out and tied upon tall posts anchored on high peaks and low buttes, forming a widespread web all across South Hilltop. There were sudden drops between summits, worsening the transportation if it was by foot, and the lifts were secure enough to endure the harsh conditions the mountain might cast. The lifts were varied in sizes, from the small and swift for injured folks to large and heavy ones for supplies carried to a settlement from the lowlands.

The young timber wolf's large ears flicked as he listened to the faint sounds of the pulleys gyrating along the cable, the lift sliding downward. Leaning back in his bench, he observed the mountains below. Right now, his lift was above the western part of the biggest lake in Hilltop - and the biggest in Primera, as well.

Cradle Lake was thus named because it was cradled nearly entirely within a crater. Many towns were settled there, using the pure water as the primary water source. The lake was also unusual, just like the mountains. It managed to keep its water level high, bringing in the water from an unknown source, perhaps underwater, but no one apparently knew the secret of Cradle Lake's secret source.

Inside the crater, Cradle Lake was a black blot, almost like a neglected drop of ink from the skies, a thin line of ivory moonlight glimmering across.

The wolf's observations were distracted as the lift slowed down from its swift speed into a rocking halt, hanging high on the cable. The terminal was brightly lightened, allowing a night traveler to find one of the terminals with little problem. Yet, it was empty - the wolf was the lone traveler. He patiently waited until the exit door slid open with a hiss.

Chilly winds greeted him as he stepped out; finding their way under his clothing and bit upon his skin, even though his pepper-grey fur was dense enough. Vaguely, he pondered to himself if he should've wore warmer clothing even though it was only summer. A flicker of concern sparked his instincts, adding to his protection over the mountainous home. While the chill didn't bother his body, it bothered his thoughts, just as it bothered the other Hilltoppers' thoughts.

He walked past the station, where the two operators, both verdians, managed the controls. He cast them an acknowledging nod and departed the terminal. A wide lane reached through the density of the evergreens, an occasional lamppost casting a dim yellow light to keep the chilly darkness at bay. Shadows of the leaves and branches speckled the darkened road and the wolf.

He had little fear of the darkness. He didn't need to, when his nose kept him safe. One sniff of the night air told him that he was alone, although the winds brought in a mix of scents that he liked to call a town aroma, supposedly to be at the end of the lane. Blue Mesa was the town's name, one of the towns he had often visited.

A home.

This would be nice . . .

He glanced upward, again feeling the chilliness in the winds. This chill wasn't the same. Hilltoppers like himself were sensitive to the changes in temperature, capable to sense the slightest drop that can cause the chillness to become threatening to the crops and ranches. The preternatural ability came from living in Hilltop his entire life. He knew the chill wasn't right for Hilltop. Unlike the mild chill of the early summer, it was a deep, arctic coldness that pierced deep despite the protection of fur, numbing his bare snout and thin ears and stinging his eyes.

He unconsciously reached to finger the top of his muzzle, stroking the fingertips through the streak of white fur. The streak was what the Hilltoppers named him when they didn't know his real name; simply Streak. It was very noticeable, the streak running from the top of his muzzle, over his head and vanishing into his back fur; a distinctive birthmark that separated him from the normal-looking wolves.

Not the only thing that set him apart, though.

Momentarily, the wolf took a glance across his body, taking in the details of his coloring and clothes. Despite the namesake on his face, his coloring was typical of a wolf; a deep pepper-grey that seemed grizzled to some observers, along with a white muzzle and underbelly. His fur was coarse to the touch, to the point where whoever had the chance to stroke it would sometimes remark that it felt rather like burlap. Although he shed like any other wolf, his bloodline was of Hilltoppers and so the fur remained thick year around.

Even though he did wear clothes, he didn't call himself a metro(4). Clothes were useful for extra protection in his travels, he'd learned. Currently, he had on thick canvas-made jeans, colored as dark blue as a starless night sky, a loose, open black vest, and high black combat boots. Black thick armbands encircled his wrists, and a full pouch hung on his thick belt; he carried little.

A new waft drafted past, and he immediately picked it up, the nostrils flaring in astonishment. He knew the scent, but only in other zones. Never here.

_'Snow . . . ?'_

The sharp whiteness was unmistakable. Snow was near. Snow actually fell and it was near . . . He halted in his tracks, again smelling the air to find the downwind direction. It came to him from his left, and even though the scent was faint, his nose was still strong enough to even smell water. He wasn't of a curious type, but he was insightful. He knew that Hilltop hadn't experienced snow showers even once in recorded history. Snow appearing all of a sudden without a cloud in the sky was even more strange.

Worth an investigation, he suspected.

Leaving the safety of the lamp light, Streak wove between the evergreens, the whiteness occasionally mingling with the tangy greenness. He took notice of the increasing chilliness in the air, slowly dropping in fractions of the degrees at each step closer. Unusual. He wondered how come the operators in the terminal haven't mentioned or even were aware of the changes.

A flash of the ivory moonlight reflected off the whiteness, and he then knew the whiteness wasn't not just of scent. This was most peculiar as he approached. It was like a snowstorm was apparently tired of covering everything and decided right there to place a patch of snow. And an interesting location, this was. A small clearing - one wouldn't say it was a complete clearing, but just a less crowded grove - came in his sight, and instead of the familiar greenness, whiteness was blanketed upon the ground, touching none of the trees. Even though, the trees were in the middle of the snow blanket.

The snow was fresh but already froze, he noticed, as it crunched under his boots. This meant the snow wasn't here some minutes ago. He glanced around, wondering what might've caused this freak of nature, when an object caught his attention. The branches weren't covered or even had some snow on the trunks, as windblown snow often did.

All was untouched.

Except one.

A small pine sapling was covered, a tree of white. Standing alone in its gigantic green family.

Ears flattened back in caution. _'This is too unusual . . . '_ The fact of snow in Hilltop was disturbing. Even so, the presence of snow here, covering only the ground and not the trees - except one - was too queer. He took long moments to scan the area before him, his small and piercing eyes prepared to pick up slight details, to find something that might be the source of this occurrence -

A glimpse of a faint light pulled his eyes back to the sapling. The light wasn't from moonlight or a reflection. He can see it, shifting and winking somewhere behind the snow-covered branches, a small ball of light floating. The shafts were colored a deep indigo shade, painting purplish-blue shadows upon the snow. At first, he could've suspected it as a kind of lantern which its lights could be colored purple through the right kinds of glass. But he also knew that even though there could be a lantern behind the branches, this was too weird for it to be shining at the same time the snow appeared.

More than a freak of nature, apparently.

Once he laid his gaze upon the flicking indigo light, he then heard it.

A howl sang from within the sapling, soft and melodious. This was not of a normal wolf's, or even of any animal's. The howl had a soft timbre that seem to resonate with remembrance, as if it was remembering the memories it had carried through the eons. It sounded ageless, outlandish and mysterious, and yet . . . Streak had the strangest notion that he knew that howl.

And it was greeting him.

He had no desire to greet any howl with one of his own. Not in resentment, but in melancholy. Again, his ears backed, and he took a step back, preparing to depart.

_'Hello, Derek Lupine.'_

A startled bristle briefly immobilized him as the cognizance in the ageless voice reminded him of his life, his old life. He'd never think that he'd have heard the voice in a long time. It mentioned his old name. A name he both cherished and despised.

Apparently, the voice was coming from behind the branches, perhaps of the same source as the indigo light. Now that he heard the voice, he immediately recognized the light as well. It had been too long! As he watched, the source revealed itself as it shifted out from its hiding place. The indigo glow brightened as it illuminated the entire area, giving off a sensation of cordial welcome.

A gem was suspended in midair. It was far more exotic than a Verden gem, bearing a color that was rare even in the precious sapphires, as deep as the starless and moonless sky. It could be like a spheroid of night, like a ribbon pulled apart from up above and wrapped upon itself tight. The facets, although, were different from what he remembered in his memories. There was faint frost traced among the edges, delicate patterns shimmering against the dark surfaces. It had the appearance of being frozen.

He could think that it was frozen because of the snow and the chillness, but doubt remained. The last time he saw the gem, it wasn't frozen, even during one of the coldest days he'd lived through.

But the gem . . . it was here and it called him by his name, the name it possibly only can remember.

Upon hearing the voice, unique warmth filled him. He recognized it, also, a simple reaction of the Chaos Energy in his blood to the indigo Chaos Emerald. He felt like his blood at last enlivened. He let a small smile form on his lips as he spoke the Chaos Emerald's ancient name.

"Aurora."

He then felt a response of acceptance as the exotic sapphire-like stone hovered close within his arm's length. _'I am glad you remember me. It is a while since I have seen you.'_

Aurora. Streak recalled his family history. Aurora was an influential part of the Lupine Family of Hilltop. In fact, the Chaos Emerald 'gave' birth to the family. Many stories, he remembered, were told in respect and admiration, telling of an Ulrich Lupine, who wandered across Hilltop for a permanent home and stumbled into the presence of the Chaos Emerald. Some said Ulrich touched it first, others believed it touched him first, but all did know was that the very first touch between the wolf and the gem began the life.

Now from the moment, Ulrich became 'Alpha', meaningful for a leader of a large family. He gave the Chaos Emerald a personal name, the first one to ever have one. Aurora, to state a new beginning in life. The touch allowed the Chaos Emerald to pass a bit of its wild Chaos Energy to Ulrich and seal a new genetic signature that was controlled by the pull of the ivory moon's gravity. The 'moon-touched', the Lupine family was fond to use.

The ability had passed down throughout the many generations, but one of its most uniqueness was that it can only be awakened in every first son. Blood-Marked(5), as the general term described, but simply preferred to be recognized as the moon-touched. The ability was simply this: strength and senses increased in keenness as the moon waxed and weakened while the moon turned toward new.

Lunar strength, it was called.

Streak was one of them, the alpha sons, who had lunar strength.

He vaguely recalled the last time he had met Aurora. His father had taken him to a sacred grove, believed to be where Alpha met Aurora, and encountered the stone. An ancient tradition to teach the first-born son to understand his inherent abilities.

It was also the last time . . .

_Father . . . Mother . . . _

A familiar rush of sadness mixed with a dull anger fill the wolf and his ears flattened in response, eyes closed in silence.

_'Are you thinking of them?'_

He made a cold and thin smile and slid his paws in his jean pockets. He opened his eyes and noticed that the indigo stone had floating closer, but not quite too close. The glow within seemed to be dim, and he recognized it vaguely as an expression of hesitant concern.

He briefly nodded. "Yes. Tough memories."

The stone remained silent, and he assumed it was out of respect. How nice of it. Though, he watched it carefully, noticing that it appeared different from the last time. No appearance of being frozen with the frost covering the smooth facets. Even then, the indigo light didn't have the strange coolness, he new feeling it even through his fur. What might've affected the stone? Also, despite that Aurora had appeared to him a long time ago, Streak had a suspicion that something was going on.

Aurora appeared only once to each Lupine and it was during the tradition. If any Lupine did get to catch a second glance of it later in life, it was only out of pure luck. If it had been apart from the other stones, it must mean something. Why must it show up to him this time, in this place?

"Aurora." He then received the impression that the stone 'moved' its attention upon him, even though it wasn't moving around. "Is there a reason why you're out here and not with the other six?"

The stone 'nodded' or what this seemed to Streak, and replied, its voice calm and as smooth as ice, as he'd recognized, _'Yes, there is a reason. My others and I need to be separate because we are unstable. Our current purpose is to find hosts to transfuse in. I need your body.'_

An ear pricked, his tail swaying in mild interest. He'd never heard the stone sounding this blunt about its reason, even when it mentioned its instability. The last time, it was perfectly fine by itself. Maybe this was why it had a different look to its frozen facets. Also . . . it needed his body. Now that seemed baffled even to the insightful Streak. What for? To have this wild-energized gem in a body, much alone his?

Anyone would resist or protest to the idea.

But Streak wasn't like anyone and he knew it.

Life taught him much and he'd gained a great amount of tolerance toward odd ideas and reactions. Already perceptive from his birth, he had high insight to read in everything. His eyes were peculiar; it wasn't the color, but the perception. Normal dark blue irises shimmered near to steel-blue, and the looks he often gave were piercing. Quite piercing that one would think he could see through fabric and flesh and pick up the words in the mind. He also tended to speak out loud these words and this often unnerved people.

He knew it, but did none to adjust himself to the better preference of the townsfolk. He already accepted himself.

His perceptiveness was one of the reasons he had become a lone wolf. It wasn't the main reason, but this one made his loneliness easier to bear.

He used the same piercing look on Aurora, although he didn't think the look would affect it, questioning, "How did you become unstable? Why do you need my body?" A thought came in and it discomforted him for an instant, his quiet face holding uncertainty. "You're not going to control me, are you?"

Abruptly, the glow dimmed and he received a pluck of guilt. The stone was stung by his words. Its voice, however, didn't change. _'The purpose is crucial, Derek Lupine. The danger is materializing, and we must cease it. However, the danger is causing us to lose our stability and force us to become a danger to the world as well. We do not wish to have this happen. Yet, before we cease it, we need to transfuse to regain the stability.'_

He could feel the hidden gaze from the stone, boring as piercingly as his own. _'I will not control you or your body. You are a Lupine first and a host second. I only need to remain inside you and protect you, as I have protected your ancestors.'_

Streak allowed a rare smile appear on his face, a sense of security rising. He didn't doubt the sincerity. Aurora was already bonded with the Lupine family, and it would make any attempt to protect the family at any case. Streak was faintly grateful that Aurora asked - no, picked him for its much-needed stability.

Yet, one thing still disturbed him.

"I need to know more specifically." His face darkened. "Exactly what is this danger? I better hope it's not Dr. Robotnik again . . . "

_'No. The danger is . . . ' _Somehow, Aurora seemed to pause, quivering, with its rays nearly darkened enough to leave the facets disturbingly black. _'I perceive sentiments from the source. Anger. Pain. Hatred. Chaos.'_ It seemed to snap out and turned its attention to him. _'Derek, I require your trust. The danger will be hazardous to Verden and the beings if we do not cease it. I select you as a host by the reasons of stability and history. Help us.'_

If it was any other Chaos Emerald, he would have refused it, but this was Aurora. Two things kept him from turning around and walking away. Aurora was a part of his life, or mostly a part of his family. To reject Aurora was to reject a pack member. Aurora was a pack member from the start it touched Alpha, and the family treated it with the loyalty wolves were known for. To lose loyalty, to lose trust in a pack member, it was unthinkable.

Besides, the stone was hurting, apparently. Physically, he didn't see it, but apparently, there was a thin shadow of agony in the stone's voice. The danger must be hurting it, quite enough to force it to separate from the other Chaos Emeralds and seek a body to find the lost stability. This also affected the others, he believed, and probably are already out there, either seeking or finding what they needed.

This was serious.

Another quiet smile materialized and a brief nod of acceptance was performed. His steel-blue eyes gazed upon the stone. "I trust you, and I'm more than willing to help."

The response was quick; the stone hovered even closer in a gesture of gratification. _'Thank you. Relax and this will be over shortly.'_

He again felt the same arctic chilliness radiating from the indigo glow, picked up in the winds. A sudden thought popped in his mind, he realizing. Was the chilliness the one Aurora started? Did it give out the odd chilliness in the winds and perhaps caused the weather to snow upon this small grove?

Lose stability, lose control . . .

Distracted, Streak lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the stinging winds. To his bewilderment, the chilliness somewhat _thickened _in the air, from a mere coldness into an actual iciness that froze the very air molecules around him. Slowly, a thin sheet of frost formed upon his fur strands, the whiteness covering the pepper grey, shimmering in the moonlight and the indigo glow.

Simultaneously, he felt the chilliness seeping in. Wherever the light touched him, he could feel his warmth being banished by the iciness, threatening to turn his blood, flesh, and bones into ice. Yet, he felt a bizarre sensation that even though there was the chilliness in him, he also felt a new warmth from it. A sharp bluish-white warmth that rather stung than burned, sending tiny pricks of heat throughout his body.

Then a startled breath was inhaled in as he received a wild push of something forced its way in his body. Something so overwhelming, so unbelievable that it can only be identified as pure energy. He received a brief glance of the indigo emerald emitting a thick light beam, of the same color, upon him, before he shut his eyes closed to brace against the surges.

Everything was a blankness of white and dark blue dots floating behind his eyelids. The energy swelled and twisted everything, mingling with flesh and blood until he felt like he was pure energy itself. Yet, he was weakening, feebly fighting against the foreign energy until his own strength was swallowed by it. He could've collapsed to the ground, his legs given in, but there was a gentle hold around him. Strangely, it felt too familiar to a cradle, an embrace that gave off protection, holding and comforting him.

Abruptly, the indigo light vanished, leaving him temporarily blind. The embrace was abruptly gone, and he collapsed onto the ground. A quick reflex of his hands and knees stamping onto the ground for brace halted him from completing the fall. His body was all shivering. So cold . . . His limbs trembled at both the lack of strength - not even his lunar strength was present - and the lingering iciness. He felt so cold that he no longer had warmth. Just for an instant, he'd forgot what was like to be warm.

His teeth chattered, hissing out white wisps in the air. He waited, resisting against the still swelling the energy. It didn't stop, seeping in each pore, each capillary, and even through the marrow of his bones. And it kept going. He thought he would burst apart from the pressure. It wanted to get out, but there was no way out. Gritting, he forced his eyes to open into slits, determined to find Aurora . . .

His eyes locked upon his paws, clenched and trembling. His fur was changing color. Like forming frost, a deep dark blue shade spread from the follicles, changing the dark grey to a smooth and shiny indigo color. Slowly, ice began spreading from underneath his paws, as if he was making it . . .

Suddenly, the surges paused. A sudden burst of energy flashed behind his eyes, the pupils shrinking into black intense dots. It had found a way out. Almost automatically, Streak threw up his paws in the air and drove out a piercing, nearly painful howl before he smashed his fists down to the ground. An unseen sphere of energy exploded outward. The ice obeyed, rushing swiftly over the snow and the nearby trees, veiling them into ice statues.

Exhaustion finally took over, a heavy weight of blankness upon him. He collapsed over the new ice, his breath coming out as pants. He remained still until his senses returned, from the intensity to the blandness, regaining awareness. He rolled onto his back and raised a limp paw.

Grey.

No longer blue.

What had came over him? Aurora was not here anymore. He was alone here in this snowy grove, and yet he had a strong impression that Aurora was near. Close.

Inside.

Aurora was inside.

He just knew. He lowered his paw to rest on his chest, just now feeling a brand new sensation of another heartbeat. Another heart. A large, warm heartbeat pulsating beside his own heart. Pulsating warmly in a dark blue rhythm. So odd, he thought, that his heart pumped warmth and the foreign heartbeat pumped iciness.

Although, the iciness didn't feel cold at all. The bluish-whiteness was icy but warm, again sending small stinging heats, sharpening his nerves beyond his normal senses.

Warm ice.

Ice that felt warm.

_Amazing . . . _

A speck of white drifted past his vision. His steel-blue eyes darted to it, recognized it immediately, and gazed skyward. The sky was darkening with clouds. Tsuki was now a murky ivory arch, coloring the surrounding clouds with a muddy brown shade. Even though the sky was darker with dimmer moonlight, the flakes falling from above were too familiar to Streak.

Snowflakes.

It was snowing.

The wolf watched in bewildered silence, the snowflakes increasing in numbers. It was snowing, but not only in the grove. It was snowing everywhere.

Hilltop was having its first snowstorm.

Streak cracked another small smile.

_And he was the eye of the storm._

* * *

The heated, blueberry-flavored air struck upon his face like a powerful tidal wave as he opened down the oven door. 

Oven mitts ready, Tails reached in and withdrew out the muffin pan. The twelve muffins looked very fresh and ready to eat, specks of blueberries covering the fluffy tops. He left the pan on the counter so the muffins can cool off without being too hot for customers and closed the oven, but left it on for the next batch.

Tails hurriedly picked up the last two pans, all ready for cooking, from another counter and slid them inside the oven, moving quickly so to keep the heat from escaping. Mentally reminding himself with the cooking minutes, he removed his oven mitts, but only to don on plastic gloves. Cooking was one of the most annoying nuisances for a furry verde mainly of the fur strands that can fall anywhere in the food. All through the industrial years, verdes wore plastic cooking gloves, made for flexibility and safety, head nets (verdes hated those) to keep longer head fur out of the way, and most importantly, aprons.

Tails found them not so bothersome; although his head net wasn't very big enough to cover his own large ears and he had to flatten them a bit for the fit. He was used to those, because he often helped Sonic around in the kitchen. He didn't enjoy cooking, but Sonic did and he liked to have Tails around for aid. Tails couldn't say no.

As he begin mixing up a new batch, a glimpse from the corners of his eyes apprised him of Taiki's wife. Gin was her name and the simplicity of her appearance suited her well. Her fur was lighter than her husband's, of soft sand-tan, along with the beige fur on her limbs and torso. Her eyes were dark green, mingling nicely with her own green shorts and long-sleeved shirt. Her tan wings were leathery, folded close. If she had them wide-spread, the wing length would be twice her height and a bit more, adequate for flight.

She approached to the cooling pan, closely examining the muffin with an expert eye, as she's often done to his other muffins. A contented grin came on her pretty face and she turned toward the kit. Her voice was as heavily accented as Taiki's. "Ya're quite a chef, Tails. Have ya thought of doin' it for a livin'?"

His eyes darted to the slight breath wisps emerging from her mouth, before tearing his stare away. He shook his head, wearing the shy smile. "Nah, I like technology, Mrs. Bat. I'm good at cooking only because of Sonic."

"Still, ya've done well." She chuckled, although her face held mild surprise, unable to imagine the hedgehog having a love of cooking. She lifted the pan. "Make sure to make extra. If yar muffins taste as good as they look, the laborers will ask for more."

"No problem," he responded as she moved down to the other side of the bar. Focusing on his work, he let his mind turn automatic as he often did around straightforward tasks, even in cooking: picking up the needed ingredient, mixing and rolling with quiet, neutral care. Even though he'd prefer mechanisms, he enjoyed helping people. In the case, he was aiding Taiki and Gin, along with the other restaurant owners, cooking up a big lunch for the workers.

After all, their work was very burdensome on them in the three days after the bizarre windstorm.

Tails first heard this from Sonic over the restoration of Sunset Town. One of the townsfolk came to the hut and had a brief talk with the hedgehog, during Tails' fever, he was informed. Fortunately, the town didn't suffer greatly in damage in spite of the windstorm, and this came to the townsfolk with a heavy relief. No deaths, and the tourists were safe, if not uninjured, and were departing to nearby towns. Meanwhile, volunteers came, preparing to set up new buildings, nurse the injured, and feed the hungry.

Sonic was asked for his help at first, but he discarded it. He was already anxious over Tails and his fever, would never think to abandon him. Although that the kit was obliged to have Sonic staying at his side the whole time, he still had guilt over the fact of Breeze being the responsible one with the windstorm. When he mentioned this to Sonic, the hedgehog gave an agreeable nod, will take him to the town once the kit got his deserved rest.

The next day, Tails felt well enough to depart the hut and arrive for the town with Sonic by his side.

It has been three days since, and most of the tasks were already taken. So the duo were given simple duties. Before, Sonic was disgruntled over the fact that he had to wait, not search for the Chaos Emeralds, but now that he had something to do, he became satisfied. He enjoyed even the simplest task, which was delivering needed supplies across the town, very useful and apparent because of his speed. The sight of the blue blur coming and going was soon a common sight among the laborers.

Tails, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled with cooking. He felt that he'd make himself useful if he worked on machines, but he was aware that Sunrise Town wasn't very advanced in technology like Starlight City or any City-state. The townsfolk managed to keep the rustic feeling rather than the metropolitan appearance. He could have aided carrying supplies, but his body was still not fully recovered, much to his disappointment.

Yet, when he was assigned to work with Taiki and his wife, he felt more content. He supposed that he didn't need to work too hard or have his mind in complex thoughts, which his body did not need. Cooking would be easier on him for now. For most of the morning, he learned the art of muffin making from Gin, his quick learning one of his talents. He desired the quiet moments to himself, resting when he had to and working with almost the same enthusiasm he had toward the machines.

And the whole time, Breeze was watching.

Tails had the strong notion that Breeze was peering over his shoulder, sensed nothing but a heavy, childlike curiosity from the blue heartbeat. The kit wondered if the stone 'inherited' the curiosity from him or if it already had the capability of being curious, but even so, he did know that Breeze was very inquisitive. Watching through the azure eyes and listening with the large ears with a curiosity that almost matched Tails' own.

Definitely fascinating, as he has never assumed that a Chaos Emerald could show an interest in anything.

Occasionally, Breeze would ask a question, out of the blue and yet related to what Tails was doing, Much like a kid asking questions. Tails did his best answering with simplicity to avoid confusing the Chaos Emerald. It was difficult for Tails, having high assumptions that since the stone lived for so long and saw virtually everything, it would understand what he explained right away.

Not in the case. Despite the age and experience he had, Breeze was like an adolescent. Yet, an adolescent who learned fast and took time to understand.

Several times, it started to seem to Tails that Breeze might have another reason for the transfusion. Breeze was trying his best to learn as much as he could. Was instability his only reason for the transfusion? Tails was uncertain, for the Chaos Emerald was far more curious than one could expect.

He mulled about the other Chaos Emeralds. Will they be as curious as Breeze? Will they ask questions to their hosts and attempt to comprehend the explanations? If so, instability might not the only reason for the transfusion.

Even if he will not get all the answers he wanted, at least, he was glad that Breeze had transfused in him. He was thrilled to have a new ability, a new power. He couldn't have enough of it, feeling a new elation, a new kind of self-confidence within after using the power. He hadn't used it yet, but he couldn't wait to use it soon. Seeing all the wind currents filling the cloudy sky and the wispy breaths from each passing person was like becoming aroused with inspiration.

He yearned to touch the wisps again, calling them to him. He could've shown his power already here if it wasn't for Sonic. The hedgehog already presumed, his way of thinking nearly as quick as his speed, and firmly demanded the kit not to use even a bit of the power. There was veiled worry in the jade eyes, but Tails can see it right away. He understood that Big Brother was anxious for another odd 'tremble' that might return the fever back. He was just worried.

But Tails saw something else. Distrust. The kit was hurt at the presence of distrust. Sonic was still suspicious about the transfusion. He even glanced to Tails's chest at times, as if giving the hidden Chaos Emerald a frowning look. Inwardly, Tails wished Sonic could just look past the abnormality and accepted that, but he knew Sonic would never give in. Not even to him.

All Tails can do was keep quiet about it.

Yet . . . what Sonic didn't know won't harm him. Halting his work, Tails gazed across to Gin, who was stacking the last of the muffins in one of the several heated platters. He was also aware that the windows were ajar, letting a bit of the cool air drifting inside. Perfect for his little prank. Too bad he couldn't see the scents, but this won't be a problem. Feeling the rebellious pluck within, the kit smiled secretively and pointed a rubber-covered finger toward the muffins.

The air made the slightest motions, he being careful to keep the currents unobtrusive. He envisioned the scents being carried upon the currents, bringing them to the outside, and left the scents to the winds.

Tails smiled an impish grin to himself and turned his attention to the mix. Soon, the workers will be salivating by lunchtime. How clever was that?

He spent several more minutes finishing the batch, filling an empty pan with the mix, and sliding it in the ready oven. He was pondering if he should make more when his ears picked up the chimes at the door. He turned around in time to spot the cobalt-furred hedgehog swaggering in. Both an amusing and impressive sight, for Sonic managed to stay conceited even with the thick tool belt around his slim waist, almost ready to fall down through and holding up a full toolbox. The box had to be that heavy, for he had to carry it with both paws.

Sonic appeared unfazed with the weight, a wide, hungry grin pasted on as he strolled to Taiki's side. The fruitbat was washing the tops of the table, preparing for lunch, and he paused, giving the hedgehog a puzzled look.

The hedgehog took a long, happy sniff of the air and sighed gustily. "Hotdogs? Taiki, ya shouldn't have!"

The café owner smirked knowingly. "Yar nose is sure improved lately!"

"What can I say?" Sonic was clearly delighted. His short tail was even wagging. "I'm attracted to fine cookin'!"

"Flattery won't take ya anywhere and in this case, no food now! Ya'll wait until all the workers are here for lunch and not before. Now git!" Taiki sharply pointed to the door and another smirk at the hedgehog.

"Awwww!" Sonic made a disappointed puff. The well-practiced pout on the face was comical and caused the kit and the female to giggle. The hedgehog tried another trick, turning to Gin. "Please?"

Gin silently shook her head, her lips twitching with the giggles. Tails felt the jade eyes coming on him and he couldn't stop laughing as Sonic voiced, "Big guy, please! Gimme a hotdog? For yar big hungry brother?"

He heard Taiki shooing Sonic out, "Git!" and Sonic retorting with "I'll be back, mark my words!" Then a faint whoosh of air stated his speedy exit.

"That hedgehog . . . " Taiki shook his head, chuckling. He came to the bar, peering over to the fox. "Hard to handle, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Tails grinned.

The fruitbat was then serious, questioning, "Are ya done with the muffins?"

"I suppose. So far, I've made twelve batches of muffins. Is that enough?"

"If the muffins are that good, no." Taiki chuckled and reached to ruffle Tails' headfur. Tails was accustomed to this. It seemed to him that anyone could automatically ruffle his hair, perhaps out of remembrance or enjoyment. He then watched as Taiki came around the bar and knelt behind. He lifted out a small megaphone, the surface metallic yellow with silver edges around the mouth. It looked technical with a tiny dial on the bottom handle.

He handed the megaphone to the kit, speaking, "We're almost ready. Go and let the hungry blokes know about lunch."

A guilty relief came over Tails. Great, anything to get out of the kitchen. Leaving his apron on, Tails removed the head net and rubber gloves, momentarily glad to have them gone, flicking his ears free. Megaphone in hand, he headed outside.

He paused just outside of the door and took a deep breath. The first time he tasted the purity in the air, it was very warm, not so humid, reminding him of fluffiness. Right now, with the cool air, still affected by the windstorm with the seawater lifted in the air as rain, the purity was sharper, chillier. It struck him with the same effect of drinking iced water. So clean, so pure, and definitely ambrosial.

The climate was pretty calm, even with grey clouds darkening the surroundings and slight winds brushing the palm leaves. Fortunately, the sun had a chance to dry up most of the mud and water that spoiled the grounds in between the day of the windstorm and today. Only a few shallow puddles remained. The debris was already gone, removed and burned on the day afterwards. Whatever that cannot be used again was also burned down.

Outside, the noises of the rebuilding were louder than inside the café, and Tails pricked forward his ears to perceive them. Metallic clashes, bangs, and pounds revealed hammers pounding on nails. Monotonous buzzing told of the electric saws moving among lumber. Even the occasional chatter between laborers filled in the gaps between the machines' talk.

They came from south, in one of the business sections, where the damage was most heavy. Avoiding the puddles, Tails strolled southward, relaxing at last in the chilly air, watching the currents playing above.

_'Miles, I do not see humor in this.'_

The piping voice startled him momentarily. But he then realized that the voice didn't come to his ears, but to his mind. Breeze. He sensed puzzlement in the heartbeat and was briefly puzzled himself. He was careful to speak mentally, without being too obvious to anybody present. _'What do you mean?'_

_'The responses of laughter you and the bats made toward the Ji-Marked's expressions and words.'_

He's noticed that Breeze kept referring Sonic as a Ji-Marked. He had no idea what a Ji-Marked meant, even though he knew what a Marked was. Breeze explained little, but was clear that 'Ji' was the ancient Emsan(6) name for the yellow Chaos Emerald. He said no more about the name, not even telling Tails his own name. Even so, Tails was insistent, encouraging Breeze to call Sonic after his name, not a 'Ji-Marked', but Breeze was either stubborn or apathic over it. After that, Tails didn't push him further.

Tails then nodded, understanding what Breeze meant. _'Oh, that? It was just funny.'_

Breeze then seemed dissatisfied. _'Humor is difficult to comprehend.'_

The kit smiled. _'Yeah, it is. All different kinds of humor. When someone finds something funny, another might not think so.'_

He could imagine a perplexed tilt of Breeze's head. _'How do I expect to understand humor?'_

That paused Tails from answering right away. How can he explain that? Funny was one thing, but humor was another. So many different senses of humor and none of them alike. Some might feel delighted, some feel amused, and even others would feel wry. He pondered of the humor he had seen in people. Sonic's sense of humor was of mischief and prank-loving, firing sardonic words to get under one's skin. Tails recalled his surrogate guardian's humor, he enjoying jokes and being a clown at times. Tails was optimistic and liked to see the best in everything. His sense of humor was simple, playful and meant to put a smile on the solemn faces.

The kit even wondered about Knuckles's sense of humor. It seemed that the stoic Guardian would hardly laugh to anything, expressing only with a smirk or a chuckle.

How can one feel humor? Tails supposed humor was meant to simulate an emotion, but what particular emotion? Amusement? No, not exactly. There had to be something. Happiness? It seemed right . . . To feel happy . . . Yes, it seemed right.

He replied, _'I think you need to be happy to understand humor.'_

_' . . . Understand happiness before I understand humor?'_

_' Yeah, like that. If you aren't happy, you probably can't understand humor.'_

Breeze then went silent, a quieter pulsating of the heartbeat. He was pondering. Tails left him alone, focusing on his new duty.

The restoring buildings quickly came in his sight. The closest buildings suffered very little and so they were restored by now. The far buildings weren't so fortunate, and right now, he spotted several laborers working on what was a souvenir store, so it seemed.

As he neared the business, he picked up a familiar voice from inside as the laborers greeted it with akin to awed delight. Must be Sonic. Waving warmly at nearby workers, Tails stepped inside. It wasn't crowded, for only the electrical mechanisms were the last to install in. Only two people were present, he spotted, Sonic standing beside a kneeling black Labrador. The hedgehog was handling a small tool in the Labrador's waiting paw, voicing, "Here ya go."

The canine took a double glance at the tool and frowned in disapproval. His voice was even more thick in accent, than Taiki's. "This's not what I asked for! I want a hexagonal headpiece ratchet."

Sonic blinked with puzzled blankness, and then his paws went to pat his tool belt for another screwdriver. "What do ya mean? They all look the same!"

Tails held back another burst of laughter. Poor Sonic knew too little about tools. He just didn't have a memory for names, especially complex ones. Seeing the helpless look on the hedgehog's face made Tails pity him. He rushed to help, putting down the megaphone on the floor. He pressed his bare paws on Sonic's back, careful of the quills, to let him know his presence. Sonic was startled, and peered over his shoulder in puzzlement.

His keen eyes spotted the right device, tucked right in the back of the belt. Tails took it out and handled to the dog, who was searching in the toolbox.

The dog checked the tool and nodded, pleased. "Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome."

An irritated frown came on Sonic's face, a slight curl of the lips. He directed his eyes at Tails, grumbling, "Ya'd think that, after all I've known about ya and yar doohickeys, I'd reckon to learn somethin'."

The kit giggled, his twin appendages wagging in amusement. "You just don't have the gift."

"Bah!" Sonic snorted, although he was lightly smirking. He then questioned the labrador to see if he needed anything else, and received a shake of the head from the canine. Shrugging, the hedgehog hoisted the toolbox, this time with one paw, assuming that the toolbox was lighter than before. The kit took the megaphone and trailed after him outside.

Tails took the chance to turn on the megaphone and made a soft whistle in the mouth. The amplified whistle was loud enough to acknowledge the workers and they halted in the work. Sonic, being closest, winced and rubbed his ears, giving Tails a scolding glare. Grinning in apology toward Sonic, Tails then voiced what the workers were anticipating for.

"Attention, please! Lunch is about to begin! First come, first served!"

Cheers filled the air as the workers dropped their work and began strolling back northward, to Taiki's café. The instant he finished, Tails whirled to Sonic, lowering the megaphone, and ordered, "Sonic, you stay." He was glad he managed to sound calm, because he felt giggles bubbling inside. Sonic would've taken the chance to speed off and get in the line first. However, the workers didn't think this fair.

"Aw, man!" Sonic growled, lowered the toolbox to the ground with a thud, and crossed his arms. Scowling, he watched as the last of the workers departed. His ears then backed, he grumbled, "C'mon, Tails, I _hate _waitin'."

"Sorry, Sonic," Tails shook his head in disagreement. "The workers work harder than you and they deserve the finest." However, because he attempted to cheer Sonic, he showed him the megaphone, "You can help me pass on the message, though. That'll keep you busy for awhile."

Sonic directed his glare at the device, then his face softened. "I suppose . . . " He then made a small pout. "But it doesn't do me any good because I'm starvin'!"

"Relax; you'll get your food!" The kit giggled, and raised his eyes to gaze skyward. Near the clouds, the winds were stronger, the currents thicker and more visible to him than the ground breezes. His mind still on the currents, he calmly voiced without realizing, "Besides, I already told the winds to carry the scents to the workers. You won't have to wait too long."

He turned to cast a smile at Sonic, but it faded when he regarded the startled anxiety on the cobalt verde's face. Why was he looking that disturbed . . . ? Sonic seemed gentler, as he placed a concerned paw on Tails' shoulder and whispered in a low voice, "Tails, watch yarself." His brows lowered. "I don't want those powers or Breeze to get out of control on ya."

A puzzled blink, then realization struck. Tails told that he did use his power without even thinking about how upset Sonic might become. He was also astonished that Sonic wasn't upset, but only anxious. He didn't look distrusted, either. Tails lowered his gaze. "Sorry about that . . . I forgot."

A disregarding shake of the quilled head. "Be careful, alright?"

"Okay."

A quick grin, a hard mischievous glint came in the jade eyes. "Now, shall we? Better to pass on yar message now than to see me very, _very _disappointed to have no food."

The kit laughed, knowing how dangerous a hungry hedgehog can get. Tails hitched on Sonic's back, his body not ready for his tail flight. Keeping an arm around Sonic's neck, Tails had the other free for holding the megaphone. "Ready!"

"Aaaaaaand . . . we're off!"

And a whoosh remained an instant later.

* * *

It was after lunchtime when the news came on. 

Most of the workers haven't departed the café yet, making vague excuses to stay and enjoy the company and drinks, and so the tables, outside and inside, were still occupied. Tails didn't mind, as he came over to wash each table. He stayed for a bit, chatting with the workers, before he moved on to the next table. Tails was slowly growing accustomed to the friendliness of the townsfolk and he began to see one of the reasons why Sonic favored his island.

Sonic had his share of attention, but was now lounging on a far-off table, relaxing comfortably with his feet up on the table with his third hotdog in hand. Tails suspected that the townsfolk knew the hedgehog well enough to leave him alone with his privacy. If he was in any other town, he wouldn't have his privacy, having his 'fans' flocking around him in a blink.

Taiki was the one who announced about the news. The fruitbat stepped out and called toward all the workers, a fascinated look on. "Hey, there's some interestin' news on right now. Y'all gotta see this!"

The astonished tone in his voice wasn't a trick. Stirred with curiosity, the workers crowded inside to listen to the TV monitor, which was hanging from the ceiling in a corner. Tails entered quickly and took a seat upon the bar, he being too short to peek over the taller verdes' shoulders. A quick glance toward the doorway showed him Sonic just coming in, back of the crowd and leaning on the door. He appeared bored, although his forward-pricking ears betrayed his interest.

Now that Tails had his eyes on the TV, he saw a male, middle-aged verdian sitting behind a counter, with the golden letters 'PNN' at the lower right corner. Primerian News Network, the main news station in Starlight City. That would mean the news could be nationwide.

Like most news anchors, he looked sharp, his pale blond hair brushed neatly, and he was clad in a solemn dark blue suit with a red necktie tucked in. He had the starched appearance, his green eyes flat, though they held practiced interest in the current news. A small video box was at the verdian's left side, displaying brief minutes of palm trees being thrashed in strong winds.

" - while it has caused severe damage in South Island, the windstorm was brief and unlikely to return. Our meteorologists declare the windstorm was not a natural occurrence. This time of the year is too early for the hurricane season to begin and the windstorm had no distinct shape to a regular hurricane, in spite of its astonishing wind speeds measured at a hundred miles per hour."

As the workers murmured over the mystery, the video box changed, showing the orange rocks of Hilltop, only now covered with snow. Snow! The verdian continued, "However, this odd occurrence is not the only one. Three have occurred in recent days, changing the climate as we speak. A surprise blizzard has covered South Hilltop last night, decreasing the average summer temperature at least thirty degrees. Most of the Hilltoppers are evacuating and the Guardians of United Nations have to delay their investigation for a couple of days afterwards."

He flipped a paper in his hands as a new video monitor changed from Hilltop to a tall peak, the only volcano of Primera. "Pyro Peak, the volcano near Metropolis, is beginning to show signs of a possible eruption. It is highly possible that the coming eruption has nothing to do with the climate changes, but it is too early to determine the cause. Precaution is already informed to Metropolis and the inhabitants are currently evacuating.

"Near Casino Night, a strange phenomenon has occured. Throughout the city, about seventy-five million dollars in damages are estimated, although estimates are expected to climb over time."

Sure enough, video screens displayed bizaree damanges, especially on metal objects. Lampposts have been twisted in angles, much like pipe cleaners after a child played with them. Mailboxes and cars were flattened, crushed, seeming to be out of a suddeness. The frames seen in the damaged buildings appeared like sloppy roofs caved in, walls budged outward, and a few buildings somewhat leaned too far to one side, not yet falling.

"Scientists and authories are baffled and no explanation can currently be concluded at this time. While no deaths have been reported, several hundreds reports of injuries have come in as we speak.

"More announcements will come in as we speak. On to other news . . . "

The rambling continued among the villagers, in astonishment and interest. In the midst, Tails was silent, astonished himself.

The climate changes! The weather did act up and it didn't happen only in South Island! What if those occurrences were result of the Chaos Emeralds' unstable energy? It had to be. If his calculations were correct, there were three Chaos Emeralds already out of control, according to the news. The dormant volcano waking, blizzards in Hilltop, and the strange effects on Casino Night.

One Chaos Emerald was already recovered. Six were left and three of them were already displaying their powers.

Turning around to dangle his legs down, but seated on the bar, Tails kept his back to the crowd and mentally whispered to his occupant.

_'Breeze, did you hear that?'_

The heartbeat thickened, stating that Breeze was aware. _'Yes. It is apparent that my others no longer are capable to keep their energies under check. I fear this won't be long until the effects become hazardous.'_

His ears flattened, worried. '_Breeze, I think I agree with Sonic this time. We need to get your friends to a safe place so they won't harm the people.'_

_'You cannot.' _Breeze had a tone that was almost desperate. _'It is pointless for us to remain in a secure area. Only to transfuse is to become stable. As long as we do not transfuse, we are a danger regardless of our locations.'_

Breeze was right . . . The disturbance was too much on the Chaos Emeralds, forcing them to weaken the control on the Chaos Energy. No matter where a stone was, the released Chaos Energy would still harm. Breeze did have a point. The transfusion was a must for the Chaos Emeralds in order to be safe.

Yet, as he thought over this, the hosts might not understand Breeze's point or even the others', and he suspected that it would be safer -and comfortable - for the hosts to stay together. It was possible that the hosts suffered the same, getting a fever and the odd trembles, and no one else would understand what was happening to the hosts. Only the hosts would understand the changes in their bodies . . .

Cooperation. Unity. Closeness.

Tails nodded to himself. If he can't keep the Chaos Emeralds safe, at least, he can take care of the hosts. _'Breeze, at least, let us know where your friends are. We don't want to worry about you disappearing on us, and besides, it'd be good if we - the hosts - stay together and, well, wait until the disturbance stops.'_

An expression pulsated from the heartbeat, similar to astonishment. _'Are you certain, Miles?'_

_'Yes. Let us help, too. You don't have to do this alone.'_

Tails waited, sensing faint gratification from the heartbeat. He was pleased that the stone learned fast with the emotions and apparently understood when to use them.

_'Then may I suggest that we go to Hilltop? I recognize one of my others from the ice-based element. It knows more about the transfusion. Perhaps, this might be better to accompany with my others as soon.'_

He grinned. Now the search of the Chaos Emeralds can begin.

Again, the kit glanced over to the doorway, attempting to get Sonic's attention. However, the hedgehog was gone, and another quick scan of the crowd showed no Sonic, either. Tails frowned perplexedly and with a bit of irritation. He then hopped off, untying the apron strings from around his back. Before he gave the apron back to Gin, he took out his own gloves from the pocket.

"Off to an adventure, Tails?" the female spoke, gazing down to the kit in concern.

Tails wore the blithe grin. "Yeah, I think so. Tell Taiki thanks for letting me help out. Bye!"

Donning the gloves on, Tails rushed outside. There wasn't much of a crowd present, and the blue hedgehog was easy to spot. Sonic appeared to be walking away, hands tucked behind his head. Tails recognized it as his 'thinker' position. Maybe he was thinking the same things about the Chaos Emeralds?

"Sonic, wait for me!" The kit dashed to the hedgehog, who slowed down and turned around. He had a solemn, thoughtful visage, his eyes half-closed. Tails said nothing, for what Sonic was thinking was clear.

Sonic simply nodded, his voice softer than usual. "I know . . . Looks like this's not a coincidence."

"Right. The Chaos Emeralds are the ones upsetting the weather. But wait, that's not all!" Tails grinned, excited. "We can go find them now!"

The older verde blinked, lowering his paws. "Breeze changed his mind?"

"I convinced him. I thought it'll be better if we keep all the Chaos Emeralds together, after they get transfused, that is, and wait until the disturbance stops or passes."

"Good thinkin', big guy." Sonic smiled. Then he questioned, "Does Breeze know . . . ?"

"About which Chaos Emerald is causin' the weather?" When Sonic replied with a nod, Tails turned his mind inwardly to the heartbeat, seeing if Breeze could answer the question. Instead of words he was expecting, he received an image displaying only three Chaos Emeralds. The first was a deep indigo, shimmering much like a dark-tinted sapphire. The second one was a beautiful garnet, as red as intense wildfire, and the last one was an amethyst, quietly glowing with the elegance.

Just three. Not six. Breeze didn't show which Chaos Emerald that was affecting a certain area. Just three Chaos Emeralds . . .

Sighing softly, Tails gazed back to Sonic. "He knows only three so far. I think the other three are too far away for him to find them."

"Too far . . . ?" Sonic's ears flattened, now completely concerned. "Could they be in Kilde?"

Tails received a whisper from Breeze and he passed the message to Sonic, "All he knows is that the transfusion blocked his psychic links from them."

Psychic links? Stones had psychic connections? This was something he had to ask later.

"Psychic links, huh?" The hedgehog arched a doubting eyebrow, then shrugged, disregarding it. "At least, we know where three of them are." He tapped a finger against his chin. "Now we can leave for Casino Night. It's the closest and - "

"Wait, Sonic." Tails held up a paw to halt him. "Breeze suggested us to go to Hilltop first. He mentioned that the Chaos Emerald there knows about the transfusion. This would benefit us to understand more . . . "

_'And see if the transfusions might be permanent . . . '_ he added to himself.

A flicker of distrust came in the jade eyes, and it was gone as quick, but Sonic just nodded. "The sooner, the better."

"To Hilltop, pronto!"

To be continued.

* * *

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1. The name 'Tsuki' is Suni for 'moon'. Suni was the language of the Kitsunes formed in early E2 and used for about a thousand years until Emsan took its place.

2. The name 'Lua' is Chian for 'moon'. Chian was the language of the Echidnas formed in early E2 and used for about a thousand years until Emsan took its place.

3: Morgenland is the second largest continent, with two of the Six Nations' City-states, Station Square _(Sonic Adventure 1)_ and Grand Metropolis _(Sonic Heroes)_. Morgenland means 'Morning Land' in Norwegian.

4. 'Metro' is a term referring to verdes that have assimilated into verdian culture and city life. These verdes are often characterized by mixing verde cultures with verdian cultures, and often times wearing more clothing to blend in and be accepted better by the verdians. Verdes that live in more rural areas often complain that metros tend to forget the beauty of Verden and have lost their original cultures. There is somewhat of a rift between metros and other verdes, but for the most part, it isn't major or threatening.

5: Blood-Marked means a Marked which ability is passed actively through generations of a family. Each Blood-Marked family passes down the ability differently.

6. Emsan was the combination of Suni and Chian languages that become popular among verdes and verdians alike when the Kitsunes and Echidnas were at the height of their power in E2. It was used for about two thousand years, fading away after the end of the Gem War in favor of the rediscovered Singa language.


	9. Preparations

Author's Note:

Amy's age is a confusion for us because of the four years jump from her eight years in Sonic CD to the twelve years in Sonic Adventure. We've decided to change it a bit, so in the story, she's fourteen years old. Remember, the ages in Verden work differently from our ages, and so in human years, Amy is in her late teens, but still young enough to be our favorite rabid Sonic's biggest fan!

Miss Amy Rose and Fang the Sniper are copyrighted to Sonic Team. Yes, you heard me. Fang the Sniper. About bloody time he gets some attention.

Ms. Emily Rose is copyrighted to Chicobo329.

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Seven: Preparations

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

The leaves appeared to be swaying to the music. 

In reality, it could simply be the winds that were occupying the park, but from an abstract point of view, one could well imagine that the occupants of the park were moving rhythmically to the melodies. In light of this, it was obvious that there was no wonder why the park was simply named Rhapsody Greens.

Rhapsody Greens had a steadfast reputation as a favorite of the romantics. The largest park in Casino Night was a rarity to find in the gambling center of Primera. To find it, one would need to have a good eye and a weary heart to 'escape' from all the gambling dens and entertainment theaters.

It was surrounded snugly with wide brick streets, casting off a nice dark red shade against the pale greenness of the leaves and grass and dark browns in the barks. At each corner of the avenues and the narrow stone paths winding through the park stood an old-fashioned streetlight. Curved as lanky, tall vases, the posts were smoky black and gave off a mellow yellow circle of illumination, adding the dreamy mellowness to the atmosphere.

The avenues also had old shoppes, most still in use for personal business, such as antiques and small museums. The shoppes were all that stood between Rhapsody Greens and the rest of Casino Night, keeping the fast-paced businesses at bay and offering a peaceful retreat to the residents and tourists.

Rhapsody Greens was also famous for the native music. Casino Night may have been fast-growing in the gambling business, taking in so many cultural influences from all over the world and mingling them into some kind of universal society. But one thing that never truly faded from its roots - the music.

As if it was a long-practiced tradition, the local musicians came to Rhapsody Greens to play as many tunes as they felt proper for both the citizens and tourists, bringing them the ancient memories the music held. Along with the mellow pitches and chords, the very sounds of banjo strings plucking and an extended toot from a trombone were also music to the ears. The music brought images of yellow happiness and sea blue balm, signifying the comforts the ancient citizens had.

Not even the windy weather could discord the pleasing music.

The music was the main reason why he came here.

His long wolfish ears twitched as they picked up a sharp rise in pitch from the music, but that didn't disturb him at all. The music was what he often missed from his native home while he was gone. He did this, returning to this place for a moment of nostalgia after he was done with hunting his bounty. It was like his sauna; listening to the music was like a cleansing of his body.

The weasel sat back, leaning against the arm of a bench, crossing his legs at the ankles upon the seat, and pulled a dark brown Stetson hat over his eyes.

Ah, that was the key to relaxation.

Well, besides gambling.

It was easy to tell that the weasel had 'two sides' to his appearances. He was a Hybrid(1), having mixed blood of a wolf and a weasel. At first glance, he seemed to have mismatched features, and yet, they were mingled just for him. While he was clearly a weasel in body, hints of the lupine blood showed. His muzzle was longer, supporting thick cheek fur, along with a thicker and longer tail, its tip curled up into a crook. His ears were even longer than a normal weasel's, more pointed than rounded.

His fur coloring was a rich purple that modified in shades under light or darkness. In the sunlight, his fur could appear to be faded, giving him a washed-out hue with his ivory-white underbelly and muzzle. Under the shadows, the fur would turn darker, almost seeming like the metal bronze hue.

His outer demeanor wasn't complete without his fedora. Fedoras were common attire in Casino Night, especially among the natives, and he wasn't an exception. His boots were loose and calf-length, off-white around the legs and dark brown on the feet and soles. His gloves were named 'gun gloves', used by police and bounty hunters. Thin metal sheets covered the back of the hands with snug cloth for easier weapon handling. Lastly, he had a sturdy belt, packed with a couple of pouches for cartridges and a closed hostler for his Colt revolver.

He had an unique 'codename', preferred this over his real name. He got it because of a mutated fang. A long wolfish fang among small weasel teeth.

For a long moment, the weasel let the music soothe him, feeling the ivory-colored mellowness filling him. He liked the color yellow; it soothed him, but it also excited him. He liked the yellow color because it was the color of gold, and this shouldn't be a surprise to anyone who heard of him. He was famous for his insatiable greed toward gold, may it be metal, stone, or jewelry. He simply can't have enough of it.

Yet, the music was a nice, sweet yellow color and that soothed him just right. He didn't need to explain to anyone why his native music calmed him. It just did.

_- a slight tug plucks, full of purple heaviness - _

At the pluck, his lips pulled back in a grimace and his hand removed the hat from his face. Eyes the color of the ocean's depths peered from under, lightly haunted with remembrance. No longer relaxed, Fang the Sniper crossed his arms, his slanted eyes appearing to stare out in nowhere, but his body just went stiff in mild annoyance.

That crazed tug . . . It has been driving him nuts since he first got it some nine days ago. He had no clue to how he did get it, thought it could be a tug of nostalgia or some heartburn. He kept getting the notion that someone has been watching him, so nearby that he could feel the presence and yet it was hidden.

Not always hidden, although; it let him know its presence by giving him those annoyed tugs in his chest. Its tugs were like a tightening around his chest, sharpening the grasp whenever it wanted him to be reminded. The tightening didn't harm him at all, and he had the strangest thought that whatever the presence was, it only wanted his attention.

Attention for what? For those crazy anti-gravity reactions or whatever those know-it-all physicists called them? He knew the news, knew it more than enough. They happened around him. Fang first noticed it when he arrived to Casino Night from his last bounty hunting. Slight bends in lampposts, small dents on the automobiles (although he swore he never touched them), and even few flowers uprooted from their pots. Nothing harmful.

Until three days ago.

Nearly one-third of his beloved city had been destroyed by a monstrous anti-gravity reaction. It came abruptly without a warning, continuing for a long, terrifying seven minutes as metal, plastic, and wood collapsed under an invisible weight. The demolition didn't happen in the northern part of his city, where he dwelled, but it was enough to spark his anger over those bizarre displays.

Although he was relieved no one had been killed (which he found very odd), the remaining damages had seriously caused a big dent in the companies' and the government's treasury, including his. It would be days, even weeks, until the bounty hunter can receive a modest hunting job from any business. He was sorely disappointed over this, his irritation ever growing against the tugs.

At his irritation, the tugs seemed to be weakening. He had noticed that before, assumed that the tugs reacted also to his anger and subdued themselves away, at least for a while. He felt the ache, the tightening abating from his chest.

_'That is better'_, he thought with a triumph smirk, the wolfish fang appearing at the right side of his jaw. He didn't have much of a care toward the tugs, as long as they knew who the boss was.

Satisfied, Fang the Sniper returned the hat back over his face and relaxed under the mellow yellowness of Rhapsody Greens' music.

* * *

The Verden folks had diverse colorings for both the verdians and verdes. It was believed that the colorings were given by the Kaos Stones with their own hues; although the verdes showed to be more colorful than the verdians. 

In the southern hemisphere, where the continent of Primera abode, the verdians had their skins in various hues from light beige flush of the mountain people to the dark russet shine of the ones who dwelt among grasses and jungles. The result was from the constant rays of Sone all through the centuries and the share of genes from parents to children.

The other lands' people were far more diverse in coloring. High in the harsh Ice Mountains, the people were pale and pinkish-white from Sone's ultraviolet waves, and the ice-bound verdians also had the strikingly pale skin, nearly as white and pure as the snow itself. Yet, in Evigsand(2) and the mysterious Mystic Jungles, the verdians were blackened, as deep as ebon and coal and obsidian.

Even through that the verdians seemed to have fewer colorings than the verdes, they had a special color that no other verde can imitate - green. No other verde can have this unique hue, a jewel-like, vibrant green that apparently shone like an emerald. Early in the history, the discovery of this emerald green in a verdian - may it be a streak in the hair or a slight hue to the skin - was thought to be the sign of being a Bound, and the belief continued to this day.

The verdians may have the emerald green shade as their cherished reminder of the Master Emerald's creations, but the verdes had the upper hand in the colorings, for they had all the other colors available to paint upon their own bodies. Pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, in all the shades ever imaginable, daubed and dyed the fowl, mammals, reptiles, and amphibians. Clearly, it was from the energy of the Chaos Emeralds with their colors cast upon their creations.

So a pink hedgehog was not an odd sight.

Although, two pink hedgehogs could turn heads.

Amy Rose had been accustomed receiving surprised and sometimes skeptical gazes ever since she could remember. All the gazes didn't matter to her, even as a child. She already had a plucky pride of her rare coloring, and it rarely bent against the odd glances and bullies she had in school. Besides, she was also inexplicably strong and could have crushed a bully easily with one blow. They had learned quickly after one unfortunate encounter with the lass.

Her coloring was affected by age, changing in shades all through the years. As a child, her fur bore a deep, bright pink hue that her friends jokingly referred to the colors of raw shrimp and salmon. Now, as she had passed her Advent Day and nearing her fifteenth birthday, her fur has paled into a soft, comely pinkish-white color that at a first glance, one would immediately think of a rose petal with its natural pink hue and texture.

Receiving those gazes was common to Amy and her mother as they strolled down one of the main streets of Chemical Plant. Chemical Plant, the fourth largest Primerian city, wasn't best known for its shopping avenues; its given name simply stated its popularity with industrialism and Primera's main manufacturer of machinery.

Originally, Chemical Plant was only a single chemical factory in the middle of Great Turquoise, built after Primera was formed, quietly gathering rare natural gas for the onrushing industrial age of the Third Era. Both Primerians and Kilders quickly spotted the valuable gas and fought for the sole domination of it. Within the hatred and bloodshed cast by the two continents, Chemical Plant swiftly grew up from a factory into the first largest city of Primera, shining gloriously and hiding its shadowy core of monopoly.

Chemical Plant's previous name, using the language of Ancient Singa, was Agrilamnia; its meaning was 'the Metal Meadow'.

However, much to the people's dismay, the natural gas was definitely rare and was soon used up. The lack of the gas left the now emptied chain of caves, known as the Hollow Caves, underneath the vast grassland and Chemical Plant a ghost town. For some two hundreds years, it was abandoned until in the first years of the atrocious War of Difference, the Primerian verdes brought Chemical Plant back to life, using its former glorious factories for instruments of war.

After the war and the beginning of E4, the Primerians looked upon Chemical Plant, once a simple factory, once a glorious city, and now a wrongly-used source of weapons, and decided to modify it into a factory-city, using its original and rightful purpose. It once again explored for other resources underneath Great Turquoise and prepared itself for E4's industrial age.

And it has been serving its purpose since.

Amy didn't regard the city highly. Chemical Plant wasn't like Starlight City, her hometown; Chemical Plant was too loud with all the gears going underground and in the outer factories, and there was always a unmistakable hint of bittersweet grease hanging in the air, sharpening the nasal stimulus receptions just enough into shedding tears. She favored Starlight City for its cleanliness and the saltiness in the air.

Nonetheless, Chemical Plant was where her mother's occupation was, and she was staying there for the week. Her mother, being a single parent, wouldn't let little Amy alone, even with her family members and friends, and business trips between Chemical Plant and Starlight City have become a part of Amy Rose's life. Her life has never been this humdrum and mundane.

Until an adventure with its intoxicating events happening upon Little Verden deadened her old life.

From her birth, Amy found out that she had high amounts of erjethat marked her as a Hexed. The Hexed were one of the three Erjed(3) who had a strange ability in their erjethat allowed them to manipulate other erjein both living and nonliving objects. The changes depended on the training and the amount of erjein an Hexed. The changes can be as little as small adjusts in personal appearance to bigger effects in one's future.

People believed that the most powerful Hexed were capable to control fate itself.

The Hexed can do many things, from peeking in the future, telepathy, and clairvoyance, but the strangest knack all the Hexed had in common was that they _cannot _use their erjewithout having erjecards in hand. Somehow, for an unexplained reason, pieces of paper that had similar faces of Tarot cards opened a door in the Hexed's erjeand allowed to use their erje.

Erje cards were just like this: a deck of cards, using the similar appearances of Tarot cards, that a Hexed would not leave home without. An Hexed cannot use any erjecard; he/she needed to make personal erjecards by hand, drawing and painting upon blank cards. It was thought that an Hexed's erjeflowed into those cards, making it possible for an Hexed to use the cards and not any other card made by another Hexed.

The only explanation was clear all through the years: If the Hexed were able to use their erjewithout erje cards, they would be invulnerable. So it seemed that erjecards kept the ambitious Hexed in check.

Amy found out as a seven-years-old that she was a Hexed when she fooled around with Tarot cards; her mother was fond of fortune-telling and practiced it as a hobby. Picking out her favorite card, a flame on a wick, she made a twin card on standard paper. She happened to focus on it, wondering if Mother's favorite lily flower could catch on fire using her own 'card'. Then she crumbled the paper up and playfully threw it to the flower.

A minute later, she hurriedly dumped water over the flaming flowerpot.

A few days later, she received a gift of blank erje cards and, under another Hexed's training, she was taught how to use the erje cards properly. Her erje wasn't as powerful, but it was enough for her to receive the gifts of divination and hexing objects' erje.

It was her own future-reading that also brought her to the adventure upon Little Verden. As a fourteen-years-old, Amy received a strong intuition, a common knack among the Hexed to warn of the coming events, and she performed her little rite to find out what her cards were saying. All she received was a card bearing the metal-face of Little Verden.

She talked her mother into taking her to Casino Night in the time of the Birth(4) celebration. To her incredulity, Little Verden was chained down near Never Lake, the tall rock spires as its anchors. There was no knowledge of the one who did such a horrible thing to the sacred littlest moon at the moment, and Amy once received the strong intuition, telling her to come closer to the site of Never Lake. Despite the G.U.N soldiers posting there, she managed to get close enough.

Just enough for her to catch her first glimpse of the fastest hedgehog as he headed for Little Verden . . .

Amy heaved a sigh at the memories. The adventure was very exciting, not if overly frightening for the little hedgehog. It was her first taste of adventuring and she has been yearning for another taste to this day. Even though she was a metro and suited to city life, the yearning came from her own spirit. She has always got a wild spirit that was apparent to the observer in the first encounter.

_It would be _nice _to have an adventure soon . . . _

"Amy?"

She jolted from her daydreaming and guiltily turned to face her mother. Without knowing their histories, a stranger would think Amy and her mother as identical twins, and Amy knew the fact well every time she gazed upon her mother.

Emily Rose's fur was even paler: the velvet-like fur a nearly whitish-pink shade, accenting the dainty beauty. Her quills, much like Amy's, were tamed from the usual spiky style most hedgehogs supported, shaped almost alike to dreadlocks and reached past her shoulders. Amy's quills were only chin-length, pushed back with a thick red headband.

Their eyes were the main difference in the coloring. Her mother had the pale turquoise eyes, as bright as the ocean's surface. Amy's eyes were much darker, as dark as the northern moss upon a Hilltop evergreen. So dark green that they could seem black at times. The eye color was the only heritage she got from her father.

The mother and daughter had an old pastime to dress in similar outfits, purely out of fun. This has been since Amy was an infant and Mom had a playful knack of dressing up, even in her age. The younger hedgehog wore her favorite attire: a backless sun dress colored a vivid scarlet, corresponding to her fiery spirit. The sun dress had white lining at the high collar and round lower hem. Her gloves were plain white with yellow round cuffs, and her boots were high to her calves, all red with a white stripe running across in the front. The attire added a frisky coyness to her pluckiness.

Mom's clothes, although casual, seemed professional. Her blouse and skirt were also red with white hem, in the similar pattern. She also wore a plucked red rose in the side of her head, her own custom to boast her coloring and last name. Amy did think about 'borrowing' the fashion once, but abandoned the idea.

Amy expressed a self-conscious grin, her hands clasped behind her back, an old tendency developed from her childhood. Even that she was an adult now, the habit was too stubborn to be broken.

"Sorry, Mom. I was daydreaming." She made a small, bashful laugh.

The older hedgehog formed an understanding smile and questioned softly, "Are you nervous about the internship, honey?"

Amy was a bit surprised that her mother questioned about the internship. When she finished her school education, she had little clue what to do for her future. Even though her daring spirit cried for adventures, her heart was firmly bound to her city. The conflicting spirit and heart often confounded her into an unbreakable uncertainty of her future.

This wasn't the only reason she hasn't found her sole interest. Mainly because the Hexed were misunderstood, along with the Claimed and Affected, they had a harder time earning trust from the people. Amy was already prideful of her own erje and she was often irked with the unfair bias whenever she was rejected. She wouldn't take the choice to work with those brainwashed co-workers at all.

Perhaps, Mom was concerned that Amy would once again get the same treatment, even though she was the one who set up the internship.

The girl shook her head, her quills barely swaying in motion. "No, I'm not worried about that."

"We don't have to do this," Mom continued, her eyes still alight with the concern. "I wouldn't want to force you to take the internship . . . "

"No, Mom!" Amy waved her white-gloved hands in protest. "I'm alright with it, really." She managed to form a sincere grin. "An internship with the Environmental Department is too good to pass."

Mom glanced straight in the moss-green eyes; both were at the same height of three feet. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes."

Then, an insightful smile came on Mom's face. "If I wasn't your mother, I could've believed you."

_Strike one._

Amy hung her head in defeat. "Sorry, Mom."

A few seconds later, she found herself enclosed by Mom's arms, hearing the laid-back chuckle that softly vibrated through her chest. It seemed that Mom had a hug for any occasion. She was accustomed to the numerous hugs, and even now, as an adult, Amy could not imagine herself living past a day without a hug. She was so used to physical contact all her life.

Within the loudness of Chemical Plant, her small ears pricked forward as she listened to Mom's words, "I'm sure that you'll find your 'calling', as they say. Let's try to survive through this internship, hmm?"

A rare smile came on her expressive face, a smile that showed her inner side of mellow benevolence. Her small arms - everything about her but her strength was small - wrapped around Mom's neck and increased the tightness in the embrace. She scooted closer to whisper in the larger ears, "Of course, I will. The internship will be a piece of cake."

The embrace was again tightened, this time with the feeling of pride from Mom. "Great. Now, let's go, Amy."

Then the hug was released from around her.

Amy didn't trail after her mother, although. Instead, she just stood still, turned her head over her shoulder, and silently watched as her mother resumed the walk, as if this conversation hasn't occurred. Mom didn't seem aware that her daughter wasn't by her side, her shopoholic attention on the large store windows.

Soon, one pink hedgehog was left behind, an isolated spot among the color mishmash of the people.

Alone.

In a reaction of habit for comfort, her left hand raised to finger her treasure. A tiny figure of a mallet was placed upon the left side of her headband. It was fairly hidden, because of its color of dark red which matched to the headband close enough. The mallet was small enough even to rest perfectly in her palm, as she received the strange warmth from the metal and the shape through her glove's fabric.

She carefully removed it; it had some kind of static electricity that allowed itself to stick to her headband without any attraction. The slight weight comforted her instantly and yet saddened her. The mallet reminded her of Rurusa.

Rurusa was actually Little Verden(5); the name was Emsan, as she had found out from one of their brief conversations and she liked to recall the outlandish name whenever she remembered Little Verden. Little Verden was as alive as Verden and the Master Emerald were, with its own spirit and erje. She wasn't aware of the spirit's name, but she could sense a bit of the Erja in it, sharing a sense of kinship in mind. Some kind of telepathic bond, she assumed.

She was sure that any Erja-Touched could feel the same.

The mallet was her gift from Rurusa. Even with her strength, little Amy had been helpless against Metal Sonic and Robotnik, having to wait for her rescuer to come. She was furious and very disappointed in herself. She hated feeling so helpless. Rurusa was quick to comfort her and granted her the mallet to encourage confidence in her.

The mallet was magical, indeed. On Little Verden, it remained its original size, which was as tiny as a spinning top, but seemed to be the right size. Yet, on the face of Verden, the mallet increased in size to fit the gravity of the bigger planet. The mallet looked extremely heavy, towering even small Amy, but she had no problem with it, bearing it like one could with a feather. The mallet's other ability was return to its smallness by her touch; she didn't need an erje card to do it.

A contorted grimace of sadness came over her. The mallet reminded her of Rurusa, and she was greatly saddened when she witnessed the departure of Little Verden. She knew it won't be coming back any soon. It was in too much pain, its spirit weakened and bruised by the misuse of its Time Stones. She was hoping that it could resume its yearly appearance, but Rurusa told her that it cannot, not when the time flow upon the planet needed to be corrected.

It wasn't even a year since, but it felt like an eternity.

She was looking forward so much to another adventure of Little Verden. Thanks to the friendly spirit of Rurusa, the first sight of her rescuer, and the thrills and dangers that resided in her last adventure, her spirit was unsatisfied. It yearned for another adventure.

She wanted to walk across the island continent of Primera, learning of its diverse cultures and beautiful yet odd zones. She wanted to ride in one of the famed trains of Kilde to behold the vastness and meet exotic folks. She wanted to watch the gigantic tsunamis that played in the two oceans.

Oh, she wanted to see everything! She had the drive! She had the passion! She was ready!

Yet, something was holding her back.

In the midst of the busy Chemical Plant people, the pink hedgehog lifted her moss-colored eyes to the sky. She has done this habit, searching for the return of Little Verden and ask it for its comfort. Her hand clenched its fingers around the warm hammer instinctively.

She wanted to know what the 'thing' that was holding her back was. She never really found out. Was it a hesitance to face the dangers when she wanted to see only the thrills? She never wanted to see the dangers again, wounding her spirit every time she thought of pain, suffering, and loss.

Did she have the chance and miss it? She doubted it; she had all her life to wait, refused to believe that her Little Verden adventure was her only chance.

Or was that because no one shared her passion and understood it?

She had met several people who had traveled the world and listened to their stories or exploring, but nothing that sparked her. There was no mention of pure thrill, no desire to be _there_, just being there for the sake of it.

There was only one person who felt the same. Her rescuer. The hedgehog of her dreams. The fiery spirit burning so dazzling in those pale jade eyes. The ever readiness in his limbs, ready to zoom off for more escapades instantly. She knew it the very second she saw him dashing up one of the chains that held Little Verden down at Never Lake. She knew that she wanted to be like him. To run alongside him, to feel the winds through her own quills, and to hear her footsteps forming a lively music, just like her hedgehog.

To be free.

But he was long gone from her life.

Her beloved planet and hedgehog were gone and she was left behind.

Exhaling a very small sigh, Amy returned the mallet to its place on her headband, the warmth leaving her hand, and turned her attention to her boring, mild life.

* * *

_'Great'._

Along with its original meaning of describing an object's largeness, the term was used by the people to declare a verbal expression of blithe triumph over a difficult task accomplished. Younger people were more likely to use it, considered the word as street talk, but regardless, it was one of the 'favorite' words to verbalize.

The word was also used to express a verbal expression of bitter exasperation, sometimes accompanied with a frustrated fling of hands up into the air and an upward glance from the individual. The word could be voiced with such an acrid tone that it can wound the listener into self-shame.

This specific use of the word was somewhat appropriate to Kiki in this situation.

Six days. Two hours. Thirty-three minutes and counting. This has been that long since it had reported the latest announcement to the doctor. Chaos Energy was discerned near Pyro Peak. A likelihood of a Chaos Emerald lingering there was inconceivable to Kiki. The wavelengths may be calculated as of a Chaos Emerald, and yet the wavelengths were too unstable to be determined.

As far with the knowledge it was established with as the mecha primate knew, in spite of its wild radiations, a Chaos Emerald was mostly stable, hardly causing any machine to malfunction. The only time a Chaos Emerald does become erratic was when another Chaos Emerald was nearby, responding to each other with conflicting wavelengths. Even so, the Chaos Emeralds were at their calmest and quietest when all the seven stones were together in presence.

This cannot be comprehensible, Kiki assumed to itself, as it observed the investigation of Pyro Peak. Standing alone from the peaks of North Hilltop, Pyro Peak was approximately four hundred miles northwest of Metropolis, shielded by an 'arm' of the Gulf of Fire. At first glance, the peak didn't have the 'appearance' of a real volcano. It was as flat as a rolling hill, its base vast and nearly unnoticeable from North Hilltop's foothills. Yet, it was tall, reaching up to a suspected twelve thousand feet in height. It may not be the typical volcano, but nevertheless, it was a volcano.

And it was about to awaken.

Thin wisps of ashy smoke were seen from its crater. The flat walls were obsidian and basalt, the result of the lagging lava in the past hundred years. The walls have became billowing rolls, bridges of columnar basalt structures - seeming like stepping stones - among glittering black obsidian. No trees have inhabited there due to the lack of nutrients in the cooled lava, although a few patches of brownish wild grass were seen here and there.

Pyro Peak was nothing but a lifeless island surrounded by seawater and distant Hilltop peaks in the southwest.

Yet, it was about to be lively in any day.

Tiny silver dots trudged among the black rolls, stating the busy work of the badniks as they searched for the source of the Chaos Energy. This wouldn't be easy on them, Kiki was aware of it. The interference was so heavy that even Kiki, one of the superior robots, was affected by it. Right now, its mechanical vision was faintly in static with snow lines buzzing downward in a constant, long resonance. Its inner sensors haven't been messed with yet, but it could be any minute before the mecha would shut down in response of the unstable energy.

It was like Pyro Peak was all Chaos Energy itself.

"Have you received any reports yet, Kiki?"

The bored tone in the doctor's voice pierced through Kiki's 'thoughts', and he turned his head to regard the verdian. It and the doctor were seated in the Eggmobile, lazily floating at the volcano's base, waiting for any report from the investigating badniks. Kiki was crouched on the 'arms' of the hovercraft, its usual position as his henchman.

The lowered brows and the drooping mustache expressed Eggman's great displeasure. If it was a real verde, Kiki could've presumed that the eyes behind the shades were glaring heatedly at it.

Its personality chip activated constantly, and right now, it felt the typical pricks of shame and guilt, causing its limbs to crouch a bit more in a position of pathetic cowering. Its voice knelled, "Negative, Doctor. A few conflicts of interference, but no report of a present Chaos Emerald."

A sudden blast of the doctor's fist smashing on the side narrowly missed the mecha primate. It jumped in programmed astonishment. "Drat!" Eggman kept his hot glare on it. "Kiki, all this waiting is seriously ruining my schedule!"

Kiki was momentarily confused; it wasn't aware of the 'schedule' the doctor spoke of. It was about to question him, but its logic sensors kicked in an instant later. Rhetorical. The doctor was speaking rhetorically. Kiki virtually relaxed.

"The reported wavelengths could be misleading," it stated simply, recalling its knowledge of the stones. "The Chaos Emeralds are difficult to be discerned."

"Difficult?" Eggman snorted, his mustache again twitching. "Kiki, these are Chaos Emeralds! They're nothing more than just pretty stones with immense power!" He vaguely waved a hand, as if disregarding the comment. "It's not like they have minds of their own."

_'Inorganic materials do not have minds.'_

Kiki shrugged to itself. It wasn't going to argue with the doctor. It was inorganic, but it had a mind, much like most of the 'boss' robots. Eggman seemed not to think this way. He never truly regarded machines as alive, even though they were his first love. He regarded the verdians and verdes as inferior beings. All he believed was that he was superior with his genius and intelligence.

It could be difficult to truly reason with Dr. Robotnik over who was alive and who wasn't. Kiki learned enough not to put the subject up. It respected his intelligence, but not his arrogance.

It then merely questioned, "Prompt me your reason of receiving the Chaos Emeralds, Doctor." Kiki was programmed to question Eggman's motives. Just as it has always been since. It knew that Eggman took great enjoyment humiliating his henchmen, his temper straining too close to the point of snapping. It was programmed that way and it didn't question that.

As it predicted, Eggman turned his head to scowl on the mecha, his brows deepening in their displeasure. He grunted, replying, "You need to replace your short-term memory chip."

Kiki straightened from its usual crouch, its metal tail clinking in its sways. "Yes, Doctor." The mecha lifted its hand to rest upon the right side of its head. It performed a few taps upon a metal plate, attempting to open up its head and uninstall the short-term memory chip, as the doctor requested.

"I was being rhetorical, you imbecile!"

The sharp pitch halted Kiki from removing the head plate. His mental gears again whirled, this time with a strained groan. Rhetorical! The remark was only rhetorical! Its red eyes blinked in acknowledgment, and its hand lowered. It returned back to its usual cowering crouch, its voice dropping into a pathetic knell. "Sorry, Doctor."

A puff of breath quivered the monstrous mustache "NOW . . . " The verdian appeared to be withdrawing into a position Kiki recognized as the triumphant position. The mustache lifted upward, the result of the lips grinning coldly. His hands were pressed together with fingers set as a steeple, the index fingers tapping on his lips. Even his voice bore the tone of haughty glee.

"That the Chaos Emeralds are scattered and no longer in that wretched hedgehog's paws, this is my golden opportunity to acquire them!" The grin widened, white broad teeth shining through. "Think about the applications Chaos Energy will have on robots! Or more . . . " His voice turned awed. "My grandfather was renowned for his Chaos Energy research - "

A sudden beeping distracted Kiki from its undivided attention to the doctor's jabber. His right 'ear', which was a small, circular plate, was blinking red, in synchronism with the rapid beeping. Only it can hear the beeping; the blinking was the only acknowledgment to the outsiders of the happening.

Placing its hand over the earpiece, mimicking what a person would do to enhance the sound by cupping the hand around the ear, Kiki heeded the report. White text appeared in thin lines on the top right corner of his 'eye vision', also affirming the exact words Kiki heard. This was important, it realized. The doctor would be pleased.

Kiki forgot that it was extremely rude to interrupt the doctor while he was rambling.

Maybe it needed to replace its long-term memory chip.

Unthinkingly, the mecha burst out "Doctor!" as it turned to him.

And then cowered in programmed terror at the sight of a red-faced Eggman glaring down to him. The glare was like a burning weight, causing the mecha to slouch so low that it could have sunk right in the Eggmobile.

"YOU WORTHLESS GADGET! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SPEECH!"

"Sorry, Doctor! I have just received new information! Very important, Doctor!" It hoped that he will understand the reason of the interruption. It hoped.

A biting grunt, eerily almost like a growl, emerged from the verdian. "It better be."

Kiki allowed itself to relax, but only a slight bit. One of its fingers tapped on the earpiece, forming a faint metallic gong, as the primate explained, "I have received a report from a spybot in the Emerald Hill Zone. A biplane is spotted heading west-by-southwestward for South Hilltop at the estimated speed of two hundred twenty-eight mph. It has departed the city limits of Starlight City approximately at 9:18 in the morning in the Starside time zone; an hour ago, Doctor, perhaps after a refuel."

It then glanced sidelong to Eggman. "It is identified as a Polikarpov I-153 Chaika, custom-built(6). The _Tornado_."

It regarded a change taking over the verdian. The dark scowl faded from the pale face, replaced with an astonished visage flicking across, before the usual expectant frown appeared. He sat up from his lounging position and leaned at his left side, closer to Kiki. "Who is on the plane?"

"A pilot and a passenger - a mutant fox and a hedgehog."

His eyebrows rose abruptly in an even more dumbfounded reaction. "Sonic and the little brat! That -is- important news . . . those hairballs must be searching for the Chaos Emeralds! It's the only explanation!" Suddenly, Eggman turned to the Eggmobile's console and began to pound at the buttons crazily. "Call off the search! It's time to pursue that rodent!"

The eerie zealousness that emerged from the pale face worried Kiki, if it had the ability to express such. Whenever Eggman was this insistent to jump in and 'stop' Sonic, he was reduced into a man drunk for adventure and countless encounters with his arch nemesis. This can't be good. More often than not, his efforts against the hedgehog failed. All the boastful, over-exaggerating badniks and fortresses he had built were helpless against the hedgehog's simplest attacks.

Kiki often wondered if the doctor ever learned his lessons and kept his works simple and easy to deal.

No. The doctor seemed to have an innate knack of being extremely haughty.

Must run in his family.

"Doctor, if I may suggest one thing?"

An abrupt turn of his head, the shades reflecting off the morning dawn light. Kiki cowered, expecting yet another bellow of rage, but Eggman didn't do such. Instead, he turned his round body in the seat, his right arm braced on the console, caring none of what buttons he might be pushing, The elongated fingers tapped on the edge with an increasing impatient rhythm.

"What is it _now_?" Eggman ground the words.

Can't turn back on this. Kiki bravely straightened from its cower and stated, "My memory caches show that your previous attempts at capturing the hedgehog named Sonic have been too elaborate and have ended up in major loss." It raised its index finger. "Perhaps your chances at success would improve if you apply a simpler method of capture?"

The fingers stopped tapping. His face somewhat froze into a bland uncertainty. Kiki was pretty sure, though, that if Eggman had his shades off, it could see the whirling ideas behind the eyes. Of course, the verdian never had his glasses off, at least never around someone, and so anyone not familiar with him wouldn't have known.

Kiki already educated itself by detecting faint movements in Eggman's mustache; it expressed the most, slight lifts of approval or drooping over failures. From what it had calculated, Eggman was pleased. Pleased toward Kiki's suggestion or the ideas he thought up? Whatever it was, Eggman was definitely pleased.

Eggman turned back to Kiki with a questioning arch of an eyebrow. "You say the two are heading for South Hilltop at top speed?"

"Affirmative."

Eggman nodded, lifting a finger to tap on his chin. "It doesn't take a super-genius to figure out that it must've been an important trip. However, they would have to stop somewhere to rest." He gestured toward the mecha with a command. "Kiki, upload the coordinates on the computer!"

A small hole unsealed in the very center of the mecha's chest, and a thin, black wire snaked out. Kiki was the only badnik who had access to the motherboard, even can enter past Eggman's fire walls to upload or download valuable data. It plugged its wire in a small input socket. Kiki then received a most peculiar sensation in its programming; it could've described this as a faint, ticklish slurping, even though this was only the transfer.

It watched as the doctor tapped on a few buttons, his fingers nearly blurred in their rapidness. Abruptly, a holographic line vertically stretched from a spot in the air, in front of the console, all shimmering and white. It expended into a rectangular screen, the white background fading into the blackness, and then a 'map' appeared.

Dark and pale shades of brown smudged the lower part of the screen, with 'ridges' and 'lines' all over, along with pale bluish-green snakes that were like rivers. A slop of dark blue was in the center, an image of Cradle Lake itself. Tiny red dots were scattered, most of them gathered around the lake and spread outward in thinness.

The screen showed South Hilltop with most of its population packed around the lake.

"Here."

A white-gloved finger stabbed at one of the outside towns, in the most eastern side.

"They will very likely stop at this town to rest." Eggman grinned. "We go there under the cloak of night and kidnap Sonic while he's resting. Simple but effective." His hands came together to rub against each other in menacing glee. "Especially since I have all the necessary tools required for the job."

"Excellent method," Kiki automatically praised. Although, it was pushed to ask, "What tools do you have in mind?"

Again, his hand rubbed against his chin in an act of deep pondering. "Gas, perhaps?" He grunted, forming a negative shake of his head. "No, no, I'm only capturing Sonic, not the brat, too."

The mecha's CPU computed swiftly for a method, and a second later, it got the answer. "This would be most effective if you use a tranquilizer dart."

Eggman brightened in realization. "Ah, tranquilizers! It's a wonder I didn't think of that before . . . "

Kiki wisely didn't explain.

The doctor whirled to it and again grinned, his mustache quavering with vile eagerness. "It's time to begin preparations!"

* * *

The Corner Crags of South Hilltop are very precipitous that very few who climbed them never tried again. 

Towering over the shadowed Valleywoods, the Corner Crags are one of Verden's terrain mysteries. Their rock walls are so polished that they actually mirror one's reflection, although with distorting effects. It's difficult to figure how the walls have become so smooth. Many theories involve the rushes of glaciers or numerous rubs of the climbers' feet in the ancient past.

Shaped as a 'V', the Corner Crags surround the eastern Valleywoods with the looming walls. At the base, rumbles of fallen pebbles, stones, and an occasional boulder fill the space between the crags and grounds, somewhat forming like mismatched steps leading uphill to the walls themselves. One wouldn't stay there long, however, for the crags give off an unsettling sensation that they are just about to fall right on one's head.

The eastern Valleywoods rarely witness sunlight at any time except noontime, thanks to the crags.

The cliffs are, unlike the crags, are rough and beautiful. Gigantic evergreens grow even close to the edges, with roots dangling through, greenness above brownness and greyness. Only bare slopes can be seen from below, a long, thin line of soil between trees and air.

This is also where I am now.

I know this is not my dream.

I don't dream lately, and if I every do, it would be more likely as a nightmare out of my childhood.

A faceless nightmare with metallic hands and glowing eyeballs floating just behind the cover of darkness . . .

I don't dream. I'd like to, but I just couldn't. Too many a night, I slept in a dreamless slumber. Eerily peaceful. Just blackness and oblivion where I no longer need to worry. Where my troubles no longer linger in the back of my mind, constantly remind me of my 'duty of oath'.

I suppose this is a good thing I don't dream. I wouldn't like to relive the nightmare again.

Yet . . .

I'm here. In a dream. I know I'm not dreaming this. For some reason, I can just tell. There must be some kind of profound awareness that probably impresses philosophers or even those Unu(7) theologists beyond their imagination. Awareness that digs deep in the 'soul' or 'eye of the mind' or even 'the Erja' itself. Makes you omniscient or omnipresent or omni-whatever. Aware of everything that exists.

I don't believe in these. Or I don't follow those beliefs. I might have before, but not anymore. All I know now is that I'm in this dream. A dream that is being dreamt by someone else.

Yeah . . . This is _so_ deep.

However . . .

This . . . 'dream' seems to be a mirage of the Corner Crags. It's apparent that the cliffs came from my memories. I know this place. How could I NOT know this place? This is the most sacred mecca of the Lupine Family.

This is where my first ancestor, Alpha, first met Aurora, the Chaos Emerald.

It seems to be night time to me. The sky above me is close to the color of blackish-purple, the darkest color I've remembered. If it isn't for the moon and the billions of white stars, I'd have thought an eclipse was coming over Verden.

This dream, I mean.

I take a long, intent gaze at the moon. It comes to me with mild but startled realization - the moon looks exact like the one before I . . . I fell asleep? Must be. Tsuki is still a crescent, hanging on its arc, and shimmers with its breathtaking ivory color.

I never tire watching it - neither did my Lupine ancestors. Tsuki is linked to our blood, our genes, and mostly to our Chaos Energy. We don't know how the Chaos Emerald adjusted our genes farther from mere Marked to rarer Blood-Marked that also have the pull of the biggest moon's gravity controlling our strength.

But it did and it happened.

But I know this Tsuki is only a dream version. I do not feel the whitish, cool energy surging through me. I do not feel the strength building within my muscles. I do not feel the exotic - yet familiar - warmth of the moonlight upon my face.

I feel nothing.

But . . .

Strange.

Even through I don't feel the energy from the moon, I feel strangely comforted by its presence. I can't tell how it is possible, but maybe because the moon also came from my memories, the remembrance of its presence still comforts me. A most peculiar sensation.

This place . . . there are only two things that are the differences from my memories.

The sapling I saw, the one with snow blanketing over its willowy branches and needles.

And this wolf standing beside it.

. . . Aurora . . .

I can't believe my eyes.

But . . .

This awareness somehow causes me to simply know, just know that this wolf is the Chaos Emerald. Aurora.

I feel no doubt. Disbelieved, yes, but not doubtful.

Then I now realize. I recall of the vague memories that materialize the minute I lay my eyes on this wolf. Smelling the sharp whiteness that I recognized as snow from other zones. Seeing snow in Hilltop for the very first time in my entire life . . . Disbelief. Distrust. Awe. Regret. Gladness.

Aurora.

This wolf - Aurora - is unusually tall for a verde. I could assume that he might stand at four feet and maybe one or two inches. Not many verdes can reach to the height of a preteen verdian, but there are few cases. I feel meek somehow against him; I rarely feel meek and I'm tall. Maybe it is not his height, but his size. I'm bulky and strong; my muscles are easily seen, budging under my clothes, but him . . . Aurora simply looks like a giant.

His fur reflects the perfection and color of the Chaos Emerald in his crystal form - a profound, deep indigo hue, as dark as the darkness that dwelt behind the trees' shadows and underneath the cliffs of the Corner Crags. I could mistake the color as the night sky as well, and I couldn't be any more right. He has tiny white sparkles twinkling on his fur strands, here and there. Just like the stars above.

I couldn't see his face yet. His back is facing me and he has his face up, as if he is watching the stars.

And it is snowing. Still snowing even though there is no snow cloud in sight.

Just a dream.

I merely watch one of the snowflakes falling past my face, then I move on, approaching Aurora.

I do not need to take more than three steps to notify Aurora. He seems to know that I'm here. He turns around on one heel and faces me. I know this wolf isn't fake. I feel the same warmth coursing through my body, my blood tingling with energy and pleasure in response of Aurora's presence.

His face is very soft in expression, a faint, content smile smearing his lips and adding a sparkle to his eyes. The eyes are dark, much like his fur, but there is a different shade to them. While the fur reminds me often of solid ice, the eyes has a watery hue to it, shimmering as a mountain lake's surface. Reminds me strongly of Cradle Lake at night.

I feel like I'm with an older brother. Not a father, not an uncle, or even a cousin. Merely a brother. I'm the only child and I never had experienced the 'older brother closeness' as I overheard my old friends speaking. I don't know what it is like, but the memory of the brotherly protection comes to me all of a sudden the moment Aurora lays his water-blue eyes on me.

Prideful protection. Sibling love.

Brotherly kinship.

_"Hello, Derek. How do you feel?"_

The voice is the same; so ageless that it is difficult to discern the years and the wisdom apart, and yet with the apparent feeling that it's masculine, friendly, and protective. Aurora is watching me, seeming expectant. One could have trouble figuring out what he's thinking, but I can. A slight lowering of the brows, a barely loose grit of his lower jaw.

Concern.

I take a brief glance down to my paws - recalled the moment my grey fur turned as dark as Aurora's - and reply with one simple word.

" . . . Different."

It is different. I don't feel like myself. It might as well be because of Aurora being inside me. But it isn't just that. There is more to this . . . I'm changed. My muscles feel different. My blood feels different. My heart feels different. Even, out of the blue, my _genes_ feel different. And at the same time, I have the perception that I'm still same the whole time. It's just that my body is finally adjusted to its rightful self.

I do not know how to explain this. That's exactly what I feel like.

Different.

Aurora nods, as if understanding._ "Naturally. This is simply a part of the transfusion. Your body is still modifying around me." _I then spot a fleeting spasm of sincere concern shattering through the contented mask, the watery eyes nearly brightening in anxiety, before it departs. I wonder of this; is the Chaos Emerald attempting to control his emotions? Or does he not comprehend to control them?

Even though I know Aurora my whole life, I know that he doesn't have the capability - or the understanding - to use emotions. His voice may bear some emotions, but the tones were much like a robot; a specific emotion would appear in the timbre whenever it's proper to be used.

First time I actually see honest worry on Aurora's face.

This is the first time that I see Aurora with a face, of course.

Aurora's face again shows the flicker of concern._ "Still, if something is wrong, please let me know. I will try my best to take care of you."_

He does look worried. I give him a brief nod to reassure him. It seems to work, as Aurora reflects my nod, along with a slightly wider smile.

Something then seems to drive him into returning his gaze back upward to the night sky. His smile stretches into a grin that easily boast pleasure, his teeth as dazzling as Tsuki's light. His eyes become . . . well, they become more real to me. More sincere. Honest relaxation expresses in the watery eyes. Even that thick tail is wagging!

I have to admit that I'm moved by this sight. It must be because this time, Aurora is not a Chaos Emerald, but a breathing, living being. A wolf verde. I'm not going to question him the purpose of having the Chaos Emerald appearing as a verde and not as a stone. Maybe he often sees himself as a verde? Maybe it was because of his connection with the Lupine family that he simply assumes his form as a wolf? Or even that; Aurora was already imprinted as a wolf long before he ever considered to encounter my ancestor?

I'm curious, but not inquisitive. I find answers faster and easier by observing, not asking. It works well for myself.

Even so, I'm glad that Aurora is present, appeared to me as a wolf. For once, I feel . . . belonged. This is a nice feeling.

Aurora's voice brings me from my thoughts.

_"I must say this is truly my first time experiencing a sense of soothing, a sense of contentment in this."_ Both large paws reach out to catch a tiny snowflake. _"I look at the snow and I feel comforted. This is an amazement to sense a sole emotion affected by a mere display of nature." _Aurora turns his head to gaze down to me. His smile softens, nearly tender. _"Do you feel soothed by the snow?"_

An innocent question, apparently. The kind of question to start a spiritual conversation.

I'm not up to anything spiritual right now, but this is Aurora. I can't just pass a talk, even a spiritual one, with a Chaos Emerald.

I shift my gaze upward, mimicking the indigo-furred wolf. This is very new to me. We Hilltoppers are accustomed to cloudy weather with murky temperatures and overcast sky. Very rarely, Hilltop had a clear day and that happened particularly in the middle of summers. Even I, who travel often to sunny and warmer zones, prefer the dark grey clouds with the hint of coming cool winds.

I know this is a dream, but even a dream with a clear sky and _snowing _is too peculiar to me.

But as I observe the sky, I then realize it. There is a feeling of relaxation stirring in me as I watch the snowflakes. This's not the 'beauty' that most people would think that affect them into feeling content. I can see how clear the sky is, as crystal-clear as Aurora in his stone form, with no flaw or cracks. I can see how outlandish the sight of snow drifting downward in Hilltop is, quaint in its exoticness.

I feel no sense of uncertainty. None of the insecurity.

Must be why I feel relaxed here. I feel safe here.

I do like snow. It's rare to see snow on Hilltop, so whenever I go to a zone during a snowy day, it fascinates me. Seeing how tiny frozen water flakes could completely cover everything just amazes me. I'd never think that I could find an elegance in this. An elegance that is merciless and tranquil altogether. I grew attracted to it, visiting snow-covered areas just to enjoy the sight. Just amazing.

I nod to the waiting question. "Yes, it's soothing." I couldn't keep the slight disappointment away from my voice as I continue, "It's rare to see snow, however, on Hilltop. I have to travel elsewhere to find it."

_"I can make it snow for you, if you like."_

Tempting . . . I understand why he said it. I can hear the willingness to make me happy in his voice. Faint, but it's there. And it is tempting to nod and let Aurora use his abilities to cast snow over Hilltop. The image of Hilltop's peaks finally white instead of orange, just like Marble Mountains and Dust Mountains, captivates me.

But only for a moment.

I give him a negative shake of my head. "It wouldn't be the same. It just doesn't feel . . . natural."

I then witness a new expression from Aurora: a visage of perplexity. He looks more innocent, somehow, like a child simply not comprehending the finer explanations from an adult. Then he queries with a honest question, one that a child would ask, _"Yet the other zones do have snow?"_

"Yes . . . " I already understand what he's about to ask, but I prefer to let him to continue.

_"I do not see a reason why I cannot let it snow in Hilltop." _

I pause momentarily. I don't like to argue with anyone, I admit. I can be quite persuasive and this is different from being aggressive. I carefully ponder over this, attempting to find words to explain my reasons of not having snow in Hilltop. I glance southward, out of habit, to eye the distant the orange peaks. Heh, they do show up in the dream.

The tall cylinder summits and deep iron-orange hue are two of the characteristics that present Hilltop greatness. They are what bring tourists to Hilltop. Hilltop photographs often have the images of the wide flats of the summits, of the profound orange-ness that blaze as brightly as the sun's rise.

They are the pride and joy of the Hilltoppers. None of the other mountain ranges have the color or the shapes. They make us proud to be the residents of one of the most bizarre zones found in Verden. Hilltop is one of its kind.

Before, I thought this great to see Hilltop being snow-covered, but now, I have to oppose to this. Hilltop's orange-ness covered with the whiteness? The peaks no longer cylindrical, but somewhat triangular? Snow would . . . disgrace us. Disgrace Hilltop. Hilltop would be just another ordinary range.

Amazing that how a simple display of nature can beautify a zone and disgrace it altogether . . .

Here is my reason.

I lift my right arm to point at the orange peaks, bringing Aurora's attention to them. "Hilltop never had snow. If it snows now, it won't seem right for the mountains." Lowering my arm, I turn to him. "It's nature's way, I suppose."

Again, the perplexed face appears as the Chaos Emerald glances to the snow, then back to the peaks. _"So I cannot let Hilltop feel soothed by the snow?"_

"I don't think Hilltop needs snow to feel soothed." Again, I point at the peaks. "It has other things to be content with. Like these peaks. And Cradle Lake. And of course, the Hilltoppers' hospitality. Hilltop is already happy with what it has now."

Aurora seems to understand, the puzzled expression fading into the regular inquisitive facade. _" . . . I do not have to make them happy with snow?"_

"I'm sure they will understand." I form a light smile, a smile of encouragement to let him know that this will be all right.

The soft blue eyes then lock on me with a questioning glint. _"What about you?"_

That takes me by surprise. My smile fades, uncertain. "What about me?"

_"Are you content?"_

Maybe it's just me that assumes the worst in the question. Apparently, the wolf is only asking out of mere curiosity. Or at least I thought so. The way he looks at me, like he's considering of my . . . life? Future? He looks quite . . . apprehensive. Apprehensive of what? I can't tell from here, can't tell from his face. Is he worried about me? Maybe . . . if he knows what's going on in my life.

Is that why he's looking at me like this? All concerned and apprehensive over me because I'm uncertain of my life? Not content right now?

Maybe it's just me, assuming the worst.

But what can I answer him? Tell him that no, I'm not content, not until I reach my goal? A goal that might as well be fruitless?

Wait . . .

I think I know.

"I'm content that you're here with me, Aurora."

I may not be wholly content, but I know that I'm glad Aurora is with me now. Aurora is part of my life, and now that he's here, I don't have to feel lonely anymore. No longer a lone wolf.

You might think being lonely isn't be so difficult, but it is to us wolves. Wolves are close-knitted, and the Lupine family is legendary for being close-knitted. A lone Lupine is just nonexistent.

_"And this makes you happy?"_ Aurora questions with a befuddling tilt of his head.

My nod seems to be enough for the Chaos Emerald, for he then wears the biggest, almost . . . goofy grin I've ever seen, much less on a Chaos Emerald. I don't know, but that goofy grin again makes him more real. It also fits him. It's really odd that a stone whose power affects the world along with his others, along with the influence on my Blood-Marked family, is . . . goofy.

I wonder if the other Chaos Emeralds have similar personalities. I can't imagine them being goofy.

But . . . I have to admit the image is funny. Seven powerful stones, being silly.

Kinda scary, too . . .

The goofy grin then changes into a light frown as the indigo wolf glances skyward. My gaze follows his, but I see no change. The crescent-shaped Tsuki is still up there with the flawless sky, along with the unseen sources of falling snowflakes. I wait until he turns to me and answers my unspoken question.

_"You will wake soon."_

I don't need to ask him to explain further. This is a dream and so it is apparent that I'll have to wake up, sooner or later. He doesn't sound commanding, but only acknowledges me. I just nod in response and wait. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now with those dreams. I haven't dreamed often and if I could remember, you rarely end a dream voluntarily. Either the dream ends or someone forces you to wake.

As I wait, I take a moment to study Aurora. He's still watching the sky; no idea why the sky fascinates him so. A sudden thought comes to me and at first, I assume it only as a mere curiosity. Yet, I have a feeling that I have to ask.

No. Perhaps need is the better word. I need to ask. I need to know.

"Aurora, are you content with me?"

Just before the dream ends, He gives his answer. First, he seems surprised to me. His ears prick forward in question, then his face again breaks in that goofy grin, his water-blue eyes brightening.

Yeah. He's content.

_To be continued . . . _

**

* * *

**

Chicobo's Footnotes

1: Hybrids are verdes that are born from parents of two different species. Hybrids are rare, as it is very hard for verdes of two different species to bear children. More often than not, only one child is born in these cases with twin hybrids being very rare. Hybrids predominately appear as one species, but has hints of the other shown.

Fang is officially labeled as a 'wolf-weasel' (ever since his first intro in 1994) and most recently is stated so in his bio-page on Sega's website.

2: Evigsand is one of the seven Island Continents and the only desert continent. Sand Ocean _(Sonic Adventure 2)_ and Leaf Forest_ (Sonic Advance 2) _are two of its zones.

3: 'Erjed' is a general term referring to verdians and verdes who have high amounts of erje(magic). There are three 'categories' of the Erjed: the Claimed, the Affected, and the Hexed.

The Claimed are the 'mages', who can use a specific element of nature. A Claimed is greatly limited to one ability within the element, but the control is very advanced, because of the effort the Claimed can put in. A Claimed who has an almost supernatural relation to his/her innate element could have more than one ability, but the possibility is very rare. There are seventeen elements in use, and more are being discovered. The Claimed are most common of the Erjed.

We consider that Espio the Chameleon and Bean the Dynamite are Claimed. Espio is Light-Claimed, in which he can use invisibility to hide himself completely from sight (which is different from a chameleon's natural camouflage) and Bean is Fire-Claimed, in which he can 'summon' explosives.

The Affected are known as the healers, using their own erje to heal or harm (Some think that the Affected don't use erje, but simply their mind power). Plus, they have high extrasensory perception (ESP) and so the added abilities they gain are telepathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance/clairaudience, empathy (the ability to sense one other's emotions), and even 'reading' auras. But keep in mind that the Affected's ESP work immediately, in which they cannot see in the future or in the past. While they are the most powerful as Erjed, they are rarest, for using their erje is very exhausting.

Officially, no Sonic Team character is an Affected, but we are considering that the newest character, Silver the Hedgehog (in the Sonic Next-Gen game) could be one.

The Hexed, as mentioned in this chapter, are the 'witches/shamans'. They can change erjeto their favor. Unlike the Affected who use their own erjeto change, the Hexed need to use other erjeto be able to use their own erje, therefore the importance of the erjecards to them.

Amy Rose is a Hexed. She is able to see in the near future and sense small changes in the Erja.

The Erjed have no relations with the Marked and Bound, although, just like them, the Erjed are rare in numbers.

4: The Birth is an annual holiday, celebrating the birth of Verden after the Master Emerald's arrival, particularly in Casino Night when Little Verden comes down to Never Lake outside the city. After Sonic returned the seven Time Stones to Little Verden, the planet shot out into space and hasn't returned since.

5: Little Verden is basically the renamed Little Planet from _Sonic CD_.

6: The Palipokov is an actual model of WWII Soviet-made biplanes named after its creator. Tails' Tornado is based off of the Palipokov, although close inspection shows the real-life model is a little stubbier than the Tornado seen in the games.

7: Although that Unu is unclear in our development, it's much like animism (the belief that there is a collective consciousness in all natural objects, living and nonliving) and dualism (The view that the world is explicate as two basic entities). It's considered as the 'universal religion', the sole law of Grand Metropolis (one of the zones from _Sonic Heroes_ and the capital of the East Nation), and the belief in the Erja.


	10. Howls of Friendship

Disclaimer: Characters are copyrighted to Sonic Team, the wonderful, although creative-less guys! Streak and Gary belong to Chicobo329. Thanks to Cap'n Crystal for betaing the fiction. He's so brave to suffer my horrible tense mess.

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Eight: Howls of Friendship

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

Dust particles seemed to be the only objects awake in the inn room. 

The room remained dusky due to the shielding of the heavy drapes hanging in front of the window. The flannel-made curtains may keep most of the sunlight out, but not even they can block the barest rays as they added to the room a hint of the whitish-yellow glow from an afternoon sun. The cedar logs built in the walls cast dull shadows underneath and reflected the brightest rays off the polished sapwood, appearing to billow at the first glance. Even though the logs were chopped down years ago, there was still a faint scent of sweet cedar hanging in the air.

The fuzzy light revealed a work desk underneath the window, empty except for a belt dangling over the edge, its plump pouch keeping it from sliding off. A large vest was carefully put over the wicker chair, along with black boots set nearby. The bed was in a corner, near the desk, and it was occupied. The bed was set low to the floor, perfect size for a verde.

A thick quilt, patterned in squares and triangles of the dark shades of purple and grey, was pulled over the sleeper, and from the neat placement of the quilt, it showed that the sleeper hasn't stirred since the first moment of his slumber. Occasionally, one large wolfish ear flicked, as if was reacting to a dream, and the dust particles would stir wildly in suddenness at a sharp snort from a snout. Simply enough, he slept.

_- shuddering touch tickles in blue iciness - _

One eyelid tightened at the reaction, startled and quivering a little. Then it opened. The steel-colored iris reflected the dull light, lightening the color into dusky grey with indigo speckles, before the eyelid closed back over.

As if was agitated from the eerie iciness, the sleeper roused with slight movements, a grey-furred paw sneaking out and tugging at the edge of the quilt for warmth.

. . . Wait.

Quilt?

His senses broke free from the grip of stupor and flared into life. Both eyes opened up, the thick brows pulled down into a confounded frown. With swift glances, he inspected his surroundings. He then spotted his clothing laying on the desk and was abruptly aware of the single item of clothing he was wearing; his pants. So someone must've done this to him, took off his clothing and left him sleeping in this bed. He couldn't have done this, not remembering much . . .

How did he get here, although? The steel eyes closed, attempting to remember the very last thing -

_Snow._

_Whirling snowflakes, threatening to blind him to the gorgeous, suffocating whiteness. _

_Spectral balls of yellow lights floating in the distance, lights before the scent of a nearby town._

_Sounds of dazed knocking, knocking that he barely recognized as his doing._

_A glowing rectangular light appearing in the middle of a wall, along with a startled face . . . _

Then nothing. He must've passed out at that moment. He recalled nothing afterward.

Except for the dream.

Aurora.

Streak exhaled out a heavy sigh as he laid back. What an unusual dream. It seemed too real to be a dream . . .

_. . . beat . . . _

What was that . . . ? A heartbeat? Streak opened his eyes, laying still until all he could feel was the steady pulsations of two hearts behind his rib cage. Two hearts, one belonging to his and the other one . . . It seemed to him that the heartbeats were like ice, so cold yet sharing the same calm rhythm of his heart. Each thump of the foreign heart sent powerful surges of icy blood all through his body, tickling with the imaginary soft prickles of broken glass just underneath his skin. Not an unpleasant sensation, but eccentric, indeed.

_. . . beat . . . _

Aurora's heartbeat.

How . . . enchanting. A Chaos Emerald did have a heart. He wouldn't even know, even with his closeness with the stone.

_'Well, what a trip I've gotten myself in . . . ' _Streak mused to himself. He'd got a Chaos Emerald inside him and it was because of some mysterious disturbance happening in or on Verden. If that was true, in this case, six other bodies were probably receiving the same requests from the rest of the stones. The 'hosts' would might accept, might not. Whatever this was happening, Streak felt that he was about to fall in some adventure he probably couldn't get out.

First, he needed to find out how he got here.

Lowering the quilt from his shoulders to in his lap, the wolf sat up, again scrutinized his room. This appeared familiar to him. In fact, he had slept in rooms like this before, several times. This had to be one of the boarding rooms of _The Napping Ant_.

_The Napping Ant_ , he recollected, was one of the old-fashioned taverns of the past that still endured in existence among the ornate and expensive hotels of the present. Despite its comical name, _The Napping Ant_ of Blue Mesa was actually prosperous in its taste with the cozy atmosphere and the friendliness of the innkeeper.

That must be it, Streak assumed. He managed to get here in the middle of the night, acting on his instincts, then collapsed at the door. Gave the owner a heart attack, probably.

How long has he slept? No clock was present, and his gaze shifted to the window. The sun shafts were difficult to be read with the curtain in the way, but he could presume that it might be noon to mid-afternoon. But he can't be accurate even with the guess. The grey verde put the quilt aside and swung his legs over the bed's edge. The moment his feet placed themselves on the floor, he received a most odd perception.

The floor was cold, he knew it, but he wasn't _feeling_ it. His ears pricked forward in complete bafflement. He could've swore that he was feeling the fierce cold crawling between his fur strands and biting through his skin. And he wasn't shivering from it nor reacted to the cold with a reflexive recoil. All he felt was . . .

All he sensed was a different kind of warmth. A tingling heat that almost bubbled just beyond the limits of the touch senses. By some means, he had an undeniable intuition that he was feeling not just the iciness, but also the thermal heat energy it gave off.

This was familiar. When was the last time he felt that way?

The transfusion.

Streak formed a slight frown of recognizance. Was this also Aurora's doing? He had a hunch of the cause, but right now, he was too bleary to think straight. A thin line of dry ache rubbed behind his right temple, his paw coming up to stroke it gingerly. The cold tickling his bare feet, Streak made his way across the room, arrived to the closed window. He can feel the steady wafts as he moved forward, feeling the chilliness of them brushing his fur. But he wasn't _cold_ .

A slight shove of the curtain aside, then he instinctively shut his eyes from the glaring whiteness. He waited until the burning afterimages faded from behind his eyelids, then squint to take in the least amount of light. The light was a dazzling yellowness with tiny prismatic glints. He recognized it immediately, had seen it elsewhere but in Hilltop. The sunlight reflected off snow.

_'So the snowstorm was real,'_ Streak mentally told himself as he regarded the aftermath.

His window was facing the eastern outskirts of Blue Mesa, so upon the wide-open plains of the mesa stood several business edifices on one of the end roadways with scattered log-built abodes as the 'boundaries' of the town. Even so, he was pretty sure that even in a city, he can see snow with no problem.

The snow covered everywhere he could lay his eyes on. The pine trees were nearly approaching to the bending point with the thick packs of snow upon their branches. The roofs were barely seen at all. He could even regard small icicles hanging on this inn's roof edges. No grasses or bushes were seen from underneath the snow.

This looked every inch like a tundra.

A sudden prick of indignation appeared in his chest, and Streak allowed a knowing frown to smear his face. He knew why he felt this way the moment he noticed the snow. He did like snow, already see it in other zones and enjoyed the falling snowflakes and the intense reflection of sunlight off it. But the sight of snow in his own mountains, the mountains that were famous for no snow, was unpleasant. Disgraceful.

Couldn't help it here for now. Snow was here and it will melt in a matter of time. Streak knew otherwise. What would the citizens of Blue Mesa think about this? Might as well find out now.

He reached for his vest, then stopped. A vest wouldn't make any difference to keep him warm. Besides, there was this odd 'capability' to resist coldness. It could be more than enough for him to stay warm.

The hallway outside his room was a tiny, narrow line, stretching between the walls of the inn, with two zigzag stairways in the ends. Six doors, his included, stood, each facing the opposite wall, three on each side. Each of the doors were painted a different color, for recognizance from the temporary dwellers. His door was violet-colored and the first one from the stairways and the main door.

The walls were decorative, full of professional photographs hanging in bronze and pewter frames. The photographs displayed some of the well-known views of South Hilltop, most of them relating to the mystique of the orange peaks and the evergreen groves. He swept a bare glance over them and entered the main door.

The first floor was divided into several rooms, he remembered, each suited for a specific purpose. The main room was simply a mix of a dining room, a meeting room, and a bar counter. The room was rectangular, but unlike the narrowness of the sleeping rooms and hallways, this was very roomy. The space would appear unnecessary for a verde-sized building, but after several visits, Streak knew that the roominess was necessary. The patrons of Blue Mesa tend to fill the room from wall to wall for socialization.

The western wall had a gigantic fireplace, its wood logs loudly crackling in the flames. Several round tables stood with the padded chairs turned upside-down on them, showing that the inn was unoccupied. Unusual, he thought, for he was used to see the patrons there on his visits. The western door was closed and somewhat eerie to him; his ears didn't hear sounds of laughter and flicks of playing cards behind the door. He could've thought he was truly alone in this large inn, if it wasn't for the smell.

Streak's nostrils tingled as new wisps of scents entered his snout. First, he smelled what he called the leading scent, the scent that lingered most strongly in the air. The inn and the innkeeper shared the same scent, even though they had different fainter scents. Clearly, the innkeeper was the sole caretaker and his own scent rubbed off and covered the clean, cedar-scented air in the first floor.

The scent was light but strongly sweet, nonetheless, a scent of agave after the rain. When it was dry, agave gave off a pungent sweet odor that can be sickening to some people, even to Streak. But this odor was washed-down, which was a good thing for him; his headache could become worse from the sweetness. And he'd been accustomed to the scent, already, and was comfortable with it.

His steel eyes turned to the source of the odor, the innkeeper.

A middle-aged river otter sat upon a stool behind the bar counter. One glance was immediate to recognize the innkeeper as a South Islander, and it wasn't just because of his accent. Like the other South Islanders, he had the typical air of mellowness, all laid-back and no worries. Even shivering in that thick sweater, he was still relaxed. It could be odd to see a marine verde, much less an otter, living high in the mountains, and yet, he had his own reasons.

His fur was very short and slick, with the two-tone hues of mud brown, reminding him of soaked muck, dark and profound; he was all dark brown, except for his muzzle and upper chest, which were slightly lighter in shade. His head fur was long enough to be like a verdian's hair, pulled back in a ponytail at the back of his neck, also lighter brown.

It appeared that the otter wore clothes only because of the chilliness, and he didn't look so happy at the thought. He kept on tugging on his white sweater, as if trying to sink the warmth back under his skin. Streak's ears flicked forward, hearing the faint mumbles from the otter, along with the clicks from a clam-shell necklace around his neck. The clicks came from the fidgety movements as the otter focused on playing a card game, it appeared.

The otter was about to reach for his glass, containing pinkish clear liquid - grapefruit juice, perhaps - then stopped. He noticed the wolf. His eyes, the same color as the wolf's but lighter and softer, lightened up. His youthful face broke into a glad grin, and Streak heard the heavy thud of the otter's thick tail on the floor - a hint of him being happy.

"Ah, ya've finally woke." His accent was strong in tone, like violent waves crashing against rocks in a storm. But it was audible. Streak once found it amusing that this small, laid-back otter had such a loud accent.

Streak blinked perplexedly as he approached and sat on a stool, the bar counter in between. "Finally? How long did I sleep, Gary?"

"Well, let's see." Gary Otter lowered the deck of cards onto the counter - he was playing solitaire, Streak figured - and turned over his shoulder to regard a large-print calender on the wall. It mentioned 'June', with the photocopy of a South Island beach with a sunrise just beginning at the horizon. "Today is June 28th." He nodded, lifting a card and flicking it toward Streak, seeming to chide the wolf. "That means ya slept for a day and a night."

Streak merely blinked at the card, regarding it briefly, then gazed back to the calender. He had slept that long? That was too short for him. He couldn't recall anything except the dream, and even that was too short. His sleep must be dreamless. Very dreamless.

And empty.

Just what he expected from the nights of sleep. Empty without memories.

Better than that nightmare, anyway.

It was a while until Streak realized that Gary was saying something. He turned to the otter. "I'm sorry, I was thinking."

The innkeeper held up an accepting paw. "S'alright. I said 'Have trouble catchin' some z's?'."

The verde formed a light one-shoulder shrug. "Just tired." He felt a thin shiver up his shoulder, the same one he was shrugging with, and this time, it was cold. He felt the cold now. Absently rubbing his shoulder for warmth, Streak shifted his eyes to one of the main windows. They were free of the flannel curtains and all he could see was whiteness at the ground, glimmering in the afternoon sun.

"Need warm clothes, Streak?" Gary took a critical scan over the wolf and the lack of warm clothes. "I have plenty back in the storage. Look, I'm wearing as many as I can!"

Streak had to smile when the otter stood up to display his clothes. He did wear a sweater, yes, but he also wore shorts. Shorts. He only can shake his head in amusement. It was just the way with South Islanders. Mention the word 'pants' to them, and they think you are crazy. The word wouldn't even exist in their vocabulary. Making them wear winter clothes would be a shock, most of all culture shock, to them. Unthinkable!

Having little of a mind to talk about clothes, the younger verde changed the subject. "Actually, I'm hungry. Mind if I have lunch?"

"Late lunch, that is!" The otter flashed a knowing grin as he left the cards where they were. "Whaddya like?"

He knew just what he wanted, creating a slight smile at the memory. "Bacon, please. I didn't have bacon in a long time."

"One order of bacon, comin' up." Gary stepped from his stool and headed for double doors behind the bar, the kitchen doors. There, he paused and turned to the wolf. "Ya want somethin' to wash down that bacon with?"

"Water will be fine."

The otter vanished behind the doors, and Streak shifted around to observe the snow outside. Again, he felt resentment at the sight. Did the transfusion really cause this snowstorm? Was Aurora unable to harness his power to avoid this from happening? Although, he acknowledged himself, it was a good thing that the snowstorm could only be the worst from the transfusion.

At least, it wasn't a blizzard.

A blizzard that might have killed the Hilltoppers . . .

He blew a relieved sigh. Yes, this was a good thing. The transfusion was over and Aurora no longer needed to worry over his power's instability.

But . . . He was very certain that this whole thing with the Chaos Emeralds weren't over. Somewhere in Primera, or even in other continents, the other six Chaos Emeralds were going through the same thing as Aurora had. They were enduring against the 'disturbance' Aurora had mentioned.

Somewhere, they were doing the same thing Aurora had . . . Transfusions. More transfusions. It was certain, the wolf assumed, that the other six hosts were being transfused at the moment or didn't even suspect a thing about the coming Chaos Emeralds.

Should he go out there and find them?

At the thought, a longing twanged deep inside, and he disregarded it. Yes, it would be nice, even fulfilling, to go help the hosts, since he had went through the same thing, but . . . He had a choice to be a lone wolf, and this wasn't out of rebellion. This was something he had to do. His eyelids dropped into slits, allowing out a bit of the sheer metallic blue shimmering out. Hard on him, yes, but he had to do this.

As of right now, his sole loyalty was only to Aurora. The stone had a reason to ask him and he accepted it. So far, Aurora hasn't asked him to go help the others. He didn't ask him to go search for them or the hosts. Unless Aurora needed his help for this, the only responsibility Streak had right now was to keep Aurora comfortable until the disturbance passed.

Good enough.

His awareness acknowledged of the blue heartbeat beside his own. It was subdued, almost sleeping. Aurora must be tired from the transfusion. He wasn't being hurt, as Streak attempted to sense any pain from the heartbeat. Aurora was alright.

Good enough.

A powerful waft of bacon pushed away the thought of seeking the other Chaos Emeralds. His ears flicked at the flipping doors as he spotted Gary just stepping out with a tray in his small paws. The tray bore a plate of thin, fatty strips and a glass of iced water. The otter tossed him a pleased grin as he set the tray in front of Streak. "On the house."

Returning an appreciative thanks, he carefully picked up a strip. The aroma was so sweet and delicious to him that he already felt the inside of his mouth watering. Couldn't resist any longer, he tossed the strip in his mouth. He received a sudden shiver of pleasure, even uttering growls of happiness. His stoic face broke into a satisfied grin.

"Gary, your bacon never ceases to amaze me."

Bashful chuckles emerged from the otter. "Aw, shucks! No problem at all."

Streak was left in peace to enjoy his bacon and water as Gary resumed his card game. Chewing on bacon, Streak quietly observed the otter' gestures while he played and spoke at the same time. He hasn't visited South Island, but he met enough Islanders to recognize few of the characteristic gestures. Their large facial expressions rarely hid anything, showing as many emotions as they showed themselves in the eyes. Islanders didn't believe in concealment, strongly open-minded in spite of their natural mellowness.

That was what Streak didn't like about Islanders. They didn't hide their emotions. Less challenging for him to read and figure every detail about them. In one sense, he saw them as boring people.

But he did admit that it was too fun to watch those exaggerating faces and loud voices as the Islanders babbled on.

Just as what Gary was doing, talking about his past and all.

Unmindful, he coiled his right paw around the water glass. Abruptly, a shudder of nippiness wriggled down his arm, the same one that chilled his shoulder earlier. Only that it was a bit more potent. He had only a fleeting moment of puzzlement over the fact that the shiver went downward, not upward, as the responses to the cold water should have done before the pain began.

Firstly, he had a vague image of his skin somewhat exploding apart, microscopic knives stabbing through with absolute iciness. Then the pain came, throbbing in spasms, numbing every inch of his nerves and muscles until he felt nothing but wetness. Warm wetness among ice knives.

His steely eyes abruptly gazed to his hand. It was pierced with several shards of crystal: pieces of the glass stained with seeping blood. His blood? He blankly stared, his mind attempting to reason with the consequence.

The glass burst into pieces. It must be either being held too tightly or being too cold with ice expanding inside -

He wasn't holding it too tightly. If this was nighttime, it would've made sense that his lunar strength was acting up and might cause the glass to shatter.

But it wasn't nighttime.

How did that glass freeze up so fast?

The pain then caught up with his mind, flooding it with pulsating surges. Finally, he groaned, his paw reflexively clenching against the pain. Pain distorted his hearing, picking up only the voice of the otter, perceiving concern and shock from it, and a blurred form as the otter departed through the kitchen doors.

A sudden shattering nearby woke his pained senses, and Streak responsively reacted to it, from the bloody palm to the floor. Ice, seemed to be broken from a fall, spread out, as if it was shattered. Larger pieces held indistinct hints of ice shaped like a cylinder, with tiny, shinier bits that was glass.

His mind clearing, the wolf then gazed back on the counter. A thin track of water with fragments of ice already melting in it. Leading from a small blood puddle to the edge of the counter. Dripping there, the drops falling to the shattered ice.

The water . . . it froze in the glass. Took the cylindrical form and . . . expanded.

He was holding the glass when the water froze inside it. He was holding it when the glass broke.

_How . . . ?_

He hastily exhaled as gentle paws came over his injured one. With practiced gentleness, Gary was nursing it, a first-kit box laying open on the counter. Streak was used to pain, both physical and mental, and he barely flinched when the otter plucked out the glass bits with tweezers.

"What happened?" Gary questioned as he cleaned off the excess blood.

Streak paused for a moment, uncertain of how to tell the otter that the water froze so suddenly that the glass shattered at the instant. But he was certain that he won't lie. What was the point of lying if one can handle the truth? Gary may seem mellow, but he was also smart. He might figure this out sooner or later.

Simply, Streak spoke, "The glass was shattered . . . because it was frozen." He then eyed the otter to see the response.

Gary appeared baffled enough. "What?"

He merely pointed down to the broken ice with his other paw. As he thought so, the innkeeper blinked several times, bending over the counter and staring at the ice, as if he was trying to comprehend, too. Then he burst with disbelief, "But the water couldn't have froze that fast!"

"It did . . . "

"Unbelievable." The innkeeper appeared skeptical, frowning as he dabbed a balm ointment on the cuts. Streak was grateful for it, feeling the pain fading already. He had a good look of his cuts; his thumb was badly gashed, near the meaty web between the thumb and first finger. As long as he doesn't move his thumb too much, the cut should heal quickly. The other cuts were minor, crossing his palm in red tangled lines, and even his fingers were uninjured.

Strange, considering that the pain was excruciating.

After he finished adding the bandages, Gary headed for the kitchen and acquired a dustpan and a small floor brush. As the wolf watched, he began cleaning, taking care of the glass only, then focused on the ice, which he showed little care, but with skepticism. Then, out of the blue, he made a startled yelp, dropping the brush and holding his right pinky finger.

"Man, this is _cold_ !" The otter nursed his finger, darting a glance of apprehension to the ice. "Really, really _cold_ !"

_'Cold enough to freeze up and shatter glass in seconds . . . '_ Streak began to understand. It wasn't the weather that did this. It was . . . him. He remembered the shiver in his arm. Perhaps, some of Aurora's energy was still unstable and it affected the water fast enough.

"Here, let me help." Streak knelt by Gary and carefully gathered the ice.

The older verde, however, was agitated, He grumbled about how bizarre the cold was, an expression of deep anxiety shadowing his face. Hearing him complain brought in more guilt in Streak. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but it still felt like that. He couldn't have prevented Aurora from causing a blizzard and he couldn't keep the energy stable even now.

Streak sullenly flexed his bandaged paw.

"Is yar paw feelin' OK?" The sudden concern in the otter's voice made him look up. Gary gestured to his paw. "Aren't the bandages tight enough?"

A light smile appeared on the wolf. "It's fine now, thanks to you."

"Think nothin' of this, man. Ya sure ya don't need at least a sweater or somethin'? I've got some extras that could fit ya."

He again shook his head. "I don't feel cold. Maybe later."

Chuckles emerged. "Y'all Hilltoppers are amazin'. But . . . the cold stuff is way too unusual these days, don't ya think?" His thick tail thudded on the floor in disquiet. "First off, it snows for the first time in Hilltop, _then_ they say it's gonna keep snowin' if the cold keeps up!" Gary shook a playing card at the window, as if was rebuking the snow. "This wasn't what I expected when I came here from the Islands."

Streak only nodded in agreement, watching the otter as he began to gather cards from the ignored card game. After a quick scan among the cards, he reached over and lifting a card - a Nine of Diamonds, he noticed - and placed it neatly over another card to complete the move. The move Gary missed out.

The innkeeper blinked, then grinned. "Thanks a lot, man. Guess I was too grumpy to notice it."

"I'm sure this will stop eventually," he reassured quietly as the otter continued his game.

"Ha, the sooner, the better!" He then gave Streak an expectant glance. "Speakin' of which, did ya know that the other zones have the same problem?"

" . . . Snow in the Islands?" Streak innocently questioned, expressing a faint smirk.

"Like it could happen!" Gary chuckled, then became serious. "No, actually, I heard the news this morning. All over Primera, the weather's actin' up nutty. A hurricane-like windstorm in South Island, Pyro Peak is about to erupt, and even Casino Night looks like an invisible giant crushed it flat!" An unhappy shake of the brown-furred head. "Just unbelievable. At least, my family is away and safe."

_'Had to be the disturbance.'_

His bandaged paw came in his sight, he staring at it in thought. Aurora did mention a disturbance. It was causing all of this, causing the Chaos Emeralds to lose control. It was apparent, from what the otter said. But what was this disturbance that had such a power capable to throw seven of the most powerful stones in disorder? All together and simultaneously?

If his memory served him right, the effects happening right now could be influenced by the basic elements of three out of the six. Wind, Fire, and Force. Light blue, red, and purple. That meant the yellow, clear, and green were managing to keep their powers under control.

But it won't be any long until they lose it, too . . .

_- swirl of a wisp sighs, full of fair pale blueness - _

It seemed like all of his senses, instincts, awareness were abruptly stimulated, sharpened, as in immediate recognizance. This presence . . . It came so quick that he could've thought it as a shiver, but it felt too different from a shiver. It felt soft and flimsy, a warmth brushing across his mind like a breeze. In fact, it felt like a breeze. Frowning, Streak turned to the window, half-expecting it to be open. But he also knew, just knew that this breeze isn't any regular breeze.

A breeze made of energy . . . Like Aurora's energy.

"Streak?"

Startled, the wolf whirled to the voice and regarded the puzzled face of Gary. The otter was eying him, puzzled. Streak received an immediate need to go out and find this 'breeze', or whatever it was. This felt strong, telling him that he had to be there. Careful to cover his bewilderment, Streak stood up from his stool. "Would you excuse me?"

"Ya alright?" Gary questioned.

He nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I am." He then headed for the front door.

"Streak?"

His paw stopped at the knob. "Yes?"

"Are ya that serious about goin' out in the snow barefoot?"

Perplexity appeared on the wolf's face, then noticed that he was certainly barefoot. A simper formed. "Crazy enough, I think."

He received a chuckle from the otter. "Just watch yarself out there."

He honestly assumed that the tingling warmth he felt may have 'protected' him from feeling cold. He honestly thought he won't be feeling too cold even outside. He was proven wrong, as the outside air cheerfully came colliding upon him like a crashing ice wall. It was _cold_. _Frigid_ . Powerful shivers came over him, from his toes up to his head in one swift wave, and he instinctively shuddered. Thankfully, the air was calm, or his ears and nose will freeze up in a minute. He should've gone and worn his boots. Standing close to the inn door, Streak remained long enough to rub his paws along his arms to add more of the warmth back inside.

Rows of snow piled at either side of the gravel streets; clearly they were already plowed. Yet, the brownish-grey gravel seemed to be the only color beside white in Blue Mesa. _The Napping Ant_ wasn't near the marketplace, which was in the center, but business still occupied the outer streets, and from the looks of them, the buildings weren't as busy.

Streak wasn't surprised. Very rarely, he would get surprised. The reason he barely became surprised was because he wasn't expecting anything. He simply accepted what has happened lately. He wasn't surprised that the snow affected Blue Mesa. The sidewalks were empty except for one or two folks, cuddled in their clothes that weren't meant for snow weather. He was pretty sure that most of the people stayed inside, grumbling over the weather and all.

He gazed up to the sky. It was very clear (except for the peaks which were always surrounded with clouds, of course) and the sun was still the summer sun, blazing with thick heat. He can see the heat on his face, but it wasn't enough to warm him all over and the snow hasn't melted yet.

_'Where was this breeze, although?'_

Streak frowned. Where was the breeze coming from? He did feel it in his mind, but it wasn't from inside his mind, or inside anywhere. It came from out there. The air was too still, the sky wasn't cloudy at all. Yet, something told him that the breeze came from above. Not formed of movements in air or a stirring from the sun heat.

From someone . . .

Turning eastward, the wolf slowly strolled, heading for the outskirts. He shouldn't have a problem seeing something in the sky; no pine trees obscured the plains there, empty only for livestock from nearby ranches. He has the notion that the breeze was coming from north, and so he watched in that direction and waited.

_'Is something troubling you, Derek?'_

Suddenly wary, Streak perked his ears for the source of the voice, then he stopped, realizing. No one knew his real name except for one. " . . . Aurora?"

_'Yes, it is me. I am speaking from inside your mind.'_

Won't be easy to accustom to a voice in his head, then. He crossed his arms, briefly wiggling his right toes free of snow from the walk. "I feel something. Like a presence, but more like a breeze."

_'Yes, I sense one of my brothers approaching.' _This was the simple answer, but it didn't sound like what he was questioning about. _'But I sense something else troubling you.'_

He sighed. He already expressed his troubles in the dream, and he wasn't planning to say them again. Yet, Aurora did asked . . . " . . . It's the weather. This isn't normal for Hilltop. Too cold."

There was a faint trace of guilt from the silent Chaos Emerald. Streak wasn't sure yet if Aurora felt shame for causing the blizzard, but nevertheless, he didn't want him to worry. He himself was ashamed and yet the blizzard happened. There was nothing for them to return back in time and prevent the blizzard from happening. It happened and that was it.

Streak can only confide that another blizzard won't be happening any time in the future.

He had something else to ask Aurora.

"Aurora, I didn't know you have siblings, much less a brother." He didn't recall anything that mentioned 'siblings' in the Lupine records.

The stone responded knowingly, _'Yes, brothers and sisters; they are the other Chaos Emeralds.'_

_Ah, that figures._ "Does this brother of yours have a name?"

_'We do have titles, but we do not go by them. They have no names like mine.'_

Interesting. Aurora did mention about the other Chaos Emeralds at times, but he never actually referred them as his siblings, but only as his 'others'. Why did he call them his brothers and sisters, all of a sudden? He pondered of this Chaos Emerald, Aurora's 'brother'. Would this Chaos Emerald be the 'breeze'? The breeze did feel more of energy than wind.

_Wind. Which stone has that element . . . ?_

. . . The light blue Chaos Emerald.

Was it - he - the one who caused the hurricane in South Island some days ago?

And he was coming . . . Why? He had to come here only because of . . .

Could he already be transfused?

So he was finally coming, along with his host.

A black dot appeared in the horizon and Streak spotted it immediately. The moment he saw it, he again felt the breeze. The touch gave him the most interesting feeling, like a younger child reaching up and holding his large hand in tiny paws.

Aurora's brother . . . Little brother?

Streak formed a half-smile, watching as the black dot grew bigger. "Aurora, looks like we're going to meet your brother soon."

* * *

A scant downward change in altitude, and the _Tornado_ prepared to land. Sonic's paw slightly tightened its grasp on the edge of the top wing, the only time his tension showed in the time of piloting. The piloting didn't frighten him at all. In fact, he enjoyed it. It was just that the landings and take-offs that sometimes caused his secure confidence to unravel just a bit. 

He'd rather trust his legs instead of a plane.

He had little love for machines, sparking an acute disdain especially for guns, but the _Tornado_ was the only one he looked after with care. The only reason the nature-loving hedgehog would show any care toward a machine was that the _Tornado_ had gone through his same hardships. It may seem brand-new and polished, but it still bore dents that cannot be erased away, just like the dents in his soul. Any minute, through the most difficult situation, it could seem to break down, unable to move on, and yet, together, Sonic and the _Tornado_ survived through together.

The _Tornado_ spoke no words, but only it truly understood the pain its favorite pilot carried.

Sonic trusted Tails just fine with his plane, knowing that the kit was one of the best Primerian pilots and could land anywhere, even on snow. Even so, the flick of uneasiness plucked as he braced on the top wing, eying the snow-covered ground approaching at a speedy momentum.

There was an unexpected bounce to the landing, but otherwise, it was a perfect landing. Sonic loosened his paw from the wing, then performed a tender caress across the metal surface, letting the plane reassure him.

Remaining seated on the wing, Sonic took a long gaze around, waiting until the propellers came into a stop. He almost couldn't recognize Hilltop when the mountains came in sight. The glaring orange radiance that often forced him into shielding his eyes from the reflected sunlight wasn't there anymore. Only a white, almost dull glimmer was present.

A faint pique began to bubble, pulling a tightness in his chest. He knew he didn't like any abnormal change to nature, may it be a sudden rise in terrain or climate gone bad. It was simply a part of his nature, always had been, but right now, it was different.

Before, he was fumed with 'Breeze', whatever the light blue Chaos Emerald preferred to call itself. So what if the stone managed to retrain its power by 'transfusing'? It nearly destroyed a town into pieces! On his own island, out of all the places. It got inside his little brother, somehow got stuck there. He was peevish, almost wishing the stone to get out and go away. Out of his life.

The stones were particularly nothing but trouble.

And now, as he eyed the snow, he didn't feel angry this time. Resigned frustration was what he was feeling. Probably a bit more, but still, he was frustrated that this was happening. The Chaos Emeralds were supposed to be safe and out of harm in the Tearing River, supposed to stay serene, undisturbed.

Nothing but trouble.

He was frustrated he hasn't kept his promise to Knuckles. It was too long a while until he finally achieved the echidna's trust and he wasn't about to lose it because some stones were having _heebies-jeebies_ . He was frustrated that the lands had to suffer with all the crazy weather. It may seem different from when that maddened Eggman released his badniks to conquer the zones, but still, that was demolition, no matter how little.

But then, Eggman's demolition was a kind of resolution, a perverted desire of domination. This demolition didn't happen on purpose. Breeze _did_ say it couldn't keep a handle on its power. It tried, but it couldn't. Because of that, his defensive ire has simmered down, chafing him again and again. There wasn't much he can do except to find the Chaos Emeralds before they do further harm.

He hoped that the Chaos Emerald that caused this snowstorm was already transfused by now.

The snow better melt soon.

Man, it was COLD. Seriously, he should've brought a coat.

"C'mon, Big Brother!" His gaze inclined down, noting Tails coming around to the fore and craned his head to flash an anticipated grin. He had two small backpacks, one hanging over his shoulder and the other in his waiting hands. He had an eager pitch in his voice. "Don't you want to meet him?" Then his grin altered from excitement to playful wickedness. "Or her?"

The jade eyes narrowed, a light smirk tugging his lips. Hopping off the plane, the hedgehog causally took his pack from him. He then clasped his paws on the kit's shoulders, turned him around on his heels, and shoved him forward. He teased, "Let's go, lover boy."

The kit shot him an evil glare, drawing out a teasing chuckle from the older verde, and ambled on. The snow was probably a foot or so high, and for verdes, roving through snow that high was a customary hindrance. With his diminutive bulk, Tails literally had to spring over again and again, making footsteps as large as him, in order to move forward.

Suppressing a snicker at the sight of the kit soon to be covered with snow, Sonic followed along, furrowing with his legs. He had never liked snow. Not typically hatred, but more like a vexation with anything that relentlessly slowed him down in speed. Snow, swamp, mud, water. Anything wet. He just didn't like getting wet, and his legs were already becoming dank.

And the icy air didn't help. It wasn't that the air was bitter and raw in coldness. It was heavy, like invisible snow or iced water crushing upon his head and shoulders, biting right through the skin and freezing his blood. _That cold_ . Sonic eyed Tails with glum envy. Tails may have problems with the snow, but no doubt, he didn't have any with the cold.

He was at home with the cold, thanks to his thick fur. He may like the warm weather, but he didn't definitely enjoy it. Poor kid, having to sit in front of the air conditioner, staying in cool water as long as he could, even chewing ice - anything to cool him down. Here, he looked surely happy, seeming undisturbed with the cold, prancing on.

Sonic shot him another narrow-eyed envy, then sighed. _'Even a scarf would be nice.'_

The cobalt verde attempted to keep his mind off the cold by observing the town. From the air, the town was like a tight, deranged blotch, a grey-tan dot in the middle of a wide white plateau. A few specks of ranches scattered outside the plateau, set in an irregular-looking clearing in the middle of evergreen forests and slopes. A Hilltop rail was near the town's northern side, its ropes reaching past evergreens, plateaus, and rivers. Such as most towns were built in South Hilltop.

The outside roads were already plowed clear of snow, long lines of gravel within the town and outward. The duo arrived to the main road and spent a few minutes brushing snow off their fur. Sonic did this rather hurriedly, shivering at the wet touches of the melted snow diffusing on his skin. The sooner he gets inside one of those buildings or away from here, the better.

A large signboard passed the brothers as they strolled near the outskirts. _Blue Mesa_ .

_'White Mesa would be a more appropriate name at this moment' _, Sonic thought.

His ears picked up a cheerful hail from Tails and he turned his gaze from the signboard to see the kit raising a paw at a verde, who was also approaching them. He had to be; there was no other verde present. It was in Tails' nature to welcome anybody he saw, but there was something about this verde that made Sonic drop his nonchalant facade and show interest in perked ears and arched eyebrows.

The verde, a timber wolf, looked older than Sonic, but he wasn't sure. The wolf's stance seemed quite mature in character. However, this maturity wasn't the first thing Sonic noticed about the wolf. The first thing was the muscles, apparently. He was pretty sure that even in clothes, the wolf wouldn't be able to hide all the budging muscles. At a first glance, he could look very intimidating.

Yet, he didn't act intimidating. Too quiet, too alert, he was, and almost abruptly, Sonic perceived a peculiar sensation, his neck fur standing stiff like an electrical finger tracing down his spine. It wasn't frightening or threatening, but it did feel somehow invigorating. Like he can't help but feeling that someone was watching him. This lasted a couple of seconds . . .

Jade eyes lifted to meet a new pair of eyes, its color of a piercing, intense steel-blue, the wolf's eyes, and Sonic nearly stumbled in his step, gaze locked on gaze. A momentary twinge of shared condolence. A strange peace, a peace that he still had for long years, the same peace the wolf carried in his eyes, if not in his body.

A rueful peace accepted after the loss of loved ones.

The sensation felt incessant, too long, too short, locked him, reminding him, until the wolf broke his gaze away. Sonic blinked, shaking his head slightly, feeling like he was waking from the storm of reserved memories that surged in like a flood. No one had done this to him before, like baring his soul without permission. Making him feel naked. Vulnerable. Weak.

He seized on a flame of indignation, driving away the burdensome grief he had bottled in. Sonic was suddenly angry. Angry that he was torn bare to the wolf, without his permission, even if the wolf could have not done it on purpose. He worked so hard to hide his pain, his troubles from his friends and family. It was best if they remained in the dark, not knowing his pain.

And the wolf dismantled his soul apart and saw it.

Sonic didn't try to erase the wary glower away this time, not pretending this time.

He stopped in his tracks, keeping an eye on them as the wolf and Tails neared alone. The kit didn't notice that the hedgehog wasn't nearby yet, as he uttered, "Hello, there!" with a flash of the natural blithe grin.

The wolf gave him a friendly smile that somewhat softened the piercing gaze. He was tall, clearly. If Sonic guessed right, he could be some three or four inches taller than Knuckles. Wearing nothing but pants, he appeared unaffected with the cold, his attention solely on the little kit. His voice was unexpectedly quiet and clear, he questioning, "Hello. What brings you to Blue Mesa?"

Wariness climbed a fragment, a lowering of the brow, a slight narrowing in the eyes. The wolf didn't look like he recognized him or the fox, but still, what could've brought him here, alone, and ask this question?

Tails, of course, naturally answered him. "Oh, we came here to find a friend."

The wolf's face didn't change in response, but Sonic saw satisfaction in the steel gaze. "A friend?" The smile remained warm. "Did you find this friend?"

An astonished expression came past the kit's face, along with a brief passing of thoughtfulness, then it changed back to a visage of satisfaction. He nodded, as if was confirming something, and lifted up a hand toward the wolf. "I'm Tails."

The wolf used his left hand for the handshake; his right hand was bandaged - from a fight, Sonic guessed - and Tails gestured toward his side, apparently thought the hedgehog was standing beside. "And this is Sonic. I'm sure you already heard of him."

Gaze locked on gaze once again, and this time, the blue gaze said nothing but a composed greeting. Nothing more, nothing less. Sonic didn't move from his spot, keeping his glower on. The wolf didn't respond or flinch, simply staring back.

Tails broke the tense silence by turning around, looking surprised to find the hedgehog standing far. "Hey, Sonic, what are you doing out there?" He did sound playful and probably a bit concerned of the sudden changes in his big brother's behavior, as it showed in one slightly flattened ear. Sonic let his body relax, but only sufficient to placate the fox, and came to them.

He didn't reach out a hand for a shake, and nor did the wolf do the same. Only their gazes remained met.

The wolf's smile softened, relaxing the building tension, and spoke, "Come to town with me. I got a room in an inn you guys can share. We can talk more there."

The way he said it seemed to Sonic that he knew what was happening. Could he be . . . ? Nah, this can't be a coincidence that he was waiting for them . . .

Tails just nodded, as like he was agreeing with the wolf, then asked, "What's your name?"

Sonic presumed that since Tails gave away their nomens(1), not their real names, the wolf would do the same.

"Just call me Streak."

The blue-furred hedgehog then stiffened in astonishment. Another look, this time, long and good. He didn't notice the fact blaze until now. The intensity in the eyes and the return of his unwanted memories kept his mind busy. The white streak appeared to be an odd marking. Sure, canine verdes do have face blazes, but none like this, a streak that began on the muzzle and reaching over the head in a skunk-like imitation, ending just past the nape of the neck.

The streak didn't make the wolf look like a real wolf. Just . . . unnatural . . .

Guilt abruptly slapped in his face, and he winced at the sheerness. He actually thought those thoughts, and toward a stranger! That was wrong, that he would resent any unnaturalness in verdes. He won't appreciate it in nature, but to think such like that in verdes was unfair, prejudiced. In that matter, he might as well reject Tails with his tail mutation or Knuckles as a mystical kin(2) verde.

_He_ could be unnatural even with his Marked ability.

Abashed, Sonic reached to rub his right cheek, an old habit of betraying his troubles, an habit he didn't bother to hide, then trailed after Tails and Streak. They were already turning and heading for Blue Mesa. The wolf remained in front, choosing not to speak this time, and Sonic used the silence to step beside Tails. He whispered down to him, asking the question he was thinking, "Does he have the stone?"

A nod of absoluteness, a smile of certainty. "Yeah! He's the one."

Sonic decided not to ask further to how Tails could have known. He assumed he will find out sooner or later.

Blue Mesa had its own character, a disposition that apparently mirrored the grimness of Hilltop, a side that most travelers either failed or chose not to take notice. It was like the people here didn't have the time or the desire to decorate their town in order to delight the visitors. The buildings were compact with walls of bluish-grey stones and tan clay, along with flat roofs. Like piles of structured rocks huddled upon an empty plain, with an evergreen here and there to add a bit of greenness.

Any other day, this town would've been more picturesque with colors of nature nearby, but right now, with the snow, Blue Mesa looked quite insipid.

One abode, however, was alien to the other buildings. Sonic found himself smiling to surprised contentment when he first spotted the inn. It reminded him instantly of South Island. It was built in the fashion of Islander architecture, its walls built with local cedar logs, the chestnut-red shade a nice change and startlingly bright against the whiteness. Even the roof was two-sided.

The look itself was very welcoming. Sonic's smile widened when he saw the inn's name - _The Napping Ant_ . Yes, that was the Islanders' drollery right there.

The inn was where Streak led them to.

No one was there, except for a river otter sitting behind a bar counter, appearing to be playing cards. He looked up at their footsteps. Apparently, the otter knew Streak well, for he grinned warmly, lifting a greeting paw. His grin remained warm, if a bit more professional, when he noticed the guests. He came around the counter, approaching as Streak introduced him.

"This is Gary Otter, the innkeeper and a good friend of mine." The wolf then nodded to them. "Gary, meet my acquaintances - Sonic and Tails."

"SONIC?!" The hedgehog nearly leaped at the loud accent from the small verde, the soft steel eyes wide and locked on him. "The Sonic?!" He gazed over to the wolf. "Ya're pullin' my leg, man!"

Sheepish embarrassment appeared in Sonic's simper, hand rubbing behind his head, as Tails did nothing to muffle his giggles. He then formed an easygoing grin. "Nope, I'm the one true blue hedgehog."

His hand was then snatched into a pumping, excited handshake, the otter's grin the widest one he'd probably seen. "Wow, I can't believe this! Ya're like a livin' legend!" To Streak, he questioned, "How did ya hook up with the Sonic?"

"We just met," was the wolf's answer, along with a faint half-smile.

"So he just came out of the blue?" Gary then abruptly raised both hands, appearing to be apologetic, although his grin remained. "No pun intended!"

That didn't keep Sonic from chortling. He already liked the fellow Islander.

He heeded the wolf speaking to the otter, "Gary, if you don't mind, they'd like to stay for the night."

"Oh, ya don't have to say that twice!" The innkeeper nodded. "Hang out as long as ya need."

Evidently, Streak wasn't planning to stay for chatter, for he simply pointed toward the main door, already heading there. "Let's go there."

Tails blithely waved back to Gary, drawing another grin from the otter, and followed the wolf. Sonic was about to follow after them when a gentle but steadfast grasp locked around his upper arm. It was Gary, and there was a hint of quiet wistfulness in his face. He had words to tell.

"Hold on there for a moment. Mind if I have a talk with ya?" Even his voice held a request.

Whatever Streak have to say, it can wait. "Alright." Sonic lifted a go-ahead paw to the curious Tails and waited until the kit disappeared behind the door, then faced the otter. "What's up?"

Gary's hand removed itself from his arm and dropped to the side. The merry grin relaxed, expressing gratification, and for a second, Sonic wondered why the otter would look so thankful. He got his answer.

"I wanna thank ya for savin' Hilltop two years ago(3). I've been waitin' for the day I'd personally thank ya."

Sonic let one of his masks come on, a mask of grandiose confidence, a mask that said 'Hey, everything is a-okay!'. He used this mask to feed fast reassurance to the people, to let them know that nothing bad would possibly happen with him around. The mask was enough to put the people at rest. He lifted a appeasing paw, flashed one of the heroic grins. "Hey, ya don't have to thank me! Robuttnik had to be stopped, that's all."

Usually, people would nod rapidly in relieved agreement, sighing happily, but Gary didn't look so duped. A glint of cognition came in his eyes, the smile widened. "And we appreciate that. We still do." Again, he placed his hand on Sonic's arm, and Sonic felt a sympathetic squeeze from it. The otter's look didn't seem pitying, but somehow more of a commiseration. An understanding.

"I mean, it had to be hard on ya that ya had to fight that verdian all by yarself, but ya did it. Ya're our hero."

Sonic felt his mask melting away, his grin fading into a slightly pained, flat smile, his chest slowly tightening with aching remembrance. He wore a face that only few people saw and understood. The chilling, submissive peace that death left to survivors.

He may enjoy being a hero from time to time, but what most people didn't know (or probably didn't want to nor will ever find out) was that he didn't ask for heroics. He didn't plan to earn it. Not even dream of being a world-famous hero. He became a hero because he had to. No one else would have the courage and the right reasons to face down Eggman and keep him from completely taking over Primera. He had to.

The history between the verdian and the hedgehog was ruthless and vehement. A history that he was deliberately tight-lipped with. Not even his little brother knew . . .

Memories sped through his mind's eye, images and scenes and faces hastening in rapids blinks, like a movie fast-forwarding. Yet, each memory went so laboriously, like still-life paintings hanging in the shadows of his past.

He mentally shook himself, stopping himself from letting go and remember.

He had his reasons . . .

He forced the slight smile gain a bit more of the practiced assurance, his voice full of Sonic-ness. "The least I can do for ya."

"I'm sure ya got all the thanks from everybody." Gary then chuckled, rather bashfully. "I guess mine doesn't really sound grateful?"

Sonic quickly shook his head. "No, I appreciate hearin' that from ya. It . . . " He then stopped. For an instant, he yearned to tell someone, even a stranger, his reasons, to let him share. Unyielding stubbornness subdued the ache, and he merely voiced, again wearing the heroic mask, "Thanks."

The otter grinned, nodding. "Here ya go. Ya keep doin' yar job and keep that in mind that we're appreciatin' it!" He then tilted his head upward, toward the ceiling, and added, "Ya go on ahead now. I don't wanna bore ya with all my thanks. Besides, I'm sure ya have business, right?"

Sonic followed upward, pondering of the wolf and his proposal. Somehow, the wolf knew. He had to knew something. He was too aware, like he did know about the transfusions. And Tails was convinced by some means that the wolf was transfused. Yeah, he had business with the wolf.

"Ya could say that. See ya around, G-man!" Sonic performed his customary departing wink and grin, and entered the door. He started to head upstairs, a foot at the lowest step, hand on the railing.

Paused. Listened to the ache once again building in his chest. Jade eyes half-closed, becoming its palest shade. Anguished remembrance.

A mental shake, once again pushing away the unwanted memories, even though he refused to forget.

Putting on the mask, Sonic the Hedgehog went upstairs.

* * *

Streak looked pretty contented. Sitting in the wicker chair, he appeared laid-back, chin resting on his paw, paying no attention to the cold. 

The room was still cool, wisps of chilliness lingering in despite of the fireplace heat from below. The entire inn was cold, Tails noticed, when he entered. The shivers coming from the innkeeper and Sonic were too apparent. Tails did feel chilly; his fur may keep him warm, but not completely immune to the cold.

Barefoot. Bare-chested. The wolf wasn't trying to warm himself up at all.

"Aren't you freezing?" the two-tailed fox questioned in curiosity. He rolled a shoulder, feeling the path of a shiver creeping up his back.

The wolf smiled; his smiles weren't so bad, just very quiet and slight. "A Hilltopper doesn't need to worry about the cold." His other hand then tapped lightly on his chest. "Besides, Aurora is helping me. He's keeping me warm."

"Aurora?"

"The Chaos Emerald's name."

There was no doubt that the wolf sitting across from him was the one transfused with a Chaos Emerald. He had no doubt when he met him outside the town. A slight heaviness, an almost insufficient weight of energy, like an icy touch upon his mind. The touch could be easily forgotten in this weather, but Tails was around the Chaos Emeralds long enough to recognize the Chaos Energy in the touch.

Iciness made of energy.

One of the Chaos Emeralds was ice/water-elemental, he recalled. He remembered Sonic telling him that. Sonic simply knew, because of him being Marked, already having Chaos Energy in his genes. Each stone had a certain natural element. The ice-related stone had to be the dark blue one. Aurora didn't seem fitting for a name, but maybe there was a reason.

Tails glanced to the window, to the snow grounds, and mentioned, "You're lucky to have an ice-based Chaos Emerald in this freak weather."

The smile vanished, and the wolf lowered his hand to the chair arm, eying him with such sharpness. "Considering that Aurora is the one who caused the freak weather? Yes."

"Aurora caused this?" Tails frowned worriedly. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Streak shrugged, like the answer was obvious. "Because he's unstable and couldn't keep his power under control." Intention came in his face, he pointing to Tails' chest, his voice still low. "I'd not be surprised if your Chaos Emerald had done the same."

"Oh . . . That's right . . . " His ears flattened; he'd forgotten about the windstorm. One of his flaws, he sometimes tended to overlook. All the details he was able to remember with effective memory, and yet he kept forgetting the simplest - and often the most valuable - details.

"Does your stone have a name?"

Tails grinned, his tails almost automatically wagging. "It's Breeze."

"The light blue Chaos Emerald, I believe. It's air-elemental."

A curious nod in answer. "Yeah, you're right. You know a lot about them?"

"Plenty." Streak again rested his chin on his paw, appearing to be thoughtful. "My family has a long history with Aurora. We learn about the Chaos Emeralds from him."

His intrinsic curiosity grew impassioned at this new knowledge. He had to learn more about this. But before he could go ask a series of countless inquiries, the door opened.

"Am I late?" Sonic grinned with roguish innocence, bringing a good-natured giggle from the kit and even a quiet smile in the wolf. Not as grand an entrance he usually made, but as playful. He tossed his backpack beside the door, came to the bed where Tails was already seating, and hoisted himself upon it.

"What did Mr. Gary want?" he asked.

"Oh, he personally thanked me for savin' Hilltop back then."

He thought he caught a glimpse of sadness darting across the hedgehog's face, but it was probably only his imagination.

His thoughts blinked out of him at an irritated grunt from Sonic. "Cold, too cold!" The hedgehog hastily pulled off the quilt from the bed and bundled it around him until only his tan face peeked out, full of irked resignation. The kit suppressed a giggle.

A quiet chuckle emerged from Streak, but it also sounded apologetic. "Sorry about the weather."

"Aurora did it," Tails helped out.

Sonic lowered his brows, dropping the quilt to his shoulders. "You named your Chaos Emerald, too?"

The wolf shook his head negatively, making a half-smile. "No, actually, it was my ancestor who named him. A bit of family history: my ancestor, Alpha, came in contact with Aurora and since that, we got lunar strength - we call that because it's affected by the moon."

There was casualness in the voice, like he had mentioned this bit of history again and again until it sounded equally bland to him.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, appearing to figure something in the wolf. He then snapped his fingers in realization. "You're a Blood-Marked."

A Blood-Marked! That did resolve this 'lunar strength'.

The wolf nodded, didn't look surprised, but he actually seemed mildly intrigued. "Do you have a Chaos Emerald in you?"

"No, not at all."

Interest changed into perplexity. "Funny. I feel Chaos Energy from you."

The hedgehog grinned. "I'm a Marked, if that answers yar question."

The cognizance that manifested on Streak's face was common knowledge. A Marked was really easy to be noticed. Once the dormant ability was awakened through a strong emotional release, a Marked gave off unique magnetism that cause people to unconsciously attract to him in fascination or awe. Not quite like what power or looks or even personality would attract. A magnetism that was also made of Chaos Energy, the same magnetism that the Chaos Emeralds had used to affect people.

Little surprise here that Sonic had 'captivated' the hearts of the people, and that wasn't by his bravery.

A Blood-Marked was different. Perhaps, because of the active ability that existed through generations, the Chaos Energy magnetism was calmer and less noticeable, appearing to make the Blood-Marked seem almost as 'normal' as any other person. A Blood-Marked has no problem sensing a Marked, but a Marked would have difficulty to tell the difference between a normal person and a Blood-Marked.

The explanation was often guesswork.

The wolf then changed the subject with a question. "So I believe that means we have five Chaos Emeralds out there now?"

Sonic's face hardened. "Looks like it."

Not liking the sight of the yew-darkening eyes and the slight frown coming on the wolf, Tails responded quickly to ease the dark mood. "But we found only three so far."

His knapsack laid beside him, just in case he needed to explain anything more to whoever that was transfused. He took out a folded parchment and went to Streak's side, unfurling it into a large national map of Primera and its terrestrial zones. Three zones were circled in red ink, along with several passages of words written near.

The map was handed to the wolf, who let it spread on his lap, his ears set upright to listen to the kit's explanation and watching the small paw tracing across the map to the circles.

"I marked the areas where we heard the weird things happening. First, Breeze was here - " Tails pointed to the main island of the South Islands archipelago, " - But I got him, so it's safe now." He then looked at Streak. "You and Aurora are here at Hilltop because of the blizzard. That's one of the news we heard about." His hand moved 'southwest' to the small ridges of North Hilltop, over the word 'Pyro Peak'. "There's some volcanic activity here. We aren't sure if it's affected by a Chaos Emerald, but it's worth a look."

Pointing at Casino Night, he continued, "A lot of strange patterns over there. I just marked the whole city because something might be distorting the weather."

The kit paused in continuing. He wanted to mention that Sonic and he haven't thought of possible locations that the other three Chaos Emeralds could be found. The circled zones weren't very convincing, but the changes in nature hinted that the Chaos Emeralds could be in element-specific areas.

Even all through the hundreds of years on the research and studies on the Chaos Emeralds, the Marked knew the most about the stones. Probably only the Marked knew them best. Researchers often had trouble figuring the specifics of Chaos Energy and the effects each stone had on everything. Without a Marked present, they would not succeed.

Sonic knew since the moment he got his hands on them, knew the power in each stone, sensed the element-specific energy. He had informed Tails of the basic elements years ago, and Tails kept the information in mind.

He already knew that the light blue Chaos Emerald was of the aether - air - elemental. The windstorm was clear evidence of its power. As he also knew, the dark blue Chaos Emerald affected all the three matter states of water.

With the others, Tails hoped that whenever the stones lost their control, it could make the search easier and hopefully faster. The red Chaos Emerald was fire-elemental (the red color was evident, apparently) and with the volcanic activity, it could be there, most likely. The purple Chaos Emerald's elements were mystical and odd, containing the universal forces of gravity and magnetism, but it could be the only stone who was crushing Casino Night with invisible forces.

The yellow Chaos Emerald could be the easiest one to find, since its was of the natural electricity. It could show up in the middle of an enormous thunderstorm. Photic elements were at the clear Chaos Emerald's command, controlling shadows, illusions, colors, anything that is affected by light. And the green Chaos Emerald could be _anywhere_ in Verden; the natural combination of plant and earth was its substance.

But then, the Chaos Emeralds can do anything with their own Chaos Energy. The stones rarely affect people and zones by using their elements. Chaos Energy was more effective, influencing basically everything from changes in weather to attitude changes in people. There wasn't anything that the Chaos Emeralds couldn't affect.

They could be anywhere . . .

All Tails can say was "We couldn't think any good locations to find the other three."

The low grumble from the hedgehog sounded a bit sulky. The yew color didn't go away, even when Streak lifted his head to gaze at him. Tails could almost see the thickness in distrust swelling between them. He didn't understand the tension between them, has spotted the dark yew shade in Sonic's eyes and the guardedness in the wolf's body from the moment they were introduced. Why would they act so tense, Tails didn't understand.

Finally, the wolf broke the silence, his voice calm and without the hint of tension. "They will turn up with their hosts."

"Perhaps Aurora knows where they are?" Tails hoped that, unlike Breeze, Aurora could have sensed the stones' whereabouts sooner.

The wolf's only answer was a simple negative shake of his head.

"You see, Tails? That's why we have to go _now_ and get those Chaos Emeralds."

The steel-cold and whispering edge to Sonic's voice worried Tails. A warning, he remembered. The colder and quieter the hedgehog got, the hotter his anger became, and Tails didn't know how to reassure him. Rarely, he would choose to forget or calm down over a mere presence of destruction.

"How?"

Sonic jerked his head around to Streak, equally surprised as Tails that the wolf actually asked. "How what?"

"Even if we do know where to start, it's no guarantee that we will find them." Sonic looked verily annoyed at the absolute tranquilness the wolf showed as he began stroking his head blaze. "Aurora just now said the Chaos Emeralds won't show up to anybody but their hosts."

Streak's calmness somehow sapped Sonic's ire, but he wasn't about to give up to a stranger. "We can't just wait! If we leave them be, they'll cause serious problems to the weather _and_ the environment!"

"And if we do find them, they will _still_ cause serious problems," the wolf countered.

Silence, actual silence filled the room, and it swelled from Sonic. Tails was worriedly baffled. The hedgehog wasn't the kind who would yield that quick and much less to a stranger. He was too stubborn in pride to let that happen, and yet, there were the silence and the jade-waning glare at the wolf.

The wolf was right and Sonic knew it. If the Chaos Emeralds weren't transfused by now, they will still harm the zones, regardless. They could not have needed hosts in the first place if their control remains stable. But they did lose it and as long as they didn't find their hosts in time, the control will continue to weaken by the minute.

The wolf was right.

"Sonic?" Tails hesitantly whispered.

The blue verde made a harrumphing noise. Hands locked behind his head, he sat back against the wall. It was difficult to tell if there was annoyance or resignation on his face. But when he spoke, it was with a certainty that this better be true.

"Well, I sure hope the waitin' is worth this."

The way he said it nearly cracked in Tails' confidence with the Chaos Emeralds. The wolf may be right with letting the Chaos Emeralds finding their hosts first, but Sonic was also right.

A longer wait, and more destruction will come.

* * *

To be continued...

**

* * *

Chicobo329's Footnotes **

1. Nomens are nicknames that verdes tend to go by. Examples of nomens are Big, Tails, and Sonic. Knuckles was born with his name so he technically isn't going by a nickname.

2. Mystical Kin refers to any one of the seven ancient verde races that dominated most of Verden in E2. Two f them are the Kitsunes and the Echidnas. Some prefer to capitalize the names to show their importance.

3. Gary is referring to the events that took place in Sonic 2. Hilltop Zone was one of the many Sonic and Tails sped through in pursuit of Eggman.


	11. Divine Conspiracies

Disclaimer: Characters are copyrighted to Sonic Team! Kiki, our little cute mekany, belongs to Chicobo329 and me! Really.

Thanks to CapnChryssalid for betaing this fiction! shameless pimping

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Nine: Divine Conspiracies

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan)

* * *

The new-born stem swelled from its base, chucks of topsoil toppling out of the way. Several tiny offshoots snaked outward from the stems, carrying tiny swelled buds along their sides. The buds lengthened and stretched until they finally unfurled into wide, flat leaves, the baby greens glistening with utter healthiness and life. 

The white-thin roots dug as deep as they could, gripping the soil with ripe firmness and stability. More and more offshoots became branches, green becoming brown, and grew protective bark. At the ends of each branch, tiny blossoms of white-pink burst into life, each forming a side of the large globular cluster.

The small seedling has grown into a vital bush.

In mere minutes.

Knuckles hardly believed it. Couldn't believe it. Couldn't even force himself to figure out so he would believe this up to a point. He kept telling himself that there was no way those plants could grow that swiftly, so instantly, years squeezed into minutes. There was just no way. Impossible.

Yet he saw everything and he couldn't prove that what he saw was not real. He saw a bush growing from a seed he has planted a few minutes ago.

Minutes!

And that wasn't all.

His jungles were growing as swiftly.

If anybody saw the jungles seven days ago, they would deny that the jungles right now were the same. Before, the jungles were partly ruined by wildfire and partly crushed underneath the badniks' treads. Charred stains scattered throughout the jungles, seedlings barely enduring in the dried soil. Even Crystal Lake was tainted with spilled oil and grease and gears(1). Even with his help, it will take decades for the jungles to completely recover.

No longer.

The jungles seemed completely new. Even the ancient trees, their tops reaching out of sight, seemed full of life, youthful energy within the old trunks. No sight of withering leaves or dying vines. The soil was thick and tender, nearly like mud and yet still firm. No sight of dust or barren sod.

Nothing was dead.

Knuckles had the strangest feeling that death was not present. Nonexistent.

The Echidna stepped back, out of the way. The bush should remain at its natural full height of three feet, but it was still growing, twice his height of three feet and seven. Honestly, he didn't feel resentful or agitated over this. In truth, he was pleased. Overjoyed. Aiding the jungles was on his mind constantly, and he ached with a burning need to nurture the charred flora.

He may not comprehend this healing speed, but he still was patient. Underneath the impassive mask. his patience had sharpened into an almost unyielding forbearance, sharpened from years of solitude. He had to be; why would he have to be fidgety and anxious all the time? These traits were unnecessary and not becoming in a Guardian, especially the very last one.

He didn't surmise anything about this, but he was patient that he will find out someday. He didn't see a reason he should stop this from continuing. Whatever this was, it was helping his jungles. He was very pleased and most of all, relieved. He was concerned that he couldn't completely help his island, and here, something was healing the jungles back to life. Why should he need to stop this?

And there was also the nice, soothing sensation he kept feeling every time he came near the jungles. He would like to think that the sensation was the same thing that was helping the jungles. The fact that he was being soothed, caressed with gentleness and warmth, kept him here more often.

This was quite different from what he felt whenever he returned to the jungles in the past days. He enjoyed nature, but his love wasn't very desirous or protective. He just accepted it with a relaxed indifference. He came there out of necessary, for gardening and practicing his climbing and gliding skills.

This sensation has created a longing need in him. A want of being comforted. In a sense, it reminded him of his mother. He didn't remember much of her, but what he recalled clearly was that in despite of her strict austerity and no-nonsense logic, she was a mother, nonetheless, and this sensation reminded him of her own gentle and kind touch.

He didn't feel ashamed or guilty to be here. He wanted very much to be here. He was aware that he was away from his Guardian bloodline, away from his duty of guarding the Master Emerald.

No guilt dwelling in his mind soever.

The Echidna turned on his heel and started up one of the many paths. Immense leaves swayed and bowed in the humid winds. He noticed that because of the fuller life in the trees, the leaves have grown larger and therefore blocked more sunlight from the ground. It was mid-afternoon and bright, but here on the ground, it was already as dark as his own twilight-purple eyes.

Knuckles had no problem with his footing in the dark; excellent night vision and an inherent balance were part of an Echidna's genes.

Now that the jungles didn't need his help, he decided to pursue after the remaining badniks. The nightmare with Dr. Eggman may be over, but the remains of his metal reign left the island scarred, and it was up to the Guardian to cleanse everything. He needed to get rid of the badniks very soon before they -

_- a baby leaf unfurls in coy greenness -_

Abruptly, Knuckles sank back in the shadows, gaze locked on the far left of the path. His fighting instincts flared to a higher level of awareness. He recognized the perk of energy with absolute certitude. He couldn't have recognized it without his bloodline.

Chaos Energy.

The wildness to the energy proved it.

A Chaos Emerald was here. He was certain, beyond certain of it.

It came from his left. He wasn't sure exactly how far, but it was here.

His duty wasn't bound to the Chaos Emeralds. A responsibility to them would be very subordinate. They were simply independent and strong-willed; through the eons, they'd have been such and barely relied on the ancient kins. They answered only to the Master Emerald firstly, to themselves lastly. His past ancestors welcomed them whenever they randomly appeared on the island, but that was about it, more or less.

If he lived in the past, he would've thought the same.

He strongly felt that because he was the last Guardian, his responsibility expanded to the safety of the Chaos Emeralds. Whenever they came, he welcomed them with hearty warmth of a family member, unlike the lukewarm greetings of his ancestors. He took every effort, as he would to the Master Emerald, to make sure each gem was comfortable and unharmed before it departed on its own accord.

Leaving the shadows, Knuckles made sure the dappled sunlight shone on his body, to let the Chaos Emerald see him. He couldn't see it yet; it must be hidden somewhere behind the branches or leaves. As he was about to approach, he felt the intensity of the energy thickening in his blood, becoming like bittersweet sap. A perfectly natural acknowledgment between a Guardian and Chaos Energy. The stone knew he was here.

Abrupt, almost startled rustling, added along with a slight shake of the leaves.

Knuckles halted, his gaze flitting over to his right. Without being seen, the stone moved, and apparently at a breakneck speed. That was pretty usual. The Chaos Emeralds liked being random. Even with years of knowing the stones, reading their behavior was as challenging as understanding that hedgehog Marked.

It stopped. At approximately the same length between him and it, like before.

Not fazed at the moment, the Guardian shifted back through the undergrowth, following the energy's trail.

_Left._

An eyeridge perked.

_Above._

Eyes narrowed, Knuckles stood still in one place, his inner eye picking up tiny dots of energy all over the area. Winks, dashes, sparkles, here and there, in a matter of a minute. Like the stone was moving in a zigzag motion and remain in each place in a duration of a few seconds.

So, it was teasing him?

Such was the nature of the Chaos Emeralds, and he was accustomed to it. Sometimes, one would play and tease him, goading him into either an energetic chase or a mind-challenging search. He didn't know if they had a reason, but he liked to think that they did such to keep him happy. Liked to think that they cared for him in return.

If the stone wants a chase, that was what it will get.

Swiftly, smoothly, Knuckles dug his right spikes in the trunk of a nearby tree. He was always careful of how deep he allowed the spikes to sink without harming the sapwood. On himself, he felt nothing except a slight rubbing against his spikes. His gloves protected the spikes; if he didn't have them on, the spikes will be torn bare of the fur and skin from too many rubs.

He climbed as swiftly as he ran, using his spikes and feet for stability. The Chaos Emerald was up here, somewhere hidden in those leaves. The moment he hopped onto a branch, the stone then bolted out of reach, but stayed nearby, as if was provoking him.

A quirk on the right corner of his lips, a sign of smiling, and Knuckles began the chase.

Slight vibrations on the branches as he landed, then leaped off. Faint whooshes through the leaves as he passed. Red blurs darted from a tree to the next. He was a natural with the trees, knowing where each branch was, knowing when the winds turned to use the best advantage in gliding.

The Chaos Emerald was always in front, staying just barely out of reach. Goading him, playing with him.

He was enjoying the chase, but one small thought began appearing and slowly, laboriously gnawing at him. It wasn't irritating him, but more he thought over this, more he pondered if he already regretted the trust on Sonic. He knew that it would take a lot to earn his own trust, and Sonic had done this by welcoming him as a friend and a rival, being open and heartily encouraging him to open up a little, as well.

But now, as he continued chasing the Chaos Emerald, he began to mull if he made a mistake. He had trusted Sonic to keep the stones hidden. One was here. He didn't want to quickly disregard his trust on Sonic; after all, he knew that the Chaos Emeralds were mischievous and would've left at any minute. He just couldn't help but feeling a bit hurt and affronted. The hedgehog could've come back and let him know. He could have.

Sonic did say that he was very welcome to stop by in this South Island where his home was whenever he needs aid or to challenge. Not _if_ . Whenever. If this wasn't an invitation to friendship, what else could it be? Should he go see him and find out his reasons of losing the promise?

The problem . . . The problem was that he was now torn between leaving the island on the reason of a hopeful friendship or remaining out of a demand from his ancestors. The problem was that he knew that a friendship was earned, not inherited, and therefore can be easily lost or destroyed. His bloodline can't be ignored.

Trust can be easily betrayed in one blow . . .

Knuckles didn't like to be burdened and those kinds of thoughts were slowly ruining his placid mind.

Getting to the stone was what counted at the moment, to make sure it was safe.

The chase was again on.

* * *

_My child is here. I can sense him on the island. For once, I am glad he is here. Vo's energy is the healing touch, soothing caresses and gentle voice within the crystal-cold facets. He is the most gentle one, seeking to heal wounds, seeking to right wrongs, seeking to soften the hardest heart. _

_He's my balm, his energy an ointment to my pain._

_But he will disappear. He will transfuse. His soothing energy will be gone. And the pain will return._

_Foolish child._

_He is hopeful. Follows the Guardian and yet hides from him. Hopeful but fearful._

_He's the most gentle, but he is also the most reserved._

_Foolish child._

_He, as well as my other children, will transfuse to escape the pain I suffer. They do not seek to ease my pain. They do not wish to serve me when I am hurt, feeling the breaking through me._

_But they are foolish. By escaping me, they will break. They will become flawed. Flawed with wrong stone, soft flesh. They will break. _

_I will break them. They forget their original purpose. They forget they are the Servers._

_I will break them and have my other children take over their rightful places. New children of mine will serve me better than my old children._

_Two of them are ready, eager to banish my old children. But they will wait. When the time is right, they will come and they will banish._

_...The Guardian is chasing Vo. _

_It is a shame. The Guardian is the last of his kind, and I have protected him since his birth, knowing that his death will end the bloodline of my Guardians. He is faithful to me, serving me well. My brave Bound._

_But he forgets. He has caused my breaking, even though he didn't know it at the time. He didn't come for me when I was abducted. And now he is gone longer and longer, forgetting the sacred duty of Guardianship._

_I do not seek to banish him because of his vulnerability. I will banish him because he is the last Guardian. A shame. Out of all the past Guardians that served me, he is my favorite. _

_And I'm not one for favoritism._

_But I'm one for banishment._

* * *

A black silhouette of a partly ruined city with half-fallen skyscrapers against a full, smoke-grey background. It was one of the Death cards, representing a death in inorganic objects. Not quite like the deaths of live things, but inorganic materials die, and this card represented the concept. It could mean anything from a destroyed city, as it was clearly drawn on the card, to ancient ruins. 

A widespread rainbow arched over the tiny planet of Verden in a cosmic field. The spectrum had the standard seven colors - red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, and white - that Verden children used to complete the rainbow picture. The Color card often represented the Chaos Emeralds in almost every fortune-reading; it was very rare to be drawn and the rarity meant immense luck (or misfortune) with a Chaos Emerald's influence.

In the background of looming shadows, a single flame endured to shine on a tiny wick. Her very first card, the first card she has drawn and awakened her _erje_ . One of the Fire and Life cards, it was a common card, symbolizing everything that was related to fire - life, heart, passion, danger, adventure, self.

Her dark moss-green eyes lifted from the three cards in her hand and observed the final locale she has surmised from her intuition and cards.

The Badlands stretched from horizon to horizon, an empty plain of eroded hills and ridges. It was very dead, unlike the gorgeous meadows of Great Turquoise. The lights were the first she saw. Glimpses of red, white, blue, green. Some at the full power, monitoring with wide ranges of the lights, like a night at Casino Night. Others slowly blinking in and out like dying Christmas lights.

But she listened to the next thing. The noises. The beeping. Noises accustomed to the machines. She remembered hearing those noises more often than seeing the machines. When she was kidnapped and held captive in Eggman's base on Little Verden, she didn't see much of the place, trapped in a walled cage. But she could hear the noises, day and night, endlessly.

The noises didn't haunt her dream much, just made her feel jittery whenever she was reminded.

She was sure that she will be hearing more of those noises as soon as she came near Metropolis.

The city was very bright, rows and columns and balls of colorful lights built in the grounds and towers. It was definitely eerie that the Lifeless City could be so alive.

She knew she will get a very hot scolding from her mother if she found out that the little hedgehog followed on her intuition and entered the city without informing her superiors.

But the intuition was too strong! She had to use her _erje_ cards to find out why.

She knew she had her internship to work with, but . . .

_What does it matter? I have to be there!_

Amy Rose was never wrong with her intuition Something was happening in Metropolis. Something grand, something amazing. Something that will change his life, probably forever. For better or for worse, she didn't really care. She was excited for the adventure itself, not the outcome. Even her own heart beat wildly, in thrill, just like when she came to Little Verden and met her hedgehog. It was the same excitement.

She would feel stupid if she didn't listen to her intuition!

She carefully slid the _erje_ cards under her headband and her fingers then felt the mass of her magical hammer. It once again reassured and kindled her. If there was any trouble, she'd have no problem with her strength and hammer. An attacking hedgehog can be a nightmare when provoked right. Or wrong.

Grinning, Amy lightly patted the mini hammer and took off down the hill, ready for danger and adventure.

* * *

The moonlight was mingled with the orange-ivory hue and the new silvery-white glow as Lua has joined Tsuki in their continually traveling path across the night firmament. The moons were in the phase of half-moons, preparing for the waxing, and yet their moonlight seemed to be at their fullest dazzle. No shadows could brave the light, no night travelers could hide from it, and all but the most crafty enigmas could be disclosed to the naked eye with a miscalculated move. 

The residents of Blue Mesa were deep in their sleep and unawares of a coming assailant.

Amidst the nocturnal footsteps of the bestial that explored and pursued the snows around Blue Mesa, one set was a straight line of determination between the town and the covers of evergreens.

The lone lump that hobbled across the snow plain appeared to be a verde monkey. But it didn't move like one; instead, it moved like a regular monkey, its tail high and swaying as in expectation, its arms and legs spread in a steady knuckle-walk. However, if it was a real monkey, its skin and fur shouldn't be so shiny. Metallic shiny.

Kiki was here on a mission. Top-secret mission, the Doctor liked to say, but _he_ wasn't the one who was doing this.

The minute it found itself safe in the shadows of the nearest building, Kiki inched among the wall, turned the corner until its vision contained the entirety of the town. Its eyes reflected the same as the nocturnal animals' eyes, small glowing pale yellow pupils within the eyeballs and irises of black. In the technical vision, a clear screen of shadows colored in greens, the snow the palest pale against the abode-shaped dark greenness, was its eyes.

The pupils glinted briefly, from the pale yellowness to the normal hellish redness.

Now Kiki saw nothing but darkness.

Even with the moonlight, it was still too dark for Kiki to move on. Though, it didn't need night vision to continue its mission. Night vision was no help to find a person indoors. Heat choice was the next best choice, but Kiki was aware that even with heat vision, finding a Marked among the bodies was like finding a needle in a haystack (an odd verdian saying, it assumed). It didn't have the time to search each building to find the hedgehog.

The red pupils vanished within the black eyeballs, bringing up a technical but rare vision type that was called a chaos vision, designed to find Chaos Energy wavelengths.

Chaos Energy was completely invisible to the naked eye or to other visions. Without the help of a chaos vision, seeing the erratic wavelengths were just impossible; It gave away no own light nor mirrored other wavelengths. The only way to know that the energy was present was to feel it.

Yet, through the chaos vision, one will find that the Chaos Energy earned its name well. A source of Chaos Energy appeared like a black hole and not like one, a budging sludge of oiliness and slickness. The actual sight of the energy was unbearably queasy, can give one the thought of feeling unclean after few minutes of watching the sludge.

One probably couldn't imagine the nausea the Chaos Emeralds or even the Master Emerald can cause if their Chaos Energy was seen.

But with a chaos vision, finding a Marked, a Blood-Marked, and especially a Bound was easier.

Kiki needed to hurry. Chaos Energy may be the wildest, but in a Chaos Emerald, it was more stable, more controlled. A Marked had little problem affecting machines into malfunctioning. Kiki was constructed to resist the energy, but it wasn't immune. It needed to move fast.

Automatically storing the location of the Marked, the mecha monkey altered its eyes back to the night vision. Climbing was easier with logs. Swiftly, it scaled the wall, take care not to loosen the icicles, and arrived upon the flat roof. Without a pause, it moved on, calculating each leap between roofs, halting only to regain its balance.

Arriving to the inn, it then eyed a wide-mouthed chimney on the angled roof. A chimney could be the best entrance separate from a door or a window, but there could be a possibility it was caged or blocked. Kiki had orders to remain concealed throughout this. It checked the top, seeing it unbarred, then began climbing down, tail-first. Slight clouds of soot formed around it, bringing up programmed gladness that the chimney was cleaned recently.

Settling still in the nest of the charred logs, Kiki brushed away the soot from its body, carefully until nearly all the traces of soot remained inside the fireplace. It stepped out, scanning around the surroundings, picking up the needed details for its departure. The front door was the obvious one to recognize, and if it was locked, the mecha can just unlock it with a skeleton key. Or even the windows. After a brief scan, Kiki had the exit ready.

Now all it needed was the hedgehog.

Kiki found the door that led to the stairs. However, as it went upstairs, large red text 'WARNING' suddenly appeared in its eye screen. The screen was also filled up with fuzzy snow lines. Blurred words detected an error in one of its hearing sensors. It can no longer receive any sounds from its right 'ear'.

_'Problem,'_ Kiki realized. It forgot to run the security programs that prevented Chaos wavelength from damaging its mechanisms. Quickly, it turned them on, and the screen cleared up, but only slightly. Damaged programs can't be replaced right here, even with its superior repair hardware. Kiki will need to replace itself back in Metropolis, and soon.

Recalling the Marked's location, the mecha monkey entered the sleeping room, the door releasing no squeaking sounds on its hinges. The first body Kiki spotted was one of the mutant fox, curled up on the quilt and his tails nestled close. Kiki eyed the large ears - they could hear the faintest sound it might make and it won't have that. If the fox stirred, it will have to force him to remain sleeping . . .

But then he could be deep in slumber and not hear anything.

Kiki turned to the second bed, where the hedgehog slept. He was heavily sleeping already, due to the light snoring. It was good. He won't notice the effects of the tranquilizer drug. He won't make any sound that might wake the fox.

Its right index finger then loosened from the first knuckle and opened up, revealing a hole with a thin needle in the middle. The monkey lifted the finger, aimed the path to the neck, and fired. The hedgehog made no sound as the dart struck him in the neck. Kiki waited, its head turned to use most of the left hearing sensor, waiting until the breathing slowed down in frequency.

Perfect. Now to take the Marked to the Doctor. From here, Dr. Eggman shall begin his plans.

* * *

To be continued... **  
**

* * *

**Chicobo329's Footnotes**

1: The smashed machinery in the lake are ruins from the badniks that Sonic and Tails promptly handled during the events of Sonic 3 & Knuckles while in Hydrocity.


	12. Hognapping

Disclaimer: Sonic Team characters do not belong to Chicobo or to me. Streak belongs to Chicobo! Many thanks to CapnChryssalid for his beta of Timeless Bonds!

* * *

Timeless Bonds

Chapter Ten: Hognapping

By Chicobo329 and Debbie (Dai-chan_  
_

* * *

_Banishment._

_What have I done?_

_So strange that I sense this through the wronged soul, feeling the pain and sorrow and shame._

_And yet I feel like I'm truly being banished._

_Banishment, a horrible fate, a fate of hopelessness and nonexistence. A severing from the fate originally bore._

_Emptiness._

_Loss._

_Oblivion._

_Fear . . . _

_I feel a soul - whose soul? - being cruelly torn apart. Ragged ends swaying sadly. Mere piece of self hanging for all to see and pity and loathe and ignore._

_It won't stop bleeding. Bloods of crystal seeping thickly. Fragments of stone drowning in puddles of emerald liquids. Beautiful, ugly flames of green life searing the tatters of my soul - whose soul?_

_Charred fate._

_Won't stop bleeding._

_Won't stop drowning._

_Won't stop feeling._

_The emerald fire won't stop burning! Filling my eyes until I'm blinded. Deafening me with silent screams of ache. _

_What have I done?_

_Crystal cracking, many webs of flaws, white lines against emerald liquid. Crying for comfort, screaming for revenge, dying for relief._

_Opening and bleeding as more webs come. I can't stop bleeding. Nothing to stop it, everything to let it bleed._

_Flesh burning, filling the universe with the disgusting odor of failure. Burning and burning, watching the flesh vanishing in emerald fire. _

_Charring and blackening, flesh crumbling into despondent scabs. Dry, empty, and soulless. _

_Soul shriveling, ends shattering and gone in the limitless space of nothingness. Feels like dying, wanting to die, won't die, can't die, don't want to die._

_Won't stop bleeding._

_Won't stop drowning._

_Won't stop feeling._

_Banished._

_Filling me, draining me, beautiful, ugly green fire . . . _

_What have I done to you?_

* * *

A quivering gasp began in his throat, came out as a shaky mewl.

It was here again. He so hoped it won't come back, but it did. Not as a glimpse or a foreboding this time, but as a lingering nightmare, its claws of remembrance still gripped tightly in the afterimages.

Why? It didn't matter if it came three times now. Didn't matter at all. Why did he see it as a nightmare now? It came, each time worse than the last one. First as a glimpse, second as a memory, and now as a nightmare . . . What would happen next? Reality? He felt his entire body tightening against itself, his clenched knuckles crushed against his lips, so hard that he was sure they might leave dents there.

He had to get up. If he will dream again, the nightmare might become reality next time. He knew he had to stay awake and not let it came true. But he was so exhausted! So drained of energy, feeling like the green fire leeched from him.

His curiosity urged him to question the green fire, the fire that was still burning inside him. He wanted to question it, feeling a strong mix of wrath and fear, wrath to erase it away with a fire of his own and fear to face the reality of the green fire. He wanted it to go away . . . to let him alone. To stop the pain. Stop the sorrow . . .

He wanted Big Brother. He wanted to crawl into his bed, nestling against the sleeping hedgehog until he stirred awake, wanted to crawl into his arms and hear his words of solace until he could sleep safely. Sonic always erased away the nightmares he had with a quick hug and reassuring laughter. Whenever dreadful claps of thunder spooked him, Sonic didn't mind at all the clinging on him, letting him feel safe until the storm passed. In spite of him hating tears and crying, Sonic always helped dried his tears with an understanding pat on his head.

Tails didn't care that he was older and didn't come to him as often lately. He knew he had learned and was encouraged to brave his fears on his own. He was proud of himself to keep his cool in some dire situations. Yet, he was still young, and even his hardships didn't blind his emotions. He was scared, frightened of this nightmare, this emerald fire, and he wanted Sonic to comfort him. He needed him to tell him that everything was alright. To be reassured that the nightmare was only this - a nightmare. Not real. Never real.

Finally, by mere effort, his eyes opened up.

The room was rather soft and dim in lightning, but it was better than the void-black background with green fire and white cracks. His rumpled quilt underneath him gave him some comfort that he wasn't trapped in the nightmare. The other bed was in front of him and that further weakened the despair's hold on him.

Tails rubbed his eyes, crawled out from his bed. He was about to come to Sonic's bed when he noticed the tossed-aside quilt near the end of the bed. It was empty. He was first alarmed, ears flattened in an instant, but he then spotted the red shoes placed by the door, along with the larger gloves on the desk. Sonic would haven't left without them. Perhaps he just woke up earlier than usual? Yes, that had to be it. He did wake up early from time to time, although rarely. He wasn't a late sleeper, just a heavy sleeper.

Nothing to worry about. He inhaled heavily. He was feeling better now. More minutes awake, farther the nightmare was from his mind.

He then detected a familiar scent in the air. Cooked eggs. He faintly smiled. Yeah, Sonic probably woke to breakfast.

Leaving his own shoes and gloves, the kit rushed downstairs, yearned to join Sonic in eating his breakfast and be comforted. Yet, once he got in the main room, no one was present. He heard the light whistling from behind the kitchen doors, sounding like it was from the innkeeper. But no one else was here. No Sonic chomping down his food and waving in greetings from across a table.

Maybe . . . Maybe he was eating in another room? Or that he had finished and was somewhere else right now?

Tails glanced at the western door, wondering if Sonic was there, but the hunger was slowly gnawing in his stomach. The nightmare had fatigued him, already, and the smell of delicious food watered his mouth. OK, he'll eat his breakfast, then find Sonic. His stomach won't forgive him if he waited any longer.

"Good mornin', kid!" came the voice of the innkeeper.

The otter was just stepping out from behind the doors, carrying a tray toward the bar. The bright, cheerful grin wasn't quite the same as Big Brother's, but it was warm and he found himself smiling back. As he came to sit on a stool, the otter already set a breakfast for him, fried eggs and small pancakes.

"Thanks . . . " His voice sounded small.

Apparently, Gary noticed it, for he eyed him in concern. "Bad dreams?"

The kit simply smiled back, determined to forget his nightmare. "Wasn't a big deal."

He then concentrated on eating his breakfast, watching the innkeeper from under lowered eyelids as he went to clean the floors. He had already liked the otter from the minute he met him. But then, it was hard not like any Islander, with the typical mellowness and openness. It was difficult not to feel meek or irritated around one, and Tails had grown fond of them.

Gary, pretty much, had a simple life. Born and raised in South Island, he decided to move to the mainland, in the Marble Mountains, to try out the inn business. Business was good, but he had big dreams and eventually, he moved on to South Hilltop with his new family, finding a suitable town in Blue Mesa and settling there at last.

When Tails asked about his family, not seeing them here, Gary mentioned he had sent them away, had a 'funny' feeling of danger happening in South Hilltop. He wanted his wife and two children to be safe, so he sent them to a town, far in the west, just in time before the blizzard struck. Gary thought it was just a silly feeling, he said with a cheerful grin. It was only a blizzard, just a snowstorm. Nothing to fidget over.

Finished with his breakfast, the kit again looked around, hopeful to see Sonic back here. Of course, he wasn't, and he turned to Gary, timidly asking, "Mr. Gary, you know where Sonic is?"

"I dunno, man. I haven't seem him this mornin'." Gary paused in cleaning. "Must've sneaked out without me knowin'."

At that, Tails supported a faint frown. _Went out without his shoes? In snow?_ That was unusual.

Thanking Gary for his breakfast, he then jumped off and headed for his room. Again, he glanced to the older verde's shoes, again puzzled at Sonic's unrevealed choice to be unshod. The hedgehog can be random and unpredictable, but one thing Tails can be so certain was that he _would not_ go out in the cold without some footwear.

Something was fishy . . .

He donned his accessories and began a search through the inn rooms for Sonic. He checked in Streak's, first, hoping that Sonic was probably talking with the wolf in the meanwhile. No one was present, apparently, and Tails disregarded the thought of the two verdes engaged in conversations. Sonic disliked Streak from the start and the wolf didn't seem to notice Sonic's dislike nor attempted to warm up to him. Tails couldn't figure why.

_'Adults'_ , he thought with a childlike exasperation.

The wolf, his brother, and he were the only inn dwellers, and so Tails took the advantage to check the other four rooms beside theirs' without a scolding. The rooms were built the same to theirs' and Streak's and, of course, empty. No hedgehog poking around in the drawers out of boredom. He didn't get to check downstairs; Gary had mentioned that the door to the game room was locked the whole time. And Sonic was lousy at lock-picking, lacking patience for it even if he ever tried.

The only place left was outside.

The weather, as he stepped out, was pleasant and somewhat tepid. Thermometers still displayed a few degrees under the average temperature, but the lukewarmness was a sweet welcome from the brief blizzard and glacial coldness. Mighty gales, stirred from the blazing sun, swept up snowflakes, making it seeming to be snowing without the clouds above. Snow was by now melting, dampening the gravel with puddles and tiny rivers.

In spite of the gales and melting snow, people took their advantage to devour the warmth. It was like the entire population decided to step outside and filled the streets, some on their business, some to play, and even some more simply to sunbathe. Yet, as Tails strode through the crowds, he didn't feel the busyness there. He noticed that this town was quite different from Sunrise Town and even Starlight City.

Starlight City, apparently the largest Primerian city, was sleepless, lively and active from dawn to next dawn without a blink for a doze. Even during blackouts, blizzards, and once under Eggman's brief domination(1), Starlight City remained awake. Sunrise Town may be a rural town, but it was still awake due to the tourist entertainment. Living on tourists' presences, Sunrise Town kept up, hurrying to keep the visitors happy all year long.

Blue Mesa had none of these, making this town a real-life village, where its people kept an eye on themselves first, the outside world second. The closeness and hospitality from the people added an intimate depth to the village.

The sensation could've comforted the little fox right away, but it wasn't the same without his Big Brother around. He had to be somewhere. And nearby! One of the people here _had_ to see him. After the two days of staying in Blue Mesa, a blue hedgehog, much less a _world-famous Marked_ , can't be that difficult to be found!

He questioned each person he saw, scurrying in stores or stopping anyone on the sidewalk. No mentions of Sonic yet. Each negative answer of Sonic's whereabouts built to the mental anxiety he already had, tightening his chest.

So what if he was overreacting? He had a reason, no, several! The nightmare was too unsettling that he desperately hoped it was just a nightmare! And Sonic was missing! There was no way that he would've ever left without his shoes! How could he ever -

Tails forced himself to stop. Slowing down into a stand under an awning, he inhaled in a large breath. Alright . . . he needn't think those anxious thoughts. The hedgehog must have a reason to go anywhere. He was unpredictable, after all. Maybe . . . just maybe, Tails was really overreacting.

Yeah . . .

But . . .

Ah, this was absurd. Tails again anxiously rubbed the back of his head. He spent quite enough with Sonic to know his habits, however random.

His senses abruptly leaped at an impending presence from behind. Almost like a looming glacier out of nowhere . . . Alarm crept up his spine, as cold as the presence, forcing his back fur to bristle stiffly. He whirled around, startled.

"Easy there . . . "

At the calm voice, Tails managed to calm down, relieved to see Streak. The wolf had his paws up as if to reassure the fox, his stoic face wearing the concerned visage. However, his eyes remained ever piercing, eying him with a knowing hint. He seemed to know what was going on, for he knelt down to Tails' height and placed a large paw on his shoulder. Tails felt grateful.

"You look a little nervous."

Tails quietly nodded, ears and tails stilled. His voice sounded once again small. " . . . I can't find Sonic."

The wolf formed a light smile and asked, "Would you tell me what happened?"

Tails first hesitated, not sure if he should tell about his nightmare, and decided against it. He would have told, but this was something too personal to let a new friend know . . . He skipped the nightmare and said, "I woke up and couldn't find him. His shoes are still at the inn, but he wouldn't have left with them. I asked around, but they didn't see him . . . "

Tails can't help but wonder if this was part of the odd tiredness Sonic had. Sonic hasn't showed any of the fatigue since before the race in South Island. Tails was glad that it didn't show up, but the hedgehog hasn't shown any improvements in his usual energy and speed either . . . Maybe Sonic somehow got the fatigue back and because of the, he just left? To be alone . . . ?

Streak grunted in question. "Unusual. That's not like him."

Tails gave him an astonished blink. What did he mean by that? "You think you know him?" He didn't felt vexed at the thought of a stranger possibly knowing the hedgehog more than he did, but rather curious at that.

A mild shrug. "He's easy to read. His personality and past actions show this is something unusual."

_Huh? Sonic? Easy to read?_

Streak stood and beckoned him. "Let's go check your room, Tails."

Tails wondered how Streak could help out in the search, but he was grateful for his help, regardless. Maybe he might find something that Tails missed. As they arrived to the inn, the kit didn't feel reassured that Streak was helping out. This wouldn't be so easy to find the hedgehog. When he wanted to, Sonic can vanish without a trace. He had that knack: in which he would dash off without mentioning one word of his reasons, gone for days to a time, and then returned as if nothing happened.

Tails had got used to his disappearances after a long time of worrying and searching before he finally comprehended his brother's . . . randomness.

Of course, whenever Sonic disappeared, he _always brought his shoes!_

If the hedgehog will think this disappearance funny, his little brother will think a bonk on that thick skull funny, too.

The room was still empty when they entered. The shoes and gloves were still present. He was still missing. The kit stepped aside, immediately inquiring of the change in the wolf's demeanor. Streak took one glance at the accessories, then cast his scrutinizing glances elsewhere. He lifted his nose in a primitive manner and sniffed the air.

Tails watched him closely, fascinated to see how a verde use instincts, instincts that were nearly dormant underneath the thousands of years in civilizing. Like verdians, verdes lost most of the same instincts shared with regular animals, and yet at a point, usually from a powerful burst of emotion or a need to express, a instinct would appear. A fierce growl when cornered, a thrilled wagging of the tail when pleased, an abrupt flattening in the ears when startled.

However, these 'instinctive' displays were only a tendency. It was like the verdes only wanted to show the instincts, not because the instincts were dormant, but because they felt it was necessary. Perhaps to remind them of their 'original' lives as animals before the Growth. Or perhaps they found acting such somewhat fulfilling.

Streak was showing one of the instincts, which was picking up certain scents in the air. Verdians did the same thing, of course, but seeing a verde doing it was quite different and entrancing, a civilized animal doing what a wild animal did. Even after watching many verdes, Sonic included, doing this was fascinating to him.

The minute Streak knelt by Sonic's bed, his brow lowered slightly with a frown. _Did he find something?_ Tails waited, watching, as the wolf inspected under the bed with a few sniffs. When he turned to Tails, the frown has deepened. Somewhat with cautious dislike.

"Come here."

Tails knelt beside, on paws and knees, like Streak, and he gazed at him in question.

"Take a sniff."

Tails did so, his broad muzzle twitching. A hint of a familiar scent lingered in the air, and the familiarity abruptly startled Tails. He blinked in astonishment, realizing that he should've smelt this long before, even with the nightmare that dazed his mind.

He looked up to the wolf, who bore a cognizant look. He said one word. "Oil."

Streak nodded in response.

"And not only this, but - " another inhale " - burned gun powder." _If a gun was fired here, he should be able to hear it._

Streak beckoned toward the bed. "Something is under there."

Being small enough, Tails crawled underneath and grasped his paw around the tiny, metallic-lit object. His sense of touch told that it was oblong and quite small to fit in his grip. As he came out, the moment Tails took notice of the object, he felt a sudden coldness clutching inside his rib cage.

There was no mistake of the details, being too apparent. It was a dart, a kind of dart that was used for tranquilizing. Painted with the two too-familiar colors - deep, blood-dried red with marble-cold grey, the dart had a face on it. A face that has became one of the feared symbols of Verden in a short time. A round face with blank, staring eyes, a toothy leer, and a spiky mustache

The face of Dr. Robotnik.

He was here . . .

He was . . .

Alive?

But wait . . . this didn't seem to make sense to Tails. That verdian was dead, and he was certain of it. He himself saw the explosion! Sure, he didn't get to see the whole thing afterward, but that huge explosion can't be mistaken; no one could survive from it. A Super could, clearly, but a verdian like him? No.

Eggman can't be alive.

And yet . . . Sonic was missing. He wasn't stupid enough to be caught, and even so, he was simply, preposterously too fast. if he was to be caught, it had to be against his will . . . or without him being conscious of it.

. . . Abduction?

The wolf then stood, distracting the kit from his thoughts, and he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tails was quick to get up to his feet.

The direct answer was: "We need to find Sonic now."

Tails didn't want to believe that a likelihood of the hedgehog being abducted was possible, didn't even want to conceive it. Yet, more he thought on this, more sense this made. Anyone could've kidnapped Sonic if he was caught unawares, and who else but Eggman was the most likely abductor? An abduction would be unlikely for the verdian, but still, his motives behind this could be easy to notice.

Eggman would do anything to get rid of Sonic.

Anything . . .

_We need to find Sonic now._

Grabbing on his still-packed backpack, Tails trailed after the wolf, who was heading down the stairs. He didn't stop when Gary, still cleaning the main room, questioned of the quick departure. Tails had to stay behind, letting Streak going through the front door, as he answered that they needed to go find Sonic. He kept the dart hidden within his grasp, kept most of the details from Gary. No need to worry anybody until he knew what was going on.

Gary did look concerned, but an Islander didn't usually allow negative emotions to affect, and the otter wore a quick grin, waving a farewell paw. "Ya watch yarselves, alright?"

"Of course!" The kit nodded. "We'll be back before you know it!"

Quickly, he headed outside. The wolf sure moved fast, and the high-piled snow didn't help for Tails. Hops between the larger footsteps and dashing where the snow height was low, and soon, he got to catch up with Streak, across the plain, and into the boundaries of evergreens. The eyesight was abruptly dimmed from the dense covers above, but his vision was fairly good, and soon, he picked up something different about the clutter of footsteps.

Besides his and Streak's footsteps, he can see quite several pairs of animal tracks, assuming that this thin line between trees must be an animal path, prey or predator. Tails lacked the knowledge of reading tracks, but he can tell the tracks were fresh. If they were old, the blizzard would've covered them by now.

He didn't know how to tell the difference in the tracks; he wasn't keen in zoology. Yet, he did know one particular track and it was of Sonic's. Finding his stride was easy, especially when you had to often search for him. Fast-paced and honed in impatience were almost always in his walk.

However, his tracks weren't here, and Tails than disregarded the tracks, keeping an eye on Streak in front.

They arrived at the brim of a small, rugged opening, just a spot empty of trees, a distorted circle of snow covering the area. The evergreen covers shielded most of the snow from melting down. Tails spotted something new, one that he hasn't seen lately. A slight depression in the snow was at the center, like something spherical has placed itself there and in feather-light weight. Also, one specific track separating from the other paw prints, heading toward the center. Here, the track vanished, like the paw prints became the depression, or something.

"It stops here."

Tails looked at Streak, and this time his nose was low, not sniffing. "The tracks?"

"The scents. They don't lead any further." The frown, the kit noticed, hasn't disappeared at all, again deepening this time with a bitterness. This was Tails' first time to see any change in the wolf's face. He already knew by now from talks and observations that the wolf was very unruffled, rarely letting anything disturb him. Just quietness and alertness with an occasional smile.

Now, as the wolf crouched close to the snow and again explored, the frown remaining, Tails pondered which of the scents disturbed him like that.

Streak didn't take long; already, he knelt back, paws on knees, voicing his results, "A verdian's scent."

The bitterness remained in his face and voice, and Tails frowned, puzzled. "You have a thing against verdians?(2)"

A shake of his head. "No, but there is one verdian I don't like and all the evidence leads to him: Dr. Eggman."

Tails stared down to the slight depression. What object could have made this? Something light, perhaps. Or something afloat . . .

A hovercraft was possible, but the technology of building a hovercraft was quite lacking, especially when the inventor jealously guarded it from everybody, from the governments to the filthy wealthy.

Eggmobile?

But it wasn't like Eggman, Tails protested. To kidnap someone so quietly? He did take hostages, but never this quiet! His nature was too cocky for a simple, hidden abduction. He sure loved to announce loudly and boast about how he remained unbeatable while the hostage was preventing the hero from risking far enough. Tails knew that too well.

Tails had to know if the scent was actually Eggman's. He didn't exactly get more than a chance to get close enough, but he did smell it on many badniks. Eggman liked to get personal when it came to his badniks, and his final touch and scent were easy to notice. Kneeling beside Streak, he took a whiff.

Lingering oil and grease with a slight hint of hickory(3), somewhat prickling and making his nose to itch.

Definitely Eggman's scent.

If it wasn't for his scent, Tails would've disregarded the thought of Sonic actually abducted and by his archenemy.

Leaping to his feet, he then darted back down the path, growing violently irked at the snow that was slowing him down. He had to get back to his plane and fly over to Metropolis! He had to find Sonic there! If not, he will search all over if he must! The hero abducted was wrong to him, should've never happened! Just not possible!

A sudden clutch came around his upper arm, so abruptly that he was yanked off his feet by his own velocity. Agony flared in his shoulder joint and he yelped, the ire vanished from the pain. He twisted around, to glare down to the grip - grey fur, thick fingers - Streak!

"Hey, leggo!" the kit struggled to his feet, his other paw clawed on the large fist, attempting to break the fingers off. But, amazingly, that grip felt too alike to the Echidna's grip, he recalled - unbreakable.

The steel-blue gaze was narrowed, the grip not loosened. "What are you doing . . . ?"

"Get Sonic back!"

"Where?"

"Metropolis! Will you let me go?!"

The grasp contracted, and agony again flared. Wincing, he forced himself to subdue, wearing a meek glare. "You can't just barge into Metropolis like this!" Streak slightly pulled his grip closer, and Tails had to topple over his heels, avoiding to receive more pain in his shoulder. "I hope you realize it's stupid to rush out like this."

The kit's ears fully flattened, and that wasn't from the scowl on the wolf. "But . . . Sonic can't be kidnapped . . . " He didn't want to believe it. All this was making Big Brother too . . . vulnerable.

"Don't worry, Tails," Streak gently said, letting go. "We will get him back."

Tails gingerly rubbed his bruised arm, feeling slightly comforted. Even if both knew for certain that Sonic was held in Metropolis, there were still propositions of finding the exact location, the increase in number of badniks (possibly), and even Eggman himself. Tails might know quite enough, but no one knew the doctor better than the hedgehog, and without him, Tails' plans wouldn't go planned as smoothly without any insight of what Eggman might think.

If he was to free Big Brother, he will need some help. He may be a genius with deception and mechanism, but melee combat wasn't one of his best skills. That was part of Sonic's job. Yet Streak could be a good replacement. He was definitely built for melee combat, and if he won't have to fight, he would still be excellent for breaking in and rescuing.

Tails quietly nodded. "Yes, we will get him back."

"One thing . . . " Tails blinked as Streak lightly tapped a finger on his chest, saying, "We wouldn't want the doctor to know about our little secrets, right?"

_What secrets . . . Oh!_

Horrified, Tails shielded his chest with both paws. "You're right!" That would be direful if Eggman found out about the transfusions . . . The doctor had a morbid fascination with the anatomy of advenas(4), taking an interest in how the tiny bodies coexist with disorderly Chaos Energy in the genes. He even experimented on them, using them as mini batteries to run the badniks.

Paying no attention to the public protests and threats from the governments far and near, Dr. Robotnik continued the experiments to the day. Traumatized, dying, or even dead advenas were still found among broken-down badniks.

_If he was to do this experiment on one of us . . . _

Shuddering, Tails erased away the looming thoughts away. No way, positively, that Eggman could've known about the transfusions. As long as he didn't know, Streak and Tails, and definitely, the Chaos Emeralds were safe. It was a good thing that Sonic wasn't transfused with an Emerald.

Yet . . . he was a Marked. And Marked had Chaos Energy in the genes . . .

His imagination could - _and it can_ _- _get enthusiastic if he wasn't too careful. Tails again shuddered. Hope that this experiment won't be the reason in the abduction . . .

_Tails, get a grip on yourself!_

Sooner they got Sonic back, the better!

Impulsively, the kit clutched on the wolf's arm and tugged, like a child would do, to get attention. Now unbearably aware of the dart grasped in his other hand, he said sincerely, "I can't do this alone. I need your help, Streak . . . Can you help me?"

He was worried that the wolf would say no. Instead, Streak made a mere nod; even a slight smile appeared. No more, no less.

That was all he needed to know, wanted to know.

Already, he felt better.

* * *

To be continued!**  
**

* * *

**Chicobo's Footnotes**

1. Eggman was able to invade the cities of Spring Yard and Starlight City during his brief reign in parts of Primera during the events of Sonic 1. Thanks in large part to the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog, the cities were reclaimed and have since recovered completely.

2. Even after the War of Difference in E3, some verdes and verdians hold grudges against one another, although such occurrences are very rare in Primera. The current state of verde-verdian relations in Primera as a whole are positive.

3. Hickory is a personal scent of Eggman's and a verde with a good nose can often spot the scent among his machines.

4. Advenas are the names of various and mysterious species of small animals that roam Verden. They are smaller than other comparative animals, but possess unusual amounts of _erje_ and Chaos Energy as well as heightened intelligence. The name 'advena' means 'stranger' in Ancient Singa. Two of the most well known and rarest advenas are flickies and chao.


End file.
